Fortaleza
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Ya han pasado 3 años desde la boda fallida. Ante los cada vez mas evidentes sentimientos de Ranma por Akane, Shampoo delibera un gran plan para hundir el honor de Akane utilizando a Ryoga y una potente planta afrodisíaca venenoso...pero accidentalmente no todo sale como se propone y la pobre Akane termina siendo forzada por alguien inesperado para la amazona. advertencia: Rapefic
1. La venganza de la amazona

Aquí tenéis otro fanfic no muy nuevo pues este fue un fanfic que ya tiene tiempo...digamos que es el antecesor de "El Hongo".

Hace mucho unos lectores de mi foro me pidieron un Rapefic, no se si sabéis que es pero son fanfics en donde se produce algún tipo de violación o muerte de un personaje...pues bien nunca me atreví a ponerlo hasta que esta gente me lo pidió y hasta ahora no me había propuesto de ponerlo en .

Lo propuse en el capitulo hongo fans y dije de poner un rapefic pero debido al poco tiempo y lo que me absorban las historias "Una ultima oportunidad" y "Quien soy" pues no pude publicarla...

Pero aquí la tenéis...no es el hongo precisamente pero la historia del hongo salio de esta con lo cual os podéis imaginar quienes son los protagonistas de la escena comprometida.

La advertencia...para aquellos que adoren la pareja de Ranma y Akane y no quieren ver a la pequeña de los Tendo pasarlo mal (o... bien según se mire :D)no lo leáis pues puede que no os guste.

Este fanfic esta destinado a aquellos en los que les guste leer escenas comprometedoras sobre la pareja, que también puede suceder cosas malas y por supuesto también es posible que no salga todo de rosas...sin dudarlo habrá mucho dialogo también y drama.

No hay que olvidar que hay romance por supuesto y mucho amor.

Es posible que después de leerlo os guste mucho o disguste, dependiendo de lo que esperéis del fanfic, pero adelantaros que no hay ninguna muerte pero si una violación un poco explicita de unos de los personajes protagonistas...es la única parte violenta de la historia...el resto es consecuencia a ello.

Bueno...no son muchos capítulos así que espero que os guste.

Agradecería vuestras respuestas de animo y opinión sobre este tipo de fanfics, pues es el primero que escribo.

Un saludo

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad ni los utilizo con animo de lucro, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi.

FANFIC FORTALEZA

CAPITULO 1_LA VENGATIVA AMAZONA

Ya han pasado unos 3 años después de la fallida boda. Ranma había desistido a la idea de curarse y ambos muchachos habían madurado bastante.

La pequeña de los Tendo ha comenzado las clases de universidad desde hacia dos años, estaba terminando el segundo curso y todo había ido muy bien, ya era verano y estaba liada con los últimos exámenes para finalizar la tercera evaluación.

Muy entusiasmada era la comidilla de todos...en casa solo se hablaba de los avances de la peliazul y un lado quedaba el joven de la trenza quien no quiso continuar con los estudios.

Ahora el mas maduro Saotome llevaba junto a su futuro suegro el dojo enseñándose todos los aprendizajes de ambas familias. Los dos viejos de la pareja le enseñaban duramente a llevar cada día el dojo.

Ranma estaba contento con los logros académicos de Akane pero sinceramente estaba un poco receloso de su vida universitaria, ademas de pensar que estaba desatendiendo el dojo. También la veía cada día mas débil y con menos recursos para llevar un dojo de artes marciales ya que debido al intensivo estudio que requería la carrera de biología que estaba haciendo ya apenas entrenaba y eso se notaba.

Los muchachos seguían manteniendo las amistades de siempre...Ranma visitaba a Ukyo y a Shampoo a sus restaurantes y Ryoga venia a ver a Akane a su casa cuando volvía de viaje.

Ryoga había roto con su novia Akari. La explicación que dio fue que su novia solo le amaba como cerdo y que necesitaba que lo quisieran como hombre...eso según contó él mismo a los demás...pero la verdad era que seguía enamorado de la peliazul.

Ranma lo sabia...Shampoo y Ukyo también pero la única persona que parecía creerle era la dulce Akane quien siempre le escuchaba con simpatía.

Aunque el joven del pañuelo amarillo ya poseía al igual que sus amigos 19 años seguía locamente enamorado de Akane. Y aun sabiendo que probablemente cuando Akane termine la carrera de biología dentro de unos 4 años terminaría casándose con Ranma...el mantenía la esperanza de conquistar a Akane.

La relación entre Ranma y Akane aunque ahora mejorado seguían sin admitirse los sentimientos...es como si hubiesen quedado atrás después de esa declaración en Jusenkyo. Después de la fallida boda el corazón de la pequeña de los Tendo quedo con afectado que decidió sumergirse en los estudios y ver si el testarudo chico de la trenza maduraba.

Ranma en cambio desconfiaba de que Akane le quisiera pues para él estaba distante.

Los celos lo recarcomian cuando la veía con sus amigos universitarios, sabia que probablemente hubiesen intentado algo con ella, pero confiaba en que ningún chico seria lo suficientemente bueno como él para conquistarla.

Lo cierto es que el corazón de Akane había quedado cerrado para siempre después de que la dejaba plantada en el altar, no solamente para los demás chicos sino para Ranma también. Esperaba que el joven de la trenza se cansara de esperarla a que finalizara los estudios y quizás terminase por salir con algunas de sus aun locas auto proclamadas prometidas...pero el joven de la trenza esperaba ver la oportunidad de tener la valentía para revelarla sus intenciones de recuperarla.

Quedaban ya unas dos semanas para finalizar su segundo año en su carrera cuando una una de las noches Ranma sube a la habitación para conversar un poco con ella.

No la veía mucho aunque vivían en la misma casa pero lo cierto es que sobretodo cuando habían exámenes la presencia de la muchacha en la casa era poca...y el joven de la trenza especialmente esos días la echaba mas de menos.

Un toc toc en la puerta hace desviar la concentración de la peliazul en su habitación ya de noche con la luz del escritorio tan solamente iluminando la estancia.

_¿Si quien es? _pregunta cansada la menor de los Tendo soltando el lápiz.

_Soy Ranma. ¿puedo pasar un poco? _pregunta tímidamente.

_Claro. _dice muy cortes girando su silla hacia la puerta.

Ante ella entra un Ranma curioso. Ya se había duchado después de las intensivas clases de formación y se había puesto cómodo con su típica camiseta de tirantes.

Ya era un hombre, atrás había quedado ese cuerpo de adolescente que tenia. Sus músculos habían desarrollado notablemente y los cabellos estaban mas largos posando ya su trenza a un lado de sus hombros para mas comodidad.

La tez de su piel ahora mas bronceada debido a los tortuosos entrenamientos al sol hacia al muchacho mucho mas sensual y atractivo.

Había crecido algunos centímetros mas y sus hombros habían ensanchado mas.

La menor de los Tendo no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que lo miraba, era imposible no fijarse en él, ya no solo por los sentimientos que ocultaba recelosamente...si no por lo sumamente atractivo que es.

A Ranma le pasaba los mismo...cuando veía la perfecta silueta de su marimacho le temblaba el cuerpo.

Sus hormonas le pedían cada mas mas acercamiento sobre la muchacha. A veces sentía la necesidad de tragarse las palabras que tienen pendientes de hablar para abalanzarse sobre la bella peliazul.

Seguía manteniendo esos cabellos cortos pero mejor cortados mas modernos para la vida actual universitaria de la joven de los Tendo.

Su cuerpo ahora era mas esbelto, seguía siendo bajita pero con buenas curvas.

Ambos lo poco que coincidan el primer momento que se miraban se podía parar el tiempo. Se observaban en silencio mientras conversaban casi sin darse cuenta.

_¿Que pasa Ranma? _intenta despejarse después de observar los bien formados músculos de su prometido.

_Pues nada...venia a verte un poco para ver como vas con los exámenes. _se sienta en la cama de la joven mientras esta la mira embobada.

_Bien...lo que pasa es que es la recta final y quiero esforzarme al máximo para terminar con buena nota. _se espereza la joven de los Tendo mostrando su cansancio.

Cuando la muchacha estiraba los brazos hacia arriba curvando la espalda resaltaba su abultado pecho.

El embobado Saotome no podía evitar fijarse en esos pechos bien formados que estiraba con sensualidad y las ganas por tocarlos en esas circunstancias la invadían haciendo que apartase la vista de esa escena a lo que la la muchacha ajena a las sensaciones de su prometido la hacia preocuparse.

_¿Ocurre algo mas Ranma? _pregunta preocupada por la acción vergonzosa del muchacho.

_No...es solo que...pues eso...que como apenas podemos vernos por tus clases... _dice tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado.

_¡No te preocupes! Pronto habrá terminado el curso y podremos vernos mas este verano. _dice animando al muchacho.

_Si...ademas...tienes que entrenar mas.

_Ahh...ya...el dojo...tienes razón. Estoy blanda...lo siento. _dice desanimada sabiendo lo que había descuidado el gimnasio de su padre.

_No te preocupes que pronto recuperaras el tono muscular. _anima a la muchacha.

_Si...bueno...no creo que sea capaz ahora mismo de llevar el dojo pero...espero recuperar muchas de mis dotes como maestra de artes marciales.

_Si, ya veras. Yo te ayudare. _anima el muchacho.

_Esto Ranma...siento que estés solo llevando el dojo, se lo que haces por mi familia.

_Nada, no te preocupes ademas...el dojo también un día sera...

Un ruido que proviene de la escalera hace sobresaltar a los tímidos muchachos.

_¡A cenar chicos! _dice con malicia la mediana de los Tendo que aunque es también mas mayor seguía siendo igual de impertinente.

_¡Ya vamos! _dice Akane malhumorada por la interrupción.

Un vergonzoso Ranma miraba hacia un lado ocultando sus mejillas encendidas por lo que iba a decir.

_Perdona Ranma... ¿que decías? _insiste la peliazul.

_Nada que...bueno que no te preocupes es un placer llevar el dojo de tu familia. _sonríe ocultando nerviosismo.

_Ya... _dice decepcionada la peliazul esperando como siempre alguna muestra de amor hacia ella.

El tímido Saotome se levanta para dirigirse al salón a cenar cuando la peliazul lo interrumpe.

_Esto...Ranma...

_¿Si? _se voltea esperanzado.

_Tenemos que hablar...ya sabes...de lo que queremos hacer...

_¿A que te refieres? _pregunta haciéndose el despistado.

_Pues a nosotros...ya han pasado 3 años desde la boda fallida y ambos hemos madurado. Seria conveniente ahora que somos mas mayores y tenemos las cosas mas claras hablar sobre que hacer con lo del compromiso.

Aquellas palabras asustaban al joven de la trenza haciendo crecer su inseguridad.

_Ya...es verdad porque no te lo tomes a mal pero a veces me siento yo llevando toda la carga solo del dojo. Que entiendo que quieres estudiar pero no es justo que descuides el gimnasio y lo haga todo yo.

Esa forma de hablar que para nada expresaba las verdaderas intenciones del joven de la trenza hacia que la muchacha malinterpretara lo que realmente quería decirle creando mas distanciamiento de sus sentimientos.

_Ya...tienes razón. Es muy egoísta por mi parte. Tranquilo...lo tengo en cuenta si es por eso por lo que lo dices. Te recompensare. _dice amablemente la peliazul.

_Eso espero...lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pasar mas tiempo este verano en el dojo y esforzarte. Menos salidas con los amigos aunque te duela y mas entrenamiento duro. Yo te ayudare en lo que haga falta. También necesito tener tiempo libre. _oculta Ranma su mal humor por la vida universitaria de la peliazul.

_Esta bien Ranma. Lo siento.

_No te preocupes. Vamos a cenar. _invita el muchacho sonriendo amablemente.

_Si...ahora mismo voy. Recogeré esto un poco y bajo enseguida.

_Esta bien. No tardes que la comida se enfría. Descansa un poco ya...deberías de irte después a dormir.

_Si , tienes razón. Ante todo es al salud física.

_Si... venga voy para abajo Akane. Hasta ahora. _sale el muchacho de allí.

En esa habitación había quedado una dudosa Akane en referente a las palabras de Ranma. Realmente la bocota del muchacho era horrible y hacia sacar todas las inseguridades de ella pensando muy mal de todo.

_ "_**Venia a cortar conmigo...estoy segura. Quiere tener mas tiempo libre...imagino para que...soy una carga para él...esta harto del compromiso y quiere que le deje libre...por eso tanto interés en que este mas pendiente del dojo y no descuide mis aprendizajes en las artes marciales. Entiendo...lo que ocurre...y tiene razón..." **__pensaba la peliazul angustiada en la habitación respirando hondo antes de salir a enfrentarse de nuevo a sus sentimientos en la mesa de los comensales.

Por otro lado el joven de la trenza pensativo en lo que la muchacha quería proponerle sobre lo de "hablar del compromiso" había dado por hecho de que también quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dar carpetazo a esta absurda relación.

_ _**"Lo sabia...seguro que le gusta otro chico de la universidad...claro...por pasar tanto tiempo con ellos terminaría pillándose por alguno...quiere que dejemos el compromiso estoy seguro...pero yo no quiero... ¿que puedo hacer? ¿debería de decirle la verdad y que realmente lo que dije en Jusenkyo era cierto? ¡No quiero perderle narices! ¿pero como hago? Espero que no haya malinterpretado mis palabras pues mi intención es que pase al menos el verano conmigo a ver si de una vez tenemos algún acercamiento algo mas que una triste conversación en una habitación a oscuras...¡que asco! ¿porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado? La oratoria no es lo mio...¿porque siempre quiere hablar? ¡maldita sea!"**_ _piensa enfadado por la situación rechinando los dientes mientras baja la escalera.

Ese día pasa como otro mas y los intentos frustrados por mostrar los sentimientos a la peliazul hacían desesperar al tímido Saotome.

Cada vez que intentaba tener un acercamiento a la muchacha su poca seguridad le hacia nada mas que alejarla cada vez mas de él inconscientemente.

Las esperanzas de ver un ápice de sentamientos correspondidos por parte de su prometido hacia que cada día la joven de los Tendo dudara mas de este y se planteara terminar el compromiso ella misma para dejarle libre como él mismo había pedido.

El mismo fin de semana el joven Saotome había pensado en ir a ver a sus locas prometidas para desahogar sus intentos fallidos de declararse a su prometida de una vez. Estaba muy enfadado porque de nuevo la peliazul se había ido de fiesta con sus amigos universitarios dejándolo a él solo en el dojo trabajando duro. Ese día tenia ganas de sincerarse aunque sea al menos con sus supuestas amigas que el consideraba y soltar su desaprobación con la forma de actuar de la joven de los Tendo.

_¡Shampoo...ponme una copa por favor! _dice un malhumorado Ranma.

_¡Aiyaaa Airen! ¿Que pasar? _dice como siempre la curiosa amazona.

_Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

_¿El que?

_Salir con esos amigos suyos de la universidad. Siempre me deja solo...se supone que nos tenemos que casar algún día pero ella no hace mas que pasar de mi...si no me quiere como marido ¿porque no me lo deja claro y ya esta? Estoy harto de esta situación ya... _dice muy molesto el bravo Saotome.

En el restaurante también se encontraba Ukyo que había terminado de recoger su restaurante y como sabia que Ranma iba allí a tomar una copa se había unido a la quedada.

La muchacha de la pala y la china se miraban sorprendidas por la sinceridad de Ranma.

Ambas sabían de los sentimientos del joven de la trenza pero estaban siempre esperanzadas con que terminasen separándose sabiendo como son ambos.

_Ranma... ¿tu creer que Akane estar con otro chico? _pregunta maliciosamente la amazona.

_Si...estoy seguro. O al menos si que le gusta alguno por eso quiere romper compromiso.

_¡Ahh! ¿te ha dicho de romper el compromiso? _pregunta sorprendida Ukyo.

_Si...me ha dicho que quería hablar del compromiso conmigo.

_Umm eso no sonar nada bien Ranma. _arremete contra su adversaria en el amor que tanto odiaba.

_Pero a mi me da igual, que haga lo que quiera pero que me deje libre, yo no quiero cargar con algo que el día de mañana no sera mio. Si quiere seguir estudiando pues que lo haga...pero paso de trabajar gratis. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer... _dice quitandole importancia a sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre la pequeña de los Tendo.

_Ranma... ¿tu querer casarte con ella?

_¿Yo? _pregunta nervioso muy sonrojado.

_Si... ¿tu querer a chica violenta?

_¡Pero que dices! Ya sabes que estoy prometido a ella por ese estúpido compromiso de nuestros padres. _aparta la mirada de la amazona para ocultar su mentira bebiendo del vaso que tenia entre manos.

_Ya ya... _dice desconfiada Ukyo.

_¿Tu creer que ella haber estado con mas chicos de la universidad?

_¿Saliendo? No lo se...como no me cuenta nada de su vida...

_¿Y tu consentirías casarte con una chica que ha estado saliendo con otros chicos? No ser justo...pues tu ser fiel a ella aunque no estar enamorado.

_Ya..en eso tienes razón Shampoo..no es justo. No lo había pensado...pero no me merezco eso después de estar llevando yo solo a cuestas el dojo. _dice muy enfadado.

Aquellas suposiciones habían hecho crecer los celos e inseguridades del joven de la trenza apretando los puños con rabia...un efecto que quería causar la malvada mujer de cabellos purpura.

La bella amazona sonreía para sus adentros.

_Ranma... ¿tu te casarías con una chica que ya no ser virgen?

_¿Como? _se exalta el joven de la trenza.

_Ser posible que Akane ya no lo sea por ir con tanto chico...en la universidad ser muy normal esas cosas...esas fiestas a la que ella va...ser fácil. _dice la maquiavelica china.

_¡No! ¡Jamas admitiría yo eso! _dice con rabia el medio borracho ya Saotome.

_Pues tener cuidado...porque ser probable...

_Nunca me casaría con ella si no fuera virgen. Encima de que me deja solo con el dojo lo ultimo que haría es dejar que se fuera por ahí con otros chicos para hacer esas cosas.

Mientras decía todo aquella por su cabeza no paraban de meterse imágenes de Akane en esas circunstancias con otro chico que no es él y la sangre le ardía de celos.

Intentaba por todos los medios que no se notara su miedo e inseguridad ante las arpías de sus amigas que siempre seguían conspirando para separarlos a escondidas.

Ranma ya estaba harto y necesitaba un acercamiento a su prometida o en cambio explotaría de rabia.

Una vez ya había bebido y desahogado lo suficiente, el borracho Saotome decide irse a su casa antes de decir mas sinceridades de las permitidas por el mismo dejando a sus locas prometidos pensativas en lo dicho por el joven.

Se despide y disculpa por el comportamiento egoísta habitual en el y se larga a su casa tambaleando triste de un lado hacia otro.

Las muchachas retorcidas miraban como se alejaba el muchacho mientras pensaban en sus planes de conquista.

_Pobre Ranma...me da pena. _dice Ukyo mirando a su amor con lastima como se alejaba borracho en la penumbra.

_Pues a mi darme rabia. ¿Como ser tan estúpida esta Akane? Sabiendo lo que Ranma sentir por ella y esta haciendo lo que le da la gana.

_Pero Shampoo..no sabemos que haga nada malo...solo son suposiciones. Ademas...no es asunto nuestro. Ellos están prometidos...deberías de aceptar ya que Ranma la quiere... ¿es que no te das cuenta? Esta dolido porque ella pasa mas tiempo con sus amigos universitarios...esos son claros celos. _explica la morena a la celosa china.

_Si...por eso tener que hacer algo ya...ultima oportunidad para separarlos.

_¿Que dices Shampoo? _mientras la mira expectativa.

_Si...Shampoo ha pensado algo... _dice maliciosamente.

La amazona se mete dentro de su restaurante y cierra la puerta. Ukyo la sigue la pregunta dudosa sobre lo dicho.

_¿A que te refieres con hacer algo?

_Ukyo... ¿tu querer tener alguna oportunidad con Ranma?

_Si, pero es no es posible. Él esta claramente enamorado de Akane.

_No estar muy claro.

_Para mi si, es mi amigo y le conozco...ademas no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta, lo que tenia son celos.

_Pues tenemos que hacer algo si no...perderle para siempre. Hay que hacer que Akane se acueste con otro chico que no sea él.

_¿Como? ¿Y si Akane no lo hace? No creo que sea capaz...

_Ella no...pero si un chico que la guste ella.

_¿A que te refieres? _pregunta intrigada Ukyo.

_La cuestión es que ella haya sido tocada por otro chico y sepa que Ranma no la quiere así.

_¿Pero como vamos a hacer eso?

_Shampoo guardar algo para ponérselo con Ranma pero...solo funcionar con gente que tiene sentimientos sobre otra.

_¿Y como sabemos si eso funciona?

_Akane no sera tampoco capaz de casarse con Ranma si haberlo hecho con otro chico...sabe que Ranma la rechazaría. _piensa retorcidamente la amazona.

_No entiendo Shampoo... _dice una confundida Ukyo.

_Shampoo guardar unas plantas venenosas afrodisíacas. Si pinchar con sus púas tu inyectar un poderoso afrodisíaco que volver locos a los hombres.

_¿Una planta afrodisíaca?

_Si...en realidad ser una toxina...actuar sobre el sexo masculino, los vuelve locos y hacen realmente locuras. Yo querer usarlo con Ranma pero ser muy arriesgado por si quiere a Akane. Lo ultimo que Shampoo querer es que lo haga con ella..porque seria evidenciar que la ama de verdad.

_¿Y a quien se lo ibas a poner?

_¿Tu creer que Ryoga estar aun enamorado de Akane? _pregunta pensativa la china.

_¿Como? ¿Ryoga? _abre los ojos como platos.

_Si...Ryoga...ese ser candidato ideal porque seguro que él reaccionara bien ante la planta venenosa.

_¿Y eso lo mataría o algo?

_No no, solo le haría volverse loco unas horas. Pero créeme...es un poderoso y peligroso veneno por eso solo usar en gente que realmente se quiera... _explica Shampoo.

_¿Pretendes...que Ryoga...fuerce a Akane...? _dice con miedo a la amazona echándose hacia atrás incrédula aun por esas palabras.

_Si...ser única oportunidad.

_Shampoo...tu estas loca.

_Esa Akane se lo merece...por despreciar el amor de Airen. No haberse ido con sus amigos teniendo un marido tan bueno como Ranma. Ella no se merece a mi airen...Ranma ser para Shampoo.

_Yo no apruebo eso, Shampoo. De ninguna de las maneras.

_Ukyo...piensa en lo que podías conseguir quitándote a Akane de en medio...puedes tener una oportunidad.

_Mas que tu, que no te quepa la menor duda Shampoo...yo soy su mejor amiga...y confía mucho en mi.

_Pues por eso...tu ayudar a Shampoo...Ranma ni siquiera tener porque enterarse. Ni siquiera Akane sabrá nada.

_¿Y como lo haremos?

_Tenemos que primero raptar a Ryoga...le pincharemos con la planta el veneno y después le expondremos a Akane.

_¿Vamos a coger a Akane también?

_Si...tu misión es entretener a Ranma. Shampoo se encargara del resto. Akane sera poseída por Ryoga y Ranma no la creerá porque los celos lo destrozaran por dentro.

_Vaya...esta bien...no me parece muy ético pero...si es una solución...

_Es nuestra oportunidad. Ademas...seguro que Akane disfrutara un buen rato...Shampoo siempre ha sospechado que Ryoga al menos gustarle un poco...siempre lo ha visto muy atractivo.

_Si cierto...entre ellos siempre ha habido mucha química, es posible que hasta después de eso puedan terminar juntos.

_No se...pero no creo que Akane sea capaz de odiarlo porque siempre ha apreciado mucho la amistad de Ryoga. Sospechara que algo le pasa...ya veras como actúa ese veneno ser implacable. _explica la maliciosa china frotándose las manos pensando su maléfico plan de hundir a su rival Akane.

Las cómplices prometidas de Ranma se despiden y ambas piensan en como sacar provecho de eso...Ukyo pensaba que en tal caso que saliera mal seria su palabra contra la de la amazona...y la misma china había pensado incluso en usar el mismo veneno contra Ranma para ver de quien esta realmente enamorado, pues ella a veces tenia la esperanza que realmente la ama a ella solo que esta ligado a Akane por mediación de sus padres. El honor en los artistas marciales movían mares igual que el de ella por conseguir los objetivos de su tribu. La fantasiosa mentalidad de la amazona hacia estragos en su comportamiento...solo que ahora...iba a hacer mucho daño a una persona mas...a la misma Akane quien ajena a esto sigue de fiesta con sus amigos.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno espero que como mínimo os parezca interesante...como habéis observado mantengo las personalidades de los personajes aunque sean mas adultos. Siguen teniendo los mismos miedos e inquietudes y por supuesto inseguridades personales.

Agradezco vuestras reviews de animo y pronto el siguiente capitulo.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza `-^


	2. Un secuestro programado

CAPITULO 2_UN SECUESTRO PROGRAMADO

Llega el fin de semana siguiente y sabiendo ya de antemano los planes de la peliazul Ukyo estaba haciendo su parte del trabajo planeado junto a Shampoo.  
>Tenia que convencer a Ranma de dar un paseo y sacarlo fuera de Nerima...asi pues lo llama por teléfono sin estar ya la menor de los Tendo en casa.<p>

Cuando llama por teléfono una amable Kasumi la saluda con alegría y pasa enseguida la llamada a su futuro cuñado quien la coge con desgana pero sorprendido.

_¿Si diga? _pregunta intrigado el muchacho.  
>_¡Hola Ranma! Emm me preguntaba si tienes planes para esta noche...estoy un poco depre y me apetecería mucho salir a dar un paseo por el centro de Tokyo. ¿te apetece venir conmigo? _dice alegre la muchacha ocultando su nerviosismo.<br>_¿Al centro...tan lejos?  
>_Si... ¿te animas?<br>_Bueno es que no se... _duda el desanimado muchacho pensando en su prometida y lo que debe de estar divirtiéndose mientras el esta solo en casa.  
>_Tranquilo...no es una cita si lo que piensas, voy en plan de amigos, no voy a proponerte ni intentar nada...ya se que estas prometido a Akane y hace tiempo que lo admito. _incluye la morena.<br>_Esta bien... ¿donde nos vemos? _pregunta Ranma animándose mas.  
>_Nos vemos en mi restaurante y nos vamos al centro.<br>_¡Vale! Ahí estaré en una hora aproximadamente. ¡Nos vemos! _cuelga el teléfono nervioso.

La muchacha de la pala había ya planeado de ante mas según los movimientos de la pequeña de los Tendo la posición de esta para llevarse a Ranma al otro extremo. Akane salia con sus amigos por Nerima, no iba muy lejos...así que con suerte todo saldría a pedir de boca.  
>Una vez terminada la llamada con el joven de la trenza llama a la amazona que esperaba ansiosa la señal de salir a por ambos muchachos.<p>

_Shampoo, ya esta. Ranma se viene conmigo a tomar una copa. He conseguido llevármelo al centro de Tokyo, seguramente iremos a Shibuya, partiendo de que Akane sale por Nerima y lo lejos que estamos tardaremos en volver a casa. _explica la morena.  
>_Esta bien Ukyo...entretenlo lo máximo posible. _añada la china.<br>_Si...  
>_¡Y no intentes nada con el!<br>_¡Ya lo se! Tranquila el no quería venir pero le he dejado eso claro y ha accedido rápidamente. _explica la morena a la rival loca amazona.  
>_Estar bien...voy a hacer el trabajo sucio. Hasta mañana...ya contar acontecimientos.<br>_Vale...hasta mañana... _cuelga poco convencida de lo que va a pasar.

En el restaurante de la amazona y atento Mousse estaba pendiente de la conversación, y por las cosas que estaba escuchando había deducido rápidamente de que algo no muy bueno estaban planeando su bella Shampoo...solo había que espiarla un poco mas para averiguar que es...por supuesto sabia que se refería a Ranma y a Akane y por ello...no debía de ser algo bueno.  
>El chino enamoradizo sigue los pasos de la amazona y esta atento a cualquier plan absurdo de conquista de la loca amazona.<p>

En el restaurante de Ukyo. la morena enseguida se viste rápidamente y cierra el restaurante por fin recogiéndolo del todo.  
>Ya era casi la hora y estaba ultimando detalles de la salida y maquillándose un poco para su amado joven de la trenza.<br>Lo cierto es que aunque ayudaba a Shampoo en esto no estaba deacuerdo, pues se sentía fatal por Akane, siempre ha tenido cargo de conciencia y esta vez estaba dándose cuenta de la locura de la china.  
>A ella le había tocado la parte fácil, pero en su conciencia tenia que cargar el hecho de que Akane pudiera ser violada por Ryoga, aunque ella no haya participado activamente pero si era cómplice por apoyar esa mención deshonrosa.<br>Pensaba una y otra vez lo que la odiaría Ranma si se enterase de eso...y le dolía la boca del estomago, se preguntaba si podría mirar a Ranma a la cara ahora cuando fuera a verle sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo con la novia de este quien ocultamente la amaba mucho...pero toma aliento y espera ansiosa la cita con su amigo de la infancia quien es puntual.  
>Ranma estaba muy arreglado para la ocasión, era poco común verle así vestido acostumbrados a verlo con los ropajes típicos chinos que portaba, pero lo cierto es que era un joven muy atractivo y esos pantalones vaqueros le resaltaban mucho mas su musculosa silueta haciendo que recordase porque estaba tan enamorada de el y la suerte que tiene Akane de estar prometida a un joven tan apuesto como él.<p>

_Hola Ukyo. ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿estas lista? _pregunta cortésmente sonriendo a la sonrojada muchacha que no apartaba la mirada del joven.  
>_Si...ya...esto...cierro el restaurante. Coge con torpeza el bolso con las llaves.<br>_¡Vamos! _anima Ranma mirándola divertidamente sabiendo el efecto que causa su nuevo look en la morena.  
>_Si, ya voy. ¡Vamos! _cierra el restaurante y comienza a caminar junto a su amor no cogidos pero si muy juntos por la calle.<p>

Ya había llegado la hora de actuar rápido y la china se ha propuesto en serio secuestrar a los dos implicados en su plan.  
>Lo ideal era secuestrar primero a Ryoga quien era fácil debido a su despiste y que nadie echaría de menos su ausencia exceptuando la misma Akane que pronto vería en una situación mas comprometedora.<br>Shampoo coge un pañuelo con cloroformo y consigue hacer una presa tras Ryoga y dormirle forcejeando.  
>El muchacho no le había dado tiempo a percatarse de que era la amazona ya que los efectos del cloroformo actuaron mucho mas rápido de lo esperado haciendo caer al joven al suelo desvanecido.<br>Un secuestro que había realizado justo cuando el joven del pañuelo había ido a tirar la basura de su casa, pues ese día apenas había salido a la calle para nada...ha sido costoso pero finalmente lo consiguió.

El chico pato observaba sorprendido la acción pero de momento decide no intervenir para ver que plan se trae entre manos la terca amazona y sigue ocultándose en la sobre siguiéndola a todas partes.

La siguiente parte algo mas complicada era la de Akane pues había que aprovechar que Ukyo entretenía a Ranma en su cita improvisada e intentar seguir a la peliazul hasta su casa para justo antes de entrar estando sola sin amigos lograse dormirle y llevarla de allí antes de la vuelta de su airen.

La noche del sábado que también se esperaba una salida nocturna de la menor de los Tendo estaba siendo investigada por la vil amazona que era pendiente de todos los planes de la peliazul.  
>Después del secuestro de Ryoga la amazona siguió toda la trayectoria en la sombra de la salida de la menor de los Tendo quien se divirtió toda la noche con sus amigos.<br>La rabia le carcomía a la china de ver como estaba su prometido de triste y ella por ahí disfrutando como si nada sabiendo como estaba con sus sentimientos.

_Yo deseando cualquier ocasión para estar con Ranma y ella mírala...como si nada...disfrutando con sus amigos dejando a un hermoso hombre solo...no tiene derecho a esto y se merece lo que va a pasarle...jujuju no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera esta noche...aunque aun tiene suerte de terminar la noche feliz con un hombre también muy atractivo como es Ryoga. Aun es afortunada por buscarle un buen hombre para esto, pues Ryoga ser mucho mas atractivo que estos amigos suyos de la universidad que no llaman ni la atención. _pensaba la amazona maquiavelicamente observando los movimientos de la muchacha alegre.

La china quería aprovechar que la menor de los Tendo había bebido para poder tenerlo mas fácil a la hora de justificar esas acciones que van a pasar a continuación.  
>Pronto Akane deja a sus amigos y se dirige a su casa sola caminando. Ya estaba muy cerca y la amazona la acecha en la sombra avalanzandose sobre esta encapuchada para que no reconociera su rostro.<p>

A la menor de los Tendo apenas le había dado tiempo para pegar un grito pues su voz es ahogada por un trapo lleno de cloroformo sucumbiendo rápidamente a un profundo sueño. La amazona carga con mayor rapidez el cuerpo de la esbelta muchacha mas que con el cuerpo de Ryoga que era mucho mas robusto y logra llevarla hacia un almacén abandonado a las afueras de Nerima.

En la sombra un atento Mousse sospecha que si duerme a Ryoga y a Akane algo bueno no se trae en manos, aunque no era capaz de imaginarse que puede ser... sigue a la amazona hasta un almacén viejo en donde parece que hay algo mas de intimidad. Descubre que mete ahí los dos cuerpos, el de Ryoga anteriormente y ahora el de Akane. Sigilosamente trepa el tejado metálico agujereado por la erosión del tiempo y logra divisar parte grande de la estancia.  
>La loca amazona había adecuado mucho el lugar, estaba todo recogido y hacia calor ahi dentro.<br>Descubre como ata a la menor de los Tendo aun dormida a una cuerda que cuelga del techo teniéndola de pie colgando a modo de interrogatorio.

-¿Que demonios hace? Parece que vaya a torturarla. ¿Querrá pegarle o algo? ¿porque la ata de pie? ¿que habrá hecho Akane para querer hacerle tal cosa?_pensaba preocupado por la mentalidad de su amada mujer de cabellos purpura.

Ryoga no se encontraba allí, al parecer la bella amazona lo había arrastrado hasta dentro de un habitáculo donde permanecía aun dormido y maniatado.

Por otro lado en Tokyo centro se encontraban Ukyo y Ranma que habían bajado de la estación del metro.  
>Se dirigían a un sitio a tomar algo.<br>El joven de la trenza podía comprobar la seriedad de la morena sumergida en su conciencia pensando en lo que quizás puede estar ocurriendole a la pequeña de los Tendo ahora mismo.

_¿Ukyo ocurre algo que estas tan callada? No es lógico en ti... ¿para que me has citado si no hablas apenas? _dice preocupado caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos.  
>_Lo siento...es que...no me siento bien.<br>_¿Ha pasado algo?  
>_No...es que...estoy un poco deprimida...no pasa nada. No te preocupes se me pasara. ¡Gracias! _simula alegría agradecida.<br>_¿Donde quieres ir?  
>_Donde quieras...elige tu.<br>_Pues mira vamos ahí mismo. _señala el muchacho fijándose en una cafetería con bastante luz.  
>_Esta bien... _Ukyo sabia que el muchacho no queria quedarse con ellas a solas en plan intimo de ahí a que haya escogido un lugar tan concurrido e iluminado.<p>

Los amigos pasan y se sientan a pedir. Un amable camarero les atiende y ambos piden una copa.  
>Pronto quedan uno al otro observándose aunque Ukyo no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada a los ojos pues su mente no paraba de pensar en lo que puede estar ocurriendo a Akane. Su conciencia la estaba matando y no podía evitar sentir lastima hacia Ranma ajeno a los planes de la loca amazona.<p>

_Ukyo...te noto extraña.. ¿pasa algo mas?  
>_Ranma...como me conoces... _sonríe temerosa.<br>_Claro, eres mi mejor amiga..te conozco desde niña. _sonríe con dulzura.  
>_Ya...Ranma... _le mira sonrojada.<br>_¿Sabes? Cuando eras pequeña...siempre que ocultabas algo importante me ponías esa cara. Los mofletes se te hinchaban y esos ojos eran incapaz de mirarme a la cara. Cuando te preguntaba solías encoger los hombros hacia arriba...se te notaba mucho que mentías...igual que ahora. _recuerda Ranma con cariño.

Aquella forma de recordarla de pequeña le había hecho enternecer el corazón y su mente luchaba por contarle la verdad ante sus verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo.

_Ranma... ¿en serio que me recuerdas tanto?  
>_Si...siempre has tenido cosas muy características.<p>

La morena no puede mas y decide desvelarle a Ranma los reales planes de la amazona aunque su amistad dependa de ello.

_Lo siento...yo...no puedo. ¡No puedo! ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo! _dice nerviosa la muchacha negando con la cabeza muy nerviosa.  
>_¿Que pasa Ukyo?<br>_Ranma...tengo que decirte algo...lo hago porque te quiero pero...por favor no me odies..._comienza a salirle lagrimas en los ojos.  
>_Ukyo... ¿que ocurre?<br>_Ranma yo...quería que supieras que...eres muy importante para mi y prométeme que diga lo que te diga siguieras siendo mi amigo, por favor... _implora la morena.  
>_Oye Ukyo...si es en referente a tus sentimientos preferiría no hablar de ello...ya sabes que yo...bueno...que no siento lo mismo por ti. No quiero hacerte mas daño, eres importante para mi...mas que Shampoo o cualquier otra amiga.<br>_Por eso...no puedo engañarte.  
>_¿Me has traído aquí por algo, verdad? _le dice muy serio.<br>_Si, pero no estoy deacuerdo con su plan. _desvela la morena de la pala.  
>_¿Como? ¿Que plan? _dice ahora asustado de verdad el inocente Saotome.<br>_El de Shampoo... por favor Ranma...tienes que perdonarme...yo no estaba deacuerdo pero es que temo a Shampoo...ella esta verdaderamente muy trastornada por ti.  
>_¿Como? ¡Explícate Ukyo! _dice ya alterado el muchacho de la trenza.<br>_Es...es Akane..ella...ahora esta...estará en peligro.  
>_¿Que? _se levanta rápido de la mesa.<br>_Shampoo ha planeado algo horrible Ranma...va a dañar mucho a Akane. Ella pretende que no te cases con ella. _desvela la morena levantándose también de la mesa acercándose mas al enfadadísimo Ranma.  
>_¡Ranma por favor perdóname!<br>_¿Donde esta Akane? _la agarra bruscamente de los hombros y la sacude.  
>_Esta...en un almacén abandonado de Nerima, probablemente...ahora mismo haya... _intenta explicarse.<br>_¿Que quiere matarla? ¿Shampoo pretende matarla? _le recrimina a la morena.  
>_No...peor...quiere que la violen. _desvela la morena asustada por la reacción del joven de la trenza.<br>_¿Que? ¡Estáis locas! _la suelta con asco sorprendido.  
>_Ranma yo no estaba deacuerdo con eso...por favor créeme...ha sido idea de Shampoo porque pensaba que si la tocaba otro hombre no te casarías con ella.<br>_¡Sois una dementes! ¡las dos! Por eso me has traído aquí...Ukyo... ¿como puedes hacerme eso? ¿Como puedes hacerle eso a Akane? Ella no os ha hecho nada malo... _dice Ranma con los ojos humedecidos recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente para salir corriendo.  
>_Ranma espera...voy contigo a ayudarte.<br>_¿Dime donde esta? ¡Hay que parar eso! _se precipita hacia la salida el muchacho dejando el dinero de la copa en la mesa.  
>_¡Voy contigo! _el sigue la morena.<br>_¡No! Dime donde esta. No quiero que me ayudes. ¡te odio! _le espeta ya rompiendo a llorar.  
>_No Ranma...yo también voy a pararlo...por Akane. Déjame acompañarte. _le sigue corriendo.<br>_Haz lo que te de la gana pero vamos ya. Luego si todo sale bien hablare contigo en serio. _la mira con odio muy serio.

Los muchachos corren apresuradamente hacia donde había explicado Ukyo la ubicación exacta de la menor de los Tendo.

En un almacén abandonado a las afueras de Nerima una somnolienta abre los ojos y aun viend borroso siente que hay una presencia delante de ella.  
>Cuando poco a poco abre los ojos ya reconoce la figura tirada en el suelo maniatado de manos y pies.<p>

_¿Ryoga? ¿Que...que hacemos aquí? _pregunta nerviosa.  
>_No lo se...alguien me golpeo la cabeza y me echo un somnífero. Después me desperté aquí atado.<p>

La peliazul miraba a su alrededor muy nerviosa. Se sentía un poco ligera de ropa. Había salido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca pero se encontraba sin estos pantalones y en ropa interior. La camisa al menos aun la tenia puesta...  
>La asustada muchacha miraba su situación muy alarmada y comienza a moverse bruscamente para lograr soltarse de las cuerdas...pero en vano no consigue nada.<br>Intenta calmarse frente a la situación respirando hondo y observa que su amigo confidente apreciado portaba una herida en el brazo...aquello le sangraba y se preocupaba.

_Ryoga... ¿que te han hecho? Estas sangrando.  
>_Alguien vino y me pincho con una planta que olía fatal. Me duele un montón y noto mucho ardor. _decía mientras se quejaba de la herida.<p>

El muchacho del pañuelo no podía evitar las piernas desnudas de su amiga quien siempre había deseado con fervor pero que inexplicablemente ahora pese a la situación en la que se encontraban solo necesitaba urgentemente tocarlas y pellizcarlas hasta hacerla daño.  
>Su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando y sentía un calentor corporal inexplicable...Akane lo observaba preocupada...<p>

_¿Ryoga estas bien? _pregunta preocupada al ver al joven como si estuviera borracho.  
>_No...no se que me pasa...estoy...mareado...y noto mucho ardor sobretodo en mi pecho... no se que demonios me han inyectado con esa planta pero no me encuentro bien... _dice el muchacho apartando la mirada de los muslos de la chica.<br>_Esa herida tiene mala pinta.. ¿quien nos ha raptado? _pregunta nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados la menor de los Tendo.  
>_No lo se...estaba empuchado pero...parecía una mujer por el tamaño y forma. Era muy ágil y fuerte.<br>_¿Pero que pretende reteniendonos aquí?  
>_No lo se...<p>

En el tejado un observador Mousse miraba atento, se había percatado de que la loca amazona había pinchado con una planta muy extraña exótica el brazo de Ryoga aun sin saber para que...quería ver el resultado de las intenciones para intervenir o no.

_¿Estamos solos? _pregunta temerosa Akane.  
>_No. _se oye una voz de fondo.<p>

Ante ellos aparece una mujer oculta en un traje negro cuyo rostro era imposible de ver. Ella se notaba que forzaba la voz para no ser descubierta.

_¿Quien eres? ¡Desvelate! _exige a su raptor.  
>_Déjale Akane...si no lo ha hecho es porque no quiere que sepamos su identidad, eso quiere decir que le conocemos seguro... ¿verdad?<br>_¿Para que nos tienes aquí? ¡suéltame de una vez! Me duelen las muñecas de estar aquí colgando...ademas no se porque demonios me has quitado los pantalones.

La malvada mujer se acerca a Ryoga y miraba las pupilas de este quien estaba comenzando a respirar agitado mirando al suelo.

_¿Que haces? ¡quita! _se aparta el muchacho nervioso.  
>_Mmm el veneno ya esta haciendo efecto...tienes pupilas dilatas. _sonríe con malicia.<br>_¿Que veneno? ¿que me has hecho? _dice comenzando a alterarse.  
>_Tranquilo no te va a doler...de hecho vas a pasar un buen rato con tu amiga Akane. -dice acercándose a la atada muchacha asustada por las palabras de la malvada mujer.<br>_¿Como? ¿Porque? ¿que le has hecho a Ryoga maldita? ¿vas a torturarnos?_pregunta agitadamente intentando soltarse.  
>_Tranquila... no voy a hacerte nada...deberías de relajarte un poco Akane...si no puede dolerte...ademas es posible que hasta te guste. _le coge del rostro dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella quien lo aparta con asco.<br>_¡Quita tus manos de encima! ¡asquerosa! Cuando baje de aquí te destrozare de una paliza, ¿me oyes?  
>_¿Tu? Jajajaja, no me hagas reír...eres una estúpida y blandengue universitaria...ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que era...por eso no mereces casarte con un gran artista marcial.<br>_Ug... _exclama Ryoga mirando ahora con mas alevosía a su amada.  
>_¿Que te ocurre Ryoga? ¿te encuentras bien? _se preocupa del estado de su amigo al verle sudando mucho.<br>_Me encuentro muy mal...no se que me pasa...ahhh me arde la sangre. _dice tembloroso.  
>_Jajajaa...esta haciendo ya efecto veneno...<br>_¿Que le has hecho? ¿No lo iras a matar?  
>_Tranquila...vais a pasar un buen rato...dentro de poco lo soltare. _dice mirando el hipnotizado rostro de Ryoga por la menor de los Tendo.<br>_¿Que pasa? _se asusta la peliazul mirando preocupada a su amigo.  
>_Ahora...vamos a ver si ya se puede soltar a Ryoga. _corta las cuerdas de los pies para ayudarle a incorporarse.<p>

Ryoga se tambalea pero logra levantarse. Una vez de pie la loca mujer va acercándolo al cuerpo de Akane semidesnudo.  
>Aun con las manos atadas a la espalda le empuja contra el cuerpo de la peliazul estampando a ambos muchachos.<p>

_Toma Ryoga...a ver si ser capaz de apartarte del cuerpo de Akane. _dice con malicia riendo disfrutando del momento.

Un ansioso Ryoga olfatea el cuello de la muchacha asustada y respira profundo. Comienza a restregarse en el bello cuerpo de la peliazul y su rostro contra el de ella besando su cara quien ladea asustada.

_Uhhh Akane... _susurra Ryoga con anhelo.  
>_¿Ryoga que haces? ¡Para! ¡deja de hacer eso! ¿Que le has hecho bruja?_comienza a moverse mas agitada las piernas.<br>_No seas mala con el...ese veneno demostrar que el estar enamorado de ti...pobre Ryoga lo llevaba oculto...ese veneno solo actúa sobre las personas que están enamoradas. Es solo un potenciador del deseo...nada mas...no hace cambiar sentimientos. Ahora Ryoga ser puro con sus deseos...ser mas primario...  
>_¿Como? _dice intentando zafarse de los achuchones de Ryoga tambaleando su cuerpo desesperada.<br>_Si...Ryoga tiene un poderoso afrodisíaco inyectado. Esta planta...tiene unas púas que si te pinchas con ellas te envenena...pero tranquila sus efectos duran solo unas 3 horas...después desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad. _explica maliciosamente la maquiavelica mujer a la asustada chica que esta siendo acosada por su amigo mientras le enseña una especie de planta llena de espinas con un predominante capullo con predominantes pétalos purpuras.  
>_¿Que demonios es eso? ¡Que planta mas horrible! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme con eso! ¡Loca que estas loca!<br>_Tranquila...solo funcionar con hombres..tu solo disfrutar del momento...  
>_¡Suéltame! ¡Te matare! _dice con rabia la menor de los Tendo.<br>_¡Ryoga ven! ¡Te voy a soltar! _se acerca un poco al embriagado muchacho quien olfateaba besuqueando el cuello de la asustada Akane.

El joven del pañuelo hace no responde a las palabras de la mujer que lo tenia custodiado y sigue restregándose en el cuerpo de la pobre Akane.

_Jajaja...pobre Ryoga ya ni responde a estímulos...solo responde al cuerpo tuyo, Akane. _ríe disfrutando del momento.  
>_¡Espera! ¡Para de hacer eso Ryoga! ¡Para ya! ¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Ryoga! _se tambalea de un lado a otro.<p>

La mujer saca un cuchillo y corta las ultimas cuerdas que mantenían al joven del pañuelo amarillo limitado para que pueda disfrutar mas del cuerpo de la asustada chica.

_¡Ala Ryoga! ¡Ser libre! ¡Disfruta de tu linda Akane! Jajaja. _ríe la malvada mujer.

Ahora ya un desesperado Ryoga se abalanza sobre el atado cuerpo de la peliazul quien ya comienza a patalear con desesperación de quitarse como puede al ardiente muchacho de encima.  
>Con una de sus manos ya sobetea con fervor el cuerpo de la limitada chica quien comienza a romper a llorar mientras con la otra mano agarra con fuera la nuca de la asustada muchacha y la besa apasionadamente.<br>Disfrutando del momento la malvada amazona se acerca a los chicos y aparta un momento a Ryoga empujándolo a un lado.

_¡Quita! Quiero que esto vaya mas rápido...no tengo tanto tiempo. Ryoga voy a ayudarte un poco... _dice sacando el cuchillo de nuevo.  
>_¿Que haces loca? ¡Suéltame! _la mira muy asustada pataleando.<p>

Con el cuchillo corta todos los botones de la camisa y al mismo tiempo también rompe su prenda interior superior dejando al aire sus pechos para poder ser tocados con mas facilidad.  
>Al pobre Ryoga se le dilatan del todo las pupilas y empuja a la amazona para echarse encima de la muchacha quien ya la sobetea mucho mas desatando el deseo retenido por esta desde hace años.<br>La amazona mira con victoria incorporándose para ver mejor la escena. disfrutaba viendo a la pequeña de los Tendo sufrir y aun quedaba mucho espectáculo por delante...  
>La pobre peliazul ya pataleaba desesperadamente. A pesar de que el joven de ojos ámbar tenia aun la ropa ya podía sentir la erección del muchacho quien no perdía ni ápice de tiempo en aprovechar el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha.<p>

_¡Nooo! ¡Ryoga por favor! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Basta! _patalea con desesperación lo poco que puede liberar su boca de los besos apasionados del calenturiento muchacho.

_¡No lo permitiré!

Una voz que sale de la profundidad de la sala sobresalta a la entretenía pareja y a la misma amazona quien mira sorprendida poniéndose en guardia.  
>Con un salto una sombra rapidisimamente agarra la planta que la china portaba en su mano y es robada mientras ya se deja ver su posición.<br>Un joven apuesto chino quien ya todos conocen porta la planta que había robado y aparecía ante todos desvelando al mismo tiempo al raptor.

_¡Mousse! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Vete! ¡Déjame que termine con esto.

Por poco tiempo Ryoga deja de acosar a la pobre Akane quien miraba esperanzada a Mousse.

_¿Mousse? ¿eres tu Shampoo? ¿Porque me haces esto? Mousse...gracias por ayudarme...por favor aparta a Ryoga de mi. _implora la acosada muchacha.

Ya la amazona se descubre sabiendo que la menor de los Tendo había deducido que era ella la causante de todo.

_¡Maldito Mousse! Siempre tener que estropear todo... _se descubre el rostro y se pone en posición de ataque para dañar al chico pato.  
>_¡Shampoo! Te mereces que te hagan lo mismo. Eres una estúpida...vergüenza debería de darte...cuando se entere Ranma de esto te matara. _replica a su enamorada.<br>_No se enterara...porque si se lo decís...yo os matare con mis manos... dame esa planta...Mousse... _se acerca al joven inseguro.  
>_¡No! !Ni loco! Pienso usarla contra ti...te lo mereces que te hagan lo mismo... _va retrocediendo pasos atrás mientas la amazona se acerca amenazante.<br>_Ryoga...tu no preocupar...tu seguir con eso...

El joven hambriento de deseo prosigue sus intenciones de profanar el cuerpo de la muchacha bajando esta vez sus pantalones para no volver a ser interrumpido. Hacia tiempo que ya no respondía a las palabras y su cordura había enloquecido. La bella peliazul gritaba de horror mientras Mousse y Shampoo comienzan su disputa por la custodia de la planta.

_Mouuse...dame eso...por favor...ayúdame a terminar eso...hay que castigar a Akane...ella no merece a Ranma.

_¿Pero yo que te hecho Shampoo?

_¡Te odio! Ranma no merece una débil como tu, solo piensas en la universidad y en tontear con tus amigos...tienes mucha suerte de tener a Ranma como prometido.

_¡Estas loca! _grita Akane con desesperación.

_Cuando Ryoga haya hecho lo que quiere...Ranma ya no se querrá casar con una mujer usada... jajajaa _ríe con maldad la amazona

_¡Ni hablar! esto ya es deshonroso, no pienso participar en esta locura. _se horroriza Mousse.

_Encima de que Shampoo buscarle un chico guapo...ya le gustaría a cualquier chica estar con un hombre así como Ryoga.

_Lo que le has hecho a Ryoga...no tiene perdón...el no tiene la culpa. _incluye Mousse.  
>_¡Dame la planta! _intenta atacar a Mousse.<p>

_¿Pero que dices? Encima que le hago pasar un buen rato...que lastima...esta perdidamente enamorado de Akane, mira lo rápido que ha reaccionado al veneno de planta..solo se lo he inyectado hace unos 5 minutos. _disfruta la amazona viendo como se restriega contra el cuerpo de la muchacha.  
>_Si no paras esto me inyectare yo mismo el veneno...y ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti.<br>_¿Como? ¡No seras capaz! _se asusta de la improvisación del chino.  
>_¡No dejare que Akane pague tu despecho! Si no la ayudas yo mismo me inyectare esto y tendrás que luchar contra mi desesperación...tu decides.<p>

Atrás se escuchaba los gritos de Akane quien ya estaba siendo despojada de su prenda interior baja, Ryoga había perdido toda noción cegado por el bello cuerpo de la peliazul.

_¡No Ryoga por favor! ¡No me hagas eso! Por favor...eres mi amigo...suéltame yo te perdono se que no es culpa tuya...por favor no sigas. _llora ya desesperadamente esperando alguna reacción del muchacho quien la miraba con las pupilas totalmente dilatas.

El joven del pañuelo es incapaz de regir sus deseos y prosigue con la acción intentando penetrar el cuerpo de la joven desesperada quien pataleaba con horror ante lo que va a ocurrir.

_¡Noooo por favor Ryoga Noooooooo! Ranma perdóname... _susurraba la chica mirando hacia el techo y cierra ya los ojos abandonando el intento de zafarse de ser poseída por su mejor amigo quien continuaba con su labor.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno tenéis siguiente conti, intentare ser asi de constante con mis capítulos. Agradezco vuestras reviews...nos leemos.  
>Un saludo<p>

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	3. Las consecuencias de la estupidez

CAPITULO 3_LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA ESTUPIDEZ

En un viejo almacén había una gran lucha por parte de 4 personas.

La loca amazona quien peleaba por recuperar su preciada planta exótica, Mousse impidiendo que se llevara a cabo los malvados planes de su amada, la menor de los Tendo gritaba y sacudía su cuerpo atado y suspendido en el aire y Ryoga...que necesitaba poseer como un loco el cuerpo del amor de su vida.

_¡Por favor Ryoga! ¡Nooooo! _gritaba sin cesar apretando los parpados con dureza esperando en cualquier momento la intrusión del joven del pañuelo dentro de ella al notar las protuberancias del miembro preparado de este para penetrarla.

El joven de los colmillos no atinaba apenas pues los movimientos bruscos de la bella peliazul impedían mucho su introducción.

Ante estas escenas el muchacho sucumbido cada vez mas ante los implacables efectos del veneno dichoso lo hacían desesperarse cada vez y sus movimientos eran mas rudos y violentos.

_¡Shampoo! ¡Dile a Ryoga que pare! _seguía el chico pato insistiendo poniendo una de las espinas de la planta en su brazo.

_¡No puedo! Ryoga ya no responder...ademas... ¿a ti que mas te da?

_Yo no quiero que hagas daño a Akane. Ella no te ha hecho nada... ¡déjala en paz!

_¿Pero desde cuando tu preocupar por Akane? ¿Es que te gusta?

_No, me gustas tu...y no soporto que hagas esas locuras...vas a mancillar tu nombre y el de tu familia haciendo estas cosas...esto que haces es rastrero...ademas nunca consiguieras a Ranma así, mas bien su odio. _explica el cegato muchacho.

_No importa, Akane sufrir igual que Shampoo porno poder obtener el honor de Ranma.

_Eres una estúpida Shampoo...

_Bueno esto ser problema mio...ahora por favor no te metas en mis cosas y darme la planta que es mía. _seguía insiriendo acercándose cada vez mas.

_¡No!

Con un impulso Mousse toca con su dedo una espina y se pincha con ella causando desconcierto en la amazona que hace un paso hacia atrás asustada.

_¡Loco Mousse! ¿Porque hacer eso? _se alarma mucho la china.

_Porque quiero impedir esto...y la unica forma es yendo a por ti como un loco... ¡ag como duele esto! _se queja el chino.

_¡Estar tonto Mousse! Echar todo a perder... _intenta huir de allí la amazona despavorida sabiendo ahora de lo que Mousse puede ser capaz.

_¡Ven aquí no huyas! _sale corriendo tras ella.

Justo cuando van a salir de allí unas pasos que se acercaban intrépidamente alarman a los muchachos.

La amazona y su eterno paran la marcha boquiabiertos.

Dentro de la sala seguía Akane luchando por no ser violada por su mejor amigo golpeándole con las piernas como puede, aunque la fuerza de Ryoga era latente y la debilidad de ella como mujer estaba haciendo perder la esperanza de librarse de eso.

_¡Akaneeee! _escucha una voz desgarradora que la clamaba la peliazul.

Ya no sabia si eran los delirios o desesperación por salir de esa terrible situación pero la muchacha le había parecido escuchar una voz muy conocida por ella y abría los ojos con sorpresa mirando en dirección a la puerta.

_¡Ranma!

_¡Akaneeeeeeee! _se oía esta vez mas cerca.

_¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡estoy aquí! ¡estoy aquí dentro Ranma! _gritaba desesperada mientras movía el cuerpo sin parar en un ultimo intento de zafarse de su amigo el eterno enamorado de ella.

Ante todos ahora aparece Ukyo y Ranma que corrían como unos despavoridos. La amazona queda petrificada al ser descubierta en esa situación e intenta huis, pero el chico pato es mas rápido y la coge por la espalda impidiendo su escape.

_¡Suéltame Mousse! _se contorneaba para intentar soltarse.

_¡Ven aquí! ¡No huyas! _la agarraba con una mano mientras que con otra no soltaba la maldita planta.

Ranma ya logra entrar del todo en ese viejo y grande almacén viendo del todo el panorama.

Un loco Mousse estaba toqueteando el cuerpo de Shampoo ya reaccionando al veneno de la planta y a unos pasos mas atrás podía divisar el inerte en el aire cuerpo de Akane y el ansioso Ryoga pegado a ella.

Aun no era capaz de divisar bien la situación pero por la pose del joven de la cinta amarilla se estaba pensando lo peor...que quizás ya había llegado tarde a impedir eso y se planta boquiabierto frente a ellos como si no se creyera lo que esta viendo.

La escena de su prometida a horcajadas con su sexo pegado al de Ryoga era dantesca para el dolido muchacho que como un loco había pasado de la amazona y rápidamente se dirige hasta su novia apartando de una patada al loco Ryoga salvandola de esa situación.

Akane aliviada lloriquea desesperada ya sin importarle que Ranma la vea en esa humillante situación y con todos sus atributos al descubierto que aun en ese momento no pasaba desapercibida para su novio que la miraba de arriba abajo comprobando que se encuentra bien.

La coge por el rostro y la abraza .

_¡Akane! ¡Akane! _la abrazaba con cariño intentando aliviar el horror vivido de la muchacha.

_¡Ranma! ¡Por favor desatame de una vez y sácame de aquí! _lloraba desesperada.

_¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? _cogía ahora el rostro de la muchacha comprobando que esta todo bien.

_Si Ranma...tranquilo no me ha hecho nada... _miraba con cariño a su novio comprensivo que había ido a rescatarla.

_Voy a soltarte...espera. _intenta el joven de la trenza mirar la forma de soltar a su novia cuando de repente nota una patada en su cara dada por el aun desesperado Ryoga.

El cuerpo de Ranma sale estampado contra el suelo y el joven de ojos ámbar intentaba de nuevo a las andadas de entrar en el cuerpo de su aterrada amada que de nuevo entra en pánico al ser atacada otra vez por su amigo.

_¡Nooo! ¡Ranmaaaa! ¡Ryoga para! ¡No lo hagas! _pataleaba de nuevo con mas esperanza.

_¡No le toques! ¡déjala! _se levanta dolorido intentando golpear a su amigo desesperado.

_¡Ranma ayúdame! _insiste Akane desesperada.

Por otro lado Mousse que ya comienza a sentir el potente veneno en su sangre intenta saltar sobre la loca amazona quien miraba con odio a Ukyo.

_¡Maldita Ukyo! ¿Porque traer a Ranma aquí? _decía con rabia intentando esquivar los ataques de el chico pato.

_¡Shampoo ven aquí! _intentaba coger a Shampoo mientras esta saltaba de un lado a otro de la estancia sin poder salir de allí.

Ranma y Ryoga por otro lado seguían peleando por Akane. La peliazul solo quería ser desatada y salir de allí corriendo.

La cautivacion de Ryoga ante el veneno de la planta le había hecho coger mucha fuerza y a Ranma le costaba mucho mantenerlo a raya.

Le costaba mucho deshacerse de él y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el alocado amigo la poseyera.

_Ryoga no quiero hacerte daño...por favor vuelve en ti... es Akane ¿recuerdas? No quiero hacerte daño...se que que no es culpa tuya ya me ha explicado Ukyo por el camino que te ocurre...por favor reacciona. _intenta convencer al duro amigo de la infancia quien intentaba por todos los medios seguir con lo que deseaba ahora fervientemente...poseer el cuerpo de su amada Akane.

_Ranma, es inútil. Esta totalmente dominado por ese asqueroso veneno, sácame de aquí por favor.

_¡Voy! _intentaba llegar hasta el cuerpo de esta quien enseguida custodiaba Ryoga golpeando a Ranma alejándole de la indefensa muchacha.

_¡Ryoga déjale! ¡Por favor! ¡Noo! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

_¡Ukyo! ¡Ayúdame! _pedía ayuda Ranma para quitarse al alocado Ryoga de encima.

_¡Voy Ranma! _pega un salto saliendo de la presa de la amazona.

_¡Noooo! ¡Esperaaaaa! ¡Shampoo rendir cuentas contigo traidora! _ataca la china a la ojiazul estampandola contra una pared.

Ranma no podia distraerse en intentar ayudar a Ukyo pues ahora mismo su prioridad es que el loco de Ryoga continuase con su asalto a la peliazul y evitar esa violación que se quería llevar a cabo a toda costa.

_¡Ukyooooooo! _gritaba Ranma desesperado peleando con Ryoga.

_¡No puedo Ranma! ¡Shampoo me esta atacando! _dice mientras se levanta del suelo dolorida siendo de nuevo eclipsada por la sombra de la amazona.

_Shampoo va a matarte ahora mismo. _se acerca desafiante a su compinche que esta dolorida.

_¡Shampoo! ¡Ven conmigo! _cogía por detrás a su amada mujer de cabellos purpura bloqueando todos los movimientos y ataques.

_¡Gracias Mousse! _aprovecha la morena para cogerle la planta y dejar a la amazona ahí peleando contra su eterno enamorado.

_¡Quita Mousse! ¡Estúpido! ¡Me das asco! _intentaba soltarse del chino quien la besaba por todo el cuello sucumbiendo a los efectos del veneno de la planta afrodisíaca.

_¡Ranmaaaa! Voy a ayudarte. _corre la morena a socorrer a Akane y Ranma quien peleaba ferozmente contra un cada vez mas desquiciado Ryoga.

Los movimientos eran tan bruscos que apenas se podían controlar los forcejeos por parte de los muchachos quien luchaban por el cuerpo indefenso de la peliazul quien observaba la situación angustiada.

_¡Ukyo por favor ayúdame! _miraba estaba vez a Ukyo que se acercaba corriendo hacia los peleados muchachos.

_¡Vooooy Akaneee! _corre despavorida.

_¡Noooo! ¡Ukyo maldita devolver esa planta. _dice desesperada la amazona zafandose del pesado de Mousse quien insistía en acosarla logrando soltarse de manera que rompe las gafas del cegato chico pato dejándolo ciego.

_¡Ay no! ¡Shampoo que has hecho! _intenta seguirla guiado por los olores de la muchacha que había destacado el afrodisíaco.

La china corre hasta donde están todos y antes de que la joven de la pala llegase a los muchachos una patada de la amazona hace que la ojiazul caiga al suelo saliendo la planta por los aires.

_¡Ranmaaaaaaaa coge esa planta y destruyelaaaaaaaaaaa! _gritaba la morena viendo que la planta salia volando en dirección donde se encontraba el joven de la trenza.

El agobiado Saotome mira hacia arriba y la logra coger. La mira con atención olvidando por momentos al pesado de su amigo que insistía en tomar a su novia de nuevo intentando golpearlo para sacarse su obstáculo de en medio.

El chico de la trenza intentaba esquivar los golpes cuando por la espalda siente que alguien le abraza apretando su cuerpo contra el de este.

_¡Shampooo ven a mis brazos! _decía el cegato chico pato confundiendo el cuerpo de Rama con el de Shampoo.

Al ser empujado por detrás por el robusto cuerpo de Mousse siendo sorprendido e incapaz de controlar la situación y los movimientos de todos Ranma termina hincando su cabeza en esa asquerosa planta que olía fatal clavándose varias espinas venenosas en su cuello.

Todos miraban horrorizados la escena y se quedaron estáticos viendo lo que ocurría incluyendo la misma Akane.

_¡Suelta Mousse! ¡Yo soy Ranma! _se zafa con fuerza debido al dolor que siente al haberse hincado esas espinas venenosas.

_Ranma...te has...clavado...el veneno... _dice Ukyo nerviosa.

La amazona se había quedado estática y no sabia como reaccionar. Mousse en cambio intentaba reconstruir sus gafas para localiza a su amazona quien miraba la escena con sorpresa...ni se esperaba que Ranma terminase pinchándose con eso... ¿que pasaría ahora? Ahora realmente se vería de quien esta enamorado el chico de la trenza quien se mostraba dolorido por la dichosa planta.

_¡Como duele esto! ¡Mierda! _estampa la planta contra el suelo con rabia rompiendo el macetero que portaba y todo desperdigado por el suelo.

Ryoga de nuevo aprovecha la distracción de Ranma para abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Akane.

_¡Ranmaaaaaaa ayúdame! _patalea la peliazul al ser asaltada de nuevo por su amigo.

_¡Ryoga suéltala! _golpea con furor el cuerpo de su amigo tirándolo al suelo.

_Ranma por favor desatame de una vez de aquí... _le dice desesperada.

_¡Voy! _comienza a tantear las cuerdas rodeando sus brazos por el cuerpo de la muchacha para intentar desatar el fuerte nudo.

_¡mierda esta muy fuerte! _prosigue con sus intentos.

Akane tiene el cuerpo de Ranma pegado al suyo y al ver su cuello pegado observa que tiene espinas clavadas.

_Ranma...tienes espinas clavadas. _mira preocupada por su prometido.

_¡Tranquila estoy bien! ¡Voy a soltarte para que puedas huir! _intenta luchar el muchacho antes de que su amigo se recupere del golpe.

Por otro lado Shampoo ataca a Ukyo para vengarse llena de rabia y al mismo tiempo era asaltada por Mousse que peleaba por conseguir a su bella amazona.

_¡Quita Mousse! ¡suéltame! _seguía el chino acosándola.

_¡Mousse se ha inyectado también! ¡Te lo mereces! _disfrutaba la morena de la desgracia de la china que luchaba por quitarse al chico pato de encima.

_Te odio Ukyo. Tu pagar caro... _luchaba la amazona por zafarse del pesado de su enamorado insistente.

Por otro lado Ranma intentaba desatar a Akane y Ryoga de nuevo sigue luchando por obtener lo que tanto deseaba interrumpiendo el intento de desatar a su prometida aterrorizada.

Golpea al joven de la trenza haciendo que caiga al suelo de nuevo. Ryoga retoma lo que estaba haciendo pero un golpe con una gran pala hace que el muchacho salga despedido estampandolo contra la pared. La morena de la pala había aprovechado la total distracción del joven del pañuelo para asestarle un golpe fuerte.

Ante Ranma aparece una Ukyo que intenta recuperar el aliento ante tal esfuerzo mirándola mira complicidad y alivio.

_Ranma...aprovecha e intenta desatar a Akane. Yo os escudo ante Shampoo y Ryoga. _dice la morena mientras pone posición de defensa con su gran pala.

Ryoga se va recuperando del golpe y se va incorporando poco a poco mientras que Shampoo seguía luchando por deshacerse de Mousse.

__**Me ha venido bien de que Mousse interviniera...ahora solo toca que Ranma consiga soltar a Akane y salir todos corriendo de aquí...no se si podre entretener a Ryoga...Ranma...espero que no tardes mucho en desatar a Akane, date prisa**_. _pensaba asustada la morena esperando el ataque de Ryoga que intentaba reponerse.

De nuevo el joven de la trenza insistía en soltar a Akane. Al levantarse del suelo comenzaba a tambalearse pues el veneno de la planta estaba entrando rápidamente en su organismo y ya hacia sus efectos. La peliazul era atenta a esto y no podía evitar preocuparse por su amado.

_¿Ranma estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

_Estoy...arg solo estoy un poco mareado y esta herida...me arde. _dice el joven dolorido mientras se arranca las espinas que tiene clavadas.

_Ranma... _mira preocupada Ukyo.

_¡Ukyo estate atenta, voy a soltar a Akane de una vez para que huya de aquí! _dice animadamente tomando aliento ya que esta un poco mareado.

_¡Si! ¡Date prisa que Ryoga se esta recuperando!

_¡Voy! _va corriendo a socorrer el cuerpo de la indefensa Akane que miraba nerviosa a Ranma temiendo que el veneno haga estragos en él.

Rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha despavorida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la peliazul.

La temerosa Akane quien apretaba sus muslos con miedo al sentir el cuerpo de Ranma tan pegado al suyo hacia ponerla en alerta.

Casi sin darse cuenta el joven de la trenza comenzaba a sentirse embriagado por el perfume de su prometida que de repente era abrumador, había incluyo momentos en que parecía quedarse hipnotizado mirando el cuello de su prometida...gesto que no pasa desapercibido por Ukyo ni la misma Akane quien la miraba asustada por esa reacción.

Ranma apenas se había percatado de lo que le ocurría porque a menudo tenia esas sensaciones cada vez que se acercaba al cuerpo de su novia solo que esta vez..le costaba controlarse. Tuvo que ver la reacción de Akane para darse cuenta de que algo mal iba y estaba comenzando a no poder controlarlo.

_Ranma... ¿estas...bien? _apartaba la muchacha asustada del cuello del rostro de su prometido sucumbido por los encantos de esta.

_Si estoy bien...solo un poco mareado...no te preocupes.

_Por favor Ranma suéltame ya...necesito huir.

_Oye estoy haciendo lo que puedo, esto esta muy difícil. _le recrimina su prisa a la asustada chica quien teme ahora tener a dos locos que intentan atacarla sexualmente.

_Ranma...es que...estas raro. ¿seguro que estas bien? ¿quieres que desate yo a Akane y tu te ocupas de Ryoga? _insiste la morena de la pala quien lo miraba preocupada sabiendo lo que el chico siente por la peliazul.

_¡No! ¡Nadie tocara a Akane! ¡Ocúpate de Ryoga! _se esmera en encontrar la forma de desatar el nudo de las manos de Akane.

_Pero Ranma es que... _insiste Ukyo.

_¡Tranquila! Ademas... yo no estoy enamorado de Akane así que no hay peligro...es solo que este veneno marea un montón...se me pasara, tu preocúpate de Ryoga que yo ya suelto a Akane. _sigue con su intento de desatar a la peliazul.

_Esta bien... _dice poco convencida observando los movimientos tan inseguros del insistente Saotome.

Akane apretaba sus muslos con pánico sintiendo todo el tiempo el cuerpo de Ranma pegado y la respiración de este en su cuello haciendo esfuerzo por desatar el nudo.

Ranma comenzaba a observar el cuello de su prometida y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba mirando hipnotizado los pechos al descubierto semitapados por la camisa abierta de la indefensa peliazul que era totalmente consciente de las sensaciones del muchacho.

_Ranma...por favor...suéltame ya...por favor... _apretaba los muslos con miedo.

_¡Oye tranquila! ¡estoy bien! ¿quien iba a desear una marimacho como tu? _viene con lo mismo de siempre.

_Ranma no seas estúpido, si estas por mi o no me da igual, pero si lo estas ese veneno va a perjudicarme a mi. _dice molesta por ese comentario.

_Pues puedes quedarte tranquila...ademas...esto cuesta un montón, no te creas que es fácil. _discute con su prometida.

La morena miraba la escena poco convencida de que realmente Ranma dijera la verdad y viendo que a Ryoga le costaba mucho moverse había pensado en llevarse a Ryoga de allí de un puñado.

_¡Ranma voy a llevarme a Ryoga de aquí! Si no ve a Akane delante es posible que se tranquilice...te quedas solo...Shampoo esta entretenida peleando con Mousse. ¿puedes ocuparte de Akane seguro?

_¡Que si! ¡vete! Akane conmigo no corre peligro.

_¿Seguro? _pregunta poco convencida la morena mirando a Ryoga alerta que se va incorporando.

_Si... ¡vete con Ryoga!

Ukyo se percata de que Shampoo no va a ser una molestia viendo como la amazona se entretiene con el chico pato y sale corriendo a por Ryoga, lo coge de un puñado aprovechando la debilidad de este y de otro palazo lo arrastra hacia la puerta.

_¡Gracias Ukyo! ¡Akane voy a intentar soltarte de una vez! Ryoga esta fuera de tu alcance.

_¡Date prisa! Cerraba de nuevo sus muslos protegiéndose su zona erogena ante el miedo a que Ranma le pase lo mismo que a Ryoga.

De nuevo Ranma apoya su cuello intentando buscar la manera de soltar a la asustada muchacha. Ya estaba el veneno actuando en su cuerpo desde hacia minutos...el hecho de que se hubiese inyectado en el mismo cuello había hecho actuar mas fuerte y rapido, lo pasa es que la situación lo materia distraído de sus deseos y entretenido...pero ahora estaba pegado totalmente al prácticamente cuerpo de su novia indefensa y comenzaba a sentir un calor en el cuerpo que necesitaba ser apagado con urgencia.

Los suaves cabellos de la peliazul que hacían cosquillas en la nariz de este que la olfateaba con anhelo le producían ya cierto placer y como un animal en celo comienza a respirar agitado mientras con mucha precaución rozaba sus labios en el cuello de la peliazul.

Para la menor de los Tendo esas reacciones ya eran familiares por haberlas vivido anteriormente ante Ryoga y era consciente de que Ranma estaba siendo aturdido por el veneno y comenzaba a perder el control.

_Ranma...

_¡Que! _miraba hipnotizado el rostro de la muchacha como si lo viera por primera vez.

_Huye...vete de aquí por favor...

_No...voy a soltarte tranquila estoy bien... _intentaba soltarla pese a sus deseos que cada vez eran mas latentes e incontrolados.

_Ranma no estoy para tonterías, esto es serio...puedes hacerme daño.

_¡No te lo creas tanto! Ademas... ¿quien te ha dicho que yo sienta nada por ti? Esta todo bien...solo que... _miraba a os labios de la peliazul hipnotizado.

_Ranma...por favor...vete...antes que me hagas daño. _imploraba ya.

_¡No pienso dejarte aquí a merced de nadie!

_Ryoga esta fuera con Ukyo, estoy fuera de peligro..se lo llevo lejos...por favor...vete de aquí.

_No corres peligro conmigo, estoy bien. _insiste Ranma intentando buscar la manera de soltarla.

Akane era cada vez mas consciente de las reales intenciones de Ranma y sus piernas estaba comenzando a temblar de pánico de nuevo. La pesadilla de aquella planta...seguía para ella …

La amazona al ver la desesperación del chico pato por poseerla decide salir huyendo dejando a Akane a merced de Ranma.

Estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía a Ranma al verle hipnotizado por Akane que los miraba con asco.

Da un salto poniéndose en el tejado para huir de las garras de Mousse sin antes mirar con odio a la peliazul.

_¡Asco de chica violenta! Aun tener suerte y todo... ¡Akane! ¡espero que lo pases bien con Ranma!... _sale de allí al ver que Mousse la seguía también corriendo tras ella.

_¡Shampoo espera! ¡Ayúdame! _dice ya sintiendo el cuerpo de Ranma pegado a ella simulando que la esta desatando pero en realidad estaba siendo embriagado por los efectos del veneno.

_Mierda pesado de Mousse...tendré que correr hasta que se le pasen los efectos de la planta. _da un salto saliendo de allí.

Ahora ya estaban solos y mas tranquilos al parecer, pero Akane estaba con el corazón en un puño esperando con pánico que realmente Ranma la soltase.

Ahora no confiaba en el y temía no volver sana finalmente a casa.

De nuevo el joven de la trenza se quedaba petrificado mirando el suave cuello de Akane a lo que alarma a la muchacha que hace paralizar la respiración de la peliazul.

_Ranma...por favor...vete...estaré bien.

_...

_Ranma... _ladeaba la cabeza mirándolo con miedo encontrándose con el rostro del joven de la trenza que la miraba con deseo habiendo hace rato ya perdido el control.

_Ranma... _miraba ya muy preocupada.

Al ver el bellos rostro de su prometida mirándolo ya tan cerca el muchacho ya se abandona al deseo extremo que sentía hacia la menor de los Tendo desde hace tiempo y la besa en los labios apasionadamente mientras con sus manos ya le toca los desnudos pechos.

_Mmmmm _enmudece la muchacha comenzando a agitarse.

Era el primer beso de Ranma...y era inevitable sentir buenas sensaciones pero sabiendo lo que podía venir a continuación y el previo palpeo del muchacho de sus pechos yendo tan rápido la asustaban de sobremanera.

La pobre muchacha ya pataleaba de nuevo intentando soltarse al menos de los labios de Ranma para gritar pero inmediatamente eran sellado de nuevo por estos al mismo tiempo que al muchacho le faltaban manos para tocar todo el cuerpo de la indefensa peliazul que ya agotada por todo lo anterior con Ryoga comenzaba a ceder irremediablemente...al menos que termine rápido...y al menos...era Ranma quien la forzaba...pero eso... ¿era suficiente para estar mejor? ¿como se sentiría después de eso? Es Ranma pero...¿realmente quiere hacer con él? ¿son las circunstancias? Akane ahora mismo solo pensaba en salir de allí corriendo pues ese...no era su Ranma de siempre...estaba enloquecido y no media sus movimientos en absoluto...

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno siento cortaros en esta parte tan interesante...pero es que preferiría que hicierais antes vuestras conclusiones de lo que puede ocurrir ahora...o quizás no... ¿que pasara ahora? ¿terminara Ranma forzando a Akane? ….en fin que agradezco vuestras respuestas y espero mas para seguir con la historia.

Un saludo y gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	4. La autoestima de Akane

CAPITULO 4_LA AUTOESTIMA DE AKANE

En un viejo almacén en las afueras de Nerima se encontraban Ukyo y Ryoga peleando.

El joven del pañuelo estaba ya muy debilitado y necesitaba entrar dentro de la estancia mientras que la chica de la pala intentaba por todos los medios mantener a raya al insistente muchacho.

A los pocos minutos ve a la amazona salir saltando por los tejados seguida por un desesperado Mousse.

Cuando esta a punto de abandonar amenaza a la arrepentida Ukyo quien estaba consiguiendo vencer a Ryoga a base de palazos y empujones.

_Tu Ukyo cuando acabe esto iré a por ti, tu pagar caro que Ranma enterarse. _salta de allí huyendo del cegato muchacho que ya la estaba alcanzando.

_¿Y Akane? _grita a la loca china.

_Tranquila ella ahora esta mejor que nosotras... que asco de mujer, ¡la odio! _huye ya desapareciendo de la vista de todos seguida por el desesperado Mousse.

La morena ya va logrando hacer que Ryoga desista ademas que había recibido los golpes suficientes como para caerse al suelo.

Aun así mantenía la guardia...pero lo cierto es que el hecho de que no estuviese delante de él la menor de los Tendo el veneno no lo estimulaba lo suficiente como para mantener la fuerza...y poco a poco el muchacho se va debilitando.

Dentro del oxidado almacén seguía la peliazul luchando por alejar el cuerpo del alocado Ranma que había perdido totalmente el control sobre si mismo.

Sus movimientos eran muy bruscos y forzaba por separar los muslos de la chica quien pegaba patadas para defenderse de esa intrusión.

La debilidad del cuerpo de la chica era latente, pues ya llevaba tiempo alzada peleando primero con su amigo Ryoga...sus muñecas ya le dolían de aguantar todo el peso y tenia heridas importantes.

Por otro lado Ranma no despegaba su cuerpo de la aterrorizada muchacha pese a las patadas de esta, apenas sentía dolor cada vez que lo golpeaba y necesitaba fervientemente introducirse dentro de ella.

Las palabras ya poco servían pues el joven de la trenza ahora es instinto puro y ni siquiera respondía a los gritos de la pobre muchacha desesperada ya por salir de esa situación.

El cuerpo de la joven de los Tendo había sido magreado y besuqueado pero no servia de nada para ponerlo a tono para la ocasión, no era el momento aunque si la persona...lo cierto es que no estaba planeado terminar esa noche así, y no estaba nada preparada para afrontar una relación sexual por mucho que de Ranma se tratase.

La muchacha estaba siendo todo el tiempo acosada por ambos muchachos y sentía rechazo ante una relación sexual, pues lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

Su autoestima estaba por lo suelos de saber como puede terminar, ya que esa noche seguramente quedaría marcada de por vida echándose toda la culpa a ella misma por considerarse tan débil como para acabar violada.

Como artista marcial reconocida aquello se consideraba una humillación y ahora mas que nunca estaba odiando a los hombres...pero sobretodo sentía vergüenza de si misma, pues quizás habiendo entrenado lo suficiente la amazona no hubiese logrado secuestrarla ni Ranma llegaría tampoco a forzarla...pero esa noche...hubiese podido violarla cualquiera...

El deseo desesperado del bravo Saotome era atroz y ya quería tomar a la muchacha de manera que termina quitándose su prenda inferior, pues ya ha tenido el suficiente magreo con la peliazul y estaba muy preparado para el acto sexual pleno.

La menor de los Tendo ya había visto en varias ocasiones al joven de la trenza desnudo pero nunca de esa forma...de hecho era probable que nunca lo haya llegado a ver incluso vestido con erección...aquello la asustaba mas sabiendo que era muy probable que no escapase de eso. También había visto el miembro de su amigo Ryoga dispuesto a profanarla pero no le daba tanta impresión como el de Ranma...pues Ranma era Ranma, verdaderamente estaba muy dotado y temía por lo que iba a venir.

Algunas veces se había imaginado como seria un beso de Ranma o una caricia...pero lo cierto es que aun no imaginaba como seria el tener relaciones con el que va a ser su futuro marido.

Era un situación mala, pues evidentemente al estar prometida a el algún día debía de hacerlo pero...no era el momento y sentía pánico ante lo que vendría a continuación. No se sentía ni segura ni preparada y sus piernas temblaban respondiendo a su miedo interior... apartando con horror la mirada del miembro viril preparado de su prometido.

_¡Ranma no por favor! ¡déjame! ¡vete! _gritaba desesperada mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate.

_Tranquila no te voy a hacer daño... _decía el joven de la trenza mirándola con deseo terminando de bajarse la ropa interior.

_¡No por favor! ¡Vete! _insistía la peliazul en vano.

_¡Oh Akane me gustas tanto! _se precipita hacia la asustada muchacha.

El fogoso Saotome se acerca al cuerpo de la muchacha de nuevo e intentaba meterse entre sus muslos pero le costaba mucho por la insistencia de la chica en escapar.

_¡Akane estate quieta! _luchaba contra la insistencia de la peliazul agarrando sus muslos con fuerza.

_¡Nooo! ¡Déjame por favor! ¡Para! ¡Me haces daño! _lloriqueaba la chica pegando patadas.

_Akane me gustas tanto... _cogia la nuca de la muchacha para intentar besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

_Ranma por favor ...¡mmmmh! _era enmudecida por los labios de Ranma.

En un ultimo intento de desesperación la joven de los Tendo se balancea hacia atrás para darle una buena patada a Ranma logrando golpearlo en el abdomen tirándolo al suelo.

La muchacha pretendía darle en los mismos testículos para ver si el dolor impedía el querer seguir con el acto sexual...pero había fallado.

El joven de la trenza se repone inmediatamente y de nuevo toma el cuerpo de la muchacha cogiendo los muslos hincando sus pulgares en ellos. La peliazul insistía apretándolos con fuerza para impedir su apertura, intentaba por todos los medios cansar al artista marcial...pero ya estaba muy débil.

Sus fuerzas flaqueaban y ya solo se le ocurría la forma de hacer lo posible para que no le hiciera tanto daño al entrar en ella.

Había llegado el momento y ya no podía mas, poco a poco el joven de la trenza ya puede ir separando los muslos de la muchacha quien ya comenzaba a desistir resignándose a lo que va a pasar.

_¡Nooo! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño, por favor! _ya va rindiéndose llorando desconsoladamente.

El rostro de Ranma estaba cambiando de desencajado a satisfecho al notar la entrada de la vagina de la peliazul. Estaba posicionándose en esta ya bastante erecto mientras la volvía a besar por el cuello.

Poco a poco había conseguido separar los muslos de la aterrorizada chica y ya solo era cuestión de seguir manteniendolos separados.

La menor de los Tendo ya sentía el miembro de su prometido en la entrada de su sexo y ya gritaba desesperada intentando librarse de eso, pues mantenía la esperanza de que el joven de la trenza en un ultimo momento de cordura se echase atrás escuchando sus plegarias...pero Ranma ya no respondía a los lamentos de su prometida cegado por el maldito veneno.

_¡Por favor no me hagas eso! ¡Por favor! _gritaba la pobre chica ya haciendo fuerza por soltarse en vano.

_Akane...relájate...no te voy a hacer daño...es solo un poco...un poco y ya esta...se que tu también quieres... _le susurraba Ranma al oído al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños mordiscos.

_¡Noooo! ¡Yo no quieroooo! ¡Por favor suéltame! ¡No quiero hacer eso!

_Relájate si no te haré daño...solo es un momento...

_¡No! _gritaba ya sintiendo el miembro de su prometido entrando ya dentro de ella.

Las fuertes manos atraían contra él el cuerpo de la bella Akane empujando con fuerza para evitar cualquier movimiento de la dolorida peliazul.

La respiración del fogoso Saotome estaba cambiando...como si alguien se estuviese quemando y le tirasen un poco a de agua...sentía alivio de entrar por fin en el cuerpo de la pequeña de los Tendo que se retorcía de dolor a la seca intrusión de su prometido.

Nunca en la vida la pequeña de los Tendo había deseado tanto un buen cubo de agua fría para escapar de aquello...pero lo cierto es que notaba que el cuerpo de Ranma ardía de verdad...

La peliazul arqueaba los pies debido al dolor agudo que sentía dentro de ella...su prometido aun así seguía entrando muy decidido sin interrupciones.

Los juegos de besos y lametones en el cuello de la chica habían cesado un instante para dejar espacio a esa sensación de placar el cuerpo inerte de la indefensa chica quien ponía sus piernas en tensión en un ultimo intento de rechazar la intrusión de su prometido que seguida entrando en ella.

Parecía que eso no iba a terminar y cada centímetro que lograba entrar en el cuerpo de la muchacha era insufrible por esta.

_¡Aahhhhhh! _gritaba soltando una lagrima viva de dolor agudo.

_¡Ohh Akane! me gusta...me gusta mucho se siente tan...bien... _suspira ya entrando en el fondo de la desvalida joven.

_¡Me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _grita tensando del todo las piernas.

Ya una vez dentro del todo de la peliazul el cuerpo de la muchacha que estaba en tensión debido al dolor agudo inicial de la penetración profunda poco a poco iba relajándose para dejar descansar sus músculos.

Las palmas de los pies se habían quedado rígidas pues aun sentía dolor. El cuerpo de Ranma se había quedado parado para disfrutar del momento cumbre de la penetración en el cuerpo que tanto deseaba desde hace tiempo y poco a poco comenzaba a hacer movimientos rítmicos dentro de su prometida dolorida.

_¡ahhh! _suspira Ranma de placer.

_Ran..ma... _lloraba con dolor la resignada peliazul.

Una vez dentro de ella su prometida ya no ponía resistencia y él la besaba en los labios con deseo al mismo tiempo que se iba moviendo sintiendo mucho mas el cuerpo de la chica.

Cada vez que entraba profundo en ella arqueaba sus pies hasta que le crujían soportando esa presión en su pelvis del miembro de Ranma entrar y salir.

Una vez dentro de ella parecía mucho mas grande, aquello la hacia estremecerse mientras que el joven de la trenza gemía de placer sintiendo bien la vagina de la muchacha.

Aunque ya había conseguido penetrarla le costaba entrar dentro de ella, pues el dolor de esta la hacia cerrar con fuerza sus muslos ademas de la estrechez de su virgen vagina...que al mismo tiempo sentía otro tipo de placer al notarla mas apretada.

Aquella sensación hacia que el muchacho se ruborizara e hiciera movimientos mas rápidos acortando la respiración de la peliazul tanto...que se apartaba de los labios de su ardiente prometido para que no le faltase el oxigeno...a su vez, Ranma apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de esta disfrutando ahora mas centrado en la penetración.

_Ran...ma _decía entrecortadamente debido a las embestidas mas bruscas de su prometido quien no respondía a los reclamos de su novia.

_¡Ohh Akane! Me gusta tanto... _la abrazaba fuerza mientras entraba mas profundo sobre ella.

Por otro lado fuera se encontraba ya Ryoga rindiéndose a la protectora Ukyo.

Finalmente cae al suelo derrotado y Ukyo mira preocupada hacia la puerta del almacén.

_¿Y Ranma...? ¿Habrán logrado huir? No los he visto salir por la puerta... _dice para si misma mirando hacia la entrada de la estancia donde estaban los muchachos dentro.

Las manos del bravo Saotome agarraban con fuerza los muslos de la peliazul para facilitar la entrada y salida de esta.

La posición era muy placentera pues facilitaba mucho la total intrusión dentro de la muchacha y ella estaba muy "abierta" a recibirlo.

Aunque estaba siendo forzada en contra de su voluntad, su sexo estaba comenzando a reaccionar a las embestidas de su prometido creando una fricción que le estaba resultando ya placentera involuntariamente...y creaba mas flujo y calidez para el miembro del joven de la trenza.

Un rubor sexual asomaba las mejillas de la peliazul ya relajando sus muslos. Aquello facilitaba mejor la penetración y ayudaba a hacer embestidas mas rápidas y profundas.

El cuerpo de la peliazul era alzado hacia arriba debido a los profundas penetraciones del fogoso muchacho que ya sentía calidez dentro de su prometida...sintiendo mas placer.

_¡Ohh Akane! Que bien...se siente...tan bien... _ya hacia embestidas mas fuertes al sentir a su compañera sexual mas receptiva.

El joven de la trenza notaba el cuerpo de la muchacha abandonado a lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo recibía irremediablemente.

Veía las mejillas encendidas de ella y aquello le hacia continuar mas disfrutando mucho de la relación sexual.

Akane apenas era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara pues sentía una vergüenza atroz a lo que estaba ocurriendo y sobretodo se sentía humillada.

No hacia falta mirar al rostro del joven de la trenza para percatarse de que estaba sintiendo placer, pues el hecho de sentir el miembro de este como una roca dentro de ella...esa calidez del cuerpo del muchacho producía en ella placer involuntario...finalmente pese a lo que ocurría era Ranma y ese chico le gustaba de veras...el cuerpo de Ranma le estaba creando placer pues pese a todo...era un chico que le gustaba desde hace tiempo...

Se asqueaba a si misma de tener esas sensaciones debido a lo ocurrido y su autoestima caía en picado.

Por la puerta se escuchan unos pasos corriendo y pronto unos gritos conocidos por la pareja interrumpiendo la relación sexual.

_Ranmaaaaaaaaaa Akaneeeeeeeeee. _entra la morena de la pala dentro.

El joven de la trenza aun así seguía con las embestidas como si la morena no existiera embriagado por el generoso cuerpo de la peliazul, pero la desesperada muchacha miraba a Ukyo con agonía.

Por el rubor de las mejillas tanto de Ranma como el de Akane y ver el cuerpo de la peliazul empujado hacia arriba una y otra vez había deducido que Ranma ya ha llegado muy lejos.

La sorprendida Ukyo se tapa la boca con una mano impresionada por la dantesca escena al ver como Akane estaba siendo violada por el amor de su vida...su mito se había roto y las posibilidades de conquistarlo algún día habían caído en picado...pues el hecho de que se estuviese produciendo aquello dejaba claro que Ranma estaba locamente enamorado Akane en secreto.

La morena de la pala era incapaz de articular palabra observando ruborizada la escena y la menor de los Tendo la miraba con gesto de ayúdame.

_¡Dios mio Ranma! _dice impresionada Ukyo.

_¡Ukyo por favor ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Quitamelo de encima! _comenzaba a moverse bruscamente entorpeciendo las penetraciones del joven de la trenza.

La morena estaba embobada como si no se creyese lo que ocurría y estaba estática de pie mirando la situación.

Con mucha indecisión intenta golpear al joven de la trenza para apartarlo de Akane pero un avispado Ranma coge la pala con una mano y se la quita a la ojiazul impresionada.

El fuerte Saotome se separa un instante del sexo de Akane lanzando la pala contra Ukyo dañandola en un brazo gravemente.

Por momentos la pequeña de los Tendo había descansado de las embestidas del muchacho respirando aliviada por la interrupción de Ukyo en lo que estaba pasando.

_¡Ukyo! ¡Vete y no molestes!

La joven de la pala permanecía tirada en el suelo indefensa sin su pala y miraba los muslos de la joven de los Tendo manchados por un hilillo de sangre que llegaba hasta la rodilla.

_¡Ranma deja a Akane! ¿No ves que le estas haciendo daño? _se cogía su hombro dañado .

_Esto no es asunto tuyo, si te acercas te mato. ¡Vete! Akane esta bien... _le dice desafiando a la chica de la pala quien la mira con temor.

_¡Ukyo por favor ayúdame! ¡Suéltame de aquí! ¡Me duelen los brazos! _se movía pataleando por soltarse.

_¡No! ¡No esta bien! ¡Le estas haciendo daño!

_Esto es entre Akane y yo. ¡Vete si no quieres que te mate! ¡No interrumpas! _le dice amenazante.

La joven de la pala sale arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo de allí mientras que Ranma va relajándose aun mirándola con odio.

_¡No por favor Ukyo no me abandones aquí! ¡Ayúdame! _gritaba Akane de nuevo desesperada pataleando con energía.

Ukyo va saliendo de allí dando la espalda a la suplicas de Akane para no sentir lastima y de nuevo intervenir, pues el miedo que le tenia al ahora alocado Ranma la había hecho cobarde.

_¡Tranquila Akane buscare ayuda! _sale corriendo de allí intentando alimentar de esperanzas de la menor de los Tendo quien queda de nuevo sola frente al insaciable Ranma.

_¡Nooooo! ¡Por favor Ukyo no me dejes aquí! _gritaba desesperada la peliazul.

Cuando finalmente desaparece Ukyo de la vista de ambos Ranma de nuevo retoma lo que estaba haciendo separando de nuevo con fuerza los debilitados muslos de la pequeña de los Tendo que pataleaba sin parar llorando de nuevo.

_¡Noooo! ¡Para Ranma! _contorneaba de nuevo su cuerpo.

De nuevo el joven de la trenza entraba dentro de la muchacha esta vez con mas facilidad soltando un suspiro placentero al sentir de nuevo el sexo de la abandonada peliazul quien agachaba la cabeza ya dejándose hacer irremediablemente.

_¡Ahhh que bien! Tranquila Akane...iré despacio... _decía ya mas tranquilo haciendo embestidas lentas pero profundas al mismo tiempo que cogía la cara de su prometida para besarla en los labios.

Aunque estaba muy sumergido en el acto sexual el bello rostro de Akane no pasaba desapercibido y tenia la necesidad de disfrutar de ello también, pues hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla. La ojos ojos, labios y cuello de la muchacha los observaba en secreto y siempre imaginaba el como seria su olor y textura...siempre imaginaba besar los ansiados labios de Akane Tendo.

Ranma siempre había sido consciente de la belleza de Akane, y ahora mas mayor y con un cuerpo de infarto que no pasaba desapercibido para ningún hombre lo anhelaba como medio Nerima.

Ahora estaba tan cerca de ella disfrutando de todo el cuerpo de esta que le parecia estar en un sueño..

Al tener constantemente los cuerpos fusionados las mejillas de ambos de nuevo se encendían y el cuerpo tenso de la peliazul de nuevo iba soltándose pues era consciente de que si relajaba la intrusión de su prometido era menos dolorosa.

Ya una vez sabiendo que estaban solos y sin interrupciones el joven de la trenza seguía profanando el cuerpo de su dolorida prometida quien tenia las muñecas con heridas debido al peso de ambos cuerpos.

La joven de la pala coge el cuerpo del abatido Ryoga y lo porta consigo hasta la casa de los Tendo.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero la urgencia del asunto requería que los despertara alarmados en medio de la noche.

Por la puerta amanece una somnolienta Nabiki mirando con sorpresa a la moreno cargada con el cuerpo de Ryoga.

_¿Ukyo que ocurre? ¿que pasa con Ryoga? _le mira sorprendida la mediana de los Tendo.

_Ha sido envenenado... _dice respirando agitadamente debido al peso que lleva encima.

_Pero Ukyo...la consulta del doctor Tofu no es aquí.

_No es por eso...es Akane...se encuentra en peligro. _alarma a la familia la morena.

_¿Como? ¡Papa ven! _clama la presencia inmediata de su padre.

Corriendo aparece un somnoliento Soun Tendo alarmado por la situación.

_¿Que ocurre hija? _pregunta adecentándose un poco los ropajes de cama.

_Es Akane...ella esta...necesita ayuda. _dice Ukyo con miedo.

_¿Akane no esta en casa? _pregunta el patriarca sorprendido por las horas que son a la mediana de los Tendo.

_Yo no la escuche llegar... _desvela Nabiki pensativa.

_¿Que pasa? _se asoma a la puerta una preocupada Kasumi con su bata de estar por casa.

_Es Akane...no esta en casa aun y dice Ukyo que necesita ayuda. ¡Avisa a Ranma! _le dice su hija mayor.

_No...Ranma esta con ella... _dice Ukyo sonrojada.

_¿Como? ¿Y que problema hay? _pregunta nervioso Soun.

_El problema es Ranma mismo... _intenta explicar la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

_¿Como? _dicen todos al unisono sorprendidos.

Llega también a la puerta el perezoso Genma Saotome preguntando por su hijo al oírlo nombrar.

_¿Que pasa? _pregunta Genma alarmado.

_Necesitamos de todas formas llamar al doctor porque están envenenados y desconozco mucho si estarán bien...Ryoga solo esta ahora mismo débil por los golpes que le he propinado pero Ranma aun esta con los efectos de este.

_Bien vamos a llamar al doctor. ¡Kasumi ocúpate de decirle al doctor que venga urgente a casa. _le pide a su preocupada hija que lo hace inmediatamente.

_¿Donde esta Ranma y Akane? ¿Y Akane esta bien? _pregunta agobiado Soun.

_No...no esta bien...ahora mismo lo esta...esta...bueno...es que... _se ruboriza la muchacha sin saber como contarlo.

_¿Que pasa Ukyo?

_Es Ranma...esta...esta...forzando a Akane ahora mismo... pero no es culpa suya es por ese veneno... _dice con lagrimas en los ojos recordando la escena de Akane pidiéndole ayuda.

_¿Como que forzando? _pregunta Nabiki ya enfadada.

_Si...

_¿A que te refieres con forzar? _se alarma Soun muy asustado.

_El...estaba...abusando sexualmente de ella... y no he podido impedirlo, lo siento. _rompe a llorar la morena abatida.

_¿Como? ¿Es eso cierto? _se echa las manos a la cabeza ambos padres de la pareja de comprometidos.

_¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! _sale el padre de la peliazul corriendo en su rescate.

Ukyo deja el cuerpo de Ryoga dentro de la casa de los Tendo y se precipita a acompañar hasta donde se encuentra la pareja ahora mismo.

Lo custodia Nabiki quien la mira preocupada por su hermana y observa que esta mal herida en el hombro.

_¿Ukyo estas bien?

_No...pero no importa...voy a ayudar a tu padre...por cierto...te recomiendo que por si acaso ates a Ryoga.

_¿Porque?

_Hazme caso... que el doctor aguarde aquí hasta que logremos traer a Ranma y Akane. _sale disparada la joven de la pala acompañando a los padres de ambos muchachos.

Mientras en el almacén abandonado se encontraban ambos muchachos en la misma posición.

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo así y el hambre sexual de Ranma parecía casi interminable, si que notaba que era menos rudo y mas suave pero no obstante seguía profanando su cuerpo una y otra vez.

El exceso de fricción forzada durante tanto tiempo le causaba ya heridas en la vagina a la agotada muchacha y le molestaba bastante ya la intrusión permanente de su insaciable prometido.

Los movimientos eran ya lentos pero constantes, se podía percibir el agotamiento del muchacho...había tenido ya varios orgasmos pero aquello no bajaba...era verdaderamente un afrodisíaco potente.

La menor de los Tendo que ya hacia tiempo se había rendido a la violación se dejaba hacer pero comenzaba a desesperarse porque ya terminara al sentir mucha molestia, ya no había placer solo mucho ardor y escozor dentro de su vagina. Las muñecas las tenia moradas de aguantar tanto tiempo el peso de ambos y sus muslos los tenia adormecidos de lo fuerte que los apretaba Ranma contra su cuerpo...ni digamos su pelvis...la tenia muy dolorida.

_Ranma...por favor...basta ya...me duele mucho... _ya lloraba irremediablemente con sus ojos cerrados adormecida por la relación sexual.

_Un poco mas... _seguía Ranma entrando y saliendo una y otra vez.

No tardan mucho en estar mas tiempo así cuando escuchan por la puerta unas voces que eran reconocidos por ellos.

_Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeee Akaneeeeeeeeeeeee hijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿donde estas? _se oyen gritos desde el exterior.

Esperanzada y casi sin creérselo mira hacia la puerta desesperada.

_¿Papa? ¡Papaaaaa! _gritaba despavorida la pequeña de los Tendo.

_Akaneeeeeeeeeee soy papaaaaaaaaaaaaa _grita entrando ya dentro del almacén.

Para Ranma tampoco pasa desapercibido los gritos y sabia cual era el estado actual suyo, se sentía desfallecer como si se fuese a caer en cualquier momento debido al exceso de sexo que había tenido con su prometida y a los efectos adversos del afrodisíaco.

Antes de que los alcanzara dentro sale de dentro de su prometida produciendo un alivio instantáneo en esta al dejarla libre y se sube sus pantalones para huir de allí.

_¡Akane hija! _dice horrorizado al ver desde lejos el deplorable estado de su hija.

Ranma pensaba salir de allí porque sabia que le separarían de su prometida, pero no contento con eso intenta soltar el cuerpo de su novia para llevárselo con él a lo que la muchacha reacciona pataleando.

_¡Suéltame! ¡Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _grita desesperada.

El padre de la muchacha ve en el suelo tirada la pala de Ukyo y la agarra lanzandola con fuerza hacia la cuerda que tenia a su hija suspendida en el aire cortándola finalmente.

No ha costado mucho teniendo en cuenta de que ya estaba un poco forzada por los movimientos bruscos de la muchacha y habiendo soportado el peso de ambos cuerpos.

La cuerda se rompe y el cuerpo de la peliazul cae al suelo desplomado muy débil. Sin apenas fuerzas para levantarse.

Ranma ve la situación e intenta llevarse el cuerpo de su prometida cogiéndola en brazos.

_¡No! ¡Suéltame! _golpea dando codazos a ciegas a su prometido quien la coge por detrás.

_¡Suéltala Ranma! _amenaza Genma a su hijo.

_¡No! ¡Dejadnos en paz! _levanta el cuerpo de su novia que llora de pena.

Ahora mas cerca de ella y en pie se percatan de que la muchacha estaba semidesnuda y los muslos con manchas de sangre...al parecer le habían dañado mas de lo pensado quien hace mirar al padre de esta con rabia a Ranma.

_¡Desgraciado! ¿que le has hecho a mi hija?

_¡Papa ayúdame por favor no le dejes que me lleve por dios! _ruega con desesperación mientras Ranma la arrastra con el.

_¡Ranma! ¿Te has vuelto loco o que? ¡Suelta a Akane que le estas haciendo daño! _amenaza Genma asustado sin reconocer a su hijo.

_No...dejarnos en paz queremos estar solos. _insiste en llevársela el joven de la trenza con movimientos ya muy torpes.

El debilitado Saotome se va mareando y tambalea de un lado para otro así que el padre de la peliazul aprovecha para asestarle un palazo en toda la cabeza haciéndole perder la consciencia.

La muchacha es libre de Ranma por fin y abraza a su padre con terror llorando sin parar.

El patriarca abraza llorando el cuerpo de su pobre hija y la arropa contra si.

Genma Saotome se quita la parte de su Kimono superior y arropa el lastimado y tembloroso cuerpo de la bella peliazul que se desahogaba en los fuertes y protectores brazos de su padre.

Ukyo mira a Akane sintiéndose despreciable y va a socorrer el cuerpo de Ranma.

Observa que esta totalmente inconsciente y yace boca abajo. Su cabeza esta sangrando y respira profundo.

_¡Ranma esta herido! _advierte Ukyo.

_¡Y mi hija también! _le recrimina Soun Tendo a la chica de la pala recordando los sentimientos que esta siente por el abatido chico.

La morena reconoce asintiendo con la cabeza y con paciencia agarra el pesado cuerpo del muchacho cargándolo a sus espaldas.

_Déjame que lo lleve yo...Ukyo. _le dice cabizbajo a la morena Genma.

_No, es cosa mía...por favor déjeme cargar con esto. _insiste Ukyo.

_No pasa nada Ukyo tranquila...estamos aquí y seré yo quien lleve el cuerpo de mi hijo...el doctor espera en casa. _le ayuda a Ukyo a portar el desvanecido cuerpo de Ranma.

De camino a casa mas tranquilamente el padre de la peliazul portaba en brazos el debilitado cuerpo de su hija que sollozaba hundiendo el rostro en el cuello robusto de su padre.

Había un silencio muy grande en el camino a casa, nadie se le ocurrió preguntarle nada a la menor de los Tendo haciendo suposiciones de lo que ha podido ocurrir...y no agobiar a la pobre muchacha a preguntas sobre su bienestar.

Cuando llegan a casa estaban todos esperando incluido el doctor Tofu quien miraba muy triste lo ocurrido...y esperaba una explicación por parte de la morena de la pala de todo lo acontecido...así como el deplorable aspecto de la peliazul.

En la estancia ven que el patriarca de la casa entra con su hija acurrucada en sus brazos con el cuerpo medio desnudo y sollozando.

El galeno no puede evitar dar un primer dictamen del estado de la pequeña cuando observa la sangre en sus desnudos muslos y el estado mental de la peliazul...deduciendo así que había sido violada.

_Dios mio...Akane cariño... _acariciaba los suaves cabellos de la peliazul con lastima haciendo que la muchacha lloriquee de pena...

_Doctor... ¿esta bien mi pequeña? _la ofrece para que el medico la coja en brazos.

El medico preocupado por el lamentable estado de la chica la arropa con cariño y no hace mas referencias sobre lo ocurrido conociendo la manera de ser de la muchacha, que probablemente no deseaba ahora mismo que la humillasen contando lo que realmente ha ocurrido.

_¿Doctor? _sigue preguntando al padre preocupado.

_Ahora hay que darle mucho cariño... _explica el doctor abrazando al cuerpo acurrucado y desvalido de la peliazul.

_Pero doctor... _insiste el hombre de la casa rompiendo a llorar.

_Vamos a mi consulta...todos necesitan supervision medica._invita el doctor cargando en brazos con el cuerpo de la menor de los Tendo.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis la siguiente entrega...siento lo explicito de la violación pero se supone que era un rapefic y tenia que ser así...espero que os haya gustado dentro de lo ocurrido a la pobre Akane. Ahora...debo de reconocer que al escribir esta escena me puse malisima por parte de Ranma jaajjaja.

En fin...después vendrá las consecuencias de esto... ¿que pasara? ¿se habrá curado Ranma y Ryoga? ¿Y Akane? ¿Como se encontrara después de todo esto?

Mas en el siguiente capitulo...un saludo a todos.

Agradecería vuestras rewievs para saber si la historia esta gustando...

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	5. Silencio

CAPITULO 5_SILENCIO

En la consulta del doctor estaban pasando los minutos mas lentos del mundo.

En la sala de espera se encuentran los padres de ambos muchachos, las hermanas de la peliazul y la morena de ojos azules que por el camino ha explicado lo que realmente les había sucedido a los muchachos inconscientes...de manera que el galeno ya estaba al corriente y sabia como actuar para ayudarlos.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía el lugar. Dentro de unas de las habitaciones se encontraba el doctor con Akane y otro medico al que habían llamado.

En las siguiente habitación estaba Ranma y Ryoga dormidos en dos camillas por separado y bien atados de manos y pies.

Soun preocupado por el estado de la pequeña tocaba a la puerta ansioso porque le dijeran algún dato sobre su estado.

El doctor Tofu deja trabajar a su amigo medico y el sale a hablar con la familia.

_¿Doctor ese medico que esta con mi hija quien es? _pregunta el padre inquieto.

_¡Shh! tranquilo es un amigo de la facultad...es ginecólogo...yo soy medico familiar pero no ginecólogo. El podrá atender mejor el caso de Akane. _saca al ansioso hombre que esta en la puerta de la consulta para no molestar al profesional.

_¿Como que ginecólogo? ¿Que le han hecho a mi hija? _pregunta un histérico Soun.

_Vamos mejor fuera y dejemos trabajar, vamos a hablar de las cosas...Akane necesita una atención especial.

_¿Pero a tanto se ha llegado? Dígame la verdad doctor..._mira ya muy desesperanzado el padre de la peliazul.

_Por si acaso váyase haciendo a la idea de que si...al menos por el primer juicio clínico mio...lo siento señor Tendo... _dice muy triste acompañando al pobre hombre a la sala de esperan donde esta toda la familia aguardando alguna noticia sobre el estado de todos.

_¡Ay dios mio mi pobre niña! _rompe a llorar como de costumbre el señor de la casa Tendo.

Una vez toda la familia acomodada en los sofás, el doctor les sirve algo para tomar rápido y les explica lo que ha ocurrido con los chicos que ahora permanecen dormidos.

Los inquilinos de la casa de los Tendo escuchan atentos a lo que el medico familiar quiere explicarles.

_Bueno...ya habiendo escuchado lo que Ukyo nos ha explicado hemos dado con lo que es.

_¿Que le ha pasado a mi hijo que se ha vuelto loco? _pregunta Genma muy triste.

_Ranma ha sido victima de Yoagi, un veneno afrodisíaco antiguo que se prohibió. Era una planta que se utilizaba para mejorar la libido masculina. Unicamente era útil si la persona que se envenenaba con ella estaba enamorado de alguien o sintiera atracción física...por eso...Ranma ha hecho eso, estaba abrumado por los efectos del afrodisíaco al igual que Ryoga...y ya es absurdo explicar mas...todos sabemos que ambos muchachos estaban enamorados de Akane de ahí a esa locura de lo ocurrido.

_¿Y aun hay mas plantas como esa? _pregunta Nabiki curiosa.

_Se cree extinta pero sabemos que hay tribus que la siguen cultivando para estimular al hombre. _explica el doctor.

_¿Entonces? ¿Ranma estará envenenado para siempre con eso? _pregunta Genma pensando que ha perdido a su hijo.

_No...cuando despierte se supone que sera el mismo de siempre...de hecho no es otro...solo que estaba con sus instintos primarios como hombre...ese veneno quita la cordura humana y lo convierte en una bomba sexual pura. Él estará bien cuando despierte solo que...mentalmente necesitara casi tanta ayuda como Akane. _dice preocupado el galeno mirando al suelo pensando en Ranma.

_¿Porque? _pregunta preocupado Genma.

_Porque recordara todo lo ocurrido...el era consciente solo que no podía controlarse...ahora que estará mas tranquilo y con conciencia...recordara lo que ha hecho y...bueno..habrá que ver que pasa. Y Ryoga tampoco creo que se sienta demasiado bien...Akane siempre ha sido muy importante para él. _dice muy triste Sr Tofu.

_¿Y Akane? ¿dime como esta mi pequeña?¿que ha dicho de todo? _insiste Soun.

_Eso es lo que me preocupa...que no dice nada...ahora iré a ver como esta y si el ginecólogo ha concluido el examen. _se dispone a ir a la consulta.

El doctor pide permiso para entrar dentro y su amigo que ya estaba finalizando su dictamen medico le ofrece asiento para explicarle.

Dentro de esa consulta se encontraba la peliazul desnuda acostada boca arriba con una sabana que cubría hasta sus senos. El medico había examinado todo su cuerpo incluyendo su zona genital. La pobre muchacha era incapaz de mirar al medico suyo familiar de toda la vida por la vergüenza que sentía al estar en esa situación.

Los médicos hablaban de las pruebas que se habían hecho y la muchacha dirigía el rostro hacia el lado contrario de la cama mientras sollozaba callada sumergida en sus pensamientos.

La joven no participa en la conversación y escucha lo que el ginecólogo le dice al galeno.

_¿Ya esta todo amigo? _pregunta amablemente al ginecólogo.

_Si...ya esta... _dice el medico recogiendo sus utensilios de ginecóloga.

_Te agradezco que hayas venido a ver a la muchacha...la conozco muchos años y para mi es como si fuese mi hermana pequeña..la urgencia lo requería. _se disculpa el doctor por llamar a esas horas de la madrugada a su amigo.

_No pasa nada amigo, la cosa lo requería. _le dice el amable amigo de la facultad.

_¿Como ha ido el examen? _insiste el doctor por el bienestar de la peliazul aunque imaginaba lo que le iba a decir.

_Como debes suponer y por el estado en el que me la has enseñado...la chica ha sido violada indudablemente y por bastante tiempo. Dentro de la vagina tiene unos desgarros y heridas probablemente primero por haberla forzado y secundariamente por la prolongada fricción genital. El chico que lo ha hecho se tomo su tiempo...esa planta se prohibió por algo, realmente es horrible...esa chica cargara con esto el resto de su vida. Lo lamento mucho doctor... _explica triste el estado de la chica que rompía a llorar mientras oía lo que sabia que le iban a decir.

_Ya...entiendo... _dice muy serio el joven galeno.

_Ahh...ademas...habría que barajar la posibilidad de que hubiera embarazo...he encontrado semen dentro de su vagina con lo que la probabilidad por edad es alta...ahora solo habrá que hablarlo con la chica por si no pretende tener un bebe ahora mismo.

_No estoy muy seguro...el chico que le ha hecho esto esta prometido a ella y se iban a casar...así que no se que pasaría si eso sucediera. De momento hablaremos con ella para hacérselo saber por si acaso no vengan después las sorpresas. _explica preocupado el doctor familiar mirando a la afligida chica que sollozaba en silencio.

_Ahora no porque es inútil y no se adelantaría nada porque es pronto para saberlo, pero si se diera la posibilidad que no dude en ir a verme a mi consulta que le atenderé con mucho gusto. _presta su ayuda el medico colega de la facultad

_Gracias amigo...si realmente estoy dolido por lo ocurrido. No se quien estará peor si el muchacho implicado o ella, pues el la quería mucho...cuando despierte y sea consciente de lo que ha hecho querrá matarse el solo. _explica el doctor en voz alta para que la peliazul lo escuchase y así no se sienta la única que estará mal.

_Ya...bueno ahora es cuestión de apoyarlos y hacerle ver que debe de vivir con eso. Espero que se arregle pronto con él chico.

_No lo se...habrá que tener paciencia... ¿y alguna tratamiento para la chica? Tiene algún dolor o algo?

_No lo se...quiero hacerle alguna preguntas que necesito saber como medico.

Ambos médicos se giran hacia la tumbada chica cuyo rostro ocultaba hacia ellos avergonzada.

_Akane... el doctor que te ha mirado quiere hacerte unas preguntas, por favor...por tu salud intenta contestar siempre que sea posible por mucho que te cueste hablar porque imagino como te sientes. _explica al doctor apoyándose en su amigo mirando la actitud tímida de la muchacha con pena.

_Hola Akane... ¿como estas?

_Estoy...estoy... _rompe a llorar sin poder mirarlos aun.

_Akane tranquila... _se acerca el amable Tofu a la desolada muchacha para animarla quien se tapa mas su cuerpo protegiéndose inconscientemente.

_Doctor...siento tanto que me vea así...no lo soporto... _lloriquea desconsoladamente.

_Akane...estaré aquí a tu lado. No te preocupes todo ira bien. _mira preocupado al ginecólogo colega.

Hay otro silencio en el habitáculo al esperar que la peliazul se fuese recuperando de esa crisis de ansiedad para poder seguir interrogándola mas tranquilamente sobre su salud.

_¿Tienes alguna molestia Akane? _de nuevo retoma el interés medico el ginecólogo.

_Me duele ahí abajo, aun siento...como si...y esa sensación no se me termina de ir. _explica entre sollozos mientras se acurrucaba tapándose mas con la sabana.

_Akane, es normal. Eso es porque tienes unas heridas en tu vagina pero te voy a mandar una pomada para que cicatricen, ¿vale? En unos días estarás mejor. Los cardenales en tus piernas también es normal que te duelan pero se irán yendo poco a poco.

_Ya... _enmudece de nuevo la joven.

_Ahora seria bueno que descansases, el dormir...ayuda a olvidar un poco y...te relajara. También te duele los músculos porque aun los tienes en tensión por lo ocurrido, pero tranquila que ya estas a salvo. _sigue animando el galeno ginecólogo a la chica.

_¡Gracias amigo! _le agradece el doctor Tofu al medico colega.

_Yo ahora debo de irme a casa, aquí ya no tengo nada mas que hacer...te doy una pomada potente para regenerar la mucosa vaginal y le convendría bien un psicólogo especializado en estos casos. _le advierte a su amigo mientras le da la receta en la mano.

_Esta bien doctor la agradezco mucho que hayas venido. Le acompaño a la salida. Akane voy a despedir al doctor, ahora vuelvo en un rato...tu intenta descansar y cálmate que ya ha pasado todo. _se despide el doctor Tofu de la chica momentáneamente.

_¡Mejórate Akane! _se despide el ginecólogo de la peliazul quien ni siquiera le responde.

Ambos médicos salen y se despiden en la puerta. Una vez ha abandonado la consulta el galeno amigo de la familia se sienta en unos de los sillones de la sala de espera para explicarles a la familia el estado real de la menor de los Tendo.

Los miembros de la casa Tendo se miran preocupados ante las molestias del doctor en tomarse su tiempo para explicar lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo se alarman, pues esa forma de actuar del doctor era típico de cuando algo no iba bien.

_Bueno mi amigo el doctor Tashimura, especialista en ginecologia ha atendido a Akane muy bien y ahora se encuentra descansando. Ha sido duro para ella y necesita dormir para reposar el cuerpo...de momento se quedara unos días ingresada en mi clínica hasta que al menos se le vayan las molestias y después...veremos que quiere hacer. _explica el doctor cogiendo aire.

_¿Heridas? _pregunta el padre de la peliazul que no quería aceptar lo que el medico familiar quiere explicarle.

_Tiene heridas en sus genitales. No han sido a propósito...no estés mal con Ranma no es culpa suya.

_¿Heridas en los genitales? ¿Entonces se ha llegado a tanto? _rompe a llorar Soun pensando en su pobre pequeña.

_Si...ha sido algo involuntario pero...ha sucedido. Akane necesita ahora mucho apoyo moral y sobretodo hay que volver a subirle la autoestima. Esto...va a ser un mazazo para ella conforme a sus estudios. Ademas conociéndola...estará hundida pues ella no pudo defenderse como necesito, creo...que se siente inferior a cualquier mujer del mundo.

_¿Pero físicamente ella...como esta?

_Eso ahora da igual lo mas importante es como este después psicologicamente...ahora deberíais iros a casa a descansar todos y veremos que tal transcurren los días. _asesora el medico a la familia.

_¿Doctor puedo ver a mi hija?_pregunta Soun ansioso por ver a su pequeña.

_Es mejor que ahora mismo Akane no reciba visitas. Váyase a casa a descansar señor...tranquilo, su hija esta bien solo necesita dormir un poco. Mañana sera otro día. _invita el doctor amigo de la familia a abandonar la consulta a todos los miembros familiares.

_¿Y Ranma? _se interesa Genma por el estado de su hijo.

_También se quedara aquí al menos a pasar la noche para ver como evoluciona, estaré pendiente de cuando despierte para valorar su estado, tranquilo si ocurre algo os llamo a casa. Dejarlos descansar, es lo mejor. _de nuevo les anima a irse a casa a descansar.

_Tome doctor...esta muda es para mi hermana y su estancia aquí...todos los días le iré trayendo mudas nuevas hasta el día de su alta. _le ofrece la amable Kasumi al vergonzoso doctor que aun en ese momento no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver hablarle la bella chica.

_Gracias Kasumi, eres muy amable, ahora mismo se lo doy a Akane. Descansa. _se despide de su enamorada.

_Esta bien doctor...buenas noches, si hay alguna novedad por favor sea la hora que sea no dude en llamarme. _ofrece Soun.

_Claro, no se preocupe señor. Descanse. Lo necesitan todos. _se despide del todo el galeno de la familia entera.

Ya finalmente la familia marcha de la consulta que llevaban al pobre Soun Tendo entre varios quien soportaba una pena indescriptible, podía escucharse desde uso pasos sus lloros de dolor ante lo ocurrido a su pequeña Akane.

Una vez ya solo en su consulta el joven galeno se acerca a ver el estado de los muchachos quienes siguen durmiendo plácidamente y decide irse a descansar el también no sin antes darle las buenas noches a la pobre muchacha que estaba arropada hasta arriba.

Entra en la habitación tocando pero pese a que no consigue respuesta entra para ver el estado de la chica que seguía en la misma posición tal y como la había dejado.

_Akane... ¿estas despierta aun? _la mira esperando respuesta sin poder verle el rostro.

_Bueno...no quiero molestarte...solo te he traído ropa interior y la ropa de cama tuya que ha preparado tu hermana Kasumi para ti. También tienes un vaso de leche caliente y un calmante que te ayudara a dormir...descansa todo cuanto puedas. Buenas noches. _se despide el doctor cerrando la puerta.

Akane que si le escuchaba lloraba entre sollozos acurrucando su cuerpo y tapándose con la sabana hasta la cabeza pues sentía asco hacia ella misma.

El doctor se va a dormir y la noche pasa sin mas preámbulos.

Llega la mañana siguiente. Una voz que se escuchaba en la lejanía poco a poco iba recobrando mas el conocimiento para el joven de la trenza. Era la voz de su amigo Ryoga quien también parece que acaba de despertarse.

_¿Donde estoy? _se escuchaba tan familiarmente.

_¿Ryoga? _preguntaba Ranma somnoliento.

_¿Ranma donde estamos? Estoy atado. _explica Ryoga.

Cuando el adormilado Saotome abre los ojos se encuentra en una habitación de hospital maniatado. A su lado reposaba en otra cama igual Ryoga. Cuando comienza a ver mas claro va reconociendo la estancia y de inmediato sabe que es la consulta del doctor Tofu.

Por los ruidos que ya hacia Ryoga enseguida acude a ellos el galeno somnoliento con su bata de medico ya de buena mañana trabajando y un té recién hecho.

_Buenos días chicos. _dice el doctor amable.

_Doctor... _dice Ranma preocupado.

_Ranma... ¿como estas?

_Yo... _cuando intenta moverse le duele sus partes intimas recordandole lo ocurrido. Por la expresión de la cara del muchacho el medico había deducido que el joven de la trenza comenzaba a recordar todo..

_Ranma... _se acerca preocupado por el pelinegro quien mira al techo desolado ahora pisando la realidad.

_Doctor... ¿donde esta Akane? _pregunta el joven Saotome abatido.

_Ella esta ahora bien Ranma. No te preocupes esta descansando... ¿y tu como estas? _pregunta el doctor.

_Si estoy aquí y ella también quiere decir...que lo que ha pasado... ¿es real? ¿no es un sueño? ¿realmente...yo...yo...le hice todo aquello a Akane? _pregunta ya con lagrimas en los ojos temiendo la respuesta.

_Si Ranma...por eso debéis de descansar. ¿Tu como te encuentras del veneno ese?

_Yo estoy bien ya, pero hace horas me encontraba fatal, esa planta es horrible...dios mio...Akane.. ¿que te he hecho? _pregunta aturdido el joven de la trenza.

Ryoga escucha la conversación recordando también lo acontecido y empezarse a sentir fatal por haber forzado a Akane igualmente.

A mismo tiempo se había enterado de que Ranma había logrado dañar a su amada Akane y se enfada de sobremanera con la amazona y al mismo tiempo con su adversario en el amor.

_¿Tu...las has...violado? ¡seras cabrón! _se pone agresivo Ryoga.

_Ryoga tu también ibas a hacerle lo mismo, no seas duro con Ranma. Ademas ha sido todo involuntario. _frena el doctor la impotente rabia del chico del pañuelo amarillo.

_¡Esta amazona voy a matarla! Todo es por culpa de ella...ahora Akane sufre... _dice el chico cerdo soltando lagrimas de dolor.

_Akane... _dice entre sollozos Ranma recordando todo mirando al vacío.

_Ranma voy a soltarte porque considero que estas fuera de los efectos de la planta...al igual que Ryoga. _Dice soltando las cuerdas que los mantenían unidos a la cama.

_Gracias doctor por confiar en mi. _colabora el chico de la trenza sin ganas de levantarse de la cama.

Al mismo tiempo ayuda a Ryoga quien enseguida se levanta mas animado pero Ranma en cambio sigue tumbado sin ganas de levantarse.

_Ranma... ¿porque no te levantas a desayunar algo? Seria mejor para ti...debes de recuperar energías. _aconseja el doctor al chico de la trenza.

_No tengo ganas doctor...me doy asco. Me siento fatal...

_Pero Ranma eso no puedes hacer nada, ya esta hecho ahora solo debes de encontrar la manera de...bueno de superarlo al menos primero y supongo...que después deberás ayudar a Akane a que ella lo supere.

_Quiero ver a Akane. ¿Donde esta? _espeta Ranma muy desolado incapaz de mantener la mirada a nadie..

_No es buena idea Ranma. Déjala descansar...no creo que ahora mismo le apetezca verte...osea a ti ni a nadie, ¿entiendes? _frena al muchacho de la trenza dejándolo pensativo en sus palabras.

_Doctor necesito verla por favor... _implora verla.

_Por tu enorme sentido de la culpabilidad se que deseas verla pero...no es buena idea créeme, Akane es mejor que descanse y coloque bien sus ideas.

_Por favor pregunteselo. _insiste el chico de la trenza.

Por pena el galeno asiente con la cabeza entendiendo las necesidades del muchacho que ahora mismo debe de estar pasando un calvario personal y decide preguntar a la malograda Akane que se encontraba en su habitación descansando supuestamente.

_Esta bien...espera aquí Ranma. _le dice amablemente el doctor.

_Gracias doctor.

El medico familiar entra en la habitación pidiendo antes permiso. Akane se encontraba ya con el pijama puesto pero dentro de la cama. El vaso de la leche seguía allí...no tenia apetito y estaba sentada con sus piernas plegadas pegadas a su pecho mirando la ventana la calle pensativa.

_Akane... ¿como estas?

_Mejor doctor, gracias.

_Akane...¿porque no te has bebido el vaso de leche? Debes de reponer energías si no la mente no descansa igual.

_No tengo apetito doctor, pero gracias por preocuparse dice sin perder ojo a la ventana.

_Esto...Akane oye...que Ranma y Ryoga ya están...que están bien y han despertado. Todo ha ido debidamente y ya no tienen ningún síntoma del veneno.

_Esta bien... mejor para ellos. _dice aparentando indiferencia.

Hay un silencio pues por el comportamiento de la dulce Akane y el desinterés en todo en general que muestra le daba miedo a formularla la temida pregunta, pero Ranma aguardaba preocupado ansioso y necesitaba saberlo.

_Ranma quiere verte. _le espeta cabizbajo.

Los ojos de Akane se agrandan y un vuelvo al pecho la pone en alerta mirándolo esta vez muy aterrada.

_Esta...esta esperando a ver si le dejas pasar. _insiste el medico.

_No. No quiero ver a nadie. Ni mucho menos a Ranma...no quiero tener que ver nada con él. Por favor doctor, no deje que nadie venga a verme, se lo suplico. _implora triste la peliazul.

_Esta bien, pero eso tendremos que hablarlo porque el estar en silencio y recluida no va a ayudarte, ¿entiendes? Dentro de un poco te traigo el desayuno y voy a hablar con los muchachos que esperan una respuesta.

El doctor que se precipita a marcharse de la habitación es interrumpido por algo que pide la peliazul.

_Doctor.

_¿Si?

_Mañana... ¿podría venir a verme Ryoga?

_¿Como? ¿Ryoga?_pregunta sorprendido por lo que la muchacha le pide.

_Si...hoy no porque no me siento preparada animicamente para estar con nadie...pero entiendo que Ryoga quiera sentirse mejor...ha sido una marioneta y debe de estar hecho polvo. Yo ademas también siento la necesidad de verle._ Explica la pequeña.

_Esta bien...voy a decírselo. Seguramente tomen algo y les de el alta. Les tomare una muestra para ver que no existe el veneno en su piel y lo ha retirado el organismo todo. No te preocupes...ahora...quiero que cuando traiga el desayuno lo comas, ¿vale? No quiero que estés esquelética, eso no te ayuda con lo que te ocurre, necesitas alimentar tu cerebro. _advierte de nuevo el doctor insistente.

_Gracias...

_De nada, oye...te dejo aquí la pomada que te ha dado el doctor...aplicatela y en un rato estoy aquí para ver que tal te funciona.

_...

Sin recibir respuesta de la muchacha el medico abandona la consulta de la triste chica y se dirige a donde se encontraban ansiosos por una respuesta sobretodo Ranma.

_¿Que hay doctor? ¿puedo entrar a verla? _insiste Ranma esperanzado levantándose de la cama.

_No...lo siento chicos... _dice cabizbajo el galeno.

_Vaya...pobre Akane. Lo entendemos. _dice Ryoga.

_Bueno hoy no quiere visitas de nadie pero...mañana...

_¿si? _dicen esperanzados al unisono.

_Mañana dice que vengas tu, Ryoga. _le dice con miedo por la posible reacción del joven de la trenza que miraba incomprensivo la respuesta.

_¿Como? ¿Y yo? _se indigna el pelinegro.

_Ranma...eso es lo que me ha dicho...solo necesita ver a Ryoga. Mañana puedes venir, y dado el interés que ella tiene en verte seria beneficioso que acudas a la cita. ¿podrás hacerlo Ryoga? _pregunta nervioso el doctor.

_¡Claro doctor! es...es un placer poder ayudarle...ademas yo también quiero verla. _dice animado el joven de los colmillos.

Ryoga toma el vaso de leche que le había dado el doctor y recoge sus pertenencias para irse a casa. El joven de la trenza queda sentado en la cama pensativo mirando al suelo observado todo el tiempo por el preocupado medico que intentaba analizar el estado emocional del triste muchacho.

_Doctor me voy a casa a descansar... ¿Ranma vienes conmigo? _le ofrece compañía animando al pelinegro.

_... _no media palabra el apático Saotome.

_Ryoga mejor ve tu a casa, Ranma necesita un poco de apoyo psicológico, es posible que quiera estar mas tiempo, ¿verdad Ranma? _pregunta buscando aprobación del abrumado muchacho.

_Gracias doctor... _le mira agradecido.

_Esta bien, oye Ranma...siento mucho lo que ha pasado...al mismo tiempo siento haber intentado dañar a Akane, nunca fue mi intención. _se disculpa el joven Hibiki intentando animarlo.

_Lo se...se que lo sientes porque soy consciente de lo que siempre has amado a Akane, y entiendo...que ella ahora mismo prefiera hablar contigo. Eres noble y sobretodo sincero...no como yo que soy un mierda. _se autocastiga el deprimido Saotome.

_¡Ranma no digas eso! Que hayan salido las cosas así no es cosa tuya. _añade Ryoga.

_¡No quiero que me animes! _dice mas agresivo el joven de la trenza interrumpiendo al impresionado muchacho.

Los presentes están sorprendidos por el bravo temperamento sacado instantáneamente. El medico estaba mas preocupado por el pelinegro de lo que en un principio estaba...viendo como apretaba los puños conteniendo mucha rabia.

Ryoga había quedado enmudecido y comprendía la impotencia de su adversario en el amor agachando así su rostro consintiendo el comportamiento de su amigo.

_Lo siento...perdóname Ryoga es que... _dice ya dándose cuenta de su levantamiento de voz.

_No te preocupes... mejor quédate con el doctor que el sabe como animarte. Nos vemos si acaso cuando estemos mejor. Hasta pronto...mejórate Ranma. _se despide el muchacho ya abriendo la puerta.

Cuando esta a punto de cerrar la entrada de la consulta el joven de los ojos ambar es interrumpido por su amigo de la infancia, aquel que le quitaba el almuerzo durante tantos años en el colegio.

_¡Ryoga!

_¿Si? _se asoma curioso.

_Se que quieres hacer...porque la odias a muerte pero...por favor...cuando vayas a por Shampoo avísame para ir contigo...quiero estar presente cuando ajustemos cuentas con ella. _sonríe a su amigo con complicidad.

_Claro...pero no tardes mucho en querer acompañarme, no quiero que mi rabia baje por la cura del tiempo. _advierte Ryoga a su abrumado amigo.

_Si. Esta bien...dentro de un rato te llamo a tu casa y vamos juntos.

_Descansa Ranma. _se despide finalmente Ryoga cerrando la puerta.

En la consulta quedan el doctor y el angustiado joven de la trenza que era incapaz de mirar al galeno a los ojos avergonzado por lo ocurrido con la bella Akane.

Un silencio se adueñaba de la estancia y el medico se preocupaba por intentar ayudar al pobre chico que se martirizaba constantemente.

_Oye Ranma...entiendo como te sientes pero...no puedes hacer nada por retroceder en el tiempo.

_¡Me odiara! ¡Ya nunca volverá a quererme! Y digo esto porque se que me quería de verdad...pero...yo nunca supe apreciarlo y siempre he sido tan miserable con ella llenándola de insultos...no se ni que decirle a la cara cuando la vea, ni siquiera soy capaz de querer verla en ese estado porque entonces esa no sera mi Akane de siempre...estoy...me siento mierda. _rompe a llorar el joven de la trenza desconsoladamente.

_Ranma...hijo...es normal...que te sientas así, yo tampoco sabría como reaccionar ante esta situación que te debes de enfrentar pero a veces como tu ya sabes y mas en estos casos...las palabras están de mas. _abraza al chico consolando su llanto.

_No se que voy a hacer...no quiero volver a casa porque temo como me mirara mi familia..y la de Akane, seguro que piensan que soy una persona horrible.

_Ranma ellos saben lo que ha ocurrido y se lo he explicado muy bien para que no te echen a ti la culpa, ha sido Shampoo y ese maldito veneno que te ha hecho actuar así...lo único que ha hecho esa planta es evidenciar ante todos que estabas enamorado de Akane.

_Ya...pero eso ya me da igual..lo que me importa es que Akane este bien. _dice ahora mas tranquilo mirando al medico.

_Tranquilo...eso con el tiempo mejorara, necesitara tranquilidad pero...estará mejor cuando pasen unos días supongo. No me he encontrado con casos así pero... _explica dudoso el amable medico.

_¿Doctor usted que volverá a quererme? _le pregunta mirando a los ojos del galeno.

_No lo se Ranma, imagino que sera cuestión primero de volver a confiar en ti...no se aun el verdadero estado de Akane porque no quiero agobiarla con preguntas así que...mejor esperemos a ver su evolución...tu mientras tanto puedes relajarte y si lo deseas puedes quedarte en la consulta hasta que te veas preparado para volver a tu casa. ¿vale? _anima al muchacho cogiéndolo por los hombros.

_No...mi penitencia es ir a casa y comenzar a afrontar las consecuencias de lo que he hecho...debo de ir a hablar con ellos. _dice el joven de la trenza con determinación.

_Por un lado esta bien que conozcan tus sentimientos...pero no es necesario que te esfuerces de esa forma, ellos igualmente pensaran y sentirán igual en referente al padre de Akane. Pero paciencia...no hay prisa. _anima el medico.

_No...mejor me voy a casa a verles...aunque no me apetezca nada en absoluto, ademas Ryoga espera mi llamada, piensa ajustar mis cuentas con Shampoo...ella debe de pagar lo que le ha hecho a Akane. _dice conteniendo rabia.

_Ranma...el odio con odio no hace bien...no te sentirás mejor por dañarla...solo lo harás mas grande todo. _aconseja el galeno al rabioso muchacho.

_No...ella debe de pagar...necesito hacer que se sienta igual que Akane. Ella debe de recibir su merecido...

_Como quieras Ranma, imagino que es normal tener esos sentimientos pero no ayudaran nada, aunque si es bueno que descargues tu rencor hacia ella para que no lo paguen otras personas...pero el dialogo es la mejor carta de presentación. No dejes que la fuerza y el odio te domine pues quita la razón y por lo tanto la sensatez. Prométeme que no haréis ninguna tontería, ni tu ni Ryoga... _le pregunta preocupado el medico.

_No prometo nada doctor...porque ahora siento esto pero no se que sentiré cuando ella este frente a mi, es posible que recuerde lo que me ha dicho...o que quiera matarla con mis propias manos.

_Así vas a hacerte daño.

_¡No puedo hacerme mas daño del que ya me he hecho! ¡ he destrozado la vida de la persona que mas quiero y no puedo perdonármelo! _dice con rabia hacia si mismo.

_Tranquilízate Ranma...toma aire y descansa. Cuando estés preparado para irte a casa me o dices que te ayude a preparar tus cosas...mientras...toma tu desayuno por favor lo necesitas. _ofrece de nuevo la leche que ya esta fria al abrumado muchacho quien miraba al vacío sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_Ranma por favor haz un esfuerzo... _insiste el medico.

Con desgana el joven de la trenza toma su vaso de leche de un trago. El galeno le alegra y ahora solo piensa en ver como estará la peliazul en su habitación.

Ranma observa que el amigo de la familia porta otra bandeja de buen desayuno cuyo destinatario ya sabia quien era y lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

_Eso es para...

_Si, espero que se la beba, anoche no quiso tomarse nada...tendré que obligarla a que coma porque si no repone fuerzas...

_¿Como esta? Por favor no intente animarme, dígame solo la verdad... ¿esta muy herida? _le pregunta ansioso el joven Saotome.

_Tiene desgarros vaginales importantes, ademas de que...bueno...te tomaste bastante tiempo con ella al parecer porque si no es normal que tenga todas esas heridas en las paredes.

_Ya... _se avergüenza el ojiazul agitando la cabeza de un lado para otro recordando lo que el doctor le explica.

_Ranma tu... ¿recuerdas bien todo? Quiero decir... ¿como tienes esa vivencia? Es solo una curiosidad por el tema del veneno este... _le pregunta el galeno con miedo a la respuesta.

_Es como si todo hubiese sido un sueño pero que es real, recuerdo todo muy bien y aun puedo llegar a tener sensaciones. _dice pensativo.

_¿Que sensaciones?

_Es como si aun estuviera dentro de ella...ademas también enseguida que me despertado he sido consciente de que no era un sueño pues yo...bueno...mi...pene me duele un poco, supongo que nosotros también nos dañamos al hacerlo por primera vez. _dice nervioso mirando al suelo con timidez.

_Ya bueno imagino que eso es así, aunque no puedo decírtelo...no he pasado por esa experiencia aun. _dice avergonzado el medico reconociéndolo.

_¡Om! Bueno yo...lo siento doctor no quería... _dice Ranma muy sonrojado.

_No te preocupes a tu edad es normal hacer esas cosas, ya tienes 19 años lo que ocurre es que yo soy un poco antiguo y me gusta esperar al matrimonio.. _sonríe nervioso el medico.

_Ya... _vuelve a deprimirse el muchacho.

_Ranma...se fuerte...debes de recuperar la confianza de Akane.

_Quiero verla...necesito...abrazarla. _se pone ansioso el chico de la trenza.

_Es mejor que esperemos, hazme caso.

_Esta bien...tiene razón. ¿Y ella...que dice de todo esto? _pregunta con miedo el pelinegro.

_Pues no lo se porque no quiere hablar de nada, y a parte a mi me da miedo preguntarle pues ya de por si sabes como es Akane de reservada para sus cosas intimas pero...supongo que esta trastornada por lo ocurrido, aun tiene que digerir esta situación. Comprende que es difícil para ella reconocer lo que le ha pasado.

_Ya... _dice cabizbajo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Bueno Ranma voy a ver como esta Akane y a llevarle el desayuno. Si quieres puedes esperar aquí. Termínate el desayuno y tranquilízate que todo esta bien, al menos estas curado de ese espantoso veneno. _sonríe el medico agradablemente a su paciente.

_Si... esta bien doctor. Cuídela mucho.

_Si. Voy a verla. _se despide momentáneamente del joven de la trenza para ver a la triste peliazul que aguardaba en su habitación.

El amable medico pide permiso para entrar en la estancia pero no recibe respuesta así que decide entrar avisando por supuesto de su intrusión.

Cuando abre lentamente la puerta divisa a la peliazul sentada en su cama con sus piernas plegadas contra su pecho y apoyaba los brazos cruzandolos junto con tu mentón. Miraba el paisaje del jardín tan bonito que el medico había fertilizado y regado constantemente...siempre adoraba estar viendo esas plantas.

El galeno no podía ver el rostro completo de la pequeña de los Tendo pero por la postura se podía intuir que estaba despierta.

Entra de todo en la habitación y cierra la puerta para evitar ser molestados y al mismo Ranma sienta la tentación de entrar sin su permiso a verla.

_Akane...te trigo tu desayuno. _mira de nuevo a la muchacha preocupado dejando la bandeja de desayuno en la mesita que había pegada a la cama de la peliazul.

_...

_Akane... _insiste el medico acercándose mas.

_Buenos días doctor...gracias por el desayuno pero no tengo hambre. _decía pensativa observando por la ventana.

_Akane debes de comer algo si no es peor para todo...la mente también se resiente si no comes. Necesitas nutrirte para pensar con claridad si no estarás confusa. _añade el galeno.

_¿Para que quiero estar cuerda? ¿Para acordarme mas de lo que me ha pasado? Prefiero estar confusa... _dice muy seria como si estuviera en otro lugar con la mirada perdida.

_Akane soy tu medico y te exijo que comas. Le he prometido a tu padre que cuidaría de ti. No me hagas esto por favor.

_Doctor no quiero comer nada, déjeme en paz y ocúpese de los demás. Gracias por su atención y ahora por favor me gustaría seguir sola un poco.

_¿Te has puesto la pomada? _pregunta revisando que el envase aun esta intacto en la mesa.

_No tengo ganas doctor...estoy bien... _se niega enfadada.

_Pues hay que ponértela para que te cures.

_Estoy bien. _espeta la peliazul.

_No, no estas bien.

_Si, estoy mejor doctor no necesito ponerme eso.

_Akane...no es bueno para ti que te guardes las cosas.

_Yo no me guardo nada... no quiero hablar del tema eso es todo.

_Pues aun así aunque no quieras hablar al menos medicate correctamente para curarte lo mas pronto posible. _insiste el medico.

_¡No quiero! ¡No puedo tocar mi cuerpo me doy asco! _se acurruca gritando con impotencia.

_Pues en ese caso tendré que ponértela yo...debes de curar esas heridas si no vas a tener problemas. _dice poniéndose los guantes de látex que hay en el cajón de la misma mesita de la cama del paciente.

_¡No por favor! _implora con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Yo no he venido a hacerte daño que te quede en constancia. _recrimina muy serio el medico a su paciente.

_¿Que quiere que le diga? ¿quiere que hable y me desahogue? ¿Quiere que le diga que no me he puesto la pomada porque me duele? ¿que han estado durante casi 2 horas penetrándome una y otra vez? ¿que no soy capaz de ponerme de pie porque me duele toda la pelvis y mis brazos? _ya rompe a llorar con rabia.

_Akane... _abraza con lastima a la pobre muchacha que llora desconsoladamente.

_Ahhh doctor esto es terrible...no puedo...no puedo soportarlo... _rompe a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de su medico de la toda la vida.

_Akane...estoy aquí para ayudarte...recuerdalo. Yo no voy a hacerte daño...quiero que te cures y te repongas...se que esto es difícil pero debes de plantarle cara a esto y seguir adelante.

_Me siento horrible...débil... ¿como he podido dejar que me hagan eso? Me lo merezco...por no entrenar lo suficiente. _seguía llorando desconsoladamente abrazando al galeno se que comparecía de la pobre muchacha.

_Akane no digas eso, no es culpa tuya. Estabas atada.

_Pero si fuera mas fuerte no me hubiese pasado esto...hubiera podido hacerlo cualquiera, no porque sea Ranma si no Ryoga o cualquiera...porque soy una chica débil...Shampoo tiene razono merezco heredar un dojo tan importante como el de mi familia porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo. _lloriquea la peliazul desahogándose.

_¡No digas eso!¡Tu eres una chica muy fuerte! Ante todo...eres Akane Tendo y que eso no te lo quite nadie... _dice ya muy serio cogiendo el rostro afectado de la muchacha mirandola a los ojos.

_...doctor... _suspira mirándolo sorprendida.

_No quiero que te sientas así. Eres una chica fuerte y tenaz. Con las ideas y sentimientos muy claros...y no quiero que cambies eso ni lo pongas en tela de juicio.

_Nadie va a quererme así...soy una chica débil y fea. _se miraba a si misma con asco ladeando la cara.

_Precisamente te ha pasado lo que te ha pasado por ser una chica muy bella. Si no fueras tan especial el afrodisíaco no hubiese hecho el efecto en Ryoga y Ranma que respondieron perfectamente a las cualidades del veneno.

_...

_Casi todos los chicos que conoces se vuelven locos por ti. Y razón tienen...no solo eres bella si no también sincera, buena y dulce. Esas cualidades a los chicos los abruma.

Las mejillas de la peliazul se sonrojan al ver al doctor diciéndole esas cosas, pues ella anteriormente estaba enamorada de él y no podía evitar el recordar esos sentimientos muy agradables.

Impresionada mira hacia su cuerpo como si no se creyera lo que escucha observándose por primera vez después de lo ocurrido.

El medico en alegra de haber causado ese efecto en ella y sonríe con victoria.

_Debes de estar orgullosa de ti. Ponte la pomada por favor y cúrate pronto. Tu familia te necesita y tu padre esta hecho polvo...y no te hablo de Ranma.

_...

_Se que no quieres hablar de él pero quiero que sepas que esta sumamente arrepentido y que se siente fatal por lo que ha pasado. El no quería hacerte eso...bueno...al menos no así.

_... _aparta la mirada con vergüenza acurrucándose.

_Entiendo que sientas ahora mismo rechazo hacia él, pero piensa en esto...gracias a esa planta asquerosa sabes que él realmente esta enamorado de ti. Quédate con eso...es lo mejor después de todo no es tan malo sabiendo lo que sientes por él porque se que a pesar de lo ocurrido le quieres y sabes que no es culpa de él...pero entiendo que le tengas algo de rencor.

_... _queda muda la peliazul.

_Bueno...eso ya te lo dejo a ti...

_...no es eso doctor...es otra cosa... _dice cabizbaja ocultado su rostro.

_Esta bien no es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

_Cuando venga el momento...hablare con él de ello. Ahora...no tengo ganas ni de verle, de hecho no quiero que nadie me vea así ni siquiera mi propia familia.

_Esta bien, descansa el tiempo que necesites...ahora no demores porque no puedes estar por mas tiempo oculta en tu cascaron. Pronto deberás volver a casa a intentar hacer vida normal. Voy a despedir a Ranma que esta desayunando. _abre la puerta para irse.

_¿Aun esta aquí, doctor? _pregunta un poco asustada.

_Si, pero se ira a casa en breve, aquí no hace nada si no quieres verle...el ya esta curado y no necesita ningún cuidado medico. ¿quieres que le diga algo? _advierte el medico antes de salir.

_No...

_Esta bien...ponte la medicación por favor y come lo que te he traído, después vendré a darte un calmante para que estés mas relajada te vendrá bien..ademas el doctor que te ha revisado me ha dicho que te relajantes musculares para que no tengas los músculos pelvicos en tensión. _explica el galeno saliendo por la puerta.

La peliazul no responde y sigue sentada con las rodillas plegadas mirando a la ventana ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Pronto el siempre amable doctor Tofu asoma a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico de la trenza que ya estaba terminando de vestirse. Apenas había comido y se le veía un poco demacrado, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiese estado llorando...al parecer el muchacho había aprovechado la ausencia del medico para desahogarse en solitario.

El experto medico mira al pobre chico que pone una mano en el hombro. El siempre orgulloso joven de la trenza no puede evitar sentirse abatido y mira hacia al suelo avergonzado porque le haya visto en esa situación.

_No es necesario que ocultes tu malestar Ranma. No eres mas débil ni menos hombre por llorar. _anima el medico comprendiendo como debe sentirse el muchacho.

_Si yo me siento así...imagínate como debe sentirse Akane con lo orgullosa que es ella también, aunque...siempre ha mostrado mas sus sentimientos que yo.

_Pues eso Ranma, no te hagas ahora el valiente al igual que ella estáis muy frágiles con las emociones a flor de piel y no os serviría de nada.

El joven de la trenza ya agotado de soportar el calvario que lleva dentro mira hacia el suelo resignándose cosa que el medico se alerta.

_De verdad que nunca quise hacerle daño doctor...yo siempre la he querido mucho...yo...yo...no quera hacerle eso...nunca fue mi intención abusar de ella de en serio que pese a lo estúpido que puedo parecer ante todos la respetaba de veras. _se disculpa Ranma dejando claro su culpabilidad.

_Ey ey Ranma...eso ya lo se no tienes que decírmelo. No pienso que nunca quisieras hacerle daño a Akane. Siempre he sabido que estabas enamorado de ella. _anima poniendo una mano en el hombro del afligido muchacho que descargaba su dolor llorando apretando sus puños con fuerza.

_Si...yo...la quiero mucho y no quiero que sufra...y mas por mi culpa. _dice entre sollozos.

_¡Shh! Ahora preocúpate de animarte tu, madurar y preparar tu conversación con ella. No la fuerces ni abandones la idea de arreglar las cosas con ella por muy cabezota que sea...ya sabes que a Akane hay que insistirle siempre en todo. _abraza al muchacho aportándole consuelo.

_Si...eso haré.

Después de unos largos segundos de desahogo el arrepentido Saotome ayuda al medico a recoger todo y se dispone a salir a afrontar lo ocurrido con su familia.

Cuando ya se despide del doctor familiar el galeno preocupado por la situación del muchacho le ofrece de nuevo su ayuda.

_Ranma...

_¿Si? _se da la vuelta el pelinegro en la puerta de la consulta.

_¿En serio quieres irte ya a casa? A mi no me importa que te quedes unos días mas hasta que estés preparado. _se ofrece al muchacho.

_Es mejor que me vaya porque si no tendré tentaciones de querer entrar en la habitación donde se encuentra Akane...tengo demasiadas ganas de verla...así que mejor evitar la ocasión y ella descansara mejor si sabe que no estoy. Gracias doctor...mañana vendré a preguntar por el estado de ella. _se dispone a marchar hacia su casa.

_Esta bien...hasta mañana Ranma. Espero que vaya todo bien...ya me cuentas... _se despide el medico entrando en la consulta.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Ha sido un capitulo extenso y de pura continuación.

Bueno como veis hay mucho dialogo y los personajes están muy cargados emotivamente...mas maduros y aunque no lo parezca mas cuerdos.

Ya ha pasado toda la tormenta...ahora queda ver como evoluciona Akane y que pasara con Ranma en casa. Ademas de saber que ocurrirá con Shampoo... ¿se vengara Ranma y Ryoga? ¿Lograra Ranma poder ver a Akane y hablar con ella?...mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Intentare no demorarme mucho en la siguiente entrega... ¡lo prometo! ;)

Agradezco mucho vuestras rewievs que me animan a escribir mas.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	6. Porque quiero a Akane

CAPITULO 6_PORQUE QUIERO A AKANE

En la casa de los Tendo escuchan como se abren la puerta con llave. Nadie esperaba nada pues no habían noticias del doctor y estaban esperando a que fuera una hora mas tarde para poder llamar a la consulta para poder preguntar por el estado de la peliazul.

Todos miran hacia la puerta alertas. Ante ellos aparece un abrumado joven de la trenza quien era incapaz de mirarlos a las caras.

La familia se encontraba en pleno típico desayuno matutino.

Ranma se para en el pasillo bloqueado por las miradas de todos que apenas reconocían al altivo siempre muchacho.

_Ranma... _exclama Genma Saotome.

El pelinegro seguía en el pasillo de pie sin moverse mirando hacia el suelo apretando sus puños con fuerza debida a la tensión que siente en esos momentos. No tenia nada preparado para decir ni siquiera sabia como se iban a tomar los demás su visita inesperada y lo único que hace es soltar unas lagrimas de culpa.

_Ranma... _dice la mayor de los Tendo dolida por ver a su cuñado así.

_Puedes pasar Ranma. _dice Soun muy altivo.

El chico se mantenía erguido en el pasillo y es incapaz de moverse, esta bloqueado y al mismo tiempo creía que se desvanecería del bochorno.

_¿Podéis...dejarnos solos un momento por favor? _dice el patriarca muy serio invitando a toda la familia a sus habitaciones.

Los demás hacen caso omiso y dejan solo al padre de la peliazul quien miraba atento a Ranma.

Una vez ya solos en la estancia el dolido hombre invita a su futuro yerno a sentarse frente él.

_Ranma siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo. _le dice muy serio.

El muchacho asiente con la cabeza que continua teniéndola agachada y se sienta frente a su suegro como el había pedido.

Hay un tenso silencio entre ambos. Soun no sabia que decirle a su futuro yerno pues siente la angustia del joven quien sigue mirando a la mesa incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su suegro.

_Ranma... _suspira Soun intentando decirle algo al muchacho.

_¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho...por favor perdóneme... _interrumpe a su suegro explotando a llorar.

_Ranma...tranquilo...comprendo por lo que estas pasando...el doctor Tofu nos ha explicado todo lo ocurrido y sabemos que no fue a propósito. Que no estabas cuerdo y era todo involuntario. _dice aun muy serio escuchando al muchacho sollozar en lloros.

_No necesito que sea amable conmigo, le he hecho mucho daño a Akane y merezco una lección. Entiendo que no quiera que me case con ella y lo respeto. _continua el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma... voy a hacerte una pregunta y dependiendo de lo que me contestes entonces tomare alguna decisión. _dice mirándolo a los ojos muy serio.

_Si...

_Se que has hecho esto en contra de tu voluntad pero... ¿porque lo hiciste?

_¿Como? _pregunta sin comprender aun el joven de la trenza.

_¿Que porque la violaste?

_Perdone es que...no entiendo la pregunta y no se que debo de contestar. _dice muy nervioso el ojiazul.

_¿Si te hubieran puesto otra mujer delante...lo hubieras hecho? Quiero decir... ¿tan fuerte es ese veneno como para hacerte perder tanto la cabeza?

_¿Es...una pregunta trampa? _pregunta el joven Saotome con temor.

_¡Responde! _dice ya molesto el señor de la casa.

Estos probablemente serian los minutos mas largos de su vida porque no sabia que contestar...si decía que realmente estaba fatal por el veneno que reaccionaria igual con Akane que con cualquier chica seria hacer pensar a su futuro suegro de que no tiene nada en contra de Akane y que nunca quiso hacerle eso...pero en cambio si decía la verdad podría hacer considerar al padre de su prometida de que es peligroso para ella..así que de nuevo para no meter la pata pregunta.

_¿Que se supone que debo de contestar a eso?

_¡Solo te estoy pidiendo que al menos seas sincero conmigo! _irrumpe Soun.

_¡No! No soy capaz de tocar a ninguna chica mas, ni si quiera para besarla aunque me inyecten todo el afrodisíaco de esa planta. _espeta de golpe aliviando sus sentimientos.

_¿Por que? ¿Porque a ella?

_¡Porque la quiero! ¡estoy enamorado de Akane!... por eso ese veneno me volvió loco...y estoy...muy arrepentido...no soporto lo que le he hecho...no se que voy a hacer cuando la vea lo único que siento ahora mismo son ganas de tirarme por un precipicio. _dice llorando con pena ya dándole igual la reacción de su suegro.

El rostro de Soun tan severo va relajándose a una expresión mas comprensiva y mira a su futuro yerno mas relajado.

El joven de la trenza abrumado por sus sentimientos era ajeno a esas emociones de su suegro y este se levanta para ponerle una mano sobre su hombro para apoyarlo.

El ojiazul deja de llorar y se alivia mucho de repente mirando a su suegro sorprendido parando de llorar de imprevisto.

_Ranma hijo...siento lo que ha pasado...ven aquí... _abraza al pobre muchacho que se echa en sus brazos desahogando su llanto.

_Lo siento mucho de verdad...temo que Akane no me perdone.

_Yo también. Pero ahora habrá que tener paciencia.

Se hace un silencio entre ambos hombres y cuando el joven de la trenza logra calmarse vienen por fin el resto de familia a la mesa.

Parecen todos mas tranquilos pero miraban al afligido Saotome como si fuera un extraño invitado a desayunar.

_Ranma ¿has tomado algo? _pregunta Soun ofreciendo desayuno al muchacho.

_El doctor ya me ha hecho desayuno, gracias no tengo mas hambre.

_Ranma... ¿como estas? _se preocupa la amable Kasumi.

_Mal...supongo que aun me queda mucho.

_¿Sabes algo de Akane? Iba a llamar ahora a la consulta del doctor Tofu, pero como aun era muy pronto no quería molestar. _añade Soun Tendo.

_Pues no lo se porque no quiere que vaya a verla...no quiere recibir visitas. Habrá que dejar. unos días pasar a ver como evoluciona y el doctor no sabe decirme como se encuentra porque Akane apenas habla de lo ocurrido. Aunque se que antes de irme algo ha dicho porque se podía escuchar de la habitación la voz de Akane desahogándose. _explica el afligido muchacho.

_Voy a llamar a ver si puedo ir a verla. _se levanta Nabiki.

La mediana de los Tendo se acerca al teléfono y llama a la consulta. De inmediato responde el amable galeno que cuida de la pequeña Akane.

_¿Doctor? Hola doctor... ¿como esta Akane?

_Hola Nabiki buenos días. Bueno...tu hermana esta bastante peor de lo que imaginaba. Al menos ha hablado y soltado un poco lo que retenía...pero se siente mucho mas humillada de lo que pensaba inicialmente.

_¿Podemos ir a verla? _pregunta Nabiki.

_No lo se...si quieres esperas un poco y le pregunto. _se ofrece el medico amable.

En la consulta el doctor pide permiso para entrar quien la peliazul se lo concede enseguida.

Ella estaba con en lo mismo...sentada en la cama y sin comer nada. La pomada por supuesto seguía sin ponérsela.

_Akane...

_¿Si? _dice triste sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

_Es...tu familia que esta llamando tu teléfono. Quieren venir a verte. Por cierto...Ranma ya ha abandonado la clínica así que puedes estar mas relajada. _explica el galeno a la chica.

_No quiero que nadie venga a verme. Ni mi familia ni nadie. No quiero que me vean así.

_Akane seria bueno para ti al menos estar con alguna de tus hermanas, ¿no crees? Se acerca mas el medico a la muchacha intentando convencerla.

_¡No quiero que nadie me vea así! ¡Por favor! _implora con pena la chica ya muy tensa esta vez si mirándolo a la cara.

_Esta bien...descansa. Voy a avisar a tu familia que la tengo esperando al teléfono. _va el medico al teléfono de nuevo.

Muy pacientemente Nabiki espera la respuesta del medico que tarda un poco pero pronto escucha al otro lado del auricular al amable medico.

_Nabiki no quiere ver a nadie, lo siento. Intentarlo mañana a ver... _explica el doctor.

_Vaya...entiendo doctor. Gracias por la insistencia.

_Mañana hablamos, dejemos pasar el día de después. Es duro para ella hay que tener paciencia.

_Si, gracias doctor buenos días. _cuelga cabizbaja Nabiki.

Por la expresión de la muchacha el padre de esta advierte el estado de su pequeña.

_¿Nabiki que pasa? ¿podemos ir a verla? _pregunta ansioso Soun ante la atenta mirada de Ranma.

_No quiere ver a nadie...el doctor explica que esta peor de lo que pensaba. _dice una desolada Nabiki preocupada por su hermana pequeña.

El joven de la trenza apretaba los puños con rabia al no poder hacer nada al respecto. Siempre hasta ahora era el único que algo podía hacer por la peliazul teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos por el de esta, pero ahora era la primera vez que era el único que mas podía dañarle.

_Pobre Akane... _suspira Kasumi.

_No se lo que vamos a hacer con ella... _se entristece Nabiki.

_Igual habrá que ir sin avisarle. Es posible que no sepa lo beneficioso que es que vayamos a verla hasta que nos saltemos la norma que ha impuesto. _se aventura Genma.

_No...es mejor que respetemos su decisión. Debe ser duro para ella con lo orgullosa que siempre ha sido que la veamos en ese estado, recordar que es Akane. _explica Kasumi.

El teléfono suena dando un vuelco en el corazón del señor Tendo y Nabiki lo coge esperanzada.

_¿Diga?

_¿Akane? ¡Hola Akane soy Saori!. _se escucha alegremente al otro lado de la linea la voz de una joven chica.

_No soy Akane, soy su hermana Nabiki. ¿quien eres?

_Soy una amiga de la facultad. Es que había quedado con ella para repasar los exámenes de la semana que viene...para decirle que después de comer la espero en la biblioteca.

_¡Ah! ya...bueno ella...ahora mismo no se encuentra en casa.

_Ah..pues si podías dejarle el mensaje para que se acuerde.

_Bueno veras es que ella no creo que vaya a poder quedar... _dice apurada Nabiki.

_¿Por que? ¿es que esta enferma? _se preocupa su amiga.

_No exactamente. Pero esta indispuesta.

_¿Se puede poner? Si esta mala puedo ir a ayudarla con los exámenes a casa si es posible.

_No...es que ella no esta en casa. Estará unos días fuera.

_¿Unos días fuera? Si estamos en plenos exámenes de final de año.

_Ya...pero es que es algo que ha sucedido de imprevisto.

_¿Quien es? _dice Soun.

_Una amiga de Akane de la facultad. Es que están en plenos exámenes de final de curso...mmm espera se me ha ocurrido una idea. _dice la pensativa Nabiki tapando el micrófono del teléfono para que la chica no escuchase la conversación.

_¿Que pasa? _se preocupa la amiga de la peliazul.

_Ella esta en el hospital. Esta ingresada y no sabemos cuando saldrá de allí. _espeta Nabiki sin importancia.

_¿Como? _se impresiona la muchacha.

_¡Nabiki! ¿Porque le dices eso?

_¿Donde esta hospitalizada? Quiero ir a verla por favor. _clama la amiga de su hermana.

_Esta en la clínica del doctor Tofu.

_¿Pero que le ha pasado?

_Fue agredida ayer noche.

_¿Pero esta bien?

_Si, lo que pasa es que no quiere recibir visitas...quizás tu que eres su amiga...querría hablar contigo. Creo que le vendría bien una visita tuya, es posible que tu la animes y te haga caso.

_¿Pero ella crees que querrá también hablar conmigo?

_Es la única oportunidad que hay de que quiera al menos animarse a hablar con alguien.

_Esta bien, llamare a la clínica a ver si me deja que vaya a verla, no quiero molestarla si no prefiere recibir a nadie.

_No le preguntes...preséntate allí mismo y ya esta, así no puede pensárselo, es posible que se sienta mal de que tu vayas para nada, al fin y al cabo eres su amiga. _aconseja Nabiki esperanzada.

_Esta bien...voy para allá de inmediato. Gracias Nabiki. Buenos días. _cuelga la joven apresuradamente.

La mediana de los Tendo queda pensativa en el teléfono mientras todos la miran como si hubiese hecho una locura.

_¡Nabiki tu estas loca hija! Akane se pondrá echa una furia cuando sepa que le hemos dicho a la gente de su facultad que la han violado. Ella se avergonzara mucho de lo que le ha pasado...nos odiara mas. _se lamenta Soun preocupado por el rechazo de su hija.

_No papa. Esto le vendrá bien...ya veras que cuando se desahogue con su amiga se le pasara todo...ademas no le hemos dicho todo...solo le dije que la habían agredido nada mas, el resto se lo contara Akane misma. No os preocupéis que esto le vendrá bien a Akane. Ahora...voy a llamar al doctor Tofu para que reciba a la chica y colabore en intentar que Akane haga vida social después de lo ocurrido. _explica Nabiki a la familia que la miran incrédulos.

_Esta bien... _se sienta preocupado el padre de la muchacha.

La codiciosa chica ahora preocupada por el estado de su hermana pequeña llama a la clinica y advierte al doctor sobre sus planes.

_¿Diga? _al otro lado de la linea el amable doctor.

_Soy Nabiki.

_Dime Nabiki.

_Dentro de un rato estará por ahí una amiga de Akane de la facultad. La he animado yo que vaya...no le digas a Akane nada y avisarle solo cuando este ahí, es la única posibilidad que se desahogue con alguien y no este sola. _planea la lista mediana de los Tendo.

_Mmm es buen plan...ahora...espero que tu hermana no se enfade.

_Entra a la chica y Akane no le quedara mas remedio que recibir a su amiga...no le dejara ahí en la puerta esperando.

_Esta bien...veremos como sale esto. Luego os llamo y os cuento.

_Muy bien. Gracias doctor estaremos pendientes de su información. _cuelga Nabiki.

Ya de nuevo la mediana de los Tendo se dirige a la mesa y termina de almorzar. Todos la miran especulativos sin saber que va a ocurrir al mismo tiempo que Ranma es incapaz de alzar la cabeza para mirar a nadie. Estaba sumamente abatido y se sentía horrible en esa situación que nunca parecía de terminar.

_A ver si Akane...quiere ver a alguien.

_Si...ella quiere ver solo a Ryoga. _espeta Ranma triste.

_¿Como? _dicen todos al unisono preocupado.

_¿Como que solo quiere ver a Ryoga? _pregunta incrédulo Soun.

_Si...eso dijo esta mañana el doctor a Ryoga antes de irse. Petición de la misma Akane.

_Vaya...no lo entiendo...si se supone que el también...la quería... _explica Genma sorprendido.

_Si, pero mira así es. No lo entiendo yo tampoco...entiendo que no quiera verme a mi pero me llena de rabia que no le importe ver a Ryoga antes incluso que a su propia familia. _dice muy indignado el joven de la trenza.

Toda la familia miran preocupados entendiendo lo que el afligido muchacho les dice y esperan ansiosos alguna información buena sobre la pequeña de los Tendo que sigue hospitalizada.

Una vez en la misma consulta del doctor el amable medico no tarda en recibir la visita de la amiga de Akane quien enseguida llega preocupada preguntando por la accidentada.

Aun sin saber de que iba la cosa la muchacha entra dentro preguntando inmediatamente por el estado de su amiga.

_¡Hola doctor! Soy Saori amiga de una paciente que tiene ingresada aquí...llamada Akane Tendo. ¿Como esta? _pregunta la joven interesada.

_Esta en la habitación, siento decirte que no quiere ver a nadie ni siquiera a su familia...pero vamos a aprovechar que estas aquí a ver si al menos contigo quiere hablar... ¿eres muy amiga suya verdad? _pregunta asegurándose el medico.

_Si desde hace tiempo. Me gustaría poder verla por favor dígale que estoy aquí y que estoy muy preocupada por ella. _ruega al galeno.

_Esta bien pero no prometo nada, enseguida vuelvo voy a pedirle permiso. _invita a esperar a la preocupada muchacha.

El amable medico de nuevo entra en la consulta. Akane seguía en la misma posición pero la pomada ya estaba usada de manera que al menos se había medicado para encontrarse mejor.

Respirando un poco al ver que la peliazul cede un poco se acerca mas aliviado a la pensativa joven que miraba a la ventana distraída.

_Me alegro de que te hayas puesto la medicación Akane.

_Es que ya tenia bastante molestias...me hacia falta.

_Estoy muy contento de que hayas seguido las recomendaciones del doctor. _sonríe el agradecido galeno siempre tan servicial.

_Gracias. _dice escuetamente rechazando toda conversación.

_Akane...ha...venido una amiga tuya de la facultad a verte. Se llama Saoti, ella esta muy preocupada por ti. _dice con miedo el medico.

_¿Quien le ha dicho que estoy aquí? _se exalta la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Y que mas da? Pronto se enterarían estas hospitalizada. _regaña el siempre simpático medico familiar.

_Esta bien...dile que pase. _se resigna la peliazul.

_¿Segura?

_No...pero no voy a hacerle venir para nada. _dice muy apenada.

_Esta bien, ya veras como te vendrá positivo ver a alguna amiga tuya. _regresa el medico a la sala de espera.

El galeno se acerca a la sala de espera y enseguida hace pasar a la chica antes de que la pequeña Tendo se retracte.

_Ahí tienes a Akane. Cuídala bien. Os dejo tranquilas para que converséis. Si necesitáis algo no dudéis en llamarme, estoy en la consulta de al lado. _se despide el amable medico cerrando la puerta.

La muchacha irrumpe en la habitación y observa muy atenta a su amiga que yace sentada en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas contra su cuerpo como si se lo protegiese. Su faz era muy triste y se notaba que había llorado bastante.

Estaba muy alarmada por el lamentable aspecto de su amiga ojeroso de apenas haber dormido bien.

Las heridas en las muñecas y moretones en el cuello debido a los chupetones ocasionados por el apasionado de su prometido le hacían pensar lo peor y miraba callada sin saber que preguntar.

_Hola...Akane... ¿como estas? _pregunta la chica después de un eterno incomodo silencio.

_...Saori... _mira a su amiga con pena soltando lagrimas vivas.

_Akane ven aquí... _se acerca a la pobre chica que sigue sentada en la cama a abrazarla quien rompe a llorar desahogándose al mismo tiempo que su amiga le acariciaba el cabello.

Después de unos largos segundos entre sollozos y consuelos pronto la peliazul se repone y explica lo que realmente ha ocurrido a su amiga.

_Akane... ¿que te ha pasado?

_Me han...me han...violado. _le dice con tristeza plegándose mas aun de rodillas mirándose los pies.

_¿Como? _se espanta la muchacha echándose las manos a la cabeza.

_¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, por favor! _le implora a su preocupada amiga.

_¿Quien te ha hecho eso? _dice horrorizada la dulce Saori.

_¡No importa! Ya esta hecho... _ladea la cabeza ocultando su rostro.

_¿Le conoces?

_¿Que mas da?

_¡Claro que da! Hay que denunciarlo esto no puede ser así...

_Ha sido accidentalmente...no puedo hacer eso. Ademas el esta arrepentido.

_¿Accidentalmente? ¿se puede violar a alguien accidentalmente? ¿que estaba borracho?

_Bueno mas o menos...podría decirse que mas bien...drogado. Es difícil de explicar.

_¿Y ese chico donde esta?

_En mi casa supongo.

_¿Como que en tu casa?

_Fue Ranma...

_¿Ranma? ¿Tu prometido?

_Si...

_Pero ese chico te gustaba ¿no?

_Si...

_No lo entiendo... ¿vas a perdonarle después de todo por muy drogado que estuviese?

_Ha sido por culpa de una planta venenosa pero el ahora esta bien, creo que sabe lo que ha hecho pero en su momento no era consciente de la gravedad de lo que hacia solo le regia sus instintos primarios como hombre. _sigue explicando la peliazul.

_¿Eso supone que se debe de perdonar a cualquier chico de la universidad que se propase en las fiestas porque haya bebido un poco? _regaña su amiga enfadada.

_No...

_¿Fue un descuido tonto?

_¿Que quieres decir? _preguntaba con miedo a responderla.

_¿Que si fue mucho lo que hizo?

_Me estuvo...forzando casi dos horas... _dice triste mirándose los pies incapaz de mirar a su amiga a la cara.

_¿Como? ¿Y que veneno es ese para estar casi dos horas así? _se impresiona la muchacha universitaria.

_Pues ese...de todas formas ya esta hecho no se puede volver atrás.

_¿Has hablado con el después de todo esto? _añade Saori.

_No...

_¿Porque? El debe de saber como te sientes.

_¡No quiero verle!

_Lo entiendo pero te haría muy bien desahogarte con la persona que te ha hecho el daño realmente así ademas afrontas tu problema. _asesora a su amiga.

_No quiero...de momento soy incapaz de mirarlo a la cara...ni que el me vea en este estado... ¿como iba a decirle como me siento?

_Ya... ¿y que piensas hacer ahora?

_Necesito estar unos días tranquilas, soy incapaz de ver a mi familia después de esto...mi honor esta enterrado ni digamos mi orgullo como artista marcial. _dice muy triste.

_¿Porque?

_Porque no pude evitarlo por mucho que luchara con todas mis fuerzas.

_Pero Akane comprende que Ranma es un hombre y es mas fuerte.

_¡No digas eso! ¡Pienso esforzarme para ser mas fuerte que él! No voy a volver a bajar la guardia con quien soy y quiero demostrarle a mi padre que puede estar orgulloso de mi como artista heredera marcial. _dice mas animada la pequeña Tendo.

_Akane... _mira con lastima a su amiga quien vuelve a llorar.

_¡No me animes Saori! Necesito reforzarme.

_¿Y tus estudios? Estamos a finales de curso tienes que estudiar para los exámenes finales de la semana que viene. _recuerda las obligaciones a su amiga.

_¡No tengo ganas de nada! ¡No puedo aparecer en la universidad después de esto! ¡Solo quiero estar encerrada protegida de las miradas de todos!_revienta a llorar la peliazul desahogándose.

_¡No tiene porque saberlo nadie mas!

_Ellos...notaran que me ha pasado algo..no soy la misma de siempre después de esto...yo...no se se si podre superarlo. Es algo...que me destroza por dentro...mi autoestima esta horriblemente dañada y no puedo hacer nada para sentirme mejor.

_Akane... _intenta animar a la pobre muchacha.

_Saori...mejor estaré unos días tranquila y no me presentare a los exámenes, no estoy preparada.

_Akane al menos termina el curso y después ya lloras lo ocurrido, tienes todo el verano por delante para entrenar si hace falta para que te sientas mejor pero...no abandones por lo que llevas luchando todo el año. Vas a ser una gran bióloga, lo se...por favor piénsalo bien y estudia mucho. _intenta animar a su afligida amiga.

La menor de los Tendo queda pensativa en las sabias palabras de su amiga mientras que esta se levanta para irse de la consulta.

Cuando la joven esta a punto de salir por la puerta mira a su amiga una vez mas sonriendo con complicidad.

_Akane...espero verte en los exámenes en clase...por favor intenta rehacer la vida...y habla con Ranma explicándole como te sientes, se sentirás mejor.

_...

La peliazul queda en silencio y su amiga se despide cerrando la puerta.

_¡Adiós Akane! ¡Mejórate pronto! _cierra la puerta dejando sola a la muchacha pensativa.

CONTINUARA...

PD_ Siguiente capitulo sera mas intenso...os prometo mas constancia y tardar menos en las actualizaciones.

Un poco de reflexión no iría bien a Akane...parece que se esta pensando el ver a Ranma... ¿dejara que el chico de la trenza vaya a verla? ¿perdonara a Ranma? ¿Y a Ryoga?

Agradezco mucho vuestras reviews.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	7. Ajuste de cuentas

CAPITULO 7_AJUSTE DE CUENTAS

El dia pasa sin mas preámbulos. Akane había logrado comer un bocado de la comida del mediodía para alivio del doctor Tofu.

La visita de su amiga le había hecho retomar fuerzas y al menos ganas de enfrentarse a lo que le ha pasado. El posterior estado de shock de la muchacha había concluido y ahora tocaba el duelo de convivir con lo que ha pasado la noche anterior...era la primera noche después de aquello...se sentía sola y extraña pero no obstante protegida en aquellas paredes blancas de hospital.

El agradable medico familiar le lleva la cena e intenta conversar con ella para ver su real estado de animo.

Cuando entra comprueba que la chica se había tomado la medicación para tranquilizarse y dormir a parte de la pomada que le había prescrito el ginecólogo.

_Hola Akane ¿como estas? _pregunta el medico viendo mejor aspecto de la peliazul físicamente al menos.

_... _sigue en la misma tónica y sentada en la cama sin querer ver la tele unicamente observando la ventana.

_Akane... deberías de ponerte la tele o algo para entretenerte, no es bueno que estés todo el tiempo comiéndote la cabeza por los sucedido. _aconseja el medico sentándose a los pies de la cama de la afligida chica.

_No me apetece...

_¿Sabes...que mañana se supone que viene Ryoga, no? Al menos eso dijiste... _recuerda el galeno.

_Si... _dice cabizbaja la muchacha sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

_¿Y porque Ryoga? _se interesa el joven medico.

_Pues porque el también es una victima...no tenia culpa de que lo secuestraran para inyectarle aquello.

_Igual que Ranma.

_No...a Ranma no le secuestro nadie vino el solito.

_Pero fue porque quiso ir a buscarte en tu ayuda.

_Doctor yo se lo que me digo, es un asunto pendiente entre Ranma y yo. Ryoga no tuvo ninguna culpa.

_Bueno es que me parece raro porque se supone que Ryoga también iba a...y si no llega a ser por Ranma el hubiera... _titubea el medico muy nervioso ante la respuesta de la peliazul.

_Esta bien doctor. ¿que quiere que haga? _dice ya molesta.

_Entiendo que tus razones tendrás pero solo quiero que sepas que Ranma esta hecho polvo, no entiendo como le das una oportunidad a Ryoga de desahogarse contigo al menos de explicarse y no a Ranma. Creo que no estas obrando bien ni para ti ni para él...tu también te mereces descargarte con el que realmente te hizo esto.

_Gracias por tus consejos doctor. Pero es lo que he decidido, no me apetece ver a Ranma ahora mismo...no me siento con fuerzas de enfrentarme a él.

_Pues algún día deberás de hacerlo...recuerda que estáis prometidos.

_¡Ya lo se! Eso aun hay que hablarlo con mi padre... _dice enfadada.

_¿Vas a romper el compromiso?

_¿Y que haría usted en mi lugar? _dice muy molesta con lo que el medico le insinúa.

_Pero Akane...si tu...osea...tu estas...

_¿Que pasa? ¿que por el hecho de que este enamorada de Ranma me tiene que gustar lo que me hizo? ¿aun debo de estar agradecida y contenta? _saca su mal genio de siempre.

_¡Yo no he dicho eso Akane! ¡No seas retorcida conmigo! Solo te estoy diciendo que lo que hizo no fue a propósito y deberíais de daros una oportunidad. No se como estarán ahora tus sentimientos con el pero no creo que hayan cambiado mucho, de ahí a que estés tan resentida. Podrás engañar a Ranma y tu familia pero a mi no. ¡Haz lo que quieras! _termina la conversación con la amargada chica.

_Ahora resulta que yo soy mala por no querer ver a Ranma...

_Bien, veo que no se puede razonar contigo. No te tendré en cuenta tu estúpida cabezoneria porque estas pasando un calvario. Me retiro, ponte la pomada esta noche también y espero que descanses. ¡Buenas noches! _dice muy molesto el medico como nunca había visto antes la peliazul dejándola sorprendida en la habitación,

En casa de los Tendo el teléfono suena. Ya habían cenado todos y se disponían a dormir. Nabiki es quien lo coge y al otro lado de la linea una voz familiar reclamaba la presencia del chico de la trenza.

_¡Hola soy Ryoga! ¿Esta Ranma ya en casa?

_Si... ¿quieres hablar con el?

_Si por favor.

La mediana de los Tendo se acerca a la habitación de Ranma quien estaba ya preparando los futones ayudado por su padre y avisa al pelinegro sobre la llamada.

_Ranma te llama por teléfono, es Ryoga. _avisa a su aun futuro cuñado.

_Gracias. Voy enseguida. _deja de hacer lo que estaba para hablar con su amigo que esperaba impaciente en el teléfono.

Apresuradamente el rápido Saotome coge el teléfono sabiendo el motivo de la llamada.

_Dime Ryoga... _responde interesado.

_Ha llegado el momento, lo siento no puedo esperar mas... ¿vienes conmigo? _dice entendiendo que el joven de la trenza sabe de que habla.

_Espérame en el parque que esta al lado del Neko-Ten. Voy inmediatamente. _cuelga el teléfono preparándose para salir.

El joven de la trenza avisa a los demás inquilinos de la casa de que va a salir unas horas sin dar ninguna explicación, pero el padre de este se recrimina que verifique su posición.

_Ranma dinos a donde vas. _exige el gran Saotome a su hijo.

_Voy a ajustar las cuentas con Shampoo, no te preocupes Ryoga también viene conmigo. _explica apretando los puños haciendo crujir los nudillos.

_Hijo lo que debes de hacer es dejar a esa loca amazona y alejarte de ella. _asesora su padre.

_¡Déjale tío Genma! Merece darle un escarmiento a esa china. _le dice Nabiki dolida por lo ocurrido a su hermana pequeña.

_Esta bien...hijo lo único que te pido es que no te metas en líos. ¿vale?

_Si...no tardo. Hasta ahora. _sale disparado a la cita con Ryoga.

Pronto dado a la velocidad del fuerte Saotome llega al parque quien le esperaba ya Ryoga de pie bastante nervioso caminando de un lado para otro debido a la impaciencia.

Ve llegar a Ranma y anima a planear sobre como ir a por la amazona.

_Hola Ranma... _se acerca a su agitado amigo que venia corriendo.

_Hola Ryoga.

_¿Como estas?

_Hecho polvo pero...seguramente dentro de un rato al menos estoy seguro de que me sentiré mucho mejor.

_¿Vamos? _anima a su amigo a dirigirse al Neko-Ten.

_¡Vamos! _corre decidido acompañando a su amigo.

En el restaurante se encontraba la amazona terminando de recoger las mesas y su bisabuela andaba en la cocina preparando los alimentos para el día siguiente. Ya estaban cerrando el restaurante y ultimaban la limpieza para otra jornada mas de trabajo.

Los muchachos veían que la puerta estaba entornada e irrumpen decididamente dentro den recinto sorprendiendo a la loca amazona barriendo el local.

La china permanece muda viendo aterrorizada a los chicos ahí plantados ante ella de noche, aunque verdaderamente en parte esperaba pronto algo por lo que había hecho.

Un silencio abismal se apodera de la situación y los 3 muchachos permanecen callados pensativos mirándose entre si.

_¿Shampoo ha entrado alguien? _sale la anciana Cologne sorprendiéndose de la situación.

Una asustada china mira con miedo a los muchachos que desprendían odio por los poros. Nunca había visto a su airen mirarla con tanto odio desde que le chantajeo cuando la vida de Akane prendía de un hilo en Jusenkyo.

_Se a que venís... _dice la amazona con la respiración entre cortada.

_Shampoo...mejor sal fuera a que ajustemos la cuentas. _reclama Ryoga a la china.

Muy estática solo observaba los movimientos de los agresivos muchachos que parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzarían sobre ella.

_De aquí no se mueve nadie. Ni se os ocurra tocar a mi nieta. _les amenaza la anciana.

_Esto es entre Shampoo y nosotros. Usted no se meta. _advierte Ryoga.

Ranma en cambio no apartaba su vista de la amazona. La miraba con mucho desprecio y unos retortijones le invadían el vientre.

_Shampoo no te lo digo mas veces. Sal que ajustemos cuentas. _vuelve a avisar Ryoga.

_¡Ella no ira a ningún sitio! Si le hacéis algo entonces intenvendre yo. _de nuevo la vieja se pone mas agresiva poniéndose delante de los muchachos.

_¡No! Abuela...debo ir...

_Shampoo son dos y te van a ganar en combate.

_Es lo que he buscado con lo que he hecho...lo merezco, de hecho no voy a poner ni resistencia.

_¡Ja! No creas que vamos a tener compasión porque eres una mujer. De hecho tendremos la misma que tu tuviste con Akane...aunque creo que yo al menos voy a ser mas benevolente y no te atare para que puedas defenderte. _se pone en posición ofensiva el chico de la cinta amarilla.

Ranma en cambio sigue estático mirando a la amazona. No sabia como reaccionar solo estaba bloqueado por los sentimientos tan profundos que ahora sentía por todo lo ocurrido.

_¡Vamos sal fuera! _se pone agresivo Ryoga.

_¡Shampoo no vayas! _se interpone la anciana preocupada por su nieta.

_Abuela voy a salir...por favor...no te entrometas, es por mi honor.

_Shampoo lo cierto es que lo que has hecho con Akane no es honroso y una locura, pero no puedo dejar que te hagan daño. ¡No vayas! ¡Por favor te lo pido! Están totalmente enajenados por el dolor, ya se les pasara con el tiempo y siempre puedes pedir disculpas a Akane. _intenta convencer a su nieta que mira a Ranma con resignación.

_No abuela...iré...espera aquí dentro y no vengas a ver lo que va a pasar. _se adelanta la china invitando a los muchachos a salir fuera.

Por la puerta la primera que sale es la amazona y seguidamente los chicos sedientos de venganza que la miran con odio.

La asustada anciana queda dentro del restaurante siguiendo lo que su nieta le había pedido a su pesar. Aun así imploraba que volviera y no se dejara dañar, que ella le ayudaría para con los muchachos...pero no había respuesta, la amazona ya se había resignado a recibir su merecido sin oponer resistencia ni pensamientos de huir.

Una vez en la calle quedan unos frente a otros esperando a que ocurra lo ansiado por ellos...humillar a la alocada china que le había destrozado la vida a Akane.

_Podéis pegarme todo lo que queráis. No voy a defenderme...de hecho... os estaba esperando. _dice temblandole todo el cuerpo.

_Eres muy valiente exponiéndote...no nos das ninguna pena por ello. _se precipita a atacar a la amazona resignada.

El joven del pañuelo asiste un buen golpe a la china que se deja sin poner resistencia y cae al suelo sin querer levantarse.

_¡Ranma! ¡Te toca a ti! _se aparta dando paso al aparente indeciso amigo.

El joven de la trenza se acerca con paso inseguro a la china apretando los puños conteniéndose la rabia y se acerca a la altura de la chica. La amazona cierra los ojos esperando el golpe de su airen cuando este se para en seco.

Los muchachos miran extrañados el comportamiento del joven Saotome quien comenzaba a llorar con lastima.

La amazona miraba sin comprender nada y esperaba expectativa una respuesta al igual que Ryoga quien animaba a su amigo a agredirla.

_¿Ranma que haces? ¿a que esperas? _dice rabioso Ryoga.

_No puedo... _mira con odio a la amazona sin contenerse las lagrimas.

La china miraba sorprendida a su airen estático frente a ella.

_No puedo pegarle. _baja sus puños el joven de la trenza dolido.

_Ranma... _expira aliviada la amazona.

_Levanta del suelo. _exige a la mujer de cabellos purpura que permanece tirada en el suelo sin oponer resistencia.

La amazona obedece y se levanta espolsandose los ropajes, estaba respirando aliviada pensando que había sido perdonada por su airen.

_Ranma...lo siento mucho. _se disculpa la china.

_Si tienes algo de dignidad vete para siempre. Ve a tu tribu y diles que eres una trastera que en vez de luchar contra sus adversarios los ata dejándolos indefensos. Que tu querido airen te odia y no quiere verte nunca mas.

_Ranma...Shampoo solo hacer eso porque te quiere...

_Si me quisieras...no hubieras hecho daño a la persona que mas quiero. Hiciste lo que hiciste porque pensaste que así rechazaría a Akane.

_Eso dijiste por eso hice eso y me arrepiento mucho. _se disculpa de nuevo la china.

_¡Tu sabes que soy un estúpido! ¿porque me hiciste caso? ¿acaso no sabes ya que estoy enamorado de Akane? ¡claro que lo sabes! Por eso le querías mancillar de esa forma utilizando a Ryoga...lo programaste todo muy bien pero resulto que pillaste a alguien con algo de conciencia y te descubrió tu plan.

_Lo se...

_¡Aunque 100 hombre violasen a Akane no iban a cambiar mis sentimientos por ella!

_¡Ranma por favor! ¡Te pido que me pegues!

_¡Me das tanto asco que no quiero tocarte ni con un palo! Ni muchos menos pegarte, no quiero tener ningún contacto corporal contigo...ni siquiera para eso...

_Por favor ¿que puedo hacer por ti? _rompe a llorar la amazona abatida.

_¡Vete para siempre! Y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida ni mucho menos en la de Akane porque si lo haces entonces si que te matare. _amenaza el chico de la trenza.

_Esta bien... haré lo que me pides, por ti.

_No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti. Tu vida ahora en Nerima corre peligro...ademas de que seras la vergüenza de aquí y no Akane como tratabas que fuese.

_¡Adiós Ranma! Me voy para siempre...espero que algún día me perdones. _sale de allí corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

_¿Ranma porque le has dejado escapar? Se merecía lo suyo. _se indigna Ryoga por la actitud benevolente de su amigo.

_El pegarle no me va a hacer sentir mejor ni a ti ni a mi. Vamos a casa y a salir delante con esto. _anima Ranma a irse a casa a su amigo.

_¡Pero Ranma! ¿y que vas a hacer si no puedes vengarte?

_¡Tengo que recuperar a mi novia! _espeta dolido conteniéndose las lagrimas el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma... _se impresiona Ryoga.

_Vamos a casa, es lo mejor. Descansa Ryoga...repón fuerzas que mañana que tendrás la suerte de ver a Akane en el hospital. _dice cabizbajo dándole la espalda a su amigo para ocultar su afligido rostro.

_¿Y como vas a hacerlo?

_No lo se...pero eso es un trabajo que me queda por hacer...al menos debo de intentar que quiera verme. Necesito hablar con ella para decirle como me siento. Me voy a casa. _comienza a caminar para irse del lugar.

El joven del pañuelo amarillo sigue a su amigo y van caminando juntos en silencio.

Cuando van a separarse en el camino los muchachos se despiden.

_Ranma... ¿estas bien? ¿seguro que has hecho bien dejando a Shampoo escapar?

_Es lo mejor incluso para ti. No te iba a ayudar. Ve a casa a descansar. Buenas noches Ryoga y gracias por contar conmigo. _sonríe a su amigo con complicidad.

_Buenas noches Ranma. _se despide el joven de los colmillos prendiendo la marcha hacia su casa.

Cuando se gira del todo el triste Saotome interrumpe la marcha de su amigo para pedirle algo.

_Ryoga...

_¿Si? _se para en seco sorprendido esperando respuesta.

_Mañana cuando veas a Akane...dile que la quiero...y que todos los días insistiré en verla. Que no me rendiré por mucho que me rechace. ¿podrás hacerlo? _clama a su amigo de la infancia.

_Claro...lo haré.

_Gracias. Buenas noches.

_Buenas noches Ranma. _sale de allí corriendo el joven del pañuelo dejando a un pensativo Ranma.

Llega el día siguiente y bien pronto de mañana estaba ya Ryoga ya en la consulta como un clavo esperando a la apertura de la clínica como así había pedido su eterna amada Akane.

El somnoliento doctor recibe con gusto al muchacho y le dice que aguarde un poco en la sala de espera, pues no sabia si la peliazul estaba ya predispuesta para poder recibir visitas.

El doctor portaba una bandeja de desayuno bien completo a su paciente y esperaba que estuviese levantada o al menos despierta para no hacerle esperar mucho al joven del pañuelo ansioso por verla.

El cauto medico toca a la puerta despacio para no sobresaltar a la muchacha y al tiempo recibe una respuesta concediéndole el permiso.

Cuando entra se sorprende al ver a la peliazul de pie andando. Se notaba recién duchada por el olor a jabón por lo que vendría del mismo baño . Se había puesto un camisón veraniego pues ya hacia calor y era bastante corto...podía divisarse los moratones en los muslos debido al forcejeo de la noche anterior...al igual que las heridas en sus muñecas causadas por la prolongada atadura.

Aunque ya había comido algo su aspecto era débil, estaba muy pálida y delgada. Ya de por si siempre ha sido una chica muy esbelta pese a los insultos de su prometido...pero ahora estaba realmente delgada. Tenia ojeras de no dormir y los parpados hundidos de haber llorado tanto.

Con una sociable sonrisa recibe al medico.

_¡Buenos días Akane! Me alegro mucho verte andando por la habitación. _pasa mas animado a la estancia.

_Buenos días doctor... _sigue caminando torpemente.

_Te he traído el desayuno, por favor cometelo. _implora a la muchacha que miraba con desgana la comida.

La peliazul camina despacio, se notaba que sentía aun dolores y molestias en sus genitales. Caminaba con sus muslos un poco separados y se sentaba con mucho cuidado en la cama donde reposaba. La televisión estaba puesta con lo que la muchacha estaba intentando hacer vida normal, hecho que alegra mucho al medico que miraba con lastima a la pequeña de los Tendo cabizbaja.

_¿Como estas? _se preocupa el galeno dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

_Aun tengo muchas molestias. Me cuesta sentarme pero supongo que se irán pasando. _dice muy triste y humillada.

_Claro es normal. Ha pasado un día solo. Ademas...le voy a pedir al ginecólogo que venga a verte a ver como evoluciona tus heridas es mas por nada por si la pomada esta haciendo algo de efecto.

_Ya...pero es que...prefiriria que nadie mas me trasteara ahí abajo. _dice deprimida mirando al suelo.

_Akane es por tu bien. Quiero tenerte bien atendida. Otra cosa...importante... _añade el medico nervioso.

_¿Si?

_Ryoga esta aquí. Esta esperando en la sala. ¿quieres que pase?

_¿Tan pronto? Vaya...esta bien...dile que pase. _dice resignada la peliazul suspirando.

_Si no estas preparada para ver a nadie lo comprendemos. Le digo que se vaya y ya esta.

_Si, le dije que viniera. Y no...no me apetece nada pero es que le pedí que viniera así que estaría feo por mi parte rechazarlo. Dile que pase por favor doctor. _dice con desgana la peliazul.

_Esta bien., Ahora vuelvo. _se precipita el medico a la sala de espera.

Los minutos se hacían eternos al joven de los colmillos que esperaba ansioso mirando el reloj. Solo habían pasado uno minutos desde que el doctor fue a avisar a su amada y temía por la tardanza que se echara atrás pues no sabia cual era el estado de la peliazul.

Afortunadamente viene inmediatamente para decirle que tenia permiso para verla, no podía creer que fuese el primero en verla después de aquello...antes incluso que Ranma.

Muy nervioso el muchacho entra en la estancia donde había bastante iluminación de la calle. La pequeña de los Tendo tenia la ventana bien abierta pues le gustaba mirar por ella y de ahí se podía divisar unas preciosas vegetaciones que el galeno cuidaba con esmero todos los días.

Acompañado por el medico Ryoga entra en el habitáculo y divisa por primera vez a Akane después de todo aquello.

Embobado la mira como si fuera la primera vez en muchos años. Tenia un aspecto bastante mas lamentable del que había imaginado. Se notaba que la muchacha lo había pasado realmente mal y que Ranma le había dañado. Los muslos presentaban heridas evidentes de violación y las muñecas estaban moradas.

Sus movimientos eran lentos e inseguros y su mirada triste y vacía como si le hubiesen robado el alma.

_Akane... _suspira con tristeza.

_Hola Ryoga. _saluda cortésmente la chica.

_¿Queréis que os deje solos? ¿Akane? _insiste el galeno.

_Si. _añade la peliazul mirando a su amigo que la observaba boquiabierto.

_Si necesitas algo llámame, estoy cerca. Ryoga cuida de ella. _se marcha el medico dejando a ambos solos en la estancia.

Había un silencio sepulcral y ninguno era capaz de decir nada. Ni mucho menos Ryoga que se sentía un miserable después de lo que podía haber hecho esa noche.

Por un lado hubiese pedido a dios el haber podido haber tenido sexo con su diosa peliazul pero por otro lado estaba aliviado de no ser el culpable del lamentable aspecto dañado de la chica.

Aun sabiendo que había sido usada por otro hombre que no era él sus sentimientos no han cambiado y pese a las circunstancias no podía evitar verla sexy con ese camisón de verano tan corto de tirantes azul que portaba.

Realmente tenia un cuerpo precioso y al verla tan débil e indefensa le enamoraba mucho mas aun sintiendo mas ganas de apretujarla contra su pecho para protegerla.

_¿Como estas Akane? _pregunta con lastima mirando a su amada.

_Estoy...que siento morirme. Esto es horrible Ryoga... _brotan unas lagrimas por el bello rostro de la peliazul conteniéndose las ganas de explotar en llanto.

_Lo siento mucho Akane...me siento fatal de lo que te podía haber hecho, pero de verdad créeme ese veneno me volvió loco. No era yo...lo siento mucho...ahora ya sabes porque deje a Akari. _dice muy sonrojado el joven de los colmillos.

_Ya... _se pone muy colorada la peliazul apartando la mirada del chico avergonzado.

_Y lo que te ha pasado...no va a hacer cambiar mis sentimientos por ti. Pero merezco que nunca mas me hables ni me dirijas la palabra, porque aunque no logre terminar lo que empece casi lo hago y te hice pasar un mal trago, lo siento perdóname. _comienza a sollozar lagrimas Ryoga.

_No te preocupes Ryoga. No es contigo con quien estoy enfadada. Tu no eras consciente de lo que te ocurría y no pienso pagar contigo mi desgracia. Ademas es culpa mía...

_¿Porque? _se sorprende el muchacho.

_Porque yo siempre he sido consciente de que te gustaba y sin embargo nunca te aleje de mi para evitar hacerte daño...siempre te llene de esperanzas y si hubiese mantenido la distancia tu te habrías enfriado probablemente y no hubieses llegado a esta situación por mucho veneno que te inyectaran. _desvela la peliazul.

_¿Y porque...me has mantenido con esperanzas?

_No lo se...supongo que en parte me gustabas como posible novio solo que... _susurra esto ultimo despacio muy nerviosa.

_...estas enamorada de Ranma, ¿verdad? _dice muy serio Ryoga.

_Si...por eso nunca te aleje de mi, fui egoísta. Te tenia en la recamara por si Ranma no me quisiera.

_Ya...aun así lo que hice esta mal. _añade el muchacho cabizbajo.

_Ryoga no te tortures...

_Pero Akane yo podría haber hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque Ranma lo había impedido. Hubieses estado en la misma situación ahora...y no puedo huir de esos sentimientos...sufro de verte así y de lo que te ha pasado.

_Ya lo se Ryoga...y también soy consciente de lo que pasa por tu mente...siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo. Nunca has tenido palabras malas hacia mi. No tengo derecho a enfadarme contigo pues por mi culpa te metieron en este lio. Estas exento de culpa por mi parte queda olvidado. _sonríe la muchacha con dulzura a su amigo.

_¿Que puedo hacer por ti? _llora desconsoladamente emocionado el joven del pañuelo.

_Nada...seguir con tu vida y por supuesto...debes de olvidar la posibilidad de tener nada conmigo porque no estoy enamorada de ti. No quiero usarte mas ni darte esperanzas y sobretodo es sano para ti que no te vinculen conmigo porque puede venir otra loca y meterte en un lio.

_Akane pero es que yo quiero estar a tu lado...déjame ayudarte a superarlo. _dice Ryoga muy culpable.

_Es lo mejor...Ryoga aléjate de mi es lo único que te pido...yo estaré bien.

Hay un silencio melancólico en la habitación y Ryoga se dispone a despedirse de la muchacha, pues si no lo hacía ya probablemente no la haría nunca debido a las ganas que siente de rechazar la oferta de su amada que esperaba una reacción del muchacho.

_Esta bien...entonces... ¿esta es la ultima vez que hablamos de nosotros de esta forma? _dice determinante el joven del pañuelo.

_Si...eso no quiere decir que no te salude por la calle pero no seguiremos teniendo contacto como amigos, es lo mejor para los dos, sobretodo para ti. Yo también debo de ser sincera.

_Akane... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? _dice temeroso ante la respuesta de la muchacha.

_Dime.

_¿Como sabias cuales eran mis sentimientos? Yo nunca te dije nada y que yo sepa...Ranma tampoco al menos me dijo el.

_Nunca dijiste que me querías pero tampoco negaste que no cuando te acusaban que estabas enamorado de mi.

_Ahh...

_Bueno Ryoga. Espero que te vaya bien, quiero lo mejor para ti.

_Prométeme que te pondrás bien y lucharas por seguir adelante. _clama a su amada eterna.

_Lo intentare. _sonríe la peliazul con complicidad.

_Se feliz Akane. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva...de hecho estas son las cosas que me recuerdan el porque te quiero tanto.

_Encontraras a alguien que te quiera de verdad como mereces. _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

_...que me quieran si...que quiera yo...es difícil.

El joven del pañuelo se despide de su amada con lagrimas en los ojos pero antes de salir por la puerta interrumpe su marcha para decirle algo que había prometido decir a su rival en el amor.

_Akane. _dice de pie en la puerta el triste Hibiki.

_Ranma me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere y que luchara por recuperarte. Deberías de plantearte al menos la idea de hablar con el...esta desesperado y muy dolido por lo ocurrido.

_Esta bien... _dice muy avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado.

_Akane...

_¿Si?

_Pueden quererte tanto como yo pero no mas. Cuídate mucho y escucha tu corazón aunque sea contradictorio a lo que piensas. _termina de despedirse el triste muchacho.

_Lo haré. Adiós Ryoga. _dice entre sollozos.

_Adiós Akane. _cierra la puerta con esfuerzo.

En la consulta de nuevo queda una pensativa Akane quien enseguida rompe a llorar desconsoladamente por haber pedido un amigo tan importante para ella...aunque su mente había descansado por aliviar al pobre muchacho de su culpabilidad por haberla agredido en contra de su voluntad.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Aquí tenéis otro capitulo mas. Espero que os haya gustado y sorprendido la conversación con Ryoga y lo ocurrido con Shampoo...parecía quizás que iba a pasar otras cosas pero me gusta sorprender a mis lectores.

Un saludo y gracias por leer mis historias.

Agradezco vuestras respuestas de animo. Decirme por favor que os parecen los capítulos.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	8. Sentimientos encontrados

CAPITULO 8_SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Después de la visita a la peliazul en el hospital el triste Hibiki decide visitar al ansioso Ranma que aguardaba en casa impaciente por ver como ha ido.

El timbre de la casa suena y corriendo como un despavorido va a abrirla. Al ver que es su amigo respira aliviado aunque el rostro del chico no presagiaba buenas noticias.

_Ryoga... _suspira Ranma.

_Ranma vengo a despedirme. No vamos a vernos como normalmente hacemos aunque al menos contigo si que estaré en contacto.

_¿Que pasa? _se alarma el asustado Saotome.

_Akane quiere que abandone su vida. _dice tristemente resignado.

_¿Tan enfadada esta? Pero si tu...

_No esta enfadada conmigo, pero piensa que siendo su amigo me hace tener esperanzas y por lo tanto que quieran utilizarme para hacerla daño. Pretende que nos alejemos para no hacerme sufrir con sus sentimientos.

_Vaya... ¿Ya no sois ni amigos siquiera?

_No...ya ni eso. Ojala...así que por favor cuida de ella ¿quieres? _dice muy triste.

_Ryoga...

_Cuando puedas si es posible aunque Akane misma no lo sepa hazme saber su estado. Si esta mejor o no...lo que sea...por favor...aunque no pueda intervenir. ¿Vale? _se sincera Ryoga.

_Esta bien...oye Ryoga... ¿te ha dicho algo de mi?

_No. Le he dicho que tiene que hablar contigo. Por supuesto le di tu mensaje y una recomendación...espero que la cumpla. _comienza a alejarse el joven de los colmillos.

_Ryoga...

_Que.

_Eres un buen amigo, lastima que tampoco haya sabido apreciarlo. Cuídate. _se despide Ranma.

_Estaremos en contacto, Ranma. Adiós. _se despide finalmente.

El joven de la trenza mira muy triste a su amigo de la infancia, pues pese a todo lo ocurrido era con quien había tratado mas desde hace años. Parte de su vivencia escolar había sido con el, pero la rivalidad que ambos muchachos presentaban por la menor de los Tendo les ha hecho olvidarlo.

Al anochecer en la clínica donde se encontraba la peliazul un amable medico le lleva la cena a la dañada muchacha que esperaba descansando en la cama.

Esa tarde había estado muy pensativa y llorado mucho. Intentaba hacer caso de las palabras de Ryoga y escuchar su corazón pero sentía mucho miedo y vergüenza ante la situación. Pero sabia que debía de tomar un paso para poder ver a los suyos y es...enfrentarse a sus miedos. Tenia que zanjar lo que había pasado y derrochar su ira e impotencia hacia quien le había hecho daño, al menos con uno de los dos.

A quien no quería ver bajo ningún concepto era a la amazona, pues se sentía vencida con ella.

Por momentos imaginaba la sonrisa de victoria de en parte salirse con la suya y hacerle el mal que había planeado.

También esperaba que algún día con mucha mas seguridad iría a por aquella mujer de cabellos purpura que tanto daño le hizo a vengarse con sus propias manos...pero para poder estar a la altura le faltaba demasiado entrenamiento.

Los pensamientos de la peliazul eran interrumpidos al escuchar una llamada a la puerta.

Da el paso y por ella asoma el siempre amable medico familiar portando su bandeja de cena.

_Buenas noches Akane. Aquí tienes tu cena. _le sirve el medico dejandosela en la mesa.

_Gracias doctor.

_¿Como estas? No he querido venir después que se marchara Ryoga porque te escuche llorar y pensé que quizás necesitabas estar un tiempo sola.

_Gracias doctor, pensaste bien porque me sentía muy mal. He roto mi relación con Ryoga y perdonado por lo ocurrido.

_Le has castigado quitandole tu amistad.

_No...le he liberado.

_¿Liberado?

_El...sufría por mi porque me amaba...y yo no podre corresponder esos sentimientos nunca. Lo mejor es que desaparezca de mi vida a cambio de perdonarle lo que me ha hecho.

_Ya...pobre Ryoga entiendo como debe de sentirse.

_Ya esta todo hecho. Gracias por su preocupación doctor.

_No hay de que. Voy a ultimar unas cosas y me iré a descansar. Estoy agotado y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. Tomate la medicación e intenta dormir. Buenas noches. _se despide el medico abandonando la estancia.

_Doctor. _interrumpe la pelizazul.

_Dime.

_Ha llegado el momento... _mira al galeno asombrado.

_¿Quieres que le diga que venga? _le pregunta sabiendo a que se refiere.

_Si.. _dice dudando temerosa apretando sus puños fuertemente.

_¿Estas preparada Akane?

_No...pero nunca lo estaré. Cuanto antes me quite esta sensación de terror inseguro mejor. Ademas..si no hago este paso no podre ver a mi familia. No soportaría que me vieran en este estado sin antes haber zanjado todo con Ranma.

_Ya...entiendo... ¿cuando quieres que venga?

_No es necesario ya, si quiere mañana por la tarde o algo. No se..habrá que ver también el si puede o esta preparado.

_El esta ansioso desde el mismo momento que despertó. Y cada día aumenta su ansiedad por verte. Es probable que quiera venir a primera hora de la mañana, quizás incluso me pida de venir esta misma noche pero tranquila le diré que se tome tiempo.

_Gracias doctor, siento causarte tantas molestias y mi comportamiento inmaduro. Se lo que hace por mi... _disculpa la muchacha su mal humor.

_No pasa nada. Se comprende tu situación. Te conozco desde que eres pequeña y se que lo que dices la mitad de cosas es sin hacer daño. Descansa yo aviso a Ranma. Deberías de tomarte los tranquilizantes para mañana no estar desatada por los nervios debido al acontecimiento tan duro que vas a tener. Buenas noches. _se despide el medico.

_Eso haré. Buenas noches doctor. _se despide del medico sonriendo con complicidad.

El medico hace caso de la muchacha y sigue las instrucciones. Llama a la casa de los Tendo y de inmediato responde la mediana de los Tendo.

_¿Casa de los Tendo dígame? _pregunta con desgana la muchacha.

_Soy el doctor Tofu.

_¡Doctor! Dígame ¿que pasa? _dice alarmada la castaña alertando a toda la familia que estaba pendiente de cualquier noticia de la peliazul.

_¿Esta Ranma? Tengo que hablar con el. _exige el medico.

La mediana de los Tendo mira al joven de la trenza que se encuentra sentado con todos en la mesa cenando. De inmediato se queda estático al ver que la muchacha lo miraba se había percatado enseguida que la cosa iba con él.

El joven de la trenza sorprendido suelta los palillos y escucha atento.

_¿Ranma? si... esta aquí con nosotros ahora mismo. _hace saber la castaña.

_¿Que pasa? _pregunta Soun preocupado.

_Ranma es el doctor Tofu...quiere hablar contigo. _le ofrece el teléfono.

_¡Si claro! _se acerca ansioso agarrando el auricular.

_Diga doctor. _se escucha a un afligido Ranma que le temblaba la voz.

_Ranma ¿podrías venir mañana a la clínica?

_¡Claro! ¿que pasa doctor? _se preocupa el muchacho acelerado.

_Akane quiere verte. ¿estas preparado? _añade el medico asustado.

_No...pero quiero verla. Me da igual lo que quiera decirme.

_Bien...pásate mañana pero dale tiempo ¿vale? Te aconsejo que pases por la tarde noche si es posible.

_¿Y eso?

_Por la tarde suele estar mas tranquila. _aconseja el medico al chico.

_Ahh, gracias por la observación.

_Nada. Por favor Ranma...ten especial cuidado con ella esta muy sensible. Mide tus palabras.

_Lo haré. Gracias doctor ahí estaré mañana. _cuelga el teléfono el joven de la trenza.

Llega el ansiado día siguiente. Aquella noche no había podido pegar ojo el joven de la trenza pensando en la cita con Akane en el hospital. Sentía pánico a lo que se iba a enfrentar pero lo único que tenia claro era que deseaba verla.

Aun con todo los nervios que tenia el muchacho intenta pasar el día como puede. Se fue al dojo a pegar unos cuantos golpes al saco de arena y posteriormente un baño relajante esperando la hora de ver a su prometida.

Ya era casi la hora de cenar y estaba anocheciendo. Deicidio que era el momento y fue directo con pie seguro a la clínica del doctor como así ha aconsejado el medico.

Con los nervios a flor de piel toca a la puerta y seguidamente le abre el galeno que estaba preparado la cena de la peliazul.

El pobre muchacho estaba muy agobiado y su semblante era un poema. Podía sentirse la inseguridad del joven al tartamudear hablando y la torpeza de sus movimientos.

_Hola doctor... _saluda Ranma aguantando los nervios del acontecimiento.

_Hola Ranma...pasa. _invita el siempre amable medico.

Una vez entra en la clínica le pide al ansioso muchacho que aguarde un poco en la sala de espera para avisar a la peliazul que andaba nerviosa todo el día por la visita esperada de su aun prometido.

_Ranma espera un poco aquí, tengo que decirle a Akane que estas en la clínica...no se si estará bien. Esta tarde no quise agobiarla mucho con el tema para que no cambiase de opinión...así que no se cual es su estado emocional. _explica el medico.

_Claro...muchas gracias esperare aquí. _se sienta el chico de la trenza muy tímidamente.

_Vuelvo enseguida. _va con la bandeja de cena para servir de paso a la pequeña de los Tendo.

En la habitación de la peliazul se escucha un toque de puerta. Probablemente fuera el amable galeno acercándole la bandeja de cena pues la hora que era había dado por hecho de que Ranma no iba a aparecer al menos ese día. Tal vez necesitase unos días para para poder hablar con ella...pensó la bella chica que seguía sentada plegada de rodillas viendo la televisión.

_Puede entrar doctor. _invita la muchacha mas tranquila.

_Hola Akane, aquí tienes la cena. _coloca como siempre la bandeja en su sitio.

_Gracias doctor. ¿se va a descansar ya?

_No aun no...ehhh esperare un poco mas de tiempo tengo unos asuntos que hacer antes de acostarme.¿te has tomado la medicación como te aconseje ayer? _pregunta nervioso el galeno observando a la muchacha.

_Si claro.

_Bien...

_¿Que pasa doctor? _pregunta preocupada observando la actitud típica del medico.

_Ranma esta aquí... _espeta de golpe que golpea duramente en el corazón de la peliazul haciendo que lata mucho mas rápido.

La asustada joven se pone una mano en el pecho para sostener su débil corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era incapaz de mediar palabra, pero eso es lo que había pedido la noche anterior...lo único que al ver que el día pasaba sin mas preámbulos se había hecho a la idea de que Ranma se hubiese echado atrás en la visita...pero aquello le pillo desprevenida...

_¿Akane? _insiste el joven galeno intentando espabilar a la embobada muchacha sumergida en sus miedos.

_Si.

_¿Quieres que pase?

_No...pero debe de pasar esto ya, no puedo estar mas tiempo así no sirve de nada.

_Si no estas preparada no es necesario, puedo decirle que no estas predispuesta y vuelva otro día...Ranma eso lo respetaría porque comprende su situación. _añade el medico tranquilizando a la peliazul.

_No...mejor dile que pase...es lo que debe de ser. _dice con la voz entrecortada.

_¿Estas preparada?

_No. Pero es igual...por favor dígale que pase. _implora la muchacha resignada.

_Esta bien...por favor Akane estate tranquila ¿vale? Yo estaré muy cerca de la consulta alerta por cualquier cosa que necesites...si ves que te agobias mucho con Ranma me llamas y yo mismo lo acompaño a la salida, ¿vale? _insiste el medico observando la inseguridad de la peliazul.

_Si, gracias doctor. Estaré bien...bueno al menos eso intentare.

_Bien. Ahora...voy a decirle que entre. _se dispone el medico a avisar al ansioso muchacho que espera en la sala.

_Vale doctor. _se resigna la bella chica.

En la sala de espera aparece un preocupado medico y el joven de la trenza da un respingo levantándose muy nervioso esperando alguna respuesta positiva del medico.

Estaba muy acobardado pero sentía la necesidad imperiosa de verla después de todo aquello.

_Ranma. _se dirige al muchacho de la trenza decididamente.

_¿Si?

_Puedes pasar. Akane espera. _avisa sonriendo con complicidad al asustado muchacho.

_Gracias doctor por todo lo que esta haciendo por nosotros.

Cuando el medico va acompañando al chico de la trenza a la habitación unos centímetros casi apenas en la puerta donde se encontraba la peliazul se para en seco alertando al galeno quien le mira asustado por la repentina actuación del chico.

_¿Ranma todo bien? ¿seguro que quieres verla? _se preocupa el medico poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_Es que...todo esto me tiene...estoy...estoy...tan asustado...esto es tan difícil...tengo miedo con lo que me voy a encontrar ahí dentro, siento pánico de las cosas que me vaya a decir...esto es todo..es...es horrible. _comienza a brotarle lagrimas por el rostro aguantando el llanto.

_Ranma...es normal tener esas sensaciones después de todo esto. Claro que es difícil, tanto o mas para ti que para Akane, pero debes de pasarlo tarde o temprano tendrías que haberte expuesto a esta situación. Necesitáis hablar después de aquello...los dos. _anima el medico tranquilizándolo.

_Ya...tiene razón pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

_Entiendo. No te preocupes si no estas preparado le digo a Akane de verte otro día.

_¡No! Ahora debo de aprovechar que ella ha bajado sus defensas para poder hablar con ella, es mi oportunidad de al menos decirle como me siento. _aprieta los puños decidiéndose del todo quitando el miedo de por medio.

_Bien, entonces pasa que te esta esperando. _abre la puerta invitando al pelinegro a entrar en la estancia.

La puerta se abre lentamente y primero pasa el galeno viendo como se encuentra la bella Tendo aguardando en la cama sentada plegada en sus piernas delgadas acurrucándose entre si como si se protegiera de algo.

Ante ella aparece Ranma por primera vez delante de ella. Era como si lo viese por primera vez en la vida, la misma sensación que tuvo en el baño de su casa cuando le vio desnudo duchándose...estaba asustada...su cara era la estampa de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Aquellas sensaciones que desprendía la peliazul las absorbía el joven de la trenza.

Estaba tan bella con ese camisón cortito. Nunca se lo había visto puesto en casa...siempre ha sido muy tímida y si algún día hubiese dormido con el puesto ni se habría enterado.

La amable Kasumi se lo tenia preparado para que se sintiera bella y segura con el puesto.

De inmediato se había percatado de lo delgada y frágil que parecía. Solo ha pasado dos noches pero su aspecto demacrado y débil era muy evidente...se notaba que la muchacha lo había pasado realmente mal.

No podía evitar mirar con enamoramiento a la chica quien por la forma de observarla de inmediato se percataba de los sentimientos que ahora mismo sentía el joven de la trenza.

Ahora mas que nunca sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir corriendo y abrazarla. Se le veía tan indefensa y dulce con su afligida actitud, en parte...le gustaba ver en ese estado a su prometida pues explotaba feminidad por todos lados.

Por momentos pensaba que esos malditos efectos del veneno no habían desaparecido, pues al verla con las piernas al descubierto aun con esos moretones y los hombros descubiertos le daban arrebatos de asaltarla...realmente..era tan bella..y no supo apreciarlo...que desperdicio de soberbia.

Por otro lado la menor de los Tendo apartaba la vista de los hombres mirando al suelo con extrema timidez. Estaba tranquila aparentemente debido a la medicación pero sin embargo podía sentirse la inseguridad de la muchacha al encogerse mas sentada en la cama.

_Bueno os dejo un poco solos...para que habléis. _anima el medico a salir de la consulta.

Los chicos permanecen callados pensativos y al no obtener respuesta el galeno sale de la estancia cerrando la puerta.

Un silencio incomodo invade la estancia pero pronto Ranma necesitaba explotar para plasmar sus verdaderos sentimientos en las palabras por mucho que la oratoria no fuese lo suyo.

_Yo lo siento...Akane. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Estoy...es... _dice el joven de la trenza con voz entrecortada.

_¿Que vas a decir esta vez? ¿Que ha sido sin querer? ¿Que esa planta tenia un veneno muy fuerte? ¿que por accidente tropezaste y te metiste dentro de mi cuerpo?_interrumpe al muchacho de la trenza quien se asusta de la brusquedad de la peliazul.

_Akane... _implora con pena el joven de la trenza desatando las lagrimas que aguantaba.

_¡Pudiste evitarlo! _grita aturdiendo al chico de la trenza.

_¡Quería ayudarte! No podía dejarte ahí sola colgada. _añadía el muchacho de la trenza.

_¡Te dije que te fueras! _rompe a llorar.

_No podía dejarte ahí sola, era peligroso.

_¡Ellos ya no estaban! Shampoo era perseguida por Mousse y Ukyo tenia a Ryoga controlado. ¡El único peligro que tenia eras tu!

El joven de la trenza no supo responder a eso sabiendo que de su cabezoneria se trataba...y con su silencio había evidenciado que esta vez ha metido realmente la pata.

_Pero tu...una vez mas no quisiste evidenciar tus sentimientos... ¿Ranma enamorado? ¿y de la marimacho de Akane? No...

_Pero Akane... _intentaba excusarse.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! _interrumpía la joven de los Tendo llorando.

La sala estaba llena de silenciosos sollozos. El muchacho se la trenza no sabia que hacer ni decir pues ella tenia razón en todo.

_...Akane por favor yo te quiero... _se va acercando a ella con intenciones de abrazarla.

_¡No me toques! Me siento como una mierda...porque inexplicablemente te sigo queriendo...y me doy asco por ello. _se acurruca mas contra sus propias piernas agachando la cabeza llorando a moco tendido.

El joven de la trenza cesa sus intenciones afectuosas y la mira con suma tristeza de ver a su prometida de esa forma ante el llanto desconsolado de esta.

_Por tu culpa...no puedo mirar a mi familia a la cara...me siento humillada. Has cogido mi autoestima y la has rajado de arriba a abajo con tu maldita soberbia.

_Yo no lo hice a propósito. Solo quería ayudarte...ademas no tuve culpa de que Shampoo te quisiera secuestrar, yo no sabia nada...

_No...es culpa tuya porque si tu desde hace tiempo hubieses dejado claro a quien querías tanto ella como Ukyo hubiese desistido en intentar conquistarte...pero tu siempre las mantuviste ahí comiendo de tu mano para hacer crecer tu ego...porque eso es lo que eres...un egoísta. Un cobarde que no es capaz de expresar lo que siente hasta tal punto de hacer daño a la gente. _explica la joven de los Tendo entre sollozos.

_Akane...por favor perdóname. Tienes razón. Pero por favor déjame ayudarte. Quiero aliviar tu dolor.

_¿Puedes volver atrás en el tiempo?

_No...

_Pues entonces no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme. _dice la peliazul resignada.

_Akane necesito ayudarte...y no dejare de insistir en ello hasta que lo haga.

La pequeña de los Tendo va calmando sus lagrimas desconsoladas y reflexionando en ese descanso emocional. Ese silencio delataba el real estado de ambos muchachos mirando al suelo desolados por la situación.

_...¿te gustó?

_¿Como? _pregunta extrañado el joven de la trenza.

_¿Si te gustó lo que hiciste? _pregunta con voz temblorosa.

_No entiendo porque me preguntas eso, ¿como va a gustarme hacerte daño? ¡Pues claro que no!

_¡Se sincero! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Responde sin pensar! _se pone agresiva la pequeña de los Tendo.

_Si... _admite con dolor el joven de la trenza.

_¿Si que? _intenta que el abochornado Saotome pase un mal trago sacandole las palabras.

_Si te refieres a que si me gusto tener sexo contigo...si...me gusto...me gusto mucho...y por eso me siento tas asqueroso...porque aun con lo que te he hecho sigo teniendo ganas de volver a hacerlo contigo fervientemente...

Aquella revelación había hecho relajar el rostro afligido de Akane y las lagrimas estaban comenzado a secarse poco a poco. Aun seguían los sollozos pero eran menos intensos. El joven de la trenza observaba atento a la respuesta de la muchacha ante su sinceridad.

El incomodo silencio le hace pasar al ansioso Saotome un calvario teniendo la esperanza de haber sido la respuesta que la peliazul quería escuchar.

_El hecho de que me hayas violado no es lo que mas me duele...si no el haber consentido una vez mas que tu estupidez me hiciera daño. Aun con el peligro al que me hacías exponerme sabiendo los sentimientos que tenias por mi...seguiste con tu cabezonera...de no reconocer que me querías ante los demás.

_Akane...lo siento mucho de verdad por favor perdóname... _clama a la joven de los Tendo.

_No puedo perdonarte...lo siento...me has destrozado la vida humillándome de esa forma. Primero de no reconocer que me querías pese a la situación en la que me encontraba desnuda y colgada de una cuerda...y luego...por lo que paso a continuación.

_Akane yo estoy hecho polvo. Tampoco soy capaz de mirar a tu familia a la cara, me siento como un miserable.

_¡No quieras darme lastima aun! ¿Tu sabes como me siento?_le reprocha lapeliazul interrumpiendo al afligido muchacho.

_Akane por favor dime que quieres que haga para ayudarte.

_¡Nada! _llora desconsoladamente apretando sus puños con fuerza.

La desolada situación hacia un ambiente triste y deprimente. El joven de la trenza observaba la ira impotente de la joven de los Tendo en silencio. Podía sentir la debilidad de la muchacha que lloraba con dolor haciendo rendir su cuerpo.

_Akane... _intenta acercarse de nuevo a ella para consolarla.

_¡No! _lo rechaza muy triste.

_¡Déjame abrazarte!

_¡Noo! ¡No quiero que me toques! _se encoge con vergüenza.

_Akane...

Pasan unos segundos largos en esta lamentable situación hasta que la peliazul termina de llorar a moco tendido. Cuando ya son solo los sollozos de la respiración agitada de la chica, el apenado Saotome deja que se calme e intentar animarla.

La charla había ido peor de lo que el imaginada. Akane no estaba nada receptiva y no pensaba que fuese a echarle en cara aquello dañada por aquel forcejeo, sin embargo...estaba mas dañada por los sentimientos que físicamente.

_Akane tienes que volver a casa lo antes posible. Tienes que estudiar para los últimos exámenes, no puedes tirar por la borda un año de esfuerzo. _intenta convencer a la peliazul que lo miraba enfadada.

_No soy yo la que ha tirado por la borda su año o vida...has sido tu el responsable de que me vaya ahora tan mal. _le recrimina de nuevo al joven de la trenza que no sabe ya que decirle.

Una vez pareciendo que el dialogo no funciona el muchacho se preocupa ahora posteriormente por el daño físico de la bella joven que enseñaba las heridas de sus muslos con ese sexy camisón que portaba tímidamente.

Se acerca un poco mas mirando las heridas haciendo ver a la peliazul que estaba preocupado por su estado.

_¿Como estas de...las heridas? _pregunta tocando una de las piernas de la muchacha que reacciona con un respingo rechazando el contacto inesperado.

_Me duele...

_...lo siento mucho Akane de veras. _se aleja un poco de la muchacha sintiendo su incomodidad por la cercanía extrema.

Están callados un largo tiempo sumergidos en sus pensamientos pero pronto lo termina el deprimido Saotome que intenta resolver la situación.

_Dime por favor...que puedo hacer para ayudarte y esta vez en serio. Sea lo que sea lo haré.

_... _sigue sin contestar la peliazul.

_¿No vas a casa porque estoy yo? ¿verdad? ¿quieres que me vaya? _añade el muchacho intentando ayudarla para hacerla sentir mejor.

_No quiero ir a mi casa porque me siento avergonzada de que me hayan hecho algo isa. No soporto que me miren con lastima. Imagino lo que debe suponer para mi padre todo esto...no puedo ir a mi casa.

_Pues entonces vente a casa de mi madre. Estaré contigo. _le dice decidido Ranma.

_¿Contigo viviendo juntos? ¿estas loco?

_Haz lo que quieras, si es necesario no estaré yo.

_No...tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentarme a mi familia y mis miedos.

_¿Cuando vas a ir a tu casa?

_Cuando me duela menos. Ademas mañana creo que viene a verme el ginecólogo para certificar que la medicación que me mando me esta haciendo efecto.

_¿Que medicación? _pregunta el curioso Saotome.

_Una pomada que me mando cicatrizante. _se siente avergonzada.

_... ¿tan mal te he dejado...tu...?

_Si si...esta mal si. Pero me ha dicho que se ira curando poco a poco. _dice intentando aliviarse a si misma.

_¿Y los exámenes?

_No lo se...no tengo ni ganas de estudiar.

_Pues debes de terminar el curso.

_Lo se...pero no tengo ganas de nada.

_Akane...yo no se que quieres que haga para hacerte sentir mejor, pero estaré pendiente de ti todo el tiempo y vendré todos los días a verte. Cuando vayas a casa seré yo quien te recoge y te lleve. Debo de enfrentarme a tu familia y como te van a ver.

_No sera necesario...le diré a doctor que mañana vengan a verme. Ya esta bien de ocultarse. _dice resignada la peliazul.

_Solo quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado aunque no quieras. _añade Ranma decidido mirándola a los ojos.

_¿No puedo hacer nada para que me dejes tranquila?

_Si...cuando dejes de quererme entonces te dejare tranquila. No voy a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad pero si me quieres que es realmente deseas estar conmigo, lo único que...entiendo que estés resentida pero cuando dejes hablar a tu corazón y me perdones entonces estaré ahí para recibirte...mientras tanto te seguiré esperando...

_¿Aunque no cicatricen nunca?

_Si...

Hay un silencio mas tranquilo. Mucha dosis de sinceridad de golpe los tenían aturdidos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

La bella Akane estaba digiriendo lo que su prometido le había dicho...no se iba a rendir y eso ponía a prueba su fidelidad en el amor.

_¿Quieres que me vaya de casa cuando salgas? _añade el muchacho.

_¿Quieres irte? A lo mejor eres tu el que estarás mas cómodo.

_No me respondas con una pregunta dime una afirmación o de lo contrario habré aceptado que no puedo estar cerca de ti.

_El hecho de que te vayas de casa no va a hacer que me sienta mejor...así haz lo que quieras. Si deseas estar ahí con toda la familia...allá tu...

_Eso es un no entonces. _dice mas positivo Ranma.

_Eso es un...me da igual.

_Entonces es un no, siendo como eres de cabezota. _dice aliviado el joven de la trenza.

En un espacio de tiempo reflexionan calmándose y los sollozos ya habían cesado por parte de la peliazul.

_Ahora...necesito descansar...por favor.. _invita la bella muchacha a abandonar la habitación.

_Esta bien, pero por favor comete la cena que te ha preparado el doctor. Necesitas alimentarte estas algo demacrada.

_Eso es problema mio...ademas siempre he sido una fea marimacho... ¿que mas da?

_Eres la chica mas bella que he visto nunca y aunque tengas el peor día de tu vida para mi seguirás siendo preciosa.

Ante las amables y sinceras palabras de su prometido la chica mira hacia sus rodillas encogidas con timidez ruborizándose.

Hay de nuevo un silencio relajante y el muchacho de la trenza se dispone a abandonar la clínica.

Como la bella peliazul no decía nada el triste muchacho se acerca a ella para despedirse.

La mira con atención en aquella pose que adoptaba con timidez rasgo muy característico de la peliazul a lo que ella se pone nerviosa sin entender que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza.

_Buenas noches Ranma.

_Buenas noches...Akane. Que descanses.

La sigue mirando sin ocultarse tan tranquilo como si nada. Aquella manera de observarla la ponía muy nerviosa.

_¿Que pasa? ¿que estas pensando?

_Que estas preciosa con ese camisón y no puedo evitar mirarte.

_Ya claro... ¿y ahora para que me dices eso? ¿para halagarme?_le mira avergonzada.

_Solo estaba siendo sincero como así habías pedido que lo fuera.

_Ahora resulta que te parezco preciosa. _dice enfadada con el.

_No...en realidad siempre...pero antes no te lo decía...

_Ya...claro. Esta bien Ranma buenas noches necesito descansar. _le decía sin creerle.

_Buenas noches Akane. Mañana nos vemos. _se despide el muchacho cerrando la puerta.

La peliazul queda cansada debido a la intensa conversación que habían tenido ambos. Apenas cena nada y de inmediato acude a los tranquilizantes para poder descansar...había sido un día duro y largo.

El joven de la trenza se despide del medico que esperaba ansioso que terminaran para poder irse a descansar.

Observa el rostro del ahora mas relajado Saotome y pregunta preocupado por el estado de ambos.

_¿Que tal ha ido todo Ranma?

_Mal...pero era de suponer... _dice cabizbajo.

_Lo siento mucho...si necesitas que te ayude en algo.

_No, ya has hecho mucho. Por favor cuida de Akane para que salga pronto y mantenerme informado de su estado en general. Se que mañana viene un ginecólogo a verla, al menos eso me ha explicado ella.

_Si...

_Pues mañana vendré a verla aunque no quiera...

_¿No quiere que vengas mas?

_No me ha dicho que no pero...aunque no me deje pasar vendré igualmente a la clínica para saber de su estado.

_Vale. Bueno Ranma tengo que irme a descansar...mañana nos vemos. Tu también deberías de dormir un poco...estas ojeroso.

_Todo esta bien...ya he hablado con ella...necesitaba escuchar su voz y verla...ahora estoy mas triste porque he visto el daño tan grave que le he hecho...pero estoy tranquilo porque conoce mis sentimiento de verdad sin mentiras ni excusas. _dice relajado el agotado Saotome.

_Eso esta bien Ranma...me alegro que seas sincero al menos contigo y con ella.

_Si...ahora me siento mas liberado del muro que yo mismo me había construido a base de estupidez inmadura.

_Muy bien Ranma.

_Gracias a sus consejos doctor. Buenas noches. _se despide el joven de la trenza marchándose definitivamente de la clínica.

_Buenas noches Ranma. Descansa. _cierra la consulta dejando irse al chico.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Decidme que os parece y si os esperabais algo así. Agradezco mucho vuestras respuesta de animo e interés en la historia.

Intentare mantener este ritmo de escritura siempre que las responsabilidades me permitan.

Nos leemos.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza.


	9. El honor es lo ultimo que me queda

CAPITULO 9_EL HONOR ES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA

A la mañana siguiente posterior a la charla tan esperada por la pareja mas famosa de Nerima el doctor Tofu llama por teléfono a la familia de la peliazul para explicarles que el ginecólogo iba a verla ese día.

_¿Hola? _atiende por teléfono la amable Kasumi.

_Hola..soy el doctor Tofu, oye...¿podrías decirle a tu familia que Akane va a recibir la visita del ginecólogo esta mañana, por favor?_pregunta el doctor tan tímido como siempre con la mayor de los Tendo.

_Claro, gracias por avisarnos doctor. Que tenga un buen día. _agradece la muchacha tan alegre como siempre.

_Hasta luego Kasumi, si quieren pueden pasarse mas tarde por la clínica a ver el resultado de la consulta del ginecólogo.

_Esta bien. Gracias doctor. _se despide la simpática chica.

_Adiós Kasumi.

La familia Saotome-Tendo se junta para desayunar como todas las mañanas. El joven de la trenza tarda mas en bajar pero finalmente se sienta con los demás.

El padre de la peliazul lo miraba esperando alguna explicación sobre lo que paso en la clínica el día anterior, pues cuando el joven Saotome había llegado a casa ya estaban todos dormidos...cosa que hizo a posta ya que necesitaba dar una vuelta después de aquella charla con su prometida.

El muchacho rompe su silencio advirtiendo a la familia sobre el real estado de la joven de los Tendo.

_Ayer hable con Akane. _espeta Ranma ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás componentes familiares.

_Cuéntanos Ranma. _prosigue su suegro.

_Akane esta muy mal, realmente peor de lo que pensaba...aunque mas a nivel psíquico que físico. _dice muy triste.

_¿Que te dijo? _se intereso Nabiki.

_Pues...esta enfadada conmigo lógicamente...pero no por lo que paso, si no porque paso...es largo de explicar pero en resumen necesita tiempo para veros. Aunque es probable que ya pronto podríais verla. _explica Ranma.

_Ya... ¿y esta muy herida? _pregunta Soun muy triste.

_Pues esta medicándose con las heridas y también los nervios. Supongo que en estos casos hay que tener paciencia.

_¿Ha querido verte después de todo? _pregunta Kasumi.

_Si...ella necesitaba pasar el duelo y enfrentarse a mi. Supongo que en parte aunque haya pasado un mal rato le vendrá bien para recuperarse antes...pero a mi me ha hecho polvo sus palabras. _dice el cabizbajo chicos ante el silencio de los demás que lo miran atentos.

_Bueno Ranma es normal...como dices tu hay que ser paciente.

_Yo no voy a abandonarla por mucho que me odie.

_¿Te ha dicho que te odia? _pregunta Nabiki.

_No...pero no ha hecho falta decirlo. Esta claro que siente mucho rencor hacia mi.

_¿Cuanto tiempo has hablado con ella? _pregunta Genma.

_Pues...un buen rato, no se...al menos media hora.

_¿Y como habéis quedado después de todo?

_En resumidas cuentas, ella se ha desahogado y me ha dicho lo que necesitaba que supiera...y yo le he dejado claro que no iba a abandonarla nunca por mucho que ella me rechazase. _explica el chico de la trenza.

_Esta bien... _asiente Soun Tendo.

_Papa el doctor me ha llamado diciendo que podemos pasar por la consulta en un rato porque el ginecólogo va a mirarla esta mañana a ver como esta yendo el tratamiento. _avisa la mayor de los Tendo a su padre.

_Que buena noticia Kasumi. Iremos después de recoger el desayuno para que le den tiempo a ver a tu hermana. _dice alegre el padre de la muchacha.

_Yo también...iré. _añade Ranma con temor a la respuesta de su futuro suegro.

_Bien. Es lo que has prometido. _alienta al deprimido ojiazul.

En la clínica del doctor el ginecólogo ya ha llegado para ver a la pobre muchacha que espera con temor a ser de nuevo inspeccionada.

Ya con antelación había ido el amable galeno y preparado para ello. Estaba tumbada en una camilla desnuda como esa noche y con una sabana que la cubría hasta sus senos.

Su cuerpo temblaba de inseguridad e inevitablemente cerraba sus piernas rechazando todo tipo de intrusiones.

Ya entra el amigo del amable medico acompañado por el ginecologo colega y saluda a la muchacha quien le mira con timidez.

_¡Hola Akane! ¿Como estas? _pregunta el simpático ginecólogo preparando sus utensilios de profesión para el examen.

_Mejor...gracias. _se resigna la muchacha esperando que la manoseen.

_No tengas miedo que todo va a ir bien, ¿vale Akane? Solo quiero ver tus heridas y ya esta...solo es un momento, es mas por nada por ver que la pomada que te recete haga su efecto. _explica el medico.

_Esta bien... _dice poco convencida con mucho miedo.

_Ahora debo quedarme con ella a solas, aguarde fuera doctor. Cuando terminemos le aviso. _invita el ginecólogo a salir de la estancia al medico familiar para que la muchacha no se sintiese tan avergonzada.

_Esta bien, espero fuera. Que vaya todo bien Akane, tranquila ¿vale? _se despide el galeno cerrando la puerta.

_Gracias doctor. _dice con desgana la peliazul mirando con timidez hacia la pared.

Una vez concluye el examen que le costaba realizar el ginecólogo debido a la extrema timidez de la muchacha que no soportaba que la miraran desnuda ni mucho menos en sus partes intimas tan ahora dañadas, avisa a su amigo medico de que todo ha concluido.

El doctor Tofu entra en la consulta con Akane ya vestida y en pie poniéndose las zapatillas.

_¿Como ha ido? _pregunta el amigo.

_Bien, parece que si que esta funcionando la pomada. Akane esta mejorando. Sus heridas aunque aun las tiene están cicatrizando a un buen ritmo.

_Eso es una buena noticia, gracias amigo. _agradece el galeno a su amigo.

Una vez el ginecólogo termina de recoger los bártulos de ginecologia necesita hacer unas ultimas aclaraciones con la muchacha que mira muy tímida al suelo.

_Akane...una cosa mas que tenia que hablarte. _comenta el ginecólogo.

_Dígame doctor.

_¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvo su menstruación? _pregunta el medico preocupado.

_Hace unas dos semanas que yo recuerde... _dice muy preocupada.

_Pues se que no es momento de escuchar esto pero necesita saber que cabria la posibilidad de que pudiera estar embarazada. Cuando le hice el primer examen...pude comprobar que tenia...restos de semen. Eso es algo que debería de saber...eso es todo.

_Yo no noto nada extraño..dentro de mi cuerpo.

_Eso no lo puede saber hasta dentro de unas dos o tres semanas. Solo advertirle de que si no le vuelve a venir el periodo podría ser debido a un embarazo.

_Pero doctor...fue la primera vez...que tuve relaciones, bueno...que no...que... _dice muy nerviosa sin querer creerse lo que el ginecólogo le insinúa.

_No tiene nada que ver, las posibilidades son las mismas y su edad la perfecta. Ademas si es cierto que el joven se tomo tanto tiempo... ha dado tiempo a todo. _explica un poco incomodo el medico por recordarla tal acción.

La peliazul se sienta en la cama de nuevo como si se hubiese mareado al escuchar esas palabras detonantes alertando al medico familiar que se preocupa por la muchacha.

_¿Y si me ocurre tal cosa...que puedo hacer? _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Pues...podría optar por abortar. En estos casos la ley es benevolente y ayuda a la mujer que ha sido violada. De todas formas es algo precipitado de pensar...aun no sabemos nada así que es cuestión de esperar unos 15 días y si se presenta la ocasión entonces ya reflexionar sobre que hacer. _dice el galeno.

_...esta bien doctor. Gracias. _dice la peliazul entre sollozos.

_Bueno Akane tengo que irme. Todo ira bien sigue echándote la pomada como estabas haciéndolo y ya sabes...si no viniera tu menstruación ven a mi consulta.

_Esta bien doctor...gracias. _se despide la muchacha sumergida en sus pensamientos.

El señor Tofu se despide de su amigo y cuando le va a acompañar a su colega medico a la salida este le advierte sobre el estado emocional de la peliazul.

_No es necesario que me acompañes a la salida, estate mejor con la chica que necesita un poco de apoyo. Es evidente que emocionalmente esta muy mal...pobrecilla. _dice preocupado el ginecólogo colega.

_Gracias por la comprensión. Descuida. Nos vemos amigo, gracias por tu ayuda. Es importante para mi. _agradece el medico despidiéndose de su amigo.

_De nada, nos vemos. _sale hacia la puerta.

En la habitación se queda el amable medico que mira con lastima a la pensativa muchacha quien se apreciaba las ganas de llorar.

Una desolada Akane miraba sus pies con pena incapaz de mediar palabra ante la observadora mirada del galeno.

_Akane...no te preocupes todo ira bien...el medico solo quería advertirte nada mas por si notabas algo extraño en tu cuerpo. _intenta apoyar a la muchacha.

_Ya...claro...dígame doctor...si llegase el momento y en verdad pasara eso... ¿que haría usted si fuese yo? _pregunta molesta.

_Pues...no lo se Akane. Es difícil tu situación pero yo dejaría que mis sentimientos se antepusieran a lo que realmente necesito.

_¿Aunque vaya en contra de tus principios?

_Supongo que un hijo es mas fuerte que todo eso...

_Ya... _sigue pensativa.

_Pero de momento como ha dicho el doctor no te preocupes por eso, ni siquiera te obsesiones con el tema. El hecho que haya pasado eso no quiere decir que no estés embarazada.

_Ya...que fácil es quitar importancia.

_Akane ahora no pienses en eso, solo...preocúpate por mejorarte por favor. No te sirve de nada calentarte la cabeza.

_¡Esto que estoy pasando es un infierno!. _explota la peliazul.

_Lo se. Y tienes todo nuestro apoyo incluso el de Ranma.

_¡No necesito su apoyo!

_¿Y que necesitas? _se atreve el medico a desafiar a la muchacha.

_Quiero...quiero...¡dejar de quererle! _rompe a llorar.

El apenado medico se arrepiente de haber pinzado el estado emocional de la muchacha y la abraza para dejarla desahogarse en su hombro.

_¡No puedo perdonarle! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! Por mi...por mi...por mi honor...el honor es lo único que me queda... _llora desconsoladamente.

_Entiendo...ahora...Akane...cuéntame la verdad de lo que paso. _coge a la muchacha del mentón haciéndola mirar el rostro.

_...que..._cesa de llorar momentáneamente embobada mirando al galeno a los ojos.

_Dime el porque estas tan enfadada con el...cuéntamelo.

_¿Porque dices eso? ¿no te parece suficiente lo que ha pasado? _dice ocultando su rostro.

_Se lo comprensiva que has sido con Ryoga...por muy mal sea lo que Ranma haya hecho se supone que ha sido sin querer igual que Ryoga pero...no es normal ese odio repentino..cuéntame. Te escucho...creo...que necesitas compartir tu incomprensión.

_Por favor no se lo digas a nadie...ni mucho menos a mi familia si no...nunca lo perdonaría. _dice llorando.

La peliazul toma aire y se separa del medico. Se apoya en la camilla donde estaba anteriormente tumbada para el examen ginecologico e intenta explicar al atento doctor lo que le ocurre.

_Lo que paso...fue por culpa de Ranma. No solo fue accidentalmente.

_Si...aunque lo que se pincho con esa planta si fue un accidente.

_Si...el vino a buscarme porque Ukyo le había dicho que Shampoo me había secuestrado...así que en principio muy bien. Me alivie mucho al verlo interviniendo en lo que Ryoga iba a hacerme. Pero...después...se pincho con esa planta y...el podía haberlo evitado pero... _comienza a llorar recordando aquella escena.

FLASHBACK

De nuevo el joven de la trenza insistía en soltar a Akane. Al levantarse del suelo comenzaba a tambalearse pues el veneno de la planta estaba entrando rápidamente en su organismo y ya hacia sus efectos. La peliazul era atenta a esto y no podía evitar preocuparse por su amado.

_¿Ranma estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

_Estoy...arg solo estoy un poco mareado y esta herida...me arde. _dice el joven dolorido mientras se arranca las espinas que tiene clavadas.

_Ranma... _mira preocupada Ukyo.

_¡Ukyo estate atenta, voy a soltar a Akane de una vez para que huya de aquí! _dice animadamente tomando aliento ya que esta un poco mareado.

_¡Si! ¡Date prisa que Ryoga se esta recuperando!

_¡Voy! _va corriendo a socorrer el cuerpo de la indefensa Akane que miraba nerviosa a Ranma temiendo que el veneno haga estragos en él.

Rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha despavorida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la peliazul.

La temerosa Akane quien apretaba sus muslos con miedo al sentir el cuerpo de Ranma tan pegado al suyo hacia ponerla en alerta.

Casi sin darse cuenta el joven de la trenza comenzaba a sentirse embriagado por el perfume de su prometida que de repente era abrumador, había incluyo momentos en que parecía quedarse hipnotizado mirando el cuello de su prometida...gesto que no pasa desapercibido por Ukyo ni la misma Akane quien la miraba asustada por esa reacción.

Ranma apenas se había percatado de lo que le ocurría porque a menudo tenia esas sensaciones cada vez que se acercaba al cuerpo de su novia solo que esta vez..le costaba controlarse. Tuvo que ver la reacción de Akane para darse cuenta de que algo mal iba y estaba comenzando a no poder controlarlo.

_Ranma... ¿estas...bien? _apartaba la muchacha asustada del cuello del rostro de su prometido sucumbido por los encantos de esta.

_Si estoy bien...solo un poco mareado...no te preocupes.

_Por favor Ranma suéltame ya...necesito huir.

_Oye estoy haciendo lo que puedo, esto esta muy difícil. _le recrimina su prisa a la asustada chica quien teme ahora tener a dos locos que intentan atacarla sexualmente.

_Ranma...es que...estas raro. ¿seguro que estas bien? ¿quieres que desate yo a Akane y tu te ocupas de Ryoga? _insiste la morena de la pala quien lo miraba preocupada sabiendo lo que el chico siente por la peliazul.

_¡No! ¡Nadie tocara a Akane! ¡Ocúpate de Ryoga! _se esmera en encontrar la forma de desatar el nudo de las manos de Akane.

_Pero Ranma es que... _insiste Ukyo.

_**¡Tranquila! Ademas... yo no estoy enamorado de Akane así que no hay peligro...es solo que este veneno marea un montón...se me pasara, tu preocúpate de Ryoga que yo ya suelto a Akane**. _sigue con su intento de desatar a la peliazul.

Ranma comenzaba a observar el cuello de su prometida y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba mirando hipnotizado los pechos al descubierto semitapados por la camisa abierta de la indefensa peliazul que era totalmente consciente de las sensaciones del muchacho.

_Ranma...por favor...suéltame ya...por favor... _apretaba los muslos con miedo.

_¡**Oye tranquila! ¡estoy bien! ¿quien iba a desear una marimacho como tu? **_viene con lo mismo de siempre.

_**Ranma no seas estúpido, si estas por mi o no me da igual, pero si lo estas ese veneno va a perjudicarme a mi.** _dice molesta por ese comentario.

_**Pues puedes quedarte tranquila**...ademas...esto cuesta un montón, no te creas que es fácil. _discute con su prometida.

De nuevo Ranma apoya su cuello intentando buscar la manera de soltar a la asustada muchacha. Ya estaba el veneno actuando en su cuerpo desde hacia minutos...el hecho de que se hubiese inyectado en el mismo cuello había hecho actuar mas fuerte y rapido, lo pasa es que la situación lo materia distraído de sus deseos y entretenido...pero ahora estaba pegado totalmente al prácticamente cuerpo de su novia indefensa y comenzaba a sentir un calor en el cuerpo que necesitaba ser apagado con urgencia.

Los suaves cabellos de la peliazul que hacían cosquillas en la nariz de este que la olfateaba con anhelo le producían ya cierto placer y como un animal en celo comienza a respirar agitado mientras con mucha precaución rozaba sus labios en el cuello de la peliazul.

_Ranma...

_¡Que! _miraba hipnotizado el rostro de la muchacha como si lo viera por primera vez.

_**Huye...vete de aquí por favor...**

_**No...voy a soltarte tranquila estoy bien**... _intentaba soltarla pese a sus deseos que cada vez eran mas latentes e incontrolados.

_**Ranma no estoy para tonterías, esto es serio...puedes hacerme daño.**

_**¡No te lo creas tanto! Ademas... ¿quien te ha dicho que yo sienta nada por ti? Esta todo bien...solo que... **_miraba a os labios de la peliazul hipnotizado.

_**Ranma...por favor...vete...antes que me hagas daño.** _imploraba ya.

Ahora ya estaban solos y mas tranquilos al parecer, pero Akane estaba con el corazón en un puño esperando con pánico que realmente Ranma la soltase.

Ahora no confiaba en el y temía no volver sana finalmente a casa.

De nuevo el joven de la trenza se quedaba petrificado mirando el suave cuello de Akane a lo que alarma a la muchacha que hace paralizar la respiración de la peliazul.

_**Ranma...por favor...vete...estaré bien.**

_...

_Ranma... _ladeaba la cabeza mirándolo con miedo encontrándose con el rostro del joven de la trenza que la miraba con deseo habiendo hace rato ya perdido el control.

_Ranma... _miraba ya muy preocupada.

Al ver el bellos rostro de su prometida mirándolo ya tan cerca el muchacho ya se abandona al deseo extremo que sentía hacia la menor de los Tendo desde hace tiempo y la besa en los labios apasionadamente mientras con sus manos ya le toca los desnudos pechos.

_Mmmmm _enmudece la muchacha comenzando a agitarse.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tal y lo que recuerda se lo relata al doctor quedándose pensativo, realmente...sabia que lo que Ranma había hecho era descabellado pero no a esa altura comprendiendo del todo el dolor que la muchacha siente.

_¿Y tu seguiste luchando diciéndole que parara?

_Si... tengo esas asquerosas palabras que siempre me dice grabadas en mi cabeza y no dejan de atormentarme._dice entre sollozos.

_Comprendo tu dolor...es normal entonces que estés así con el...ayer...¿se lo dijiste? _insiste el medico.

_Si...y no había reparado en ello, supongo que pensaba que al haber perdonado a Ryoga lo haría a el también pero para su sorpresa no imaginaba el porque de mi real enfado.

_Entiendo... ¿y el que dijo?

_Nada...solo me dijo que lo sentía y que lo perdonara...que me quería...y que no iba a dejarme por mucho que yo lo rechazara. Claro...ya se había evidenciado sus sentimientos... ¿que va a hacer? Ademas...de cara a su honestidad o mi padre...es normal que se comprometa a hacerme sentir una reina, pero...yo no voy a dejar que dome de nuevo...el se lo ha buscado. Podríamos haber quedado muy bien...si hubiera sido sincero conmigo...y hubiese huido yo no estaría aquí en este estado y no tendría que haber pasado por el calvario de sentirse violada y pisoteada moralmente.

_Akane...lo siento mucho. _se disculpa el medico de nuevo con ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro intentando consolar a la chica.

_Me siento una mierda...nunca me guste a mi misma, y ademas él siempre se ha asegurado de que me viese inferior que las demás porque en parte me mantenía alejada del resto de la gente...pero es que después de esto...me doy asco. No puedo mirarme al espejo, me siento sucia y rastrera. Usada...engañada...y humillada en ambos aspectos. _se desahoga la chica.

_Lo comprendo Akane...aun así no te viene bien regocijarte en ello. Te destrozara.

_Por eso...por eso no puedo perdonarle. No puedo doctor...seria agotar mi honor.

_Entiendo... entonces...supongo que romperás el compromiso. _difiere el galeno preocupado.

_Si...pero quiero hacerlo con mi padre a solas. No quiero pasar por el bochorno de hacerlo delante de todos ni siquiera por Ranma...ya solo por mi. De hecho he pensando en hacerlo aquí mismo en la clínica y cuando llegue a casa ya ir en esas circunstancias. Que mi padre sea el que lo comunique al resto incluido el mismo Ranma.

_Ya... ¿como crees que reaccionara Ranma?

_Supongo que se lo espera después de todo...aunque no se si aguantara ahí en casa con como esta la situación.

_Y ¿en referente a tus estudios? Se que tienes los exámenes...Akane no deberías de dejarlo.

_No lo haré. Cuando llegue a casa seguiré con ello y me esforzare para sacar mi año tan invertido...no pienso dejar que esto me haga mas daño.

_Eso esta muy bien Akane, eres muy valiente.

_Gracias. Pero en realidad no me siento así...siento que he vencido o mas que eso...me han humillado y no puedo vivir con ello...necesito evadirme...ya que no sirvo para las artes marciales al menos seré buena estudiando.

_¿Vas a abandonar el dojo? ¡pero si es tu vida Akane! es...por lo que siempre has estado luchando entrenando duro, mas que incluso los estudios...es tu dedicación...tu vocación...tu orgullo personal. _intenta convencer a la peliazul.

_¿Quien iba a querer que le entrenase una mujer que no es capaz de defenderse de una violación? No...debo de dejar el dojo y que mi padre haga lo que quiera con el...si venderlo o dárselo a Ranma y su padre. _dice con mucha lastima apretando los puños con rabia.

_Akane eso no es así...es tu dojo ante todo.

_Si...y he decidido abandonarlo.

_¿Y Shampoo? ¿piensas dejarlo así con ella? ¿no quieres retarle al menos para defender tu honor? Es tu...asunto pendiente.

_Shampoo...no podría soportar que me viera en este estado porque disfrutaría mucho. No soportaría que me mirara a los ojos sabiendo que a conseguido dañarme...aunque no haya sido como había querido pero la finalidad ha sido esa...humillarme. No quiero ni verla porque si tuviera la ocasión de matarla lo haría. Entraría en frenesí y me volvería loca.

_Akane creo que te haría bien hablar con Shampoo sobre como te sientes.

_Imagino...que al menos Ryoga le habrá dado su merecido...y digo Ryoga porque en Ranma no puedo confiar, capaz de perdonarla aun por ello. Es tan fácil de manipular...ella siempre ha hecho lo que quería con él. _dice dolida recordando cuantas cosas había perdonado el joven de la trenza a aquella mujer malvada de cabellos purpura.

_Akane...lo siento mucho. No sabia nada de esto en serio...no esperaba una cosa así de Ranma a estas alturas cuando ya se iba evidenciando mas los sentimientos hacia ti.

_...ya...pues ahora esta peor que nunca todo. No se como terminaremos nosotros dos pero de momento no me apetece nada con él, ni siquiera ser amiga suya.

_Akane...

_¿Si?

_¿Tu sabias que Ranma estaba enamorado de ti? O al menos...¿lo sospechabas? _añade el medico curioso.

_Si...por eso le dije que se alejara cuando paso lo de la planta...pero el muy cabezota puso ante todo su estúpido orgullo. _apretaba los dientes con rabia recordando de nuevo aquellas palabras antes de todo lo sucedido.

_Bien en ese caso...si no necesitas contarme nada mas lo comprendo. Voy a dejarte un poco tranquila que descanses y yo me iré a hacer algunas cosas importantes para con mi trabajo. En un rato te traigo tu desayuno. Ahh..tu familia viene esta misma mañana a ver los resultados de tu examen ginecologico. ¿quieres que les diga de pasar a verte? _añade el medico esperanzado de una respuesta.

_Si...pero por favor de uno en uno...todos me sentiría muy observada.

_También vendrá Ranma... _dice triste sabiendo lo que le espera al muchacho.

_...

_Akane...

_¿Si?

_¿Si Ranma me dice de entrar...quieres que lo haga?

_Ya me da igual. Si quiere entrar que entre pero no con mi familia, necesito hablar con ellos sin su presencia delante.

_Bien. Eso es un paso...que permitas su presencia indica que poco a poco vas superando aquello...eres muy fuerte Akane. _anima el galeno a la peliazul.

_Gracias doctor. Ahora...me voy a mi habitación a echarme la pomada y descansar. Me gustaría pegarme una ducha antes de que entraran a verme. _inicia su marcha a su habitación la joven de los Tendo.

_Muy bien. Nos vemos en un rato Akane. Voy a prepararte el almuerzo. _se despide el amable medico momentáneamente.

Al tiempo llega la ansiosa familia a la clínica. De inmediato atiende el medico amable a todos acomodándolos en la sala de espera. Eran ya las doce del mediodía y habían esperado el tiempo mínimo para que el doctor le hubiese dado tiempo a pasar consulta.

El galeno se sienta con ellos y explica el examen ginecologico delante también del mismo Ranma que acompañaba a la familia.

El atento medico familiar por momentos no podía evitar mirar a Ranma con evidente disgusto, gesto que es rápidamente detectable pues no es típico comportamiento del hombre.

La percepción de Ranma logra detectar esas miradas de pocos amigos deduciendo que es posible que Akane le haya dicho algo sobre la charla de ayer...y no estaba nada equivocado...realmente conocía mucho tiempo ya al doctor Tofu. Con vergüenza a la situación y del tema que se iba a hablar agachaba la cabeza con extrema culpa admitiendo lo ocurrido estando muy callado escuchando atento la conversación en general sobre el estado de su aun prometida.

_Dígame doctor... ¿como esta mi pequeña? _dice ansioso el patriarca de los Tendo.

_Esta mejor, al menos de las heridas físicas. Aun le cuesta un poco caminar y se siente dolida también en sus muñecas pero pronto estará perfecta. Lo único...que...el ginecólogo le ha advertido que podría haber riesgo de embarazo...y eso la ha afectado mucho. _explica el medico triste mirando a Ranma quien se sonrojaba a escuchar la palabra embarazo.

Por momentos aunque la situación no lo requería deseaba con fuerzas que así fuera...pues seria una forma de mantener a Akane ligada a el de por vida por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, un embarazo terminaría por unirlos. A parte que le gustaba la idea la ser padre de un bebe de Akane...por otro lado los nervios ante la respuesta de su futuro suegro le tenia abrumado.

_Vaya... _exclama Genma agobiado.

_Si, hay posibilidad por edad de chicos, circunstancias en general y estado ovulativo de Akane. Aunque aun es pronto para hacer suposiciones, solo había advertido que examinara su propio cuerpo observando si hay algo anormal, algunos síntomas que no tenia o simplemente la falta de su menstruación. _advierte el galeno a la familia.

_Doctor... ¿podría entrar a verla hoy? Por favor... _implora el pobre hombro con ojos húmedos.

_Pues la buena noticia es que si. Me ha dicho que quiere veros hoy. Pero entrareis de uno en uno, no quiere que la veáis todos de golpe porque se siente intimidada. _dice alegre al medico haciendo sentir bien al señor Tendo.

_Gracias doctor. _dice el padre dela muchacha muy agradecido.

_¿Podremos entrar todos? _se ilusiona Kasumi emocionada.

_Si...todos. _dice esta vez mirando muy serio a Ranma quien obvia su enfado.

El sorprendido Saotome se esperanza y sonríe alegre a pesar de la entonación de la frase del medico.

_Voy a avisar a Akane de que estáis aquí para ver si podéis entrar y el orden de visita. Esperad un poco por favor. _se dispone a avisar a la peliazul.

_Gracias doctor, esperamos aquí. _agradece el señor Tendo de nuevo.

En la habitación una nerviosa Akane esperaba el aviso del medico en referente a la visita familiar. Por un lado deseaba a ver a su familia y por otro lado estaba resignada y dolida porque la vieran en esa circunstancia...pero era necesario pasar por ello para superar parte de lo ocurrido.

_Akane ya están aquí todos. ¿quien quieres que entre primero?

_...

_¿Akane?

_Kasumi...que entre mi hermana Kasumi.

_Esta bien...enseguida vuelvo con ella. Aguarda. _se adelanta encantado de avisar a la persona que en verdad esta enamorado...su bella Kasumi que aguardaba paciente en la sala de espera.

Cuando el medico llega todos se levantan nerviosos menos Ranma que deduce que el seria el ultimo si es que en verdad quería que entrase a verla de nuevo.

_Kasumi, quieres que entres tu primero. _invita a la amable muchacha a acompañarla.

_Gracias doctor. _dice como siempre sonriendo tan ricamente al embobado medico.

Los demás vuelven a sentarse en las sillas esperando ansiosos su turno.

En la habitación de inmediato entra el doctor acompañado por Kasumi. Cuando la peliazul ve a su hermana mayor por primera vez se le ilumina el rostro devolviendo parte del esplendor que siempre la ha caracterizado. Hasta parecía que se había curado de todo aquello...pero al poco de irse el medido comienza a apagarse de nuevo mirando avergonzada hacia otro sitio.

Una vez solas Kasumi esperaba que su hermana hablase sabiendo como le gustaba a su hermana que nadie la interrogara. Para ella era como su madre y sentía respeto y admiración ante la compasiva mirada de su hermana mayor.

_Kasumi...siento mucho que tengas que verme así.

_No Akane...lo siento yo cielo. Ven . _la coge abrazándola quien la consuela rápidamente.

La peliazul rompe a llorar en los brazos de su hermana mayor y a los pocos minutos comienza a relajarse para poder hablar de lo ocurrido.

_Akane...Ranma esta hecho polvo. Esta en casa como alma en pena dando vueltas. No hace mas que estar pendiente de cuando suena el teléfono o de cuando se escucha algo relacionado contigo. Debes de entender que el también esta mal. No seas dura con él. _anima la mayor de los Tendo defendiendo un poco al perjudicado.

_No deberías de ser tan compasiva con el, aunque entiendo que te preocupes porque imagino que no debe de ser un plato de buen gusto para Ranma todo esto...lo cierto es que para es mucho menos bueno. _añade dolida la pequeña de los Tendo.

_¿Por que? ¿que paso Akane?

_El...pudo evitarlo...y no lo hizo porque evidenciaría que estaba enamorado de mi..y eso siempre es lo que quiso ocultar. No ser suficiente con dejarme colgada el día de mi boda sabiendo que había dado la vida por el en Jusenkyo que encima...permite que me suceda esto.

_¿Como que pudo evitarlo? Si estabas siendo agredida por Ryoga y el accidentalmente se pincho con esa planta. Al menos eso contó Ukyo... _dice dudosa Kasumi intentando atar cabos de ambas versiones.

_Ukyo solo trata de proteger a Ranma como siempre...pero ella había logrado mantener a Ryoga alejado de mi y Shampoo huyo porque Mousse le seguía también afectado por esa planta...me quede yo sola con él.

_Akane pero... _intenta excusar a su cuñado.

_¿Había alguien mas con nosotros en ese asqueroso lugar? _dice ya malhumorada.

_No...que hayan dicho. Yo no estuve allí me quede avisando al doctor y ayudando a Ryoga.

_Pues estábamos solos. No había nadie mas. Le dije que se marchara y el...dijo...que no me lo creyera...que no estaba enamorado de mi y que yo no corría ningún peligro con el. Pudo haberse ido y no hubiese pasado nada y ahora estaríamos bien y yo podría miraros a la cara. _dice rompiendo a llorar.

_Ya...lo siento Akane. No lo sabia...

_Lo se...pero por favor no se lo digas a papa...no quiero que lo odie.

_Entiendo Akane. Entiendo tu dolor. Aun así...a Ranma se le ve tan arrepentido... ¿lo sabe alguien mas?

_¿El que? _pregunta nerviosa a su hermana mayor.

_Lo de que Ranma pudo haberlo evitado...

_Si...Ukyo que estuvo presente y el doctor Tofu que se lo conté ayer. El hasta ahora lo defendía pero después de saber la verdad...esta afectado y sobretodo disgustado con Ranma.

_Ya...oye Akane...el doctor nos ha explicado lo que te ha dicho el ginecólogo. ¿como te encuentras?

_Pues me duele mucho abajo...en mis partes. En las muñecas y muslos. _explica enseñándole las marcas de las cuerdas y moretones de los muslos gracias al camisón corto que llevaba.

_Vaya...y... ¿como fue todo aquello?

_Muy mal...

_¿También te agredió? ¿te pego? _se preocupa por su hermana ya mostrando protección.

_No No. Solo me...me... ¿Kasumi es normal que duela tanto después? Quiero decir... ¿esto siempre sera así? ¿voy a quedarme así para siempre?

_¿Así como?

_Con este malestar.

_No creo eso ha dicho el doctor que se te ira con reposo y medicación que parece que te esta funcionando.

_Ya...eso espero porque es incomodo.

_Akane...deberías dejar a papa verte ya, el pobre esta desesperado por verte.

_Voy a romper mi compromiso con Ranma ahora cuando papa entre por esa puerta. Es lo primero que voy a pedir. Mi libertad con el compromiso. No va a ser una conversación agradable para papa...porque también renunciare al dojo. _dice firme la peliazul.

_¿Como? No seras capaz. _se sorprende su hermana mayor.

_Si...no soy capaz de llevar un dojo con lo débil e insegura que me siento. Que lo lleve el, Ranma o lo venda a quien quiera. Yo me dedicare a estudiar que es lo que mejor se me da hasta ahora.

_Pero Akane es tu herencia... _dice con lagrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo comprendiendo las razones de su hermana pequeña.

_Ya...pero es lo que he decidido.

_Pero Akane entiendo que no quieras casarte con Ranma pero...el dojo es tu vida.

_Ya no. Mi vida tengo que buscarla aun.

_Papa se pondrá muy triste... _mira con los ojos húmedos escuchando la triste noticia de la peliazul.

_Ya...pero esta decidido. Ahora...puedes hacerle pasar ya a papa...voy a aprovechar el tirón de habértelo dicho a ti primero que si no luego me acobardo.

_Esta bien...le digo que entre.

_Solo quería que lo supieras tu primero, Kasumi. Para mi eres como mi segunda mama...gracias siempre por escucharme y ser tan paciente conmigo. _agradece a su hermana mayor sonriendole con ternura.

_Solo espero que algún día te recuperes y vuelvas a tomar la ilusión que siempre has tenido por tus aficiones. _sonríe con complicidad a su pequeña hermana.

_Gracias Kasumi, pero por mal aun queda para eso...ahora...dile a papa que entre por favor. El solo... a nadie mas.

_¿Y Nabiki?

_Que entre después de papa.

_Bien. Ahora les aviso.

La amable muchacha de la cola a un lado se acerca a su pequeña hermana y la besa en la frente quien hace saltar unas lagrimas de emoción al sentir el consuelo de su segunda madre.

_Ponte bien. Mañana vendré a verte. ¿vale? Quiero verte pronto en casa por favor...te necesito... _acaricia el bello rostro de la peliazul que la miraba con lastima.

_Esta bien...por ti Kasumi. _sonríe a su hermana con gratitud.

_Voy a avisar a papa. Hasta mañana. Me alegro de verte...te echaba mucho de menos... _se despide de la peliazul dejándola sola en la habitación.

_Hasta mañana Kasumi. _se despide alegre.

Una vez la familia ansiosa escucha los pasos de la amable Kasumi salir se levantan esperanzados esperando cual sera el siguiente.

_Papa puedes entrar tu. Akane espera. _asienta la cabeza triste imaginando las noticias tan tristes que tiene que oir su padre.

_Gracias Kasumi. Voy enseguida. _se levanta pidiendo permiso de entrar al doctor que asiente con la cabeza.

Una vez el padre de las muchachas ha desaparecido de la sala de espera el preocupado doctor al mirar el afligido rostro de Kasumi pregunta curioso por la charla con esta.

_¿Que tal ha ido todo?

_Pobre Akane... _rompe a llorar las lagrimas que se contenía delante de su dañada hermana pequeña.

_Lo siento mucho Kasumi. _se acerca a la muchacha intentando animarla poniéndola muy nervioso una mano en el hombro.

_Mi padre no sabe lo que le espera cuando entre ahi dentro y no reconozca a su pequeña Akane...sufro por mi padre doctor...casi tanto que por mi hermana. _dice alertando a todos los d la estancia pacientes.

_Lo se... _asiente con la cabeza el medico sabiendo a lo que se refiere.

Ranma y su padre miran sorprendidos y sobretodo temerosos por lo que puede ser, aunque el parte el joven dela trenza espera...que puede ser...pero no se imagina todo lo que la muchacha va a decirle a su padre.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis otro capitulo mas. Siento la demora pero intentare de mas seguido contestar a vuestras respuestas.

Como leéis esta el ambiente bien tenso y la lucha de sentimientos siguen ahí a flor de piel...y mas que seguiremos leyendo sobre los sentimientos de los protagonistas. Aun tenemos que ver los de Ranma...que oculta para si.

Mas en el próximo capitulo... ¿como se tomara Soun lo que Akane le ha dicho a su hermana? ¿Y Ranma?

Agradezco mucho vuestra entusiasmo y vuestros comentarios.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	10. Saliendo del cascaron

CAPITULO 10_SALIENDO DEL CASCARON

En la clínica del doctor se respira una inquietante expectación de saber que le va a decir la pequeña de los Tendo a su padre.

El señor Tendo entra en la habitación acompañado por el doctor y abandona la estancia dejando a ambos solos.

El deplorable estado de su hija le hacia perder la compostura sin poder evitar soltar unas lagrimas compasivas.

La peliazul era incapaz de mirar a su padre a la cara, se sentía muy humillada sobretodo por lo que conlleva como artista marcial heredera.

_Akane hija... pobre mi niña ¿como estas cariño? _se acerca su padre a abrazarla.

_Mal...muy mal...lo siento mucho papa...soy una mujer débil que no merece llevar un dojo.

_¡No digas eso! Eres una chica muy fuerte...solo que...has tenido la mala suerte de que te hayan atado. Tu no tienes la culpa hija... _intenta animar a su apagada hija.

_Papa he tomado dos decisiones importantes que te pido que las respetes...por favor. _mira a su padre a los ojos con lagrimas.

_Dime hija.

_La primera y mas importante...sobretodo por ti.

_¿Que ocurre? ¿No quieres volver a casa?

_Si, no es eso papa escúchame.

_Dime hija. _dice temeroso el pobre hombre atento a los que su hija debe de decirle.

_Quiero renunciar al dojo. _dice con firmeza.

_¿Como? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Llevas toda una vida esforzándote. _se sorprende ingratamente el patriarca Tendo.

_No soy capaz de enseñar a personas. Cuando todo el mundo sepa lo que me ha pasado nadie querrá dejar que una persona tan frágil como yo.

_¡Pero Akane eso es inaceptable! Es tu herencia...hija por el amor de dios... ¿porque me haces esto? _se echa a llorar el pobre hombre desesperado.

_¡Es mi decisión! _se impacienta la peliazul.

_Esta bien...no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no debes...no lo comparto pero comprendo como debes de sentirte después de todo...pero o veo precipitado, date si acaso una prologa hasta que estés mejor...yo seguiré llevando el dojo un tiempo mas hija te lo prometo. Pero...no abandones el dojo... _implora de nuevo su padre.

_Es mi ultima palabra papa, no insistas mas. No sirvo para ello y punto...me dedicare a estudiar y quizás algún día si termino la carrera de bióloga pues trabaje de ello.

_Akane..piénsalo mejor tienes tiempo. No tiene porque ser ahora...

_¡No! Papa por favor...respeta mi decisión.

_Esta bien...

_Otra cosa mas... _dice ya sonrojada la bella peliazul.

_¿Que ocurre?

_Quiero...que rompas mi compromiso con Ranma. No quiero casarme con él, no quería pero es que ahora no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por mucho que me obligues...

_Pero Akane hija si vosotros os queréis...no hagas eso con Ranma. Se que lo que te ha hecho es doloroso para ti pero no ha sido a posta.

_Ya. Pero esa es mi decisión.

_Pero Akane hija no es honorable. Tu y el ya habéis...tu ya no eres...y otro chico es posible que no te quiera así...

_En primer lugar "nosotros habéis" no... el me ha...y en segundo lugar yo de momento no quiero hombres en mi vida así que por eso puedes estar tranquilo.

_Pero hija ¿ el día de mañana? ¿quien va a querer casarte con una chica que ya ha...?

_¡Papa no seas antiguo por dios! Ademas... ¿es que tengo escrito en la frente que ya no soy virgen?

_Hija no lo entiendes. Es por honor...

_Por honor es por la razón que quiero anular el compromiso.

_Akane por favor eso si que no...dale una oportunidad a Ranma.

_¡No! Ya le di demasiadas.

_Pero él te quiere de verdad.

_Pues es tarde.

_Pero hija tu también le quieres, estoy seguro.

_Si. Pero eso da igual...ya me iré desenamorando supongo y si no...pues me aguantare con lo que haya. Pero no pienso casarme con un egoísta.

_Akane...has pensado... ¿que quizás estés embarazada de Ranma? _dice temeroso Soun.

_Si... ¿y que?

_¿Como que y que? ¿No pretenderás ser madre soltera?

_Papa eso aun no se sabe nada, ademas que quiera tener un hijo no quiere decir que tenga que casarme con el padre.

_¡Pues eso no es sano!

_No mires las apariencias y por una vez en la vida preocúpate por mi bienestar. _dice muy enfadada acallando a su padre.

Hay un silencio reflexivo y padre e hija se van relajando lo que se había convertido una discusión.

_Akane...hija... _dice con lastima.

_¡No me mires así! ¡No lo soporto!

_No puedo evitarlo soy tu padre.

_Ya pero por favor no sientas lastima por mi...me hace daño. _dice llorando.

Después de unos sollozos mas de la peliazul Soun intenta llegar un acuerdo entre el y su hija.

_Esta bien...romperé tu compromiso con Ranma. Esta noche hablare con el y seras libre de su noviazgo. _dice resignado y muy triste.

_No te preocupes...pienso decírselo yo misma esta tarde. Eso déjamelo a mi...quiero hablar con él. Ademas puede intentar convencerte y no quiero. ¿vale?

_Bien...pero una cosa mas...esto lo hago a cambio de otra cosa.

_¿Que pasa?

_Mira haremos una cosa...rompo tu compromiso con el. Esta noche hablare con Genma a ver que quiere decidir sobre si quedarse en casa o en cambio que vuelvan a la suya...pero a cambio...prométeme una cosa. _dice muy firme mirando a su hija muy seriamente.

_Que... _dice asustada la peliazul.

_Si dentro de dos semanas...resulta que estas embarazada...te casaras con Ranma. ¿esta claro? No pienso dejar sin padre a ese niño, Ranma debe de enfrentarse a ese problema y no permitiré que lo hagas tu sola. ¿entendido?

_¡Pero papa!

_Yo he criado solo a ti y tus hermanas y se que es muy duro. No pienso dejar que dejes a tu hijo sin padre existiendo. No lo permitiré. No es justo para él. _se acrecienta irritado el señor Tendo.

_Ya...

_Puede que Ranma sea un mal novio pero es posible que sea un buen padre, eso es algo que no sabemos pero...es lo que hay.

_¡Pero papa yo no estoy embarazada! _se impacienta la peliazul.

_¡Eso aun no lo sabemos!

_Esta bien...lo haré por ti...por mi hijo...

_Dime Akane... ¿lo prometes?

_Si, lo prometo.

_¿El que?

_Prometo...que si estoy embarazada me casare con él. _dice resignada.

_Bien...mientras tanto eres libre de compromiso con Ranma.

_Papa por favor no le digas nada de esto a Ranma...quiero ser yo la que se lo diga. ¿entendido?

_Esta bien.. ¿Cuando vas a volver a casa?_asiente con la cabeza.

_Es posible que esta noche la pase aquí y mañana quiera volver a casa...necesito mi habitación y estudiar lo antes posible para los exámenes que ya están ahí. _sonríe con dulzura recordando parte de su vida externa.

_Bien. _se incorpora para marcharse.

_¿Esta Ranma fuera? _pregunta sonrojada la peliazul.

_Si.

_¿Puedes...decirle que pase? Quiero hablar con el lo que hemos comentado...si es posible ahora. No quiero enfriarme. _dice firme la muchacha.

_Si, voy enseguida. _

El dispuesto padre de la joven de los Tendo se acerca a besar la blanca frente de su hija y se despide finalmente de ella para buscar a su ex yerno.

_Akane mejórate cariño. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides que siempre estaré de tu parte. _sale por la puerta el lastimado hombre.

_Gracias papa. Hasta mañana...

_Hasta mañana hija...que descanses. _cierra por fin la puerta marchándose.

Una vez llega a la sala de espera se incorporan todos. El patriarca de la casa no puede evitar mirar a Ranma con lastima sabiendo lo que se le viene encima al muchacho e informa sobre el estado de la joven muy apenado.

Todos escuchan atentamente al pobre hombre lloriqueando por su hija y esperan ser lo siguientes.

Nabiki se incorpora preparándose para ser avisada para ver a su hermana pero para sorpresa de esta es Ranma quien es alertado para entrar en el habitáculo.

_Ranma...quiere que entres tu ahora. _dice con nerviosismo.

_¿Yo? _se impresiona el muchacho sorprendido.

_Si...quiere hablar contigo ahora. ¿puedes entrar?

_¡Claro! ¡Voy enseguida! _se presta muy servicial el joven de la trenza yendo rápidamente a la habitación.

Soun lo mira pensativo sabiendo lo que le espera al pobre muchacho y los demás se inmediato se percatan de lo que va a ocurrir viendo los gestos de lastima del hombre.

Pronto Ranma llega a la habitación y cierra la puerta. De ayer a hoy su aun prometida tenia mejor aspecto y la mira esperanzado por su llamada.

Hay un silencio incomodo en la estancia. El joven de la trenza miraba con cariño a su aun novia y se acercaba lentamente hasta ella para estar frente a esta.

Sin embargo...Akane no era capaz de mirar a la cara al chico quien espera ansioso viéndola de arriba abajo con ese camisón tan sexy que tanto le gustaba.

_Hola Akane...tienes mejor aspecto. ¿estas mejor?

_Si...mañana es probable que me den el alta. _dice ocultando su nerviosismo.

_Eso es estupendo. Pronto estarás en casa. Me alegro mucho. _dice alegre el pelinegro.

Existe cierta tensión sexual entre ambos después de lo sucedido. Cada vez que Akane veía a Ranma se le encendía el pecho y palpitaba a mil por hora, al mismo tiempo que su rencor era latente hacia el. Por otro lado Ranma no paraba de mirarla con anhelo, como si aun no hubiese desaparecido los malditos efectos de aquella planta, sin embargo...estaba lleno de temores y no sabia como comportarse.

_El doctor...nos ha dicho lo de que...puede que haya riesgo de embarazo. _dice muy nervioso atragantándose con las palabras tocándose con una mano los cabellos típico gesto de timidez.

_Si... _dice pensativa pensando en escoger las palabras que quiere decirle.

_Akane, quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea...te apoyare. Si estas embarazada estaré a tu lado tanto como si no lo estas. Pero...si llevas un bebe mio en tu vientre solo quiero que sepas que seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo...porque me darás un hijo tuyo...

_Ranma...

_Que. _dice asustado por la fría reacción de la peliazul quien interrumpe a su aun prometido.

_Quiero romper nuestro compromiso.

_¿Como? ¿pero por que? _dice muy nervioso.

_Porque no quiero casarme contigo.

_Pero Akane yo te quiero. Y se que tu también...entiendo que estés rencorosa conmigo por lo que paso, que tienes muchas razones para estar enfadada pero...no me dejes...no soportaría perderte...por favor. _implora el joven de la trenza a la afligida muchacha que ya no oculta sus lagrimas.

_Ha habido tantas veces...que yo te he pedido lo mismo...no con esas palabras...pero...no pienso dejar que me destroces la vida.

_¡Yo cambiare te lo prometo!.

_¡No me mientras! _interrumpe cabreada contra el apenado muchacho.

_Por favor Akane dame una oportunidad. Ya que yo no fui benevolente contigo al menos selo tu conmigo...por favor...por favor... _se acerca peligrosamente abrazando con desapego el cuerpo de la muchacha que intentaba apartarlo de ella con sus manos.

_¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! _empuja con sus manos rechazando el cuerpo del pobre muchacho.

_¡Por favor Akane! ¡Te pido que me perdones!

_¡Suéltame Ranma! _intenta zafarse el chico.

_¡Yo te quiero!

_¡Basta de mentiras! _empuja fuerte separándose del cuerpo de Ranma fuertemente.

El chico de la trenza la mira con mucha pena. Su pecho pesaba demasiado del dolor que ahora sentía. Estaba perdiendo del todo a su novia y temía por alejarse de ella. Ahora mas que nunca soportaría estar apartado de ella, pues ese acercamiento que había tenido con la bella chica había afianzado sus sentimientos con ella mas de que jamas había estado...ahora...necesitaba sentirla a su lado...de verdad y por primera vez...estaba sintiendo que la estaba perdiendo para siempre.

Muy cabizbajo mira resignado al suelo después del silencio de la peliazul que lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

_Yo...siento mucho el daño que te hecho...de verdad lo siento de veras Akane...pero te quiero y eso no puedo cambiarlo. Por favor dame una oportunidad...por favor...

_Ya he hablado con mi padre. Y esta decidido. El me apoya.

_Respeto que estés enfadada conmigo y que no quieras ser mi novia. Pero dame una oportunidad de estar a tu lado para que algún día tu rencor se vaya y me perdones.

_Ya estas perdonado. Ahora quiero que me dejes tranquila. Haz tu vida donde quieras y como quieras, pero sin mi.

_¡No puedo! Te quiero demasiado como para hacer eso...antes me mataría yo solo. _de nuevo se abalanza contra la muchacha abrazándola fuertemente.

_¡Ranma suéltame! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No me lo hagas mas difícil!

_¡No pienso abandonarte! No puedo traicionar mis sentimientos. _sigue abrazando fuerte el cuerpo de la bella muchacha sintiendo de nuevo mucho contacto con esta.

_¡No me estas abandonando! ¡déjame tranquila! ¡Suéltame! _intenta soltarse empujando el fornido cuerpo del joven de la trenza.

Hay un silencio incomodo el los muchachos y pronto los brazos de Ranma se van aflojando dejando mas libre a la bella chica que sentía la agitada respiración de su cabezota amado.

Poco a poco va soltando a la pequeña de los Tendo y resignándose a lo que la joven de los Tendo pedía.

_No puedo obligarte a estar conmigo... ¿verdad? _dice cabizbajo sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

_No...

_Pues entonces...haré lo que me pides...pero... estaré cerca de ti siempre, por si un día...decides volver conmigo...te esperare.

_No es necesario que me esperes, ya esta decidido.

_Yo quiero que sepas que no iré con otra mujer que no seas tu, nunca. Te estaré esperando...

_Bien. Haz lo que quieras. _dice con sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

Hay de nuevo otro silencio entre los muchachos y ambos relajan su respiración.

_Yo también quiero pedirte algo... _dice Ranma.

_Que.

_Necesito...darte un ultimo beso. _dice decidido.

_¿Tu estas loco? ¿es que no me has tocado ya bastante?

_¡Nunca te tocare lo suficiente como para saciar el amor que te tengo!

_Ranma no voy dejar que me des ningún beso. _dice molesta la chica retrocediendo hacia atrás con miedo a cualquier reacción de este.

_Por favor, es lo único que te pido.

_Tu...no estas en derecho en pedir nada.

_Bien, pues si no me das un beso...entonces seguiré tras tuya hasta que quieras estar conmigo.

_¡Esto también es una tortura para mi!. Sabes lo que siento por ti... ¿porque te empeñas en hacerme siempre daño? _dice indignada la peliazul.

_¡Porque se que me quieres! Y no pienso desaprovechar mas esa ventaja que Ryoga nunca tendrá.

_¿y tienes que esperar que pase estas cosas para darte cuenta? No voy a dejar que me hagas mas daño... ¿entiendes? ¡estoy harta de ti! _le empuja con rabia desatando lagrimas la afligida muchacha.

Ranma se deja empujar y no pone resistencia. La pequeña de los Tendo necesitaba desahogarse a mano armada contra el yunque de su prometido...pero no era suficiente aquellas palabras no la calmaban en absoluto nada mas que hacia irritarla mas aun.

Poco a poco el joven de la trenza se repone y la mira resignado ante la agitada respiración de la muchacha que aguantaba la ira interior apretando fuerte los puños.

_Bueno...tenia que intentarlo. _dice mirando al suelo avergonzado.

_Estas loco. Eres un estúpido pidiéndome cosas así después de todo. Lo que menos quiero es que me toques.

De nuevo se quedan callados calmando el ambiente y cuando finalmente el derrotado Saotome se resigna retoma la conversación.

_Esta bien...voy a dejarte tranquila porque es pronto para presionarte con eso...entiendo que estas pasando un calvario pero solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido de que ha pasado. He sido un estúpido y me merezco que me odies, el problema es que no eres capaz de odiar a nadie por como eres y siento el amor que tienes por mi...por eso me lleno de esperanzas de que algún día me perdones y decidas volver a mi lado.

_Nunca estuve a tu lado. Tu yo yo nunca tuvimos nada...fueron nuestros padres que decidieron por nosotros. _dice Akane temblandole la voz sin ser capaz de mirar al joven de la trenza.

_Siempre...has estado a mi lado. Al menos yo constantemente te siento cerca de mi. Es mas...estando como estas de endeble sigo sintiéndote muy cerca. Estoy...totalmente arrepentido de haber negado esa evidencia...lo siento...lo siento de veras...y estoy pagando lo que merezco.

_Esta bien. _calla la chica calmando su respiración soltando ya sus puños.

Una vez ya ambos muchachos van aflojando la voz el caldeado ambiente va bajando poco a poco y se va notando.

La pequeña de los Tendo había arremetido parte de su rabia e impotencia contra su agresor sexual y su mente comienza a descansar.

Ranma la miraba embelesado. La veía tan bella con ese camisón tan sugerente...tan frágil, tan esbelta...sentía una ganas atroces de abrazarla fuerte contra su pecho y besarla dulcemente en los labios.

La peliazul observaba incomoda todas esas atenciones del muchacho mirándola pensativo y sin ocultar ya sus movimientos.

_¿Que pasa? ¿porque...me miras así? _pregunta sonrojada molesta colocándose el tirante del camisón azul precioso que portaba.

_Porque eres preciosa. Me gustas tanto...Akane... _se acerca de nuevo a ella un poco.

_No es necesario que me digas a cada paso lo bella o bonita que soy para hacerme sentir bien, no dejare que me zalameres mas. _se pone a la defensiva la peliazul arropándose con sus brazos los hombros descubiertos.

_Es de verdad, es lo que siempre pienso cada vez que te miro lleves lo que lleves encima puesto...aunque ese camisón...es un poco...sugerente... _la miraba de arriba a abajo.

_No tengo pensamiento de seducirte. _se arropa aun mas encogiéndose.

_Ya lo se. Pero lo haces sin querer...porque eres muy sexy.

_¡Basta ya! ¡deja de hablar de mi cuerpo! ¡No me gusta mi cuerpo! _dice ya estallando de nuevo a llorar.

_Esta bien...solo estaba respondiendo a tu pregunta. Dejamos el tema. _deja que la muchacha se tranquilice.

Hay otro silencio reflexivo en la pareja y Akane va relajándose dejando a un lado los sollozos ante la insistente mirada de el joven de la trenza.

_Akane...respeto tu decisión de no casarte conmigo. Lo siento mucho...tienes mucha razón pero es que no puedo evitar el ser insistente. Siento pánico de perderte...siempre he sabido que me amabas y yo me he acomodado...mi sentido del ridículo me ha hecho perderte y mi estúpido ego te ha destrozado...estoy...muy dolido por el daño que te he hecho...soy consciente de lo que puedo suponer para ti el verme después de todo...pero...no puedo evitarlo...sigo siendo egoísta porque quiero tenerte conmigo, porque...porque siempre has sido mi Akane...y no puedo dejar que otro ocupe mi lugar en tu corazón, por eso...no voy a abandonarte...aunque no quieras que sea tu novio yo estaré esperando a que me perdones. Dentro de un tiempo volveré a pedirte que seas mi novia sin padres de por medio y seguiré insistiendo hasta que un día aceptes.

_... _deja sin palabras a la pensativa Akane que no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos para no recaer emocionalmente conteniéndose las lagrimas.

El enamoradizo Saotome se acerca de nuevo mas a la peliazul y coge su mano para ponérsela en su pectoral. Al principio se resistía a que la tocara pero finalmente al ver la inocencia del gesto se dejaba hacer observando atenta tal movimiento inesperado del muchacho.

_...es de verdad. Lo digo de corazón. Te quiero...siempre te he querido...mucho...cada dia mas...y no puedo estar sin ti. Voy a cambiar, a estar a tu lado y mostrarme tal y como soy de verdad contigo...dame esa oportunidad...Akane...por favor... _ofrece sinceramente el muchacho mirándola al rostro que ladeaba con rechazo.

_Ranma...quiero romper el compromiso. A partir de ahora eres libre para hacer lo que quieras...de hecho no tienes ni siquiera obligación para con el dojo porque le he dicho a mi padre que renuncio a él. _dice muy triste incapaz de mirar a los ojos del pelinegro.

_¿Como? _dice incrédulo.

_Si...voy a dedicarme a estudiar y a terminar mi carrera universitaria. No sirvo como artista marcial, mejor porque...en el dojo me transformaría en tu sombra.

_¡No digas eso! ¡Eres una chica muy fuerte! Muy buena artista marcial...es posible que necesites un poco de entrenamiento pero tienes mucha experiencia por ofrecer...eres sabia y fuerte...no puedo dejar que te retires de ello por mi culpa. _dice muy triste Ranma.

_Es por mi culpa...no sirvo y ya esta...y si no mira en que estado me encuentro por ser débil...

_Akane esto no es culpa tuya. Estaba atada y te habían dormido para secuestrarte. Mira Ryoga...también es muy fuerte e igualmente le hicieron lo mismo. No seas tan dura contigo misma...yo te entrare si hace falta. _insiste Ranma intentando animarla.

_Esta decidido. Ni me veo con ganas ni fuerzas para hacerlo.

_Bien...entiendo que no quieras casarte conmigo por lo que ha pasado pero...no puedo dejar que abandones el dojo por el que siempre has luchado. _le advierte el joven de la trenza insistente.

_¡Por favor respeta mi decisión! Seria muy humillante para mi que encima tuvieses que entrenarme tu, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

_Si te entiendo...pero es que es normal que ahora estés desilusionada por lo ocurrido pero algún día estarás mejor y seguro que volverás a amar las artes marciales. Es tu futuro real negocio familiar...entiendo que no quieres que te ayude a llevarlo pero...no lo dejes por favor. _implora Ranma sintiéndose del todo mas culpable por lo que ha hecho a la pobre chica.

_Esta decidido. No hay mas que hablar. Mi padre ya lo sabe...todo...lo del abandono del dojo y ruptura del compromiso...no hay marcha atrás...lo peor ya esta hecho. Solo que quería decírtelo a ti personalmente y no dejarle a mi padre toda esta pesadilla. _añade la peliazul.

_Bien. Te respeto aunque no comparto. Pero estaré ahí para apoyarte hagas lo que hagas.

_No necesito tu apoyo.

_Si lo necesitas...pero estas dolida...seré paciente.

_Haz lo que quieras. _dice desganada la muchacha.

_No...lo que quiera no...lo que me dejes que haga...porque lo que quiero no puede ser por mi culpa. _suspira hondo el muchacho resignándose.

Hay de nuevo otro silencio en la pareja pensativos en lo ocurrido. Se daban pequeños descansos para reponerse emocionalmente aunque se respiraba mucha tensión en esos asaltos sentimentales.

_¿Quieres que me vaya de casa cuando mañana salgas? _pregunta Ranma con temor a la contestación.

_No es necesario. Mi casa siempre ha sido tu casa...haz lo que quieras. No voy a echarte...ni mucho menos a tu padre que no tiene culpa de nada.

_Entonces echare de tripas corazón y afrontare esta situación diaria contigo en casa.

_¿Aunque tengas que soportar mis miradas de desprecio? _añade la peliazul osadamente.

_Al menos me miraras...eso para mi ya es algo muy bueno porque quiere decir que no paso desapercibido para ti.

_Bien. Pues en ese caso haz lo que quieras...no sirve mucho de nada hablar contigo. _suspira resignada la menor de los Tendo.

_En ese caso...mañana vendré a recogerte con tu familia cuando te den el alta. De todas formas aunque no salgas de la clínica igualmente vendré a verte aunque no quieras mi visita. Estaré esperando en la sala de espera hasta que pueda verte de nuevo.

_... _se queda muda la peliazul.

_Akane...hay algo que quiero decirte... _dice bastante serio ahora el joven de la trenza.

_Dime.

_Si llega a presentarse la suerte de embarazo. Entiende que...no puedo dejar que me prives de mi hijo. No voy a dejar que me apartes de tu lado, ¿entiendes? Por muy dolida que estés...es mi hijo y le querré. Ahí me da igual lo mal que estés conmigo...pienso responder ante esa responsabilidad. _amenaza a la rabiosa muchacha que aprieta los puños con ira.

_Tranquilo...seguramente estaré bien. No te preocupes por eso, yo no lo hago.

_No estoy preocupado...mas bien esperanzado porque así sea. Al menos es una excusa para estar ligado a ti de por vida...y en parte me haría muchísima ilusión que lleves un bebe mio en tu vientre...espero ansioso...un positivo. _sonríe disponiéndose para abandonar la habitación.

Ranma ha decidido que la conversación había terminado y quería dejar a su amada descansar. Aquella charla había afectado mucho emocionalmente a la muchacha y necesitaban ambos un respiro. El ya había recibido mucho dolor y rechazo por parte de ella y sentía la necesidad de golpear algo con fuerza.

Cabizbajo aunque decidido comienza a alejarse hacia la puerta despidiéndose de la joven de los Tendo que apenas le miraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_Me voy...mañana vendré a verte. Descansa.

_... _sigue molesta con el muchacho sin querer responderlo.

_¡Ah! Por cierto... cuando estés en casa...intenta no ponerte esos camisones...porque ahora después de haber tenido tanto contacto contigo...me costaría mucho contener las ganas de abalanzarme sobre ti. _sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a una sonrojada peliazul.

Finalmente el joven de la trenza abandona la estancia dejando pensativa a la pequeña de los Tendo sobre la conversación y recuperándose emocionalmente de la tensa charla entre ambos pendiente.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahí tenéis otro capitulo con una buena charla importante. Supongo que no esperabais otra conversación de ese tipo con Ranma. Pero lo cierto es que aun les queda pendientes varias charlas como esta...

En fin a ver que nos depara los personajes...si Akane sale de la clínica...como continua la vida dentro de esa casa con lo sucedido... ¿soportara Ranma esa tensión en casa?

Mas en los siguientes episodios.

Intentare seguir así de constante. ;)

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Agradezco mucho vuestras respuestas y opiniones.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza. ^-^


	11. Vuelta a la realidad

C APITULO 11_VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

Después de la intensa visita a la pequeña de los Tendo la familia se disponía ir a casa en silencio sin comentar nada sobre el estado de la peliazul.

Cuando todos llegan a casa estaba Ukyo esperando en la puerta bastante preocupada.

Todos la miran sorprendidos por su visita y el joven de la trenza quien la mira bastante molesto les dice que entren ellos que mas tarde ira él.

La familia los miran extrañados por el comportamiento sobretodo de Ranma quienes aun son ajenos a la verdad de todo pero finalmente entran en casa dejándolos solos.

Un altivo Saotome mira con desprecio a la morena de la pala que era incapaz de mantenerle aquella feroz mirada.

_¿Como...esta Akane? _pregunta con miedo a Ranma.

_¿A ti que te parece? _pregunta muy enfadado.

_Yo...Ranma...recapacité...por favor tienes que perdonarme. _se acerca mas al afligido muchacho quien mira al suelo conteniendo las lagrimas.

_¡La dejaste sola! _grita enfadado interrumpiendo la disculpa de la ojiazul.

Hay un incomodo silencio entre ambos y es Ukyo quien lo rompe disculpando su comportamiento acobardado de aquella noche.

_Ranma es que...tu no te veías pero...estabas muy agresivo, me hiciste daño.

_¡Pudiste evitarlo! Y dejaste...dejaste que siguiera... ¡te odio!

_Ranma por favor no me digas eso...por favor... _rompe a llorar la morena.

_Todo por vuestra culpa... ¿porque siempre os empeñáis en hacerle daño? ¿porque a ella?

_Ranma lo siento mucho...de verdad. Yo quise rectificar...te conté la verdad.

_Eres como Shampoo pero con remordimientos... no me gustas...ni siquiera como amiga...mira a que situación nos habéis llevado. Estáis locas las dos. _recrimina Ranma a la triste chica.

_Por favor Ranma...perdóname... _implora acercándose al muchacho.

_¡Akane no quiere saber nada de mi! Ha roto el compromiso... ¿estarás contenta, eh? ¿es eso lo que queríais verdad? ¡pues lo habéis conseguido!. _dice muy dolido el bravo Saotome.

_Lo siento Ranma...de verdad...dime que puedo hacer por vosotros y os ayudare en lo que sea, quiero enmendar mi error.

_Lo único que puedes hacer es desaparecer de mi vida y no hablarme mas. No eres buena amiga ni mucho lejos estas mas cerca de ello...el único amigo que tengo de verdad y se ha ido para siempre de mi vida...por vuestra culpa también. _dice Ranma en referente a Ryoga.

_Ranma por favor dame una oportunidad de ayudaros. Hablare con ella si es necesario...quiero verla.

_¡Ni te acerques a ella! ¿me has entendido? _le amenaza cerrando los puños con fuerza soportando las ganas de golpearle.

_Pero es que yo necesito desahogarme con ella...quiero contarle todo lo sucedido...quiero ayudarla, por favor... no puedes prohibirme que vaya a verla. _insiste Ukyo.

_¡Si que puedo! Ni se te ocurra ir a verla ni en el hospital o en casa. ¿me has entendido? Ni la menciones mas. _sigue diciendo muy tenso el joven de la trenza.

_Ella ya no es nada tuyo para que me prohíbas contarle la verdad. Entiendo que quieras protegerla pero yo lo único que quiero es pedirle perdón.

_Tienes razón... no soy nada de ella, pero aun así para mi ella si que es mía y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

_¿Vas a pegarme si voy a verla?

_Si es necesario, si. Pero que conste que por mucha manía que ahora te tenga no pretendo hacerlo. Si es posible evitar ningún contacto contigo mejor.

Los chicos se miran amenazantes y poco a poco se van relajando el rostro.

_He oído que Shampoo...se ha marchado a china... ¿a ella si que le has perdonado?

_Nunca. Pero no pegar una paliza a nadie no significa no perdonar. _espeta Ranma recordando aquel día con la amazona.

_Entiendo...

_Ahora si no tienes nada mas que decirme me voy a casa que tengo cosas que hacer._hace el ademan de irse el muchacho abandonando la conversación.

_Ranma...por favor...quiero ayudarte. Voy a hacer lo posible porque recuperes a Akane...por favor...quiero ir a verla...déjame visitarla y contarle la verdad. _implora la morena insistente de nuevo.

_Ukyo...es tarea mía recuperar a Akane. Solo yo soy el culpable de lo que le ha pasado porque os tenia que haber mandado a la mierda a las dos hace tiempo. Me lo merezco y debo de asumir las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

_Si un día...necesitas mi ayuda...que sepas que te estaré esperando...solo tienes que llamarme y estaré ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

_No lo necesitare, créeme. La única persona que puede ayudarme solo soy yo mismo. Hasta siempre Ukyo, cuídate y espero que seas feliz. _se despide de la morena entrando en la casa de los Tendo y cerrando la puerta dejando a la triste muchacha llorando en la calle.

Llega la mañana siguiente y Akane recibe a primera hora matutina la amable visita del doctor sonriente con aquella bandeja de desayuno que siempre le sirve con esperanzas de que coma algo mas.

_¡Buenos días Akane! ¿como estas hoy? _dice alegre el medico sirviendole el desayuno.

_Bien doctor. _se espereza un poco desanimada.

_Hoy... ¿que vas a hacer? Tu familia de todas formas vendrán a verte luego. ¿quieres que pasen a verte también hoy? _pregunta el doctor preocupado.

_No, hoy...me voy a casa doctor. Ya le he dado mucho trabajo y es hora de ponerme al día con mis cosas y afrontar la realidad. Aquí me he sentido muy protegida y pronto debo de romper esta reconfortante burbuja y afrontar lo que se me viene encima. _explica resignada al medico.

_Yo no es por nada pero seria bueno que retomaras tus cosas y sobretodo hacer todo cuanto te apetezca. Se que los estudios son importantes para ti, así que aprovecha para sumergirte en ellos...te vendrá bien. _aconseja el joven galeno.

_Siento...lo cabezota que me he vuelto...doctor tiene que disculparme por mi comportamiento. Usted ha sido de mucha ayuda, gracias por su atención y preocupación por mi. _agradece la peliazul sonriendo dulcemente al medico.

_No es nada Akane. Estoy contento de que haya podido hacer algo por ti. Y me encanta...verte sonreír. _le sonríe con complicidad a la menor de los Tendo.

Hay un momento en el que ambos se quedan mirando callados. La estancia con tanta luminosidad hacían radiante el bello rostro sonriente de Akane y su cuerpo era tan perfecto que incluso el medico se sonrojaba al mirarla tan de cerca...verdaderamente Akane se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

Sin embargo la dulce Akane miraba embelesada al medico recordando lo atractivo que era aquel hombre que ha cuidado tanto de ella y que aun no había agradecido como era debido.

_Bueno...en ese caso...preparare tu alta. _dice muy cortado a chocar su mirada con la de la bella peliazul.

_Eres muy buena persona doctor...no me extraña que...estuviese tan enamorada de ti hace tiempo...mi hermana tiene mucha suerte de tener tu corazón e incluso ha habido veces que la he envidiado mucho por ser como es...porque simplemente llamaba su atención. _reconoce la menor de los Tendo mirando tímidamente sus rodillas plegadas contra su vientre.

_...Akane... _dice suspirando emocionado.

El galeno se gira a ella muy avergonzado con las mejillas muy rojas sin poder mediar palabra dejando que la muchacha siguiese desvelando.

_...pero...entendí...que no podía hacer nada para ser como ella porque sencillamente...no me parezco nada. _brotan lagrimas de pena en la muchacha.

_Akane...no digas esas cosas... _se acerca a la bella peliazul y le coge de la mano para acariciarsela amigablemente.

_Doctor...¿alguna vez...me viste bella?...¿aunque...solo fuera...la mitad de lo bella que Kasumi? _pregunta muy triste mirando al frente pensativa.

_Eres tan bella como tu hermana, solo que no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos. Ademas...soy mayor que tu...y aunque te veo como mi hermana pequeña lo cierto es que te has hecho mayor y me resulta bastante difícil el no mirarte de arriba abajo disfrutando de tu belleza como mujer...e incluso...me siento mal por verte así...después de ser la hermana pequeña de la persona a la que ya sabes que quiero...y aunque soy fiel a mis sentimientos no puedo evitar observarte y disfrutar de tu hermosura. No lo dudes...de pequeña te veía bonita, de adolescente muy hermosa...y ahora sinceramente estas preciosa. Ranma tiene muchos motivos para estar tan enamorado de ti, igual que Ryoga y mas chicos del barrio. _desvela el medico reconociendo bastante tenso por explicar todo ello.

La peliazul se sonroja. Aunque en un inicio había sido ella quien le ha sacado los colores al medico lo cierto es que finalmente ha sido el mismo quien la ha avergonzado notablemente.

La sinceridad les había dejado muy incómodos y ninguno era capaz de mirarse a los ojos. Debidas a las palabras del medico la muchacha se acurrucaba mas para protegerse de los halagos del medico.

_Bueno...deberías de...arreglarte para dejar la clínica. ¿no iras a salir con ese camisón para que todo el mundo te vea? _bromea el doctor para romper el hielo.

_¡Claro! Voy a pegarme una ducha. _finge los nervios excesivos la bella chica.

_Bien...en ese caso voy a prepararte todos los informes del medico y alta. Llamare también a tu familia para advertirles que te doy el alta. _se apresura para salir de la habitación el galeno.

_Gracias doctor. Por todo. _sonríe de nuevo a su amor platónico.

_No hay de que Akane. Espero que pronto te mejores y que arregles las cosas con Ranma...se que no ha hecho bien pero...estoy seguro de que te quiere de verdad. Algún día le perdonaras y todo se habrá convertido en un mal recuerdo. Date tiempo. _aconseja el medico a su paciente especial.

_Gracias doctor. Tendré en consideración tus palabras. _le sonríe con complicidad.

El medico se dedica a avisar a la familia que de inmediato se presenta en la consulta ansiosos por ver a la peliazul, incluido Ranma.

Cuando están allí todos esperan en la sala de siempre y aprovechando un momento el doctor Tofu le pide al nervioso Saotome que le acompañe para una pequeña charla a lo que el mismo especifica que es sobre el tema de la planta para no preocupar a los miembros familiares.

_¿Ranma puedes venir un momento a mi consulta? _pregunta persuasivo el galeno.

_Claro...enseguida vuelvo. _tranquiliza a la familia ansiosa que miran preocupados la escena.

_¿Pasa algo doctor? _pregunta preocupado el patriarca Tendo.

_No, solo son unas preguntas medicas que debo de hacerle para ver como se encuentra con el tema de aquella planta...nada mas que información medica. Os lo devuelvo de inmediato. _sonríe el medico al pobre hombre para no levantar sospechas de su verdadera intención.

_Ah..esta bien...esperaremos aquí. _se sienta de nuevo mas tranquilo Soun Tendo.

Una vez logran escaquearse de la familia el siempre amable medico invita a Ranma a entrar en una consulta y entorna la puerta para tener mas intimidad.

El ojiazul mira preocupado la reacción del doctor cosa que sospechaba debido a las miradas extrañas de ayer, por lo que imagina que va a decirle.

El medico ahora es incapaz de fingir mas su descontento con el joven de la trenza y su amable semblante cambia a disgusto.

_Akane ha roto el compromiso conmigo ayer. _dice Ranma temeroso.

_Me ha contado lo que paso... _comienza el medico la conversación.

_Ya...imagino que pronto se sabría. _admite el muchacho sin excusarse bajando el rostro mirando al suelo con vergüenza.

_Supongo que debes de estar pasando muy mal rato por todo lo ocurrido pero...en parte...te lo tienes merecido...

_Doctor... _se sorprende el muchacho por esas duras palabras.

_¿Como has podido ser tan insensato? _espera muy enfadado el galeno arremetiendo contra el arrepentido Saotome.

_Lo siento mucho doctor...yo he sido un...estúpido... _titubea asentando el duro golpe.

_Imagino...que la familia no sabe nada. Akane no quiere que lo sepan...aun pese a todo quiere protegerte. _resume el medico.

_Lo sé...soy consciente de ello.

_Yo...pensaba que ella estaba siendo dura contigo e incluso fui un poco exigente con su comportamiento pero...es que...estaba siendo muy injusto...cuando me contó lo que paso me sentí horrible por tratarla así. Yo solo intentaba que no lo viera tan grave pero es que realmente ha sido mas malo de lo que pensaba todo y ella esta tan dolida... _explica arrepentido el medico.

_Lo siento mucho doctor...gracias por comprenderla y animarla. Es usted un gran medico sin duda. Akane ha mejorado mucho gracias a ello. _alienta el muchacho al galeno.

_¿Porque no huiste? _continua el medico dolido.

_Pues porque...no se lo que me paso...yo...

_¡No me mientas a mi! No necesito que me contestes algo que quiero oír, no soy el padre de Akane pero necesito que me cuentes lo que te paso por la cabeza.

_Doctor lo hice sin pensar como la mayoría de tonterías que hice.

_Ya lo se. Pero quiero que me respondas como es debido. ¿porque lo hiciste? ¿porque actuaste así? ¿porque fuiste tan insensato? _de nuevo arremete el galeno contra el acorralado Saotome.

_Pues...porque...pensé que...podría controlarlo...quería sacar a Akane de allí como fuera y temía que alguien la cogiera en mi ausencia.

_¿Porque Ranma? _insiste el medico poco convencido.

_¡Porque no podía dejar que nadie mas la tocara! Yo fui a salvarla y yo la tenia que sacar de allí...

_¿Que querías demostrar con esa cabezoneria?

_Que yo puedo controlar mis sentimientos...que no soy como los demás...que solo yo puedo salvar a Akane y que no soy ningún peligro para ella...porque...porque...Ranma Saotome no es capaz de perder la cabeza por nadie ni mucho menos una mujer... _admite por fin el muchacho descansando.

La respiración agitada de Ranma podía demostrar que estaba desahogándose y el medico cambia su semblante al escuchar esas palabras sonriendo un poco.

_Esta bien...y ahora...has visto que estabas equivocado.

_Si...mucho...y ahora si que soy mas consciente que nunca de que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos porque...temo perder a Akane y no se como voy a hacer para recuperarla. Cuando pienso en que no quiere casarse conmigo se me parte el pecho por la mitad del dolor y me vuelvo loco solo de pensar en que algún día le pueda ver con otro chico que no sea yo. _sigue admitiendo el muchacho triste.

_Ya...pues es algo que debes de ir asimilando Ranma. Y si crees que eres un peligro para ella por favor apártate de su camino. _dice un poco amenazante el galeno mirándolo serio.

_...No puedo... _reconoce mirando al suelo con bochorno.

_Pues tienes que poder. Así nada mas que harás hacerte daño a ti mismo y a ella.

_Quiero recuperarla.

_Se que no debo de meterme en vuestra relación pero no la presiones. Esto le va a costar mucho y ahora esperemos que no este embarazada porque entonces ya le has arruinado la vida.

_Yo...deseo que ello ocurra. _admite el muchacho.

_Pues...no sabes lo que dices. Con tu inmadurez seria incapaz de cuidar a un hijo. No estas preparado para querer a alguien mas que a ti mismo y eso es lo que un hijo necesita.

_¿Y tu crees que Akane querría tener un bebe mio? _pregunta osadamente Ranma.

_Akane siempre ha querido mas a todos que a si misma...seria una buena madre...y si...estoy casi seguro de que siendo como es ella seria incapaz de abortar ese bebe si se diera el caso. Entiendo tu esperanza con el embarazo pero...no seria positivo en estos momentos dadas las circunstancias. Akane aun necesita reconciliarse con su cuerpo y un embarazo no la haría mas que hacerle verse mas fea de lo que se ve. _explica el medico al joven de la trenza.

Hay un silencio en la habitación y ambos reflexionan sobre lo hablado por ambas partes.

La voz de Ranma estaba quebrada. Ha afrontado bien los golpes del medico pero aun así ha sabido defenderse frente a lo dicho.

_No voy a dejarla...nunca. Que lo sepáis todos. Y esto no lo hago por arrogancia o cualquier tipo de promesa u honor...es porque la quiero. _admite mas tranquilo Ranma muy directo al galeno.

_¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso con claridad? _prosigue el medico con el interrogatorio.

_Si...todo...

_¿Te gusto todo aquello?

_¿Por que me pregunta eso doctor? _dice molesto el joven de la trenza.

_¿Esto ha cambiado algo para ti? ¿serias capaz de volver a tener relaciones sexuales con alguna mujer? _continua con el interrogatorio el galeno insistente.

_No. _niega el muchacho cabizbajo.

_¿Estas...traumatizado por ello?

_Nunca había pensado en tener sexo con otra mujer que no sea Akane. Pero después de haberlo hecho con ella...mi cabeza no hace mas que pensar en ello y no entra la posibilidad de que otra mujer me pueda producir la misma sensación que el cuerpo de Akane.

_¿Entonces...si que ha cambiado las cosas para ti también? _continua el medico.

_Si...no mucho en la parte sentimental pero...la deseo mucho mas después de haberlo hecho con ella. No hago mas que pensar cuando sera el momento de volver a sentirla. Es mas tengo pendiente el hacerlo con ella de otra forma en la que ambos estemos deacuerdo y lo deseemos. Como debería de haber sido... me da mucha rabia que nuestra primera vez haya sido tan dura, pero como todo lo nuestro...ha ido muy rápido por unas cosas u otras. _explica el joven de la trenza mas extendido.

_Ya. Bueno...siento desanimarte pero no estoy muy seguro de que eso pueda ocurrir.

_Haré que me quiera de nuevo. Lo prometo. _dice determinante el pelinegro.

_Espero...por vosotros que se os arregle todo. Te recomiendo que no seas al menos un impertinente y la dejes tranquila. Si me entero de que algo malo le ocurre a Akane entonces ya no atenderé a razones y contare a la familia lo realmente ocurrido. ¿me comprender Ranma? Quiero que Akane este bien. _amenaza al muchacho muy molesto.

_Entendido. No se preocupe doctor. Voy a cambiar. _prosigue el joven de la trenza firme.

_Bien...ahora vamos a ver si Akane esta lista para irse. Vuelve a la sala de espera Ranma. _invita el galeno a salir de la consulta al muchacho.

Una vez de nuevo vuelven a la sala el medico indica a la familia que va a averiguar si la peliazul ya esta lista para salir.

Cuando llega a la habitación la bella chica se encuentra arreglada para salir a la calle ya portando un vestido veraniego con muy bonito estampado verde con hojas de tirantes y cortito. Portaba también una cinta en el pelo atada a un lado dejando caer parte del lazo en un hombro y estaba preciosa mirando a la ventana.

_Hola Akane... _dice el medico segundos después de haberla observado de arriba a abajo sonrojado.

_Umm, doctor. _le mira tímidamente.

_Estas muy guapa Akane. _sonríe el medico alegrándose de ver a la chica con mejor estado.

_Gracias doctor. _le devuelve la sonrisa.

_Tu familia esta fuera esperando...y Ranma también ha venido a recogerte.

_Ya...diles que ya salgo. Voy a coger mi bolsa. _se dirige al armario a recoger sus pertenencias.

_¿Quieres...que alguien entre a ayudarte? No debes de llevar peso, es bastante ropa y artículos de higiene los que llevas ahí y no es bueno que portes eso tu sola. _indica el medico preocupado por el aun andar de la jovencita.

_No pasa nada doctor yo puedo. Estoy aun dolorida pero ya puedo moverme mucho mejor. Mis manos ya no están tan entumecidas. _comienza a coger las cosas con dificultad.

_Si quieres...puedo decirle a Ranma que venga a ayudarte. Esta ahí fuera esperando cualquier ayuda que necesites... _le insinúa el galeno.

_No. puedo yo sola gracias. No le necesito para nada. _lo coge con rabia para mantener su orgullo.

_Esta bien. Te acompaño hasta fuera. _le coge las cosas mas pesadas a la muchacha hasta la sala de espera.

La familia escucha venir a la pequeña Tendo y se levantan emocionados al verla fuera de la habitación. Sonríen contentos y la saludan agradeciendo al medico todo lo hecho por ella.

_Doctor esta mejor. Me alegro mucho de todo lo que ha hecho por mi niña. _dice el patriarca abrazando a su pequeña.

_El placer ha sido mio. Por favor...cuidarla bien...necesita mucho apoyo aunque ella lo rechace seguir siempre ahí a su lado como habéis hecho hasta ahora. Es cuestión de mantenerlo y tener paciencia con su recuperación. _explica el medico acariciando el cabello con cariño de la bella chica que abrazaba a su padre.

_Vamos Akane. _invita su padre guiándola hasta la puerta,

_Ranma. Todo esto es de Akane. Llévalo tu por favor que pesa para que lo haga ella. Se lo he dicho en la habitación pero esta cabezota con que no quieren que la ayuden, no parece haberse dado cuenta así que aprovecha para llevártelo. _le ofrece el medico la gran bolsa de mudas.

_Esta bien. Gracias doctor.

Toda la familia esta ya fuera esperando a Ranma y el medico lo acompaña para cerrar la puerta cuando se despide del chico de la trenza de nuevo advirtiéndole.

_Ranma...por favor no le hagas daño. Ayudala y no la agobies. Te paciencia...con el tiempo mejorara aunque sea lento...lo hará es una chica fuerte. _adecenta el galeno al muchacho.

_Creía...que estaba enfadado conmigo... _dice un poco inseguro el dudoso Saotome pero esperanzado de tenerle de su parte.

_Y lo estoy...mucho...pero se que ella te quiere y debo respetarlo. Supongo que dentro de todo esto cambiaras a mejor y demostraras que en realidad eres buen chico. Cuídala bien. _se despide el medico.

_Doctor. Gracias pro confiar en mi pese a todo. Lo haré. No se preocupe. Cambiare y demostrare que la quiero de verdad por encima de mi mismo. _se despide el apenado chico de la trenza.

La familia va caminando por delante sin esperar a Ranma menos su padre que ahora comprobando como esta Akane estaba preocupado por la estancia en casa y el ambiente en general.

El pelinegro se sorprende de verle ahí y le mira con preocupación.

_¿Que pasa papa? No es necesario que me esperes, puedo con esto yo solo. Ve con ellos adelante. _invita a su padre a ir con su amigo.

_Ranma hijo... ¿como estas encajando el hecho de que Akane vuelva a casa después de todo? _pregunta muy preocupado el hombre del pañuelo blanco.

_Pues...supongo que es cuestión de hacerme a ello. _dice resignado Ranma.

_He visto que Akane ni siquiera te ha mirado. ¿ocurre algo?

_Ya os contaremos cuando lleguemos a casa. Creo que Soun Tendo sabe lo que Akane desea y nos lo comunicara pronto. _explica a medias a su padre.

Genma Saotome se queda parado en el camino pensativo pensándose en el lo peor mientras su hijo prosigue con la marcha sin querer explicarle nada mas.

Pronto se recupera del golpe y sale corriendo alcanzando de nuevo a su hijo que mira hacia el frente con determinación hacia donde estaba su amada peliazul.

_Ranma...Soun no me ha dicho nada... ¿que ocurre? ¿es que habéis roto el compromiso? Dímelo por favor... _implora a su hijo desesperado.

_Papa ya lo hablaremos todos cuando lleguemos a casa.

_Es cierto...es eso...por eso Soun esta tan extraño conmigo...ya no vamos a ser de la familia de los Tendo, ¿es eso? _se preocupa poniéndose nervioso el interesado Saotome.

_¡Papa! ¡deja de una vez de pensar en ti! _dice muy enfadado recordando que haya podido parecer igual el mismo alguna vez a Akane.

_Si no es por el dojo hijo...realmente Akane me da mucha pena y se que la quieres...me preocupa que no esteis juntos después de todo. _se escusa el hombre.

_Déjalo papa. Me recuerdas a mi...y me doy asco. Vamos a casa y venga lo que tiene que venir. _sigue caminando de frente.

Una vez ya llegan a casa en esa trayecto larguísimo lleno de nerviosismo por el extraño ambiente acomodan a la peliazul en el salón mientras que Nabiki coloca ya la mesa y Kasumi las mudas usadas de su hermana pequeña.

Los demás quedan en el salón incluyendo Ranma sentado frente a la afligida muchacha que miraba la tele sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Todos estaban callados observándola siempre que ella no se percatara de ello y se miraban entre si preocupados por ella.

A la media hora Kasumi y Nabiki sirven la comida y comienzan a tomar los apetivos. La mayor de los Tendo había preparado una comida especial para la bienvenida de su hermana y todos estaban muy contentos de tenerla de nuevo en casa.

Apenas hablaban entre si menos Nabiki que hacia comentarios sobre lo que decían en la tele para romper el hielo.

Los nervios de ambos Saotome eran evidentes pues ninguno se peleaba por la comida ni siquiera la comían...estaban esperando ansiosos cualquier noticia del patriarca Tendo que esperaba el mejor momento para hablar de ello.

Ya estaban terminando de comer prácticamente cuando sin poder soportarlo mas ni querer hacerles esperar el padre de la peliazul hace un alto para pronunciarse.

_Bueno...yo...quería hablar con vosotros... _le insinúa a ambos Saotome que lo miran atentamente.

_¿Que pasa amigo? _finge normalidad Genma.

_Supongo que Ranma ya lo sabe...pero no obstante tengo una noticia que daros. Bueno una no...dos...la cual de ellas no se aun cual es la mas dolorosa para mi pero es lo que hay. _dice tomando aire suspirando con resignación.

La apenada chica mira a su padre siendo consciente de lo duro que debe de suponer para el decir aquello, sobretodo por su amigo pero...había que hacerlo y quien mejor si no que su mismo padre quien decidió por ella aquel compromiso inicialmente.

_A petición de Akane me veo en la obligación de romper en compromiso con Ranma. _espera duramente mirando con pena al joven de la trenza quien aprieta los puños con rabia soportando el duro golpe.

_¿Es por lo que ha pasado Akane? De verdad haré que mi hijo pague por lo que ha hecho pero por favor dale una oportunidad...se que vosotros en realidad os queréis y os complementáis. _implora Genma perdón a la peliazul que era incapaz de mirarlo por vergüenza.

_Déjalo papa. Ayer ya hable con ella de ello...y es lo que ha decidido y tengo que respetarlo.

_Lo siento Ranma. _se apena Soun Tendo mirando con lastima a su ex yerno ahora.

_No lo haga. Es culpa mía. Siento yo todo el daño que le he hecho a Akane. Aunque no puedo decir nada a mi favor en mi posición y esta fuera de tiempo yo estoy enamorado de Akane y no lo digo por todo lo que ha pasado si no...porque realmente es lo que siento y sentía entonces, lo que pasa es que he sido un orgulloso de mierda no reconociéndolo ante los demás. Pero...esta revelación... es una liberación para mi. _mira con determinación a la peliazul que rechazaba esa mirada directa ladeando la cabeza.

Todos miran sorprendidos la seriedad de las palabras de Ranma dejándolo desahogarse. Las hermanas Tendo se miraban entre si con lastima hacia el muchacho acompañando el dolor que debe de sufrir ahora mismo en esta situación.

_Estoy agradecido de que nos hayas abierto tu corazón, has sido muy valiente pese a todo esto. Lo tendré en cuenta...y supongo que Akane también. _miraba a su hija buscando una aprobación que no venia pues esta ladeaba la cabeza en otra dirección rechazando cualquier arrepentimiento.

_En ese caso...nosotros ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí. _se resigna Genma suspirando con agobio.

_Si, porque la siguiente noticia que os voy a dar ya os concierne a ambos. Si que me vendría bien que siguierais aquí porque Akane también abandona el dojo. Por eso...necesitaría que lo lleváramos entre nosotros tres, es algo que os ruego al menos hasta que tome una decisión sobre el tema. ¿podríais hacerme el favor de ayudarme con ello? _prosigue Soun.

_¿Abandonas el dojo Akane? ¿porque? _pregunta indignada su hermana mediana.

_No le preguntes Nabiki. Es su decisión y tiene el mismo derecho a renunciar al dojo como hiciste tu y Kasumi. No esta obligada a heredarlo ni a casarse con un chico que no quiere.

_¡Akane no me fastidies! Tu quieres a Ranma, ¿como puedes ser tan cabezota? Ha sido un accidente...perdonaste a Ryoga pero después no lo haces a Ranma...no te entiendo... _se indigna Nabiki levantándose de la mesa.

_Nabiki cálmate. Akane ya lo ha hablado con Ranma...el ya lo sabe todo. _le asesora su hermana mayor.

_No me lo puedo creer...con los años que llevas luchando por el dojo y por las artes marciales y por esto que ha pasado renuncias a ello... ¿que quieres conseguir con ello, eh? Entiendo que lo estés pasando mal y que siempre una violación aunque lo haya hecho alguien que quieres es desagradable pero... no ha sido intencionado. Dale una oportunidad a Ranma, te esta diciendo que te quiere y tu estas ahí callada escuchando como el chico se arrastra de esa forma. _sigue regañando a su hermana pequeña que aprieta los puños conteniendo la rabia.

_Nabiki hija basta por favor. Es una decisión de tu hermana, respétala. _le dice ya enfadado a la alterada castaña.

El joven de la trenza estaba sorprendido pues nunca hubiera imaginado que su ex cuñada lo protegiera de ea forma agradeciendo todo lo que la muchacha hacia por el.

Todos observan atentos la posible reacción de Akane quien sigue oponiéndose a hablar.

_Por eso no has querido verme, ¿vedad? Porque sabias que te iba a decir la verdad de lo que pienso. Que no soy como Kasumi que te regala los oídos. _sigue arremetiendo contra su afligida hermana.

_¡Ya esta bien Nabiki! Tu no sabes nada. _advierte ya molesta Kasumi a su impertinente hermana mediana.

_Eso es lo que pienso...

_¿Acaso tu sabes por lo que yo estoy pasando? Si lo que querías saber es si me he he vuelto una cobarde esta bien. ¡si! ¡lo reconozco! ¡Tengo miedo a enfrentarme a alguien! ¡También quiero a Ranma pero no puedo dejar que me toque nunca mas! Y no me me molestado en explicarte porque porque tu cabeza no admite nada que no sea tu opinión. No es fácil estar en mi lugar..eres mi hermana y te quiero pero a veces tienes cabeza de chorlito. _se defiende por fin Akane.

Hay un silencio incomodo y Nabiki ya había decidido no enfrentarse mas a su herida hermana que la miraba con fiereza.

_Esta bien...pero yo no soy la que esta tirando por la borda años de esfuerzo. Esto deberías de verlo como una prueba mas para fortalecerte y una motivación para seguir luchando. _se levanta de la mesa y se va de allí dejando a toda la familia en ese malestar.

La pequeña de los Tendo echa a llorar desconsoladamente mientras los demás miran silenciosos la triste escena. Soun aunque intenta consolar a su afligida hija la peliazul se levanta de una rabieta y sale corriendo del salón.

Ranma reacciona rápido corriendo tras ella y los demás esperan preocupados porque la muchacha no se vaya de casa.

_Tranquilo papa. Ranma la cogerá...no te preocupes. _alienta a su preocupado padre que miraba muy triste a la puerta de la calle que se había quedado abierta.

_¡Voy para allá! ¡Akane hija vuelve! _se levanta Soun nervioso para ir a buscarla.

_¡Déjalos solos papa! _asesora su hija mayor tranquilizando al pobre hombre que lloraba desconsolado la situación.

Genma se apena del mal trago que esta pasando su amigo por culpa de su hijo y le abraza consolándolo mientras esperan la vuelta de ambos muchachos.

Por otro lado fuera Ranma seguía a Akane y ve que se mete en el dojo. Aliviado porque no quisiera escaparse de casa calma su paso y acerca mas tranquilamente.

Cuando ya esta en la misma puerta escucha golpes de rabia en el saco de arena.

Poco a poco abre la puerta y observa a la joven de ojos castaños pegando todo tipo de puñetazos y patadas desahogando su ira interior bastante sorprendido.

La abrumada muchacha estaba tan sumergida en ese ataque de ira que no era consciente de que estaba siendo observada por el joven de la trenza que miraba ya preocupado la escena.

Al principio la dejaba desahogarse hasta que la peliazul comienza a romper tablones de madera que tenían para las exhibiciones y comienza a sangrarle los puños hiriéndose gravemente.

Muy alarmado Ranma la aparta cogiéndola por la espalda fuertemente pero la fuerza de la enrabiada era tan grande que conseguía zafarse de el para seguir pegando con alevosía destrozándose las manos.

_¡Para ya Akane! ¡te estas haciendo daño! ¡Para! _la coge fuertemente girando su cuerpo hacia el de él.

_¡No! ¡Quita! ¡No me toques! _lo empuja con rabia golpeando su pecho.

_¡No pienso soltarte! ¡No voy a dejar que te hagas daño! _la agarra con fuerza abrazándola contra su cuerpo apresando sus brazos para impedir que lo aparte.

_¡Déjame! ¡Quiero seguir pegando!

_¡Pégame a mi! Pero no te hagas daño. _la invita a que le atice fuerte.

La pequeña de los Tendo lo mira con rabia y comienza a pegarle fuertes puñetazos en el pectoral. Ranma mantenía el tipo cerrando los ojos y unicamente se limitaba a intentar que no lo tumbara convirtiéndose en un muro de acero dejando que la muchacha descargase sobre el lo que tenia que haber hecho desde un principio.

Las fuerzas de la chica se van rindiendo y sus puñetazos cada vez son mas débiles lloriqueando con pena. El joven de la trenza seguía sin soltarla pese a los golpetazos y la abrazaba fuerte.

El llanto desconsolado de la peliazul se convierte ahora en sollozos y lamentos debilitando su cuerpo. Ranma la sigue abrazando contra si pero aminorando poco a poco ese apretón.

Cuando ya se iba calmando la abrazaba mas suavemente apoyando su cabeza en el pectoral con protección mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura para calmar la agonía de la muchacha.

_Eso es...tranquila...cálmate...

_...soy una persona débil...me siento...tan...sola... _decía entre sollozos que apenas se le entendía entre susurro y susurro la afligida chica.

_...no estas sola...yo estoy a tu lado aunque no quieras que lo este. No pienso abandonarte y siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites. ¿entendido? No pienso dejarte sola nunca. Comprendo tu dolor y lo comparto. _le decía mientras la acariciaba los bellos cabellos azulados.

Están unos largos segundos mas mientras se va calmando el ambiente y pronto llegan el resto de familia preocupados al escuchar los gritos de ambos.

Kasumi es la primera en aparecer y mira muy triste la situación.

_Dios mio...Akane... _mira preocupada su hermana mayor viendo como sangran las manos de su pequeña hermana que descansaba respirando agitadamente en el pecho de Ranma.

_Kasumi...hay que traer el botiquín...Akane se ha dañado las manos. _advierte a la amable muchacha que de inmediato va en busca de ello.

El resto que llegan de inmediato se miran tristes por la lamentable situación y esperan que la peliazul se tranquilice.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Siento la tardanza pero como estoy ahora también haciendo una revista pues se me ha demorado un poco el capitulo, pero como habéis visto esta aun muy interesante y hay muchas emociones entre todos...conversaciones intensas y sentimientos compartidos.+

Intentare ser mas constante, lo siento mucho U.U

Espero vuestras respuestas de animo y que sigáis leyendo mis historias.

Un saludo y gracias por leerme.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza.


	12. Sentimientos contradictorios

CAPITULO 12_SENTIMIENTOS CONTRADICTORIOS

Después de la tormenta llega la calma, Akane había sacado toda su ira y necesitaba plasmarla. Su hermana mayor lo ha llevado para curarle las heridas que ella misma se había ocasionado golpeando con total brutalidad aquellos tablones de madera que bien desquebrajada estaba hasta astillarsele los nudillos.

Ranma la había logrado calmar y se sentía algo mejor de ver que para ella el estaba ahí.

Una vez la muchacha esta mas tranquila Kasumi recomienda que todos la dejen descansar en su habitación y mas tarde ella misma le subiría la cena. Lo mejor seria dejarla dormir y que reflexionara un poco.

Todos asienten con la cabeza, pero para Soun no era suficiente y llama al doctor Tofu preocupado por la rabieta de su pequeña peliazul.

_Doctor querría decirle algo. _llama de inmediato por teléfono al medico familiar.

_Dígame señor Tendo. ¿pasa algo? ¿Akane esta bien? _pregunta el galeno.

_Pues no...ha tenido un altercado con Nabiki y se ha ido al dojo a pegar golpes contra todo...se ha herido las manos bastante, ahora esta descansando en su habitación. _explica dolido el pobre hombre comenzando a sollozar lagrimas.

_Es normal...es bueno que saque la ira que lleva dentro. A parte señor Tendo...le recomendaría que la llevase a un psicólogo. Le puedo decir el nombre de otro colega de la facultad para que la examine y ella al mismo tiempo se desahogue con alguien que no la conozca. _anima el medico.

_Pero Akane no es de esas que van contando por ahí sus problemas. Ya sabes lo orgullosa que es...

_Ya pero a veces se puede llegar a contar mejor las cosas a alguien que no conozcas y no te pueda juzgar por lo que haces, es estrictamente profesional y no hay amiguismos. Le recomendara siempre lo mejor para ella y sabrá al menos orientarla un poco. _explica el amable doctor.

_Gracias. Deme el teléfono de ese psicólogo que le llamare inmediatamente, a mi todo esto me desborda y necesito ayuda. _se siente rendido el patriarca de la casa.

_Le ira bien. Ya vera como si. _anima el galeno.

Pasan los días y Akane va a visitar al psicólogo. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero viniendo de su amigo el atractivo doctor Tofu estaba obedeciendo ala petición.

La acompañan hasta las consultas su padre y Ranma a regañadientes, pero lo cierto es que poco a poco le estaban comenzando a ayudar mucho a la peliazul al menos a controlarse la rabia interior.

El psicólogo era también un agradable y simpático hombre algo mas mayor que el doctor Tofu quien trataba con mucho cuidado a Akane habiendo sido recomendado por su amigo.

Akane al principio no contaba nada acerca de los sucedido, unicamente se dedicaba a hablar de sus agobios con el tema del dojo y lo mal que se sentía su padre.

Había explicado al medico su ajetreada vida, sus estudios y la relación con sus amigos. Las primeras sesiones se habían convertido en una toma de contacto en donde explicaba un poco como era y su vida en general...pero mas tarde comenzaría a hablar de todo o sucedido aquella noche. Ambos, paciente y medico sabían el motivo de las consultas pero era un apartado que se había quedado para el final...y aquella terapia estaba funcionando de veras.

Los días pasan y la peliazul comienza a encontrarse mejor gracias a la ayuda del profesional que la trataba.

La joven se había sumergido en los estudios, apenas quedaba con los amigos protegiéndose un poco de la sociedad pues aun no se encontraba cómoda en publico ni mucho menos en ambientes donde hay chicos.

Se sentía a menudo observada por estos muchachos de la universidad que ella misma consideraba amigos de grupo y temía que supieran todo lo sucedido.

Sus amigas iban mucho a verla a casa y estudiaban con ella en la biblioteca, único sitio al que la joven de los Tendo aceptaba ir.

Ranma en cambio estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de ella pero sin agobiarla. Al mismo tiempo sus ocupaciones en el dojo le ayudaban mucho a no obsesionarse con la recuperación de la bella peliazul.

El ambiente en casa había mejorado un poco. La muchacha salia mas de su habitación y veía de vez en cuando la tele en familia aunque si que esquivaba mucho al triste Saotome consciente de la incomodidad que producía en ella sus presencia.

Siempre que ella no era consciente a miraba mucho, la deseaba de veras y ansiaba mucho acariciarla. Akane esquivaba al muchacho pero le descubría observándola en la distancia creándole un nerviosismo que aun ella misma no comprendía.

Las semanas pasan y los exámenes han concluido. Akane termino el segundo año de carrera con muy buena nota y ahora solo era cuestión de disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano que tanto le beneficiaban.

Los amigos universitarios le ofrecían quedadas playeras con ella, salidas nocturnas e incluso alguna que otra excursión pero la peliazul se negaba a ir.

Ya ha pasado mas de un mes después de aquello. Hacia mucho calor y todo el mundo iba con muy poca ropa sobretodo por casa.

El joven de la trenza se paseaba simplemente con unos shorts y el pectoral al aire. Había entrenado mucho en la playa y sus músculos junto con su piel le daban una atractiva apariencia que no pasaba desapercibida por las féminas incluida la misma Akane Tendo que lo observaba en la sombra casi sin darse cuenta de ello.

Su extrema timidez le hacia llevar al menos algo un poco mas largo o que la tapase, pues no soportaba que los chicos la mirasen como un objeto sexual femenino portando ropas mas modosas.

La relación de los muchachos era sumamente cordial pero nunca se quedaban solos en casa ni hablaban nada mas que lo justo y necesario. La familia estaba triste pero ya se estaban acostumbrando a esa decisión de la peliazul, pero no podían evitar sentir lastima por el joven de la trenza que no ocultaba su amor por la pequeña Tendo.

Aquellas miradas de esperanza que tenia constantemente el triste muchacho eran muy perceptibles para todos los que lo conocían.

Una tarde que hacia mucho calor agobiada por ello la pequeña de los Tendo sale al jardín a dar un paseo. No había nadie y paseando se acerca al dojo que estaba con la puerta entornada. Una vez entra dentro ve que el joven de la trenza se encuentra allí tumbado en el suelo. Al principio piensa que estaba descansando quizás de algún ajetreado entrenamiento pero lo cierto es que estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Alarmada se acerca un poco mas para ver el estado del muchacho y de inmediato se percata que se había desvanecido probablemente debido a una mezcla de entrenamiento y golpe de calor.

Se agacha y coge la cabeza del chico agitándolo preocupada sin obtener respuestas del joven que yacía dormido.

Su piel estaba pálida y desprendía un sudor frio. Apoya la cabeza del ojiazul en sus rodillas y le aparta el pelo de la cara.

_¡Ranma! ¿Ranma estas bien? ¡despierta! _agita al muchacho moribundo preocupada.

_...

_¡Ranma! ¡despierta! ¿que te pasa? _sacude con mas energía al joven de la trenza sin obtener respuesta.

Mira a su alrededor y grita con fuerza a la familia alarmada por el estado del desvanecido Saotome.

_¡Papa! ¡Kasumi! ¡Tío Genma! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ranma esta mal! _grita pidiendo socorro.

Mientras llama a la familia se para a fijarse un poco mas en el cuerpo del joven de la trenza que yacía totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

Observaba con atención el bronceado que tenia, sus músculos y su largos cabellos. Las facciones de su rostro eran mas maduras y muy atractivas. Los labios entreabiertos la atraían incomprensiblemente de una forma extraña. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de cosas hasta ahora. Casi sin darse cuenta lo miraba con deseo y tenia ganas de tocarlo.

Sus manos pasaban por el pectoral del moribundo muchacho que descansaba en sus rodillas.

No reconocía lo que su contradictoria mente le decía una y otra vez...irremediablemente...lo deseaba mucho...y lo observaba en la sombra siempre que puede.

Sus sensaciones son interrumpidas por la familia que llegan poco después preocupados y ella misma se aparta del muchacho desmayado así mismo percatándose de que estaba haciendo algo que no era "normal" y que realmente...sentía cosas por el pelinegro.

Inmediatamente van todos a socorrer al moribundo muchacho que yace inconsciente cogiéndolo para ver su estado.

_Parece que es un golpe de calor o bajada de tensión. Esta frio y muy pálido...es que hace mucho calor y hace demasiados esfuerzos. _explica Genma tranquilizando a la familia.

_¿Esta...bien? _se preocupa la peliazul.

_Si, tranquila parece que no es nada. ¿que te pasa? Te veo un poco rara. ¿esta todo bien Akane? Se preocupa Nabiki mirando extrañada a su hermana pequeña.

_Si todo bien...solo que me he asustado de verle ahí en el suelo...no sabia que le pasaba. _dice nerviosa la pequeña Tendo.

_Esto le ha pasado mas veces Akane. Ya sabes como es Ranma. _tranquiliza mas su padre a la muchacha después de que efectivamente el joven parecía haber tenido aparentemente una bajada de tensión, pues no tenia ni fiebre ni convulsiones.

_Ya... _mira muy nerviosa al joven de la trenza.

_¿Que pasa Akane? ¿estas bien? _se preocupa Nabiki mirándola atenta.

_Yo...nada...es que... _no sabe excusarse la peliazul.

_Akane estas muy rara. Tranquila que Ranma esta bien. _se preocupa Genma Saotome por el malestar de la pequeña Tendo mientras socorre a su hijo.

De nuevo al recordar lo que estaba pensando se lleva una mano al pecho y de repente se agobia mucho por sentir aquellas cosas saliendo de allí corriendo.

Todos observan extrañados el comportamiento de la peliazul, pero no le hacen mucho caso debida a la atención necesitaba del desvanecido Saotome.

Pronto llegan con agua y lo espabilan inmediatamente. El muchacho se despierta sin problemas y le explican que Akane lo había encontrado en el dojo tirado en el suelo.

La joven de los Tendo se encierra en la habitación alarmada. Su respiración es muy agitada y esta bastante nerviosa por lo ocurrido.

Decide llamar al psicólogo y pedirle una cita urgente pues necesitaba explicar esos sentimientos que tenia extraños.

Por petición y dada la mejora de la muchacha les dice a la familia que quiere ir a la consulta del psicólogo unicamente porque necesitaba contarles algunas cosas. Quería asistir sola y tenia que aprovechar la indisposición de Ranma y la confianza de su padre para acudir sin nadie obteniendo una afirmación.

Acude inmediatamente a la consulta muy nerviosa. El psicólogo se preocupa de que algo malo le haya pasado a la muchacha pero sus mejillas sonrojadas le contaban algo nuevo y posiblemente positivo.

Una vez sentados en la consulta el medico prosigue con su interrogatorio.

_Dime Akane...¿te ha pasado algo? ¿no habrás tenido alguna crisis nueva? _preguntaba adivinando que no.

_No doctor...yo...no me siento bien. _dice colorada equivocándose en sus descripciones.

_¿No te sientes bien?

_Bueno...querría decir...que no me siento normal.

_¿Que pasa?

_¿Es normal...desear a un chico...que te ha agredido?

_¿Como? ¿te ha agredido algún muchacho? _pregunta alarmado.

_No...es...el mismo que me hizo todo aquello.

_Pero Akane, es normal que te sientas atraída por chicos sexualmente. Esos solo significa que has mejorado mucho y que en realidad aquella agresión sexual no te afecto mucho.

_¿eso es normal?

_Hay muchísimas chicas que superan este tipo de problemas, si.

_Pero...¿que se sientan atraídas por la persona que les hizo aquello?

_Dime la verdad Akane... ¿lo que tu novio te hizo...lo consideras una violación?...quiero decir...te pregunto solamente ya por lo que me contaste como fue y todo aquello... ¿realmente...el era consciente de todo lo mal que te estaba haciendo? ¿sentías que el quisiera hacerte daño? _realiza una buena pregunta el medico a la afligida muchacha que recuerda esa noche ruborizada.

_... _no sabe responder asustada por lo que siente.

_¿Akane? ¿crees que Ranma quiso hacerte daño a propósito? ¿que estaba en su sano juicio cuando lo cometió? _insiste el galeno.

_No...solo...me sentí...humillada.

_Solo te pregunto por el acto sexual, no por lo sucedido anteriormente. Aparta ese momento de tu mente, separalos. ¿como te sentías en el momento en el que el comenzó a hacer todo aquello? _pregunta el experto.

La peliazul angustiada por no querer reconocer lo que pasa por su mente recuerda una y otra vez el primer beso que le dio Ranma cuando estaba tendida de esa cuerda a su merced.

Sus mejillas se encendían produciendo un rubor al recordar aquella sensación de los labios del joven de la trenza de quien tan enamorada esta.

_Me sentí...deseada... _reconocía al fin.

_¿Que es lo que mejor recuerdas? ¿tu recuerdo mas agradable dentro de lo mal que lo pasaste?

_El primer beso de Ranma...lo recuerdo perfectamente...por momentos me había olvidado de mi situación...pero lo que vino después...no me gusto nada, lo pase mal y me dolió mucho. _admite sonrojada.

_¿Te gusto en algún momento?

_¿Como va a gustarme que me violen? Esa pregunta es una estupidez. _renegaba al medico.

_No va a ayudarte el que ocultes tus sentimientos y sensaciones.

_No quiero seguir con este estúpido interrogatorio. _se levanta enfadada.

Cuando la muchacha recoge sus cosas el medico la interrumpe diciéndole una verdad que era necesaria.

_Es normal que te sientas atraída por la persona que te gusta incluso en momentos inapropiados. Eres consciente de que el no quiso hacerte daño y que en otra situación te hubiera encantado estar así con el, pero el rencor del primer rechazo emocional que el produjo en ti al no reconocer que te amaba te hizo rencor y lo plasmaste en esa violación. No estoy diciendo que te haya gustado que te haya agredido sexualmente pero si es cierto que en otra circunstancia te hubiera gustado hacerlo con el, y tu mente te lo demuestra fijándote en el cuando no te mira...lo deseas porque lo quieres...pero estas tan rencorosa con el que eres incapaz de perdonarte a ti misma todo eso y por ello te sientes tan mal. Sientes que te estas traicionando a ti misma por tener esas sensaciones y acudes en mi ayuda para que te diga cosas que alivien tu malestar. Pero lo cierto es que la realidad es así y aunque no lo creas es bueno para ti el sentirte así aunque en un principio sea contradictorio para ti.

_... _es incapaz de contestar escuchando callada pensativa en las palabras sabias del psicólogo.

_Ponte alguna prueba que reafirme lo que he dicho. Intenta fijarte en otros chicos y si consigues verlos de la misma forma entonces vienes y me dices que me he equivocado con mi observación.

_¿Piensas que Ranma me gusta? _pregunta con esfuerzo la peliazul.

_Si. Pienso que estas enamorada de el pero por honor a ti misma no lo admites. Sera cuestión de que bajes tus defensas...y pronto saldrá a la luz. Para ti también ha habido acercamiento con el con ese contacto tan fuerte que tuvisteis y es probable que incluso hayas tenido pensamientos eróticos con el joven después de todo.

_Eso no es cierto. Es normal que lo mire porque es un chico muy atractivo y es al único que veo todos los días, al fin y al cabo soy una mujer y también tendré mis necesidades como todas. _reniega la peliazul rechazando esas sensaciones que tenia.

_Ve a la playa con otros chicos de la universidad. Pon a prueba tus sensaciones y comprueba por ti misma lo que crees que te ocurre. Ademas te vendrá bien salir con los amigos y relacionarte un poco con ellos, te hará crecer tu seguridad. _asesora bien el psicólogo.

_Hasta luego doctor. Siento mi mal carácter pero entienda...que me siento contradictoria. _se disculpa la peliazul.

_Para eso estoy. Espero ayudarte y que escuches un poco mas tu corazón que te dice mas que tu mente. Ábrete la posibilidad de reconciliarte contigo misma y aprende a perdonar. Si sigues queriendo a ese chico es porque probablemente te seguirá dándote buenas cosas aunque no las aprecies aparentemente...pero tu corazón si que lo ve.

_Gracias doctor. Buenas tardes. Disculpe la emergencia de la cita, lo necesitaba. _se despide la muchacha cabizbaja reconociendo las cosas sin hablar.

_Buenos días Akane. Haz lo que te he dicho, te vendrá bien.

La pequeña de los Tendo aunque se va a casa mas calmada su corazón palpita con temor al reconocer para si misma que realmente se fijaba en Ranma. Que deseaba tocarlo y sentirlo. A menudo tenia incluso sueños con el en donde se acercaba a ella sensualmente..y mas tarde despertaba agitada porque se sentía tan culpable de soñar esas cosas que se despertaba con malestar.

Aquello sucedía sin apenas ella misma percatarse de ello...hasta que lo vio inconsciente en el suelo tan desvalido y a merced de ella...ha podido observar mejor su cuerpo...su rostro...todo...sin sin interrumpida si quiera por su propia mente que la martirizaba recordandole todo ese rechazo que el había hecho hacia ella hiriéndole su autoestima.

Lo que a Ranma le paso en el dojo no era mas que un simple desmayo causado por un golpe de calor...entrenar a esas horas era un poco peligroso, pero el muchachos siempre se esforzaba mucho.

Esos días posterior a la charla intensa del psicólogo habían transcurrido en silencio, muy pensativa la peliazul estaba tomando la decisión de ir hacia delante con lo aconsejado por el galeno experto. Ademas la chica necesitaba corresponder un poco a las insistencias de sus amigas que la echaban de menos tanto en esas salidas con los compañeros de la facultad.

Uno de los días en donde sus amigas la llamaban insistiendole en una salida nocturna a la playa se anima inesperadamente a ir a ello y así al mimo tiempo podría a prueba las conclusiones del medico que la ayudaba tanto.

La peliazul le explica a su padre que va a tener su primera salida con sus amigos después de aquello, cosa que alegra mucho al pobre hombre que se preocupaba todos los días porque su hija hiciera vida normal.

_Papa...este fin de semana me voy a cenar a la playa por la noche con mis amigos de la facultad. Si no te importa... _explica a su padre en la cena de ese mismo día que acepta la salida con sus amigas.

_¡Vaya eso es bueno! ¡me alegro hija! _dice muy contento el patriarca Tendo.

El joven de la trenza mira muy atento la conversación sintiéndose esperanzado por una buena recuperación de la chica. Aunque lo cierto es que no le hace mucha gracia que vaya a una fiesta veraniega con otros chicos...pero estaba realmente contento por el avance.

_Eso esta muy bien Akane. Me alegro un montón. _celebra Kasumi contenta.

_Si...te vendrá bien una cena en la playa. Se esta estupendo por las noches, la brisa es fantástica a esa hora. _se alegra Nabiki sonriendo a su hermana pequeña.

_Si...a mi también me apetece mucho verles. _dice tímidamente sonrojada.

_Esto hay que celebrarlo. Un brindis por Akane. _anima Genma Saotome.

_Una cosa mas...me gustaría que fueses acompañada, por si acaso te encuentras mal. _advierte Soun preocupado.

_Papa yo no puedo ir ese día, he quedado. _ya pone excusas la mediana de los Tendo.

_Ranma... ¿podrías ir con Akane a esa salida? _pide al joven de la trenza que esta encantado con la idea.

_¿Con Ranma? ¿pero por que? Es mejor que vaya con mis amigos sola...quiero estar con ellos. Ademas ya estoy mejor.

_Si no te acompaña Ranma no te dejare ir al menos hasta que pase mas tiempo. Decide...

_Pero papa.. _se resiste la peliazul.

_Señor Tendo si no quiere que la acompañe no pasa nada. Si dice que se encuentra bien habrá que confiar en ella. _dice defendiéndola.

La pequeña de los Tendo le sonríe con complicidad sintiéndose comprendida a lo que el padre de esta se resigna preocupado.

_Esta bien...pero vuelve pronto a casa ¿vale? Que tus amigas te acompañen y si algo no va bien nos llamas por teléfono o algo que vamos a recogerte.

_Gracias papa por preocuparte. Todo estará bien. Yo me encuentro mejor. _sonríe la chica agradecida.

Después de la comida la peliazul llama a sus amigas para quedar definitivamente con ellas y se alegra de que estas lo celebren.

Sube a su habitación y prepara su ropa para la ocasión con un biquini bien bonito que había comprado antes del verano para esas salidas que tanto esperaban todo el año entusiasmadas sus amigas.

Se alegra de recordar las expresiones de elogio y alegría las vocees de sus amigas deseosas de ese momento y por instantes se sonreís a si misma y se alegraba de tener esas sensaciones de bienestar.

Había echado mas de lado todo lo ocurrido olvidando su malestar. Todos esos avances la estaba comenzando a resurgir de sus propio agujero para enfrentarse de nuevo a la sociedad y sus miedos.

Para poder hacer las paces en si misma necesitaba hacer algo que estaba rondando su mente solo que no se atrevía a hacerlo...su primera charla normal con el joven de la trenza que como siempre aguardaba en el dojo.

Una vez toma la decisión se acerca al gimnasio y ahí estaba Ranma...como siempre entrenando a un grupo de alumnos.

Estaba terminando la clase y la observaba con atención, sobretodo al que era su prometido que era ajeno a sus pensamientos.

Pronto terminan y Ranma despide a sus alumno cuando de pronto se sorprende por alguien que le esperaba ahí sentada mirándolo.

Sus ojos se abren como platos pues era la primera vez que la peliazul iba a visitarlo aunque fuese en el dojo.

_Akane... _dice sorprendido mirándola alegre.

_La clase...ha sido muy interesante Ranma. Estas en plena forma. _dice cortésmente sin apenas saber que decir.

_Gracias. _se sonroja muy contento.

El joven de la trenza se acerca mas a su amada quien le mira sonrojada al verle sudado con el kimono de karate abierto descubriendo su bronceado pectoral.

_Ranma...venia...a darte las gracias...por...apoyarme en la comida del mediodía...con lo de la playa...ya sabes. _se nota nerviosa al rascarse la cabeza.

_Am..de nada. Creo que mereces hacer todo ello...es un gran avance y realmente estoy muy contento. Lo pasaras muy bien ya veras. _se sonríe alegre.

Aun sin entender porque de repente le entran unas ganas imperiosas de pedirle que vaya con ella a aquella salida, no sabe si por verle ahí esforzándose tanto por llevar el dojo, por lo pendiente que estaba siempre de ella pese a su rechazo constante o bien porque realmente deseaba estar con el.

La peliazul no puede evitarlo de improvisto cree que esta siendo injusta al no preguntárselo pero lo cierto es que le apetece mucho la idea que pasa por su mente.

_¿Quieres venir con nosotros? _espeta de improvisto la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿A la playa? _se sorprende notablemente el atractivo Saotome.

_Si. Llevas mucho tiempo metido en el dojo ocupándote de todo...te vendría bien salir un poco por la noche con mis amigos, ademas ellos ya te conocen del instituto la mayoría. _anima al joven de la trenza.

_¿Seguro que quieres que vaya? _dice esperanzado el pelinegro.

_No...no lo se...pero tengo la necesidad de preguntártelo porque me siento mejor al hacerlo. Supongo que en parte es una manera de reconciliarme contigo después de todo...y de perdonarte. Intentemos al menos ser amigos... por favor...vente con nosotros a la playa, Ranma. _invita de nuevo al joven de la trenza.

_Esta bien...iré. Gracias por la invitación.

_En ese caso...este sábado por la noche iremos a la playa que nos digan ellos y nos llevaremos la cena. Le diré a Kasumi que nos prepare algo rico. _dice alegre despidiéndose del sorprendido ojiazul que la mira incrédulo por el cambio de la muchacha.

_Vale. Espero que me expliques todo el tema de la salida.

_Si, ademas voy a decirle a mi padre que al final me acompañas para que se quede mas tranquilo. _le dice contenta saliendo del dojo.

_¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego Akane! _dice contento.

En aquel dojo queda un pensativo Saotome no entendiendo el cambio de su ex prometida pero bastante ilusionado con la salida con ella. Ha visto un gran avance en cuento a su relación con la peliazul y aunque no le apetecía para nada ir con esa gente lo cierto es que estaba ansioso porque llegase el día para estar con su amada de nuevo como antes cuando al menos se llevaban bien.

De pronto se sentía perdonado y había un atisbo de esperanza en recuperar poco a poco la confianza de su ex prometida.

_Akane...espero que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad...y tenga la opción de entrar de nuevo en tu corazón. _se decía para si mismo soñando con ese momento.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno como podéis ver no todo son lamentos ni penas y si hay pequeñas sorpresas. Que Akane nos puede siempre sorprender y veremos en que termina todo esto.

Gracias por vuestras respuestas de animo y decirme vuestra opinión sobre el cambio de rumbo de la historia.

Un saludo y espero vuestras respuestas.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	13. Dejandose llevar

CAPITULO 13_DEJANDOSE LLEVAR

Llega el fin de semana ansiado por el joven de la trenza. Esos días había tenido mejor relación con la peliazul pues debían llevarse bien para estar juntos aquel día y no sospecharan algo extraño los amigos ajenos a lo que ocurrió con ellos.

El teléfono suena en la casa de los Tendo preguntando por Akane quien de inmediato responde sabiendo de que se trata.

_¿Akane al final vas a venir a la playa a pasar la tarde y noche? _pregunta alegre su amiga mas cercana que fue a verla al hospital.

_Si, claro. Os lo prometí. _dice alegre la peliazul.

_Bien, pues después de comer pasamos a por ti. Prepárate una buena merienda y cena. Llévate bebida aunque nosotros también llevaremos una nevera portátil bien fresquita. _dice amable la muchacha.

_Gracias. Oye... no es necesario que paséis por mi, iré acompañada si no os importa. Mi padre no quiere que vaya sola y se quedara mas tranquilo. _explica la afligida Tendo.

_¡Ahh! ¡No importa! ¿quien viene? ¿alguna de tus hermanas? ¿o otra amiga? _pregunta aliviada.

_Viene Ranma... _dice con un nudo en la garganta la bella peliazul.

_¿Como? ¿Pero...es que estáis de nuevo juntos? _pregunta extrañada sabiendo que ocurrió entre ellos.

_Necesitamos llevarnos bien...me lo ha aconsejado el psicólogo al que voy a ver. Ademas...estoy intentando perdonarle y como vais vosotros pues no estoy a solas con el, no hay ningún peligro y el no va a intentar dañarme. Ya esta curado de aquel veneno, no te preocupes. _difiere la pequeña Tendo.

_Esta bien...pero si hay algo que te incomoda de él dínoslo, ¿vale? _anima su amiga.

_No te preocupes, todo ira bien.

_¡Que bien! Pues Daisuke y los demás amigos de Ranma se pondrán contentos de que venga. _dice alegre su amiga.

_¡Claro! Hace tiempo que no se ven. A Ranma también le vendrá bien salir un poco, esta todo el día en el dojo.

_Bien, en ese caso...ya que vas acompañada por Ranma ¿donde nos vemos? _pregunta muy ansiosa la chica.

_En la misma playa a donde vayáis. Cogeremos el metro tranquila.

_Muy bien. Nos vemos en la playa de Kamakura en el centro de Tokyo...no es arena muy limpia y hay muchas rocas pero se permiten hacer fogatas.

_Amm vais a hacer una hoguera...

_Si. Estamos ilusionados siempre hemos querido hacerlo. Llévate si quieres algún juego o algo para que lo usemos mientras estamos sentados en la arena a la luz del fuego. Nosotros intentaremos llevar algo divertido. _anima su amiga.

_Vale mirare a ver que tengo por ahí...aunque nosotros apenas jugamos a juegos de mesa de esos en casa.

_Bueno y si no ya improvisaremos algo, tranquila...lo pasaremos bien. Nos vemos en la playa a las 6, no tardéis mucho y poneros guapos. _dice alegre la chica despidiéndose.

_Bien, nos vemos ahí a alas 6. Hasta luego. _cuelga poco convencida la pequeña de los Tendo.

La peliazul se dirige al dojo a informar a su ex prometido quien esta terminando de recogerlo para irse a comer cuando aparece ante el su ex novia para informarle sobre lo que el lleva tiempo esperando.

_¡Ah hola Akane! Dime ¿que pasa? _pregunta alegre el joven de la trenza.

_He quedado con mis amigos en la playa de Kamakura, iremos en metro hasta Tokyo y pararemos en la parada mas próxima a la playa. Hemos dicho de vernos a las 6 allí, también va Daisuke y algunos amigos tuyos, se pondrán contentos. _explica la pequeña Tendo sonriendo como últimamente poco ha visto Ranma.

_Esta bien. Yo también tengo ganas de verlos...nunca les aguantaba mucho sus bromas pero imagino que ellos también se habrán hecho mas maduros. Tengo ganas de hablar un poco con ellos para ver como les va. _se alegra también el fuerte Saotome al recordar a sus amigos pesados del instituto.

_¿Podrás estar preparado a las 4? iremos con tiempo porque no me se los horarios del metro...como nunca voy a la playa... _explica la pequeña Tendo.

_Claro, estaré preparado. _dice contento Ranma.

_Bien, voy a pedirle a Kasumi que me ayude a preparar la merienda y cena. Nos vemos en la comida que es dentro de poco y después de que terminemos recogemos nuestro plato y nos ponemos el bañador. ¿vale? _dice simpaticamente mientras comienza a alejarse.

_Vale. Nos vemos en la comida. Voy a terminar de recoger esto y pegarme una ducha. Hasta ahora. _se dispone el ojiazul muy animado a recoger rápidamente el dojo.

_Hasta ahora. _termina por irse la pequeña Tendo.

Los chicos se separan temporalmente hasta la comida. El ansioso Saotome estaba emocionado por ir a un sitio de ocio con la que era su novia y tenia la buena sensación de que habían dado un gran paso hacia la reconciliación...poco a poco aquel suceso desagradable podría convertirse en un mal recuerdo y volverían a la normalidad.

En la comida estaban hablando de los planes de los muchachos. Había escuchado la llamada telefónica y sabían que se irían esta misma tarde después de comer.

Estaban bastante contentos de que la peliazul haya dejado que el joven de la trenza la acompañase en ese acto de ocio que tanto necesitaban para enterrar un poco el mal pasado.

Era la primera vez que hacían algo juntos típico de los jóvenes y estaban bastante emocionados por ver de nuevo a la pequeña Tendo ilusionada.

Llega el momento de partir hacia la playa. Ranma estaba esperando nervioso en el salón con todo lo que la amable siempre Kasumi les había preparado con mucho cariño. La simpática chica les había preparado todo lo necesario para la velada para que no necesitasen interrumpir nada por algo que les faltase.

El joven de la trenza portaba todo el peso y Akane lo único que debía de llevar era su propio equipaje, toallas, etc.

Una vez baja las escaleras Akane se encuentra con un alegre Ranma mirándola embobado. Se había puesto un vestido amarillo veraniego de tirantes precioso que realzaba mucho su figura. Los tirantes atados al cuello de su bikini se divisaban perfectamente y su espalda estaba destapada mostrando sus atributos.

Ranma en cambio solo llevaba el bañador corto estilo boxer y una camiseta oscura de tirantes.

_Akane... _dice con los ojos como platos al verla bajar las escaleras.

_¿Vamos Ranma? _pregunta animada un poco nerviosa al ver como este la miraba.

_Si, vamos. _la sigue cargando con todo.

_Adiós Kasumi. Gracias por todo. _agradece despidiéndose de su hermana mayor.

_De nada, pasarlo bien. _le sonríe con alegría la bella chica.

Ambos muchachos caminan por la calle juntos pero a mas de medio metro de distancia. La pequeña de los Tendo deja su propio margen de protección frente al chico que la agredió hace mas de 1 mes y el muchacho lo respetaba.

Cuando cogen el tren se sientan juntos en los asientos. Desde hace tiempo no habían estado sentados tan pegados uno al otro y el nerviosismo por el contacto era latente entre ambos.

El camino a la playa era de una media hora mas o menos. La pareja estaba muy callada sin que saber decir por la proximidad de sus cuerpos sentados uno al lado del otro. Cuando la pequeña de los Tendo sentía el hombro apoyado de Ranma le erizaba la piel y al mismo le causaba muy buenas sensaciones el contacto con la piel desnuda de ella debido al vestido de tirantes.

La incomoda situación de no conversar hacia que el joven de la trenza iniciara algo de relación cordial para salir de esa fría situación para estar mas amigables.

_Akane... _dice nervioso.

_¿Si?

_Gracias por invitarme a salir con vosotros. _se sincera agradecido el joven de la trenza.

_No hay de que. Pronto llegaremos a la playa y podrás disfrutar con tus amigos.

_Si... _dice cabizbajo sintiendo como la peliazul cambiaba de tema.

Pronto llegan a la playa después de apenas hablar durante el camino. La menor de los Tendo no sabia que decirle al muchacho y este al mismo tiempo temía meter la pata en algunos de sus comentarios, así que lo mejor seria dejar pasar todo el tiempo para que la joven de los Tendo se acomodara a la nueva relación.

Los amigos estaban hace tiempo ahí guardando el sitio. No había mucha gente en esa playa pero por si acaso estaban buscando lugar para acomodarse.

_¡Hola Akane! ¡Ranma! ¡que bueno que estáis aquí! _dice Daisuke alegre de verles celebrándolo.

_¡Akane! ¡Ranma! _dicen el resto de amigos que los conocen.

_Hola a todos. _dice un tímido Saotome.

_Ranma... estas...estas muy cambiado. _dice observadora una chica del instituto amiga de Akane que hace años que no lo veía.

_Hola Saori. _sonríe amable el muchacho avergonzado.

_Hola a todos. _dice tímida Akane mirando al suelo.

Los amigos de Ranma lo trataban con mucha admiración siendo conscientes del pedazo de cuerpo escultural del apuesto muchacho vergonzoso como siempre.

_¡Eh Ranma! ¡Estas cuadrado rio! ¡Menudos pectorales tienes! ¡estas en plena forma! ¿eh? _se codeaba con el Daisuke sacandole los colores.

_Si...tio...las chicas seguro que no te quitan el ojo de encima, ¿eh?

_Si...bueno...ehh... _titubeaba tímidamente Ranma mirando a Akane con vergüenza.

Los muchachos se alegran de la visita de la pareja. Todos sabían que han dejado el compromiso aunque no los motivos de ello, pero estaban informados de su actual posición social.

Las jovencitas no paraban de mirar al atractivo Ranma. Era notable el gran físico del muchacho al lado del resto de chicos. Su cuerpo musculoso lo exhibía con naturalidad y aquellas miradas indiscretas que le propinaban lo hacia sentirse incomodo. Igualmente a la pequeña Tendo que recelosa de Ranma las miraba molesta.

Jugaron un partido de voley ball y las chicas aprovechaban cualquier cosa para tocar el cuerpo musculoso de Ranma tonteando así con el. No ocultaban su atención sobre el muchacho al conocer la soltería del joven de la trenza quien miraba siempre que podía a la bella Akane.

Mientras jugaban las chicas no paraban de murmurar entre ellas lo apuesto y atractivo que estaba Ranma...incluso delante de la misma Akane sabiendo que ya no están juntos ni tienen interés.

_Oye... ¡como esta Ranma! ¿eh? _dice Saori sonrojada sin quitarle el ojo al joven de la trenza.

_Si...menudos músculos. Que siempre ha estado muy bueno pero ahora...es demasiado... _dice embelesada otra chica nerviosa.

_¿Tu no has notado el cambio, Akane? Debes de reconocer que esta muy guapo... _indica Saori.

_Si claro...esta...esta...muy guapo, si. _dice mas roja que un tomate mirando al intrépido Saotome mientras juega al voley concentrado.

_¿No te importa que comentemos cosas así sobre él, verdad? Ya no estáis...juntos, ¿no? _pregunta con temor Saori.

_No tranquila. Hace mas de 1 mes que rompimos el compromiso...ademas nunca estuvimos juntos, eso fue cosa de nuestros padres. Tenéis...campo libre por si queréis intentar algo con él. _miente la pequeña de los Tendo malamente.

_Ya... _dice poco convencida Saori al notar la mentira de su amiga.

Aunque el joven de la trenza intentaba estar sumamente centrado en el juego para escapar de las miradas lascivas de las féminas, algunas veces podía descubrir a la peliazul observándolo sin darse cuenta y desviaba la atención hacia otro lugar cuando era pillada haciéndolo.

Akane a su vez observaba los demás chicos del grupo a cual mas guapo y llamativo para comprobar lo que el psicólogo le decía. Intentaba ver si se sentía atraída sexualmente por alguno de ellos que no fuera Ranma, pero era imposible...cualquiera de los chicos mas guapos no era ni la sombra del atractivo Saotome quien era acosado por las féminas del grupo constantemente...y eso tampoco pasaba desapercibido por la misma peliazul que se ponía celosa casi sin darse cuenta.

Ya era la hora de cenar. Han hecho una hoguera y todos se habían sentado en corro. Las chicas por un lado juntas y frente a ellos los muchachos que las miraban gustosamente con esos bonitos bikinis.

El precioso cuerpo de la peliazul no pasaba desapercibido y todos los chicos del grupo no podían evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. Incluso hay ocasiones que la pequeña de los Tendo deseaba ponerse alguna camiseta encima o el mismo vestido debida a la incomodidad de ser observada por hombres todo el tiempo. Su vergüenza era tan evidente que actuaba con mucha inseguridad.

Han jugado mucho tiempo y estaban cansados. El calor les ha agotado y la ahora brisa marina fresca los aliviaba.

Se sientan de nuevo junto a la hoguera en corro para cenar tranquilos hablando y mas tarde ponen un poco de música, pues uno de los chicos se habían traído la radio portátil.

Las jóvenes comienzan a bailar y tontean con los muchachos...especialmente con Ranma quien se pone nervioso apartándose de ellas dejando claro su desinterés por estas...igualmente hacia Akane con los chicos del grupo que se le acercaban para intentar algo con ella.

El joven de la trenza se siente muy incomodo por el acoso femenino y se aparta a un lugar mas tranquilo tumbándose al lado de las rocas. Estaba muy cansado y quería que lo dejaran un rato a sus anchas un poco harto de la situación.

Ha aprovechado que la peliazul estaba hablando con sus amigas para dejarla libre y estuviese mas cómoda sin su presencia.

Akane era consciente de lo que le pasaba al avergonzado Saotome a pesar de lo entretenida que estaba con las chicas estando todo el tiempo pendiente del agobiado muchacho.

La charla se ha alargado mucho y varios de los chicos ya estaban tumbados en la arena hablando. Alguna que otra pareja estaban a gusto y se apartaban del grupo a solas.

Aunque estaban muy cansados aprovechaban todo el tiempo posible antes de irse a casa charlando y bromeando de sus cosas.

El ambiente era muy bueno y cómodo. No había mal rollo ni malas caras, ni siquiera discusiones o enfrentamientos.

Ha pasado mas de 1 hora que Ranma ha abandonado el grupo y todos están muy entretenidos.

Akane tenia mucha curiosidad de ver que estaba haciendo el joven de la trenza todo el tiempo...si se encontraba solo o si quizás estaría con alguien sin que ella misma se hubiese dado cuenta.

No quería molestarlo pero se estaba preocupada por él no dejando de mirar en la dirección en donde se ha ido el pelinegro.

Sus amigas se han percatado de las atenciones de la joven de los Tendo hacia su ex prometido notando que algo parece que hay aun en ellos, casi mas evidente ahora que antes cuando estaban prometidos.

_Voy a buscar a Ranma a ver si esta aburrido o algo. _advierte la pequeña Tendo a sus amigas.

_Vale. ¿te acompañamos hasta las rocas? Creo que esta por allí... _dice Sayuri con ganas de ver al joven de la trenza que tan entusiasmada la tenia.

_No, no es necesario. _se dispone a ir a buscarlo.

_Oye Akane. No tardéis mucho que seguramente vamos a hacer algún juego mas antes de irnos para que no nos entre el sueño. _le dice a su amiga.

_Esta bien...pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Ranma esta cansado de entrenar. _advierte Akane a sus amigas pesadas.

_Venga...para una vez que venís. Vamos a decirles a los demás que se animen a jugar a algo...un ratito mas. No tardéis. _se van las muchachas a animarlas.

_Vale esta bien. Ahora vamos para allá. _dice poco convencida la peliazul yéndose del lugar para buscar al solitario Saotome.

Va caminando en la dirección que había visto por ultima vez a Ranma llamándolo mirando hacia todos lados. Hay muy poca luz y apenas se ve nada. Ahí hacia mas brisa fresca debido a la proximidad con el agua y rocas.

_Ranma... ¿donde estas? ¡Ranma! _lo llamaba mirando hacia todos lados.

Poco a poco va caminando y ve a alguien tumbado en el suelo apoyado en una de las rocas. Por la silueta deduce que es el joven de la trenza.

_¿Ranma? ¿que haces ahí? _se acerca mas al agotado Saotome que yacía en el suelo.

Ya esta mas cerca y se da cuenta que realmente es Ranma que parecia estar descansando por la pose que adoptaba.

_Ranma ven con nosotros que vamos a jugar a algo... _dice mientras ya se acerca a el del todo.

Al no obtener respuesta descubre que el muchacho esta profundamente dormido.

Tenia las manos en la nuca y estaba boca arriba como si tomase el sol. Su respiración era lenta y pesada. Ella reconocía perfectamente el sueño de Ranma y sabia que cuando estaba así dormía muy profundamente.

_Ranma... _dice agachándose para mirarle el rostro.

La peliazul se pone de rodillas en el suelo y observa el tranquilo semblante del atractivo Saotome que descansa a la luz de la luna.

Esa atmósfera de la noche junto con el cuerpo escultural del musculoso joven dela trenza lo hacia muy atrayente invitando a la muchacha un acercamiento mayor improvisado.

Estaba tan hipnotizada por el muchacho que no podía apartar su mirada de él acercándose cada vez mas a su bello rostro masculino.

La incipiente barba de Ranma ya era evidente, tenia el cabello muy largo ya y su tez bronceada la embelesaban...realmente el chico habia madurado mucho.

No hacia mas que pensar una y otra vez en los muchachos del grupo pero lo cierto es que era el cuerpo de Ranma quien la hacia perder la razón. Sus hormonas corrían por doquier y la traicionaban haciéndole perder por momentos la cordura.

Ya era consciente de ello y sentía curiosidad por probar una vez mas sus sentimientos para con el joven atractivo Saotome.

Miraba con ansia los labios entreabiertos de Ranma profundamente dormido y ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a si misma esa atracción irremediable que sentía por el muchacho.

Pero de nuevo...volvía a mirarlo.

_¿...y si pruebo...y si lo hago?...es la ocasión...si él no se entera...no hay ningún peligro...esta...tan...dormido... _pensaba para si misma acercándose mas al rostro del guapo Saotome soñador.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya apenas estaba rozando los labios del adormilado Saotome...pero su temor porque el muchacho la pillara en ese momento la hacia revisar todo el tiempo el cuerpo de este para asegurarse de su total sueño profundo.

_...¿Ranma? _preguntaba despacio para asegurarse de que el joven de la trenza yacía totalmente dormido.

_... _no obtenía respuesta del muchacho.

Una vez mas la peliazul miraba hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos y no los observaba nadie ni a distancia...para retomar lo que iba a hacer.

De nuevo mira hipnotizada el rostro tan atractivo del adormilado Ranma que reposaba tan gustosamente sobre la fresca brisa nocturna.

_...que guapo es... _reconocía para sus adentros mirándola embelesada.

Ranma en cambio ni se mueve y su respiración sigue siendo lenta.

Ha llegado el momento y la peliazul se estaba lanzando dejándose llevar por lo que ahora mismo su corazón le apetecía hacer...que era besar los ansiados labios del atractivo Saotome... los mismos labios que observaban sus amigas con recelo ansiosas por tocarlos como ella misma iba a hacer ahora mismo.

Con mucho cuidado se acerca al rostro de Ranma acortando la respiración para no despertar al chico y le da un escueto pero dulce beso en los labios. Rápidamente se aparta por miedo de despertar al chico y lo mira asustada...pero para su sorpresa sigue tan dormido como si nada.

_Ranma... _le mira de nuevo al rostro descansado del muchacho.

Al comprobar el letargo del chico dormido no puede evitar volver a besarlo y lo vuelve a besar incontrolablemente mas apasionado ya entrelazando los labios de ambos. El muchacho al tener la boca entreabierta facilitaba la profundidad del beso y la peliazul sucumbe a los encantos del joven de la trenza.

_...me gusta tanto..._pensaba mientras lo besaba prolongadamente.

Poco a poco los dedos de Ranma iban moviéndose...al parecer el muchacho estaba respondiendo a los estímulos que la peliazul le estaba regalando.

Casi sin darse cuenta los grandes ojos azules del joven de la trenza se han abierto y la miraba en silencio dejándose llevar.

Aunque estaba sumergida en los labios de este pronto por el cambio de respiración del muchacho se percata de que estaba observándola.

Por pocos segundos se miran aun estando con los labios pegados e inmediatamente la peliazul se sobresalta pegando un respingo.

Se va separando hacia atrás asustada con una mano en el pecho. Su corazón se salia del sitio y quería que la arena de la playa la tragara.

Ranma se incorpora sorprendido y la mira sin saber como actuar. Creía que estaba soñando pero era cierto...lo que estaba sintiendo eran los labios de Akane besándolo durante su profundo sueño.

Por lastima para la pequeña de los Tendo el guapo Saotome siempre ha sido de sueño ligero y siempre tenia la guardia puesta.

Ahí están los dos sentados mirándose avergonzados. Las mejillas les ardían sobretodo a Akane que era incapaz de mirar a los preciosos ojos azules de su ex novio que la observaba incrédulo tocándose sus labios con sus dedos.

Ninguno era capaz de articular palabra pero el joven de la trenza necesitaba una explicación a esa escena que ha protagonizado la peliazul sin su consentimiento.

_Akane... _intenta entablar una conversación con la nerviosa muchacha que estaba bloqueada por el bochorno de la situación.

_¡Akane! ¡Ranma! Venid a jugar al voley un poco mas. _vienen de inmediato hacia ellos las amigas de la peliazul.

Los muchachos son interrumpidos y descubiertos por estas chicas que los miraban un poco preocupadas pues se respiraba una tensión sexual inexplicable entre los chicos que se miraban nerviosos.

Se notaba que ha pasado algo pero entusiasmadas por el juego se llevan de ahí a los muchachos animándolos a jugar.

_Ven Akane. ¡Vamos! _la cogen de un brazo llevándosela de ahí.

Pronto vienen al mismo tiempo los amigos de Ranma quien también le ayudan a levantarse mientras este no aparta la mirada de la avergonzada peliazul.

Los amigos del grupo se los llevan a rastras y los medio obligan a jugar. Estaban planeando los grupos para ver quien iban con quien.

Ranma era incapaz de centrarse y miraba gratamente sorprendido a la vergonzosa Tendo que agachaba la cabeza cada vez que le descubría observándola.

La había pillado y se sentía morir...era lo ultimo que necesitaba...que Ranma fuese consciente de su deseo prohibido por ella misma que sentía por él casi incontrolable.

Los amigos del grupo percibían que había sucedido algo extraño en los muchachos, pues aunque apenas hablaban en su presencia lo cierto es que ahora ni siquiera intercambiaban miradas entre ellos y les descubren mirándose embobados cuando estaban distraídos.

La pequeña de los Tendo mantenía la cabeza agachada, como si hubiese hecho algo mal. Sus mejillas ardían y de no ser por la oscuridad de la noche todos podrían percatarse de la vergüenza de la muchacha que si era perceptible para su ex novio que conocía esa actitud tímida de la peliazul.

Después de jugar un corto partido de voley todos los muchachos de nuevo se sientan alrededor de la ardiente hoguera y conversaban entre ellos compartiendo historias divertidas.

Hablaban de anécdotas pero Ranma y Akane apenas participaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

El joven de la trenza deseaba que llegase el momento de quedarse a solas con la avergonzada Tendo para poder hablar con ella de lo sucedido. Necesitaba saber porque había hecho eso y estaba llenándose de esperanzas. Al mismo tiempo...deseaba de nuevo poder repetir aquello que la peliazul ha comenzado y disfrutar de ello como es debido.

La noche sigue haciéndose eterna entra las conversaciones de los universitarios. No parece llegar el momento de quedarse solos y la pequeña de los Tendo evitaba la ocasión de hablar con el joven de la trenza. No sabia que decir e intentaba entretenerse haciendo denotar su nerviosismo entre los demás.

Las respuestas nerviosas y sin sentido solo levantaban sospechas entre los amigos que observaban curiosos el comportamiento de la pareja.

_Bueno...ha llegado el momento de irnos a casa. _dice una de las chicas somnolienta.

_Si...vamos a casa ya. Es tarde. _se levanta otra de las chics siguiendo a la primera.

Ya pronto todos se disponen a recoger sus cosas menos Ranma y Akane que permanecían distantes nerviosos y mirando al suelo con vergüenza, pues se iban a quedar solos y no sabían que decirse después de aquello.

_Ranma...nosotros también nos vamos... ¿que vais a hacer? _preguntaba en referente a la bella peliazul que seguía sentada mirando la hoguera hipnotizada.

_Pues...nos iremos también. _dice sin quitar ojos a la peliazul.

_Oye Ranma...¿ocurre algo? Estáis muy raros...apenas habéis hablado el resto de la noche...parecíais ausentes. _dice Daisuke preocupado por la pareja.

_No...esta todo...muy bien... _mira embobado a la guapa Tendo.

_Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos. ¿os venís? _invita su amigo a ir caminando.

_Ya iremos nosotros tranquilos...no os preocupéis...todo esta bien. _dice pensativo Ranma sin quitar ojo a Akane.

_Bien...en ese caso nos despedimos. ¡Adiós Akane! ¡Nos vamos! _se despiden los muchachos.

Ya los únicos chicos que quedaban han terminado de recoger sus pertenencias dejando todo despejado y limpio.

_Ranma, asegura de apagar bien la hoguera cuando os vayáis, ¿vale? _advierte su amigo.

_¡Si claro! Tranquilo. _sonríe agradecido el joven de la trenza esperando ansioso que se vayan para quedarse a solas con la peliazul.

_¡Tened cuidado! ¡Adiós! _se despiden definitivamente.

_¡Adiós! _dicen al unisono la extraña pareja.

Poco a poco se quedan solos. Era inútil huir de esa situación pues pronto tendrían que volver a casa juntos y hablarían del tema tarde o temprano.

Ha preferido no hacerlo en el camino ni en casa alrededor de los demás familiares...pues lo mejor era hacerlo solos y en esa situación.

Sus amigos ya los han abandonado y quedan a solas en la playa. No hay gente ni ruido apenas de coches y la hoguera los protegía de la ya brisa fresca de la noche.

El ambiente era muy cálido e invitaba a sincerar sus sentimientos.

CONTINUARA...

PD: ¿Que...? ¿os esperabais algo así de Akane? ¿que le rondara por la cabeza a esta muchacha? En fin...espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa del beso.

agradezco mucho vuestras respuestas y las espero con ansia. Me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo y me gusta saber vuestra opinión par ver que rumbo seguir.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Nos leemos.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	14. Que dificil es admitir

CAPITULO 14_QUE DIFICIL ES ADMITIR

Acompañados por la fresca brisa marina los avergonzados muchachos se observan en silencio a la luz del fuego que les daba esa ambientación intima.

Ya no había rastro de nadie y hacia ya pocos escasos minutos que se han quedado solos.

El resto del grupo de chicas las ultimas en irse se despidieron de la pareja y no era necesario fijarse mucho en que los jóvenes necesitaban quedarse solos al no participar en la recogida de enseres como los demás.

No les insistieron mucho al percatarse de que no tenían intención aun de volver a casa por algo que no saben exactamente...algo les ocurrió para que los hiciera comportarse tan extraño...

Ranma se sienta frente de la tímida peliazul que miraba pensativa las llamas de la hoguera que anteriormente han prendido.

El joven de la trenza la miraba esperando alguna explicación por su parte de lo ocurrido. Igualmente que el resto de personas había percibido que la chica no pretendía irse aun a casa con aquello que cargaba dentro.

Los ojos tristes de la pequeña de los Tendo denotaban malestar de la muchacha. Sus mejillas le ardían y era muy duro hablar después de lo que ha hecho, sinceramente no tenia palabras para ello.

Sin embargo el curioso Saotome esperaba paciente a que la bella peliazul hablara. Estaba sentado de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas mirando fijamente a la chica sin pestañear.

Aun no sabe porque pero su boca es incapaz de decir nada y el hecho de tener a Ranma mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta la agobiaba aun mas deseando que eso no hubiese ocurrido, pues iba en contra de los principios...al parecer...el gran profesional que la trataba no se había equivocado en sus predicciones emotivas...y aun le costaba digerir aquello y sobretodo admitirlo.

_Ranma... _dice suavemente sin fuerza en la voz mirando seria al fuego.

_Dime...

_Lo siento mucho...siento si te he molestado. _oculta su rostro al joven de la trenza.

_No, no importa. Solo que... _dice avergonzado.

Por momentos la peliazul lo mira alarmada con temor a posibles palabras ofensivas.

_...me hubiera gustado estar despierto... _reconoce sonriendo dulcemente el joven de la trenza.

A esta acción los mofletes de la cara de la guapa Tendo se encendían y de nuevo dirigía su mirada al fuego muy avergonzada.

_¡Lo siento! Yo...no se porque he hecho eso... _intenta excusarse la peliazul.

_No necesito que te justifiques. No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Akane. Lo que hayas hecho...bien esta. A mi no me importa... _intenta calmarla Ranma sin saber que decirle aun para no estropearlo.

_En parte...era un experimento...pero...pretendía que no te enteraras. Pero...tu sueño no es tan profundo como el mio desafortunadamente. _se sincera la peliazul.

_¿Un experimento? _pregunta preocupado.

_Si. Es algo que he hablado con el psicólogo. Sensaciones que yo sentía...y quería comprobar si el estaba en lo cierto.

_¿Y lo estaba? _pregunta el cauteloso.

_Si... _admitía cerrando los ojos.

_¿Y de que se trata...si puedo saberlo? _pregunta con miedo Ranma.

_...dadas la circunstancias supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo. _suspira resignada la bella Akane.

Ranma la mira atento pero al mismo tiempo muy preocupado pues para que lo que va a decirle es muy importante.

_Quería saber si...si...siento atracción hacia los chicos...después de lo ocurrido. _dice con tembló en la voz.

_Oh..vaya...y eso... ¿ha sido así? Esta noche ha habido muchos chicos a tu alrededor...y con poca ropa. Te ha venido bien en parte venir para comprobarlo. _dice el joven de la trenza sin comprender aun del todo lo que su ex prometida quiere decirle.

_Ya... _sigue nerviosa la muchacha jugando con la arena escribiendo en ella con sus dedos.

_¿Y...la sientes?

_...si.

_Vaya eso es buena señal supongo. _anima Ranma ocultando su molestia porque se haya fijado en otros chicos que fuera él.

_Por eso... te he...besado. _admite muy sonrojada la peliazul incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

_¿Uh? _se sorprende gratamente el esperanzado Saotome.

Hay un silencio incomodo en la pareja. Ninguno de los dos son capaces de actuar ni como comportarse. Ni las palabras que decir...sobretodo Akane.

_¿Entonces...yo te gusto? _pregunta Ranma con temor.

_Hace tiempo...mas del que recuerdo...

_¿...te has sentido atraída por otro chico ademas de mi?

_No...

_¿Y te...ha costado mucho...dar ese paso?

_Si...

_¿Te gustó..hacerlo?

_Si... _admite suspirando con alivio.

_¿Y que sientes...?

_No lo se...aun...estoy asimilándolo.

_Si quieres...yo puedo ayudarte... _dice el joven de la trenza avergonzado.

_¿Uh? _se sonroja la peliazul mirándolo.

_Te lo voy a poner fácil. Haz lo que necesites...yo no pienso moverme. _dice muy decidido el tímido Saotome.

_Pero Ranma...yo...

_Estamos solos. Si lo has hecho antes puedes hacerlo ahora. No voy a pedirte nada a cambio, ni siquiera que me perdones. No temas porque quiera hacerte nada. No estas obligada a seguir si no quieres ni a corresponderme emocionalmente...si esto mejora tan solo tu bienestar entonces estaré mas que satisfecho en haberte ayudado. _reafirma Ranma.

_Es que...Ranma...tengo miedo. _se asusta de la situación la peliazul.

_No temas nada. Tu prueba lo que necesites. _le sonríe amablemente.

_¿Prometes no hacerme daño?

_Nunca quise hacerlo...prometo estar callado y no juzgar nada de lo que hagas. Tampoco voy a moverme...seras tu quien lo haga.

_Ranma...

_Seré una estatua.

_Bien... _asiente muy sonrojada.

La pequeña de los Tendo se acerca al joven de la trenza a gatas rodeando la hoguera. Ranma se gira en la dirección donde viene la peliazul para quedar sentado de rodillas erguido frente a la tímida muchacha.

Ya están a escasos centímetros cara a cara. La bella chica lo miraba a los ojos desconcertada y cuando intentaba acercarse al rostro del masculino Saotome retorcía la cara y se ponía muy nerviosa.

El joven de la trenza era consciente del nerviosismo extremo que ahora pasa la muchacha. Con sus manos coge el rostro de ella para dirigirlo a sus ojos sosteniéndole la mirada. La chica respiraba muy agitado y le temblaban las manos.

_Akane...tranquilízate. No tienes nada que temer.

_Ranma...es que no...¡no puedo!

_Piensa que estoy dormido.

_¡No puedo!

_Cerrare los ojos...imagínate que no estoy consciente. _cierra los ojos el amable muchacho.

_Ranma... _se sonroja mirando su bello rostro.

Hay un momento tenso en donde los segundos pasaban lentamente. El joven de la trenza relajaba su cuerpo para tranquilizar a la asustadiza Akane quien hacia un sobreesfuerzo para sobrepasar esos centímetros prohibidos para ella misma hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios del sensual Saotome paciente.

Con mucha decisión la insegura muchacha coge el rostro del apacible ojiazul y lo besa tierno pero prolongadamente en los labios.

Un cosquilleo le subía por su abdomen a sentirlo. Aunque el chico le decía que lo imaginara dormido lo cierto es que sentía todo el calor y respiración agitada del muchacho que muy agradablemente recibía ese beso.

Las manos del joven Saotome temblaban debida a la excitación que soportaba. Realmente se controlaba mucho las ganas de asaltar a la muchacha para ponerse encima de ella y comérsela a besos...pero luchaba mucho por no incomodarla. Realmente merecía la pena ese esfuerzo tan grande.

La tímida peliazul suelta de improvisto al abrumado chico como si estuviera conteniendo, pero finalmente ya lo vuelve a besar mas suelta entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho quien se sorprende y abre los ojos sin darse cuenta.

Al haber sentido a la ahora apasionada Tendo despegarse pensó que se había arrepentido, pero lo cierto es que simplemente estaba cogiendo carrerilla para asaltarlo mas estrepitosamente.

Apenas puede soportar el cuerpo de la peliazul echándose encima de él que pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo con ella encima quien no deja de besarlo con mas ansia.

No cabía duda de que estaba siendo demasiado agradable...tanto que el cuerpo del ardiente Saotome comenzaba a responder de manera involuntaria.

Temía que ella lo notase al estar encima y que los demonios sexuales de la muchacha la invadieran estropeando así el mágico momento...de manera que antes de que perdiese el control la separa de él bruscamente rompiendo el beso.

_¿Que...ocurre? _pregunta abochornada sintiéndose rechazada aun sin quitarse de encima de él.

_Akane...por favor...quítate de encima... _decía conteniendo la respiración con las mejillas encendidas.

_Lo siento...no tenia que haber sido tan brusca. No te ha gustado... _se avergüenza quitándose de encima tímidamente.

_¡No es eso! Es que...era peligroso que fueras en ese camino...podría perder el control. _se preocupa el tímido Saotome incorporándose.

_Me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera que no me harías nada...

_Si...por eso te he dicho que te quitases de encima. No quiero perder el control.

_...lo siento... _se disculpa la peliazul.

_No te disculpes. Esta...esta todo bien en serio. Estoy bien. Solo que un poco...nervioso...por llamarlo de alguna manera.

_Quiero que seas sincero conmigo si quieres volver a llevarte bien conmigo. _le dice muy seria mirandolo a los ojos.

_Dime.

_¿Antes de esa maldita planta de Shampoo...alguna vez tuviste tentaciones de besar a alguna chica? _pregunta muy intrigada.

_Pues...si.

_¿Desde cuando?

_Prácticamente desde que te conozco.

La peliazul se pone muy roja con esos mofletes sonrojados que tanto la delataban.

_¿Y de hacerlo...?

_Pues desde hace unos 2 años mas o menos.

_Vaya. Pues...si que hace tiempo...

_Si...

_¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

_Si...quisiera volver atrás para enmendarlo pero, no puedo... _se entristece el muchacho.

_Te quiero. _espeta la peliazul de improviso interrumpiendo al joven de la trenza.

El sorprendido joven de la trenza la mira incrédulo sin palabras. Las mejillas las sentía arder y miraba embobado a su ex prometida.

_Es verdad.

_A...Akane...

_Por eso me siento tan mal...es lo único que he sacado de este experimento...no puedo evitarlo por mas rencor que te tenga...me siento...muy mal...cuando pienso en lo idiota que has sido siempre conmigo me hago fuerte y puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos...pero...después hay momentos en el que mis defensas bajan reconociendo que te quiero y me siento aliviada después de todo...hasta que mi conciencia vuelve a recordarme el daño que me has hecho...y así...todo...todo todo el tiempo. _reconoce la joven de los Tendo.

_Yo no se que puedo hacer para ayudarte pero...quiero hacer que esa parte de tu conciencia se sienta en paz y deje que la otra parte se alivie por completo...pero no se como hacerlo... ¡dime como hacerlo y lo haré! ¡lo prometo! _lo dice determinante Ranma a la afligida chica.

_Aun no se como...lo que si necesito es tiempo...eso seguro.

_¿Que quieres hacer, Akane? Dime...

_Yo...no lo se. Necesito quitarme las inseguridades primero...ver lo que realmente quiero y como puedo sentirme mejor.

_Tranquila no voy a presionarte. Podemos estar como tu quieras...yo no te voy a poner problemas...a tu ritmo.

_¿A que te refieres?

_Pues que puedes seguir como estamos. Yo esperare. Seras tu quien de los pasos. Como hoy...no haré ni diré nada que no quieras que haga.

_Ranma...

_Te quiero Akane y haré lo que sea por corresponderte como mereces. He cambiado y quiero demostrártelo. _le dice muy serio.

_Yo solo...necesito mucho cariño... _comienza a llorar la bella chica.

_Lo tendrás siempre que quieras. Haré lo que necesites. En verdad.

_¿Y si un día te pido un beso? _dice muy tímida la peliazul.

_Lo aceptare gustosamente...no diré nada que no quieras ni haré nada que no desees. Estaré esperando a tu recuperación.

_No te garantizo nada Ranma. No quiero utilizarte.

_Puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras. Estas en tu derecho... solo quiero que mejores y estés bien. Para mi el hecho de que me estés dejando ayudarte es mucho, no puedo pedir mas...realmente esta visita a la playa ha sido mucho mas buena de lo que imaginaba. Ya estaba bastante contento de ir contigo a cualquier sitio después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado en casa metidos...pero esto que ha sucedido...ni me lo esperaba...

_Yo tampoco...

_Dime Akane... ¿cuanto tiempo llevas queriendo hacer lo que has hecho?

_Pues...hace unos días...no podía dejar de observarte...

_¡Uh! _re sonroja de nuevo el vergonzoso Saotome.

Hay de nuevo un silencio incomodo en la pareja y quedan pensativos mirando la hoguera. La brisa de la noche ya era muy fresca y el sueño junto con el cansancio de las emociones de ese día les estaba pasando factura.

La pequeña de los Tendo se esperezaba rasgándose uno de los ojos con sueño.

_Estoy cansada...Ranma...

_¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya a casa? Recogeré esto en un momento, tranquila. _dice el muchacho incorporándose para preparar la marcha.

Una mano agarra fuertemente el musculoso antebrazo del muchacho frenando su paso.

Muy sorprendido Ranma mira a la peliazul que muy avergonzada lo interrumpía.

_¿Que pasa Akane? _pregunta preocupado.

_Me gustaría mucho...pasar la noche en la playa... ¿y a ti?

_¿...pasar la noche? _se sonroja agradablemente el chico de la trenza.

_Si.

_¡Claro! me...encantaría...iba a recoger porque como habías dicho que estabas cansada...pues...pero...no te preocupes estoy bien yo aun puedo aguantar mas tiempo despierto, ya sabes que tengo mucho aguante. _se sienta al lado de ella de nuevo entusiasmado por la idea.

_Ranma...solo quiero dormir abrazada a ti...es lo que hace tiempo necesito..¿podrías...hacerlo?

_¿Solo dormir...? _se pone tenso Ranma.

_Si, claro.

_Seria...estupendo dormir a tu lado. _le dice sonrojado el tímido Saotome mirándola a los ojos.

Los enamoradizos muchachos preparan mas fuego para que durase el resto de la noche. Debido al fresco se pusieron sus ropas para resguardarse del frio.

Finalmente ambos se tumban en la arena boca arriba mirando el cielo callados.

El ambiente en general era muy abrumador y tranquilo. Tan solamente se escuchaban las olas de la playa chocar con las cercanas rocas. No había nadie en un gran perímetro de la playa y los parpados de ambos comienzan a pesar.

_Ranma...

_¿Si?

_Tengo mucho sueño...

_Yo también pero no quiero dormirme.

_¿Tienes miedo?

_Si...a que esta noche termine porque no se como estarás mañana.

_Descansa...Ranma... _dice mientras ladea su cuerpo dándole la espalda al soñador joven de la trenza que se queda pensativo mirando al cielo.

Ya cuando están a punto de dormirse una somnolienta Akane reclama una vez mas las acciones de su ex prometido.

_Ranma...

_¿Si?

_¿Puedes...abrazarme? _dice con mucha timidez encogiéndose debido al frio que ya sentía a esa hora de la madrugada.

_Si...claro... _se ladea hacia ella a sus espaldas.

Con mucha suavidad el joven de la trenza pasa el brazo por encima de la cintura de la peliazul y esta a su vez se reconforta en el cálido pectoral del musculoso Saotome suspirando con alivio.

Ranma a su vez olfatea ansioso los preciosos cabellos de su ex prometida atrayendo el cuerpo de la muchacha con mas fuerza contra si.

_¿Este es el momento que explicabas antes? _le susurra el atractivo Saotome al tan aproximado oído de la chica.

_¿cual? _pregunta nerviosa al sentir la respiración de Ranma tras suya.

_¿El que te sentías aliviada por dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos?.

_Si...

_Pues...dile a tu conciencia que te deje en paz esta noche...por favor...quiero que duermas tranquila. _apoya su mejilla en la cabeza de la muchacha con ternura al mismo tiempo que aprieta el cuerpo de nuevo contra el.

Simplemente la chica cierra los ojos y se acurruca en el fuerte pectoral del artista marcial descansando el resto de la noche abrazados.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis dialogo puro y delicado. Espero que os haya gustado la sinceridad de Akane y la comprensión de Ranma.

Gracias por vuestras respuestas de animo y opiniones.

Espero mas reviews. Intentare llevar este ritmo.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	15. Estableciendo contacto

CAPITULO 15_ESTABLECIENDO CONTACTO

En la solitaria la playa yacen la pareja mas famosa de Nerima. Dormían juntos y acurrucados debida a la fría brisa del alba.

No tardan en salir los primeros rayos de sol cuando la peliazul comienza a abrir sus ojos.

Tiene las manos frías pero siente un agradable calor tras su espalda. Su cintura estaba rodeada por un fuerte brazo que ya conocía desde hace tiempo protegiéndola del aire gélido matinal y apretándola contra cuerpo.

Al principio no sabia donde se encontraba, si realmente lo que sucedió anoche y el beso que le dio a aquel joven que la abrazaba con cariño.

Sorprendida se tapa con una de sus frías manos la boca habiéndose percatado de lo sucedido y se va moviendo para levantarse.

El joven de la trenza aun seguía dormido profundamente.

La pequeña de los Tendo se incorpora y sale un poco de los brazos del dormido Saotome y se gira para observarlo aun un poco incrédula...realmente han dormido juntos a petición de ella.

Muy insegura mira a su alrededor comprobando que evidentemente están solos.

Al sentir mas frio en su pecho debida a la separación del cuerpo de la bella Akane el muchacho se va despertando observando a la inquieta muchacha.

_Akane...buenos días. _se esperanza sonriendo agradablemente de ver el dulce rostro de su ex prometida delante suya.

_Ranma... _le mira nerviosa.

_¿Que pasa? _pregunta apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos tumbado en el suelo adoptando una postura muy sensual.

Los mofletes de la peliazul se enrojecían y ahora con la luz del día eran mas que evidente la vergüenza que sentía ruborizándose de ver al atractivo Saotome en aquella situación tan insinuante.

_¿Hemos...dormido juntos?

_Si...toda la noche.

_Entonces es verdad...no ha sido un sueño... _decía incrédula tocándose de nuevo sus labios.

_Si. Es real. _le mira alegre.

Hay un silencio en la playa de nuevo y Ranma se preocupa por el bienestar de la muchacha.

_¿Akane como estas?

_Bien..solo que un poco confundida...

_Es normal. Pero relájate...

_¿Uh?

_Por mi parte puedes estar tranquila...no tienes que explicar nada ni te pido que me digas nada. Si tu quieres preguntarme me limitare a responderte...nada mas.

_Ya... _dice mirando tímidamente a sus manos.

_¿Solo...hemos dormido, no? No hicimos nada mas...

_¿Querías preguntar si anoche te hice algo mientras dormías?

_Si...

_No. No te hice nada pero ganas no me faltaron. _admite Ranma bastante avergonzado.

Un rubor crece en las mejillas de la chica y hace que se aparte un poco del ardiente muchacho que miraba divertido la escena.

_Tranquila...todo esta bien...anoche estaba muy cansado.

_Ranma... ¿nos vamos a casa ya? Nuestros padres estarán preocupados. _invita al muchacho a moverse del lugar.

_Tienes miedo a que piensen cosas malas al pensar que hemos pasado la noche juntos fuera... ¿verdad?

_También. Vayámonos ya y veremos que excusa se nos ocurre en el camino.

_Bueno es cuestión de decir que perdimos el ultimo metro y nos quedamos a dormir a la cama...siempre que no nos comportemos extraños no sospecharan nada. _explica Ranma quitándole importancia al asunto.

_Ya...esta bien. Diremos eso. Ahora vámonos que tengo frio y quiero comer algo.

Con desgana e interés porque siguiera todo aquello el joven de la trenza se levanta desanimado y ayuda a recoger las pertenencias de ambos.

La marcha de los muchachos arranca y se dirigen juntos a coger el metro.

Pasan el resto de camino callados y observándose en silencio pensativos. Cuando están a punto de llegar a casa es el joven de la trenza quien se para en el trayecto para hacer un inciso.

_Akane... _dice triste.

_¿Que pasa?

_¿Me has...perdonado? _dice cabizbajo mirando al suelo.

_Eso estoy intentando...para estar en paz conmigo misma al menos.

_¿eso es un si?

_Creo que estoy empezando a perdonarte...pero necesito confiar de nuevo en ti para perdonarte del todo. A partir de ahora vigilare con atención todos y cada uno de tus movimientos. Algo mínimamente egoísta y cambiare de opinión.

_Esta bien... _se resigna el joven de la trenza.

Siguen andando y de nuevo Ranma se para en el camino deseando que aquella cita nunca termine pues no sabe cuando estar de nuevo tan cerca del corazón de Akane como esa misma noche pasada.

_Te quiero. _espeta tímidamente.

_... _hay un silencio en la peliazul obligándola a escuchar.

_Quiero que sepas...que independientemente a lo que paso anoche te quiero, que te sigo queriendo y que no estas obligada a tener nada conmigo si no quieres...entiendo que no sepas aun que hacer ni como comportarte pero...quiero que sepas que me tienes a tu disposición siempre que me necesites. Te vuelvo a recordar lo que te dije en la playa...

_Esta bien, gracias. Es bueno saberlo...ahora necesito tiempo.

_¿Que puedo hacer?

_De momento dejar que sea yo la que acuda a ti. No me presiones.

_No lo haré, por muchas ganas que tenga.

_Eso espero. Ahora vamos a casa por favor...estoy cansada. _anima la chica a proseguir el trayecto.

Estaba claro que ella necesitaba finalizar esa velada para estar sola con sus pensamientos. La belleza del cuerpo escultural del atractivo Ranma la cegaba y entretenía para ver con claridad. En el fondo...esquivaba al muchacho porque temía dejarse llevar mas tiempo. Pues había llegado el momento de dejar que su conciencia actúe en rato protegiéndola ya habiendo dejado a sus sentimientos fluir tantas horas seguidas anoche.

Por fin llegan a casa y de inmediato entran en la estancia.

La familia aun estaba durmiendo menos Kasumi que se encontraba en la cocina preparado el desayuno para los demás comensales.

La agradable chica del a cola los ve entrar muy extraños y los mira asombrada por las horas pensando que ya estarían en casa.

Ambos son sorprendidos por la amable mayor de los Tendo que los miraba incrédula.

_Akane...Ranma... _dice sorprendida observando la actitud tímida de ambos.

_Perdona si te hemos asustado.

_¿De donde venir a estas horas?

_De la playa... _dice cabizbaja abochornada la peliazul recordando todo lo ocurrido.

El joven de la trenza ocultaba su rostro pues era el espejo del alma...incapaz de mentir y de guardar mas su ilusión por ese acercamiento de su amada.

Gesto de vergüenza que de inmediato la observadora Kasumi se percata enseguida optando por no seguir interrogándolos.

_Omm...pasad y dejar las cosas allí. Papa anoche se preocupo porque no veníais y después de esperar un buen tiempo se fue a dormir. Pensaba que estabais arriba ya durmiendo.

_Anoche perdimos el metro y tuvimos que quedarnos a dormir en la playa para hacer tiempo al primer turno de la mañana. Lo siento. _se disculpa Akane con las mejillas encendidas.

_Esta bien...bueno si tenéis hambre el desayuno estará dentro de unos minutos en la mesa. Poneros cómodos por si queréis cambiaros de ropa y sentaros.

La pareja se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones y cada uno se cambia de ropa pensando en lo ocurrido.

Una vez bajan con todos a desayunar la primera vez que cruzan las miradas se sonrojan bajando los rostros con vergüenza.

Apenas era perceptible para los demás comensales concentrados en su desayuno exceptuando la mente pensativa Nabiki que observaba atenta los gestos de ambos sabiendo que han pasado la primera noche fuera juntos.

Durante el desayuno los padres de los muchachos les saca conversación sobre como lo pasaron en la primera salida de la joven de los Tendo después de lo que ocurrió.

_¿Que tal anoche? Tardasteis mucho en volver. _pregunta intrigante Soun.

_Pues es que se nos alargo la salida con los amigos y perdimos el ultimo metro a Nerima, pero bueno...lo pasamos bien. _explica la peliazul mientras nerviosa miraba su plato.

_¿Y tu Ranma? ¿Todo bien hijo? _pregunta su padre.

_Si, todo muy bien gracias. Lo pase...muy bien. _dice sonrojado mirado a su plato.

Hay un silencio en la familia y todos se miraban entre si sospechando algo pero por miedo a romper la armonía deciden seguir desayunando en tranquilidad y no agobiar a los muchachos.

El resto del día pasa con normalidad exceptuando que Akane evitaba encontrarse con Ranma después de aquello por temor a no saber actuar.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la noche anterior y lo que echaba de menos a su ex prometido. De verdad le gusto aquello solo que le dolía reconocerlo para si misma.

Había decidido evitarlo hasta ver a su psicólogo, porque estaba como decía ella con las defensas bajas y así no caer en sus tentaciones pues era precipitado dejarse llevar por sus malditos instintos.

Por otro lado el joven de la trenza esperaba entrenando en el dojo con esperanza de ser visitado tal vez por la bella peliazul que no salia de su habitación en todo el día.

En vano termina de entrenar y muy desanimado pasa por ultima vez por la puerta del cuarto de su ex prometida tentado por tocar a la puerta y hablar con ella al menos para verla por ultima vez, pero dadas las circunstancias ya podía darse con un canto en los dientes y dejarla descansar para no agobiarla al respecto por mucho que desease hacerlo.

Al mismo tiempo la peliazul que escuchaba al joven de la trenza pasar por el pasillo se quedaba pensativa en si verle o no esperando que por fin rebase la linea de peligro dejando que el pelinegro abandone el lugar a su habitación.

Debido al estrés emocional decide tumbarse y serenarse para conciliar el sueño pues durmiendo la mente descansa y no piensa.

Ya es de noche y la brisa de la madrugada alivia el calor dela noche.

Akane yacía durmiente en su cama cuando de pronto se escucha un ruido de fuera, al parecer...alguien se estaba colando en su habitación.

Al reconocer los movimientos tan familiares no se alarma sabiendo de quien se trata y espera irremediablemente su intrusión final.

Debido al calor la peliazul unicamente dormía en ropa interior y con una única camiseta de tirantes por lo que la muchacha avergonzada se tapa con la sabana.

No se había equivocado en sus intuiciones y realmente ante ella aparece el tímido Saotome mirándola muy serio.

_Ranma... _se tapa asustada.

_Akane, quería verte. _entra del todo en la habitación sin apenas hacer ruido.

_Oye Ranma...es que estoy en ropa interior... _mira avergonzada hacia su propio cuerpo.

_Mejor... es tan difícil verte así. _se acerca mas mirándola con deseo.

_Ranma ¿que haces aquí? Me estas poniendo nerviosa. _retrocede asustada por la atrevida actitud del chico de la trenza que se acercaba mas peligrosamente a ella.

_Akane...me gustas tanto...ven un poco... _se acercaba mucho mas un poco ya desesperado.

El joven de la trenza tampoco pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de la peliazul pues solo portaba unos shorts y todo el pectoral al aire libre desprendiendo toda hormona.

Aun con su miedo no poda evitar sentirse muy atraída incluyendo aquel osado comportamiento de su ex prometido que intentaba asaltarla.

_Ranma...por favor...me estas poniendo nerviosa... _retrocede chocando su cuerpo contra la pared.

_Se que tu también quieres...me lo demostraste en la playa anoche...por favor...quiero dormir contigo otra vez...por favor Akane...yo...te necesito tanto...Akane... _la aprisionaba contra la pared olfateando sus cabellos con anhelo mientras rozaba el cuello de ella con sus labios.

_Ranma...estate quieto... _intentaba aun rechazarlo pero con poco entusiasmo dejando crecer su rubor en las mejillas.

_Ohh Akane... te quiero... _la coge de la nuca con decisión y la besa apasionadamente en los labios.

La pequeña de los Tendo irremediablemente se deja llevar por los encantos masculinos del muchacho que la abrazaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la besaba con pasión.

Las manos de la bella Akane iban flaqueando para abandonarse a aquellas sensaciones y cierra sus ojos acomodando ese contacto.

Pronto las manos de la chica acarician la ancha espalda de su ex novio y lo abraza contra si con dulzura participando en ese beso.

Dando tumbos la fogosa pareja se tiran a la cama de la peliazul. El joven de la trenza se colocan encima de esta acortando la respiración...aunque a la muchacha le gustaba tanto las sensaciones que le producía el ardiente Saotome que no le importaba aquel fuerte y pesado cuerpo.

Ya la besaba por todo el cuello y ella entrelazaba sus dedos de las manos con las del muchacho y de abandonaba a ese placer dejando a un lado esos perjuicios que la torturaban constantemente.

Aquellas caricias le gustaban de sobremanera invitando a repetir en susurro una y otra vez...

_Ranma...Ranma...Ranma...

Un toque en la puerta rompe el momento despertando de aquel húmedo sueño a la pequeña de los Tendo.

_¿Akane pasa algo? ¿Me estabas llamando? _se escucha al otro lado de la puerta al joven de la trenza preocupado.

Apenas se había percatado que era un sueño hasta que asimila que la voz de Ranma viene de fuera de su habitación.

Preocupado por el estado de la muchacha, Ranma entra dentro de la habitación sorprendiendo a la peliazul en la cama semi incorporada con una mano en el pecho soportando su agitada respiración. Parecía que se le salia el corazón del sitio y el joven de la trenza la miraba preocupado.

Mas nerviosa aun se tapa con la sabana al ver al muchacho acercarse, pues al parecer la excitación de la chica era mas evidente de lo que parecía.

_¿Ranma que haces aquí? _pregunta con ardor en las mejillas.

_¿Akane te pasa algo? Te he escuchado llamarme... _se acerca mas aun para tocarle la pálida cara de susto de la chica.

_Estoy bien de verdad. _dice sin convencer al muchacho que la observaba pensativo.

_¿Seguro? Estas sudando...y respiras agitada. ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? _se preocupa el chico.

_No. Estoy bien...solo quiero seguir durmiendo...no tengo sed.

_¿Seguro? _insiste Ranma.

_Si...ahora seguiré durmiendo... _se recuesta de nuevo a la cama tapándose hasta los ojos nerviosa.

_Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme de nuevo. _se dirige al marco de la puerta el preocupado Saotome para irse.

_Esta bien. Buenas noches. _se acurruca dando la espalda al curioso Saotome.

_¿Quieres que me quede un rato? _se preocupa por la actitud de la chica girándose a ella de nuevo.

_No no. Vete a dormir ya por favor... _rogaba aguantándose las ganas de quedarse con el muchacho a solas para saciar su deseo por él.

_Vale...entendido...me iré entonces. _se gira de nuevo hacia la salia poco convencido.

_Estoy bien. No...me pasa nada. Puedes irte. Era...era una pesadilla pero ya estoy bien, gracias. _finge normalidad la tímida Tendo.

_¿Una pesadilla?...pues no parecía ser muy desagradable... _se va de allí poco convencido cerrando del todo la puerta.

Avergonzada de si misma se tapaba la boca muy nerviosa soportando la presión esperando a que el muchacho desapareciera de su vista.

__Era un sueño...era un sueño... ¿porque...? ¿porque sueño esas cosas? ¿realmente...le deseo tanto...? ¿Porque mi mente se contradice tanto? __se preguntaba a si misma atormentada por su maldita conciencia.

Ya mas tranquila y consciente de lo ocurrido asimila lo que ha soñado permaneciendo pensativa el resto de la noche sin dormir.

Llega la mañana siguiente, todos los inquilinos de la casa se despiertan somnolientos y calurosos.

La peliazul no había pegado ojo en el resto de la noche y estaba agotada.

Ranma en cambio ha dormido de un tirón y observaba atento el comportamiento de su ex prometida recordando la actitud de anoche.

La bella muchacha era consciente del ojo avizor del pelinegro y lo evitaba.

Agobiada por sus sentimientos contradictorios aprovecha el descuido de la familia para llamar a su medico y le cita esa misma tarde al verla tan angustiada.

Aunque el joven de la trenza estaba al tanto de la agitación de su ex novia intentaba no meterse o atosigarla a preguntas por temor a echar un paso atrás...así que espera ansioso alguna respuesta positiva por parte de la peliazul.

Llega la ansiada cita y el medico la atiende como siempre observando la inquietud de la bella Akane.

Muy nerviosa y sin por donde poder empezar le cuenta lo mas rápidamente posible lo que le ocurre.

_¿Akane que te pasa que estas tan nerviosa?

_La otra noche...dormí con Ranma. _espeta pensativa recordando aquello.

_¿Ah si? ¿Y como fue? _pregunta muy entusiasmado.

_Bien...bueno...si estuvo muy bien... _se sonroja recordando aquel contacto con el cuerpo del atractivo Saotome.

_¿Y dime Akane...solo dormisteis o...hubo algo mas que temes contarme? _pregunta peligrosamente el medico.

_No...también le di...un beso. _le explica muy tímida mirando hacia otro lado.

_¿Tu?

_Si.

_¿Tu diste ese paso?

_Si...él estaba dormido...y me pareció...muy...atrayente...y le besé.

_¿Y él que hizo?

_Se sorprendió mucho y después me pregunto porque lo había hecho.

_¿Y porque lo hiciste, Akane?

_Pues porque...porque...no se que me paso por la cabeza doctor...esto es tan extraño en mi...yo no hago esas cosas nunca.

_No te justifiques. No has hecho nada malo.

_Ya...pero para mi si...

_Aun no me has respondido algo que necesitas escuchar de ti misma.

_¿Eh? _se sonroja mas aun la peliazul.

_¿Porque lo hiciste Akane? ¿Porque le besaste?

_Porque...me...gusta mucho...

_¿Y también besarías a los demás chicos?

_No estoy segura de ello. Ademas después le dí otro beso en donde el mismo lo interrumpió por miedo a precipitarse.

_¿Otro beso?

_Si. Me dijo que no me lo tendría en cuenta siempre que fuese para mejorar mi estado emocional, se prestaría voluntariamente a ayudarme sin pedir nada a cambio.

_Muy honroso por su parte.

_Si...también fuimos con mas chicos a la salida aquella.

_¿Akane...?

_No...no lo haría. Lo siento.

_¿Y como es que dormisteis juntos?

_Se lo pedí yo también. Es que no se que me pasaba por la cabeza doctor pero...necesitaba que me abrazara esa noche.

_Mmm buscabas su cariño...

_Si.

_Entonces buscas sentimientos, no sexo aun.

_Bueno... _titubea nerviosa recordando el sueño húmedo de anoche.

_¿Mmm? _se sorprende el medico mas.

_Anoche...tuve un sueño con Ranma...un poco...subido de tono. No salíamos haciendo nada solo eran besos pero estábamos...estábamos uno encima del otro en mi cama.

_¿Quien estaba encima de quien en el sueño? _pregunta pensativo el medico analizando los sueños de la muchacha.

_Ehh...él. Ranma estaba encima de mi.

_Mmm, interesante... _apunta sus opiniones sobre la charla con la peliazul.

_¿Es relevante eso?

_Si. Es importante, si.

_¿Es malo?

_No, es un dato bueno supongo pero ahora...es importante que me digas como se desarrollo ese sueño. _interroga a la tímida Tendo.

_¿...Todo?

_Si. Lo que recuerdes claro. _escucha atentamente el medico con su lápiz de anotaciones en mano.

_Pues...yo estaba en mi habitación dormida y el entraba por la ventana a verme...me dijo que necesitaba verme y yo estaba muy avergonzada porque iba en ropa interior. Después me acorrala contra la pared y me besa...

_¿Y tu como te ves en el sueño?

_Pues...tímida.

_¿Molesta por esa actitud?

_No. Me veo...avergonzada pero nada mas...me dejo hacer.

_¿Te gusta lo que el te hace?

_Si...

_¿Y después?

_Pues...me tumba en la cama poniéndose encima mía. Su cuerpo...era muy pesado pero no me importaba...incluso aquella sensación de presión en mi pecho me gustaba inexplicablemente.

_Mmm...interesante...

_¿Pero...que tiene de importancia eso?

_Pues es bastante evidente de que te gusta que él sea el que de los pasos. Te gusta que sea el dominante e inconscientemente esperas que se te abalance. Pero como estas herida por lo que te hizo pues te lo niegas a ti misma.

_Ya...supongo que tiene razón. _admite resignada.

_Esta bien Akane. Debes de tranquilizarte. Si estas agobiada no te presiones. Piensa que es normal que te sientas atraída por él...no estas haciendo nada malo pero...para ti es difícil entender eso ahora y es comprensible.

_Me dijo que tendría paciencia pero...es que en realidad yo ya rompí mi compromiso con él. No quiero volver a ser su novia...si yo reconociera que me gusta mi padre de nuevo se haría ilusiones por casarme con él y no deseo hacerle mas daño...con lo que me esta costando que asimile que ya no estamos prometidos.

_¿Porque no empiezas de 0 con él? ¿Como unos chicos que se conocen cualquiera? Ademas si él respeta que estés en esas circunstancias tienes su apoyo y es cómplice.

_No quiero...no es bueno...

_¿Porque?

_Porque no quiero volver con él. _aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

_Tu dirás Akane...pero cada día que pase tus instintos superaran a tu conciencia y terminaras cediendo irremediablemente a ellos...nada puede con los sentimientos...ni siquiera el honor. _comienza a finalizar la charla cerrando su carpeta de historial dejando a la pobre chica a punto de llorar conteniendo la rabia.

_No se que puedo hacer...tengo que pensar.

_Akane...cuanto menos tiempo tardes en asimilar que amas a Ranma por encima de ti misma incluso antes descansaras mentalmente. _aconseja el medico.

_No puedo volver con él. Seria ir un paso atrás.

_No es como piensas. No es ir un paso atrás. Si le perdonas es porque no consideras que realmente no te ha hecho daño intencionado. Le sigues queriendo y aunque no te haya gustado como ocurrió todo también tuviste acercamiento corporal con él. Te sientes atraída cada vez mas y viviendo juntos es normal que los roces hagan salir esos deseos prohibidos para ti.

_... _queda muda la peliazul pensativa con las mejillas encendidas.

El medico invita a la afligida muchacha a abandonar la consulta y esta se va a su casa reflexionando sobre lo aconsejado por el terapeuta.

Debía de tomar una decisión y ver si dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o en cambio seguir con su iniciativa de vida nueva...pero su mente era incapaz ahora de razonar pues seguía abrumada por el atractivo Saotome.

Quizás seria cuestión de probar unos días como él mismo decía...y ver como se acontece todo, pues si Ranma estaba por la labor de hacer lo que ella le pidiera es una oportunidad de ver si realmente puede subsistir...con lo que inconscientemente prácticamente todo dependía ahora del factor conquista Saotome.

El pobre muchacho desconocía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la peliazul y seguía con sus duros entrenamientos.

Ahora era el momento de conquistar el corazón de Akane, pues es verdaderamente cuando tiene las defensas bajas y poder franquear su alto muro.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Espero que os haya gustado. Sorry por la tardanza, pues tengo que prepararme un cosplay de Ranma para el salón del manga y estoy un poco ocupada.

Agradezco como siempre vuestras respuestas.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	16. El verdadero problema de Akane

CAPITULO 16_EL VERDADERO PROBLEMA DE AKANE

Los días posteriores a aquella ultima consulta del psicólogo con Akane le habían hecho meditar de sobremanera.

Por otro lado el joven de la trenza estaba pendiente de los movimientos de la peliazul consciente de que algo estaba ocurriendo con ella, si realmente estaba recuperándose de aquello que ocurrió y simplemente estaba mas perdida.

Una tarde se practico en el dojo una importante exhibición de artes marciales en donde Ranma la presidia obviamente haciendo una muy bien preparada.

Embobada miraba los movimientos amaestrados del muchacho...era muy fuerte y ella se sentía poca cosa reconociendo que había olvidado por completo la fortaleza suya.

Al mismo tiempo observaba a su ex prometido y su escultural cuerpo admitiendo para si misma que ese chico le gustaba mucho y necesitaba tocarlo, pero había algo que no le dejaba ser ella misma...necesitaba fortalecer una parte de ella...esa parte que la caracterizaba antes mismo de conocer a Ranma.

Una vez termina todo la gente se despiden del habilidoso Saotome. Soun felicita al muchacho por el gran trabajo y agradece los esfuerzos volcados recientemente por este.

Los presentes se percatan de que la pequeña de los Tendo era una del publico mas y la miraban gratamente sorprendidos por su presencia en tal evento.

_Akane hija...no sabíamos que estabas ahí. _le alegra Soun.

_Ha estado muy bien. Me ha gustado mucho, Ranma. _sonríe cortésmente al muchacho sonrojado.

_...gracias. _dice con un rubor en las mejillas.

Por la forma de comportarse los muchachos el patriarca de la casa termina de acompañar el resto de personas que quedaban en la estancia y deja a la ex pareja sola pues al parecer al menos uno de ellos deseaba hablar con el otro.

Al fin quedan solos. El ojiazul sigue de pie nervioso mirándola a ella esperando que se acerque, quien pronto se aproxima a él.

Quedan uno frente al otro a solas y se miran muy sonrojados, sin embargo la sonrisa dulce de la pequeña de los Tendo no desaparece del rostro de esta.

_No sabia que estabas presente. Como nunca quieres venir a ver nada de lo que hacemos aquí pues...no me lo esperaba. Estoy muy sorprendido y contento de que estés aquí Akane. _admite Ranma nervioso.

_Ranma...quiero hablar contigo. Necesito decirte algo... _dice muy seria con las mejillas encendidas.

El tímido Saotome no sabe muy bien que va a decirle y por un lado tiene pánico a que lo quiera alejar de ella después de aquella noche en la playa o simplemente al contrario...pero no sabia muy bien si quería oír aquellas palabras o sin embargo aferrarse a sus esperanzas de recuperar algún día a la que era su novia.

_¿Puedes? _insiste la peliazul al ver al muchacho bloqueado.

_Si...claro. _titubea muy inseguro.

_¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

_Yo...solo tengo que recoger estas cosas pero...puedo atenderte a ti primero...no te preocupes. _la invita a sentarse a un banco junto a él.

_A solas...Ranma. _le exige la chica.

El sorprendido muchacho se cerciora de que no hay nadie mas alrededor y cierra la puerta. Se sacude un poco el kimono de karate que portaba para la exhibición y de nuevo vuelve a sentarse al lado de la peliazul que miraba tímidamente al suelo.

Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado de otro en el mismo banco. Ranma no paraba de mirar a la tímida muchacha y esta era incapaz de verle a los ojos, seguía sin apartar la vista del suelo y portaba un semblante muy serio.

Hay un silencio un poco incomodo en la pareja pero los nervios de Ranma no podían evitar hacerle hablar.

_Dime Akane... ¿ocurre algo? _dice con voz temblorosa el joven de la trenza.

_Si. _dice la pequeña Tendo tajantemente sin apartar la vista del suelo.

_¿Tiene algo que ver...lo que paso en la playa la otra noche? ¿he hecho algo que te ha ofendido o dañado? Si es así por favor perdóname, no ha sido aposta. _dice con temor a la reacción de la bella chica.

_No.

_¿Entonces? Perdona...es que estoy algo nervioso. _se disculpa en su insistencia.

_Después de unos días pensando...y...de haber hablado con mi psicólogo he llegado a la conclusión de una cosa... _dice costosamente la peliazul.

_Dime...

_Pues...que mi problema real...no es sexual...es mas bien...de inseguridad. Mi poca autoestima nunca me va a dejar ser yo misma ni a disfrutar de mis sentimientos. _explica ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

_¿Uhh? ¿me estas diciendo...lo que paso aquella noche...con lo de la planta...no...te ha afectado tanto?

_Si, lo ha hecho. Pero no en la forma que crees.

_¿Entonces? ¿No sientes rechazo hacia los hombres como en un primer momento se temía? Es lo que nos explico alguna vez el psicólogo que te esta tratando. _pregunta intrigado Ranma.

_No.

_Emm...esto... ¿entonces puedes volver a tener una vida normal? _dice esperanzado el joven de la trenza.

_Si, pero cuando resuelva mi problema.

_¿Que problema tienes entonces? Si no es eso...

La peliazul se pone nerviosa y se levanta de pie algo mas nerviosa. Como si lo que va a decir le costase mucho y en cualquier momento fuese a echarse atrás.

En cambio el sorprendido Saotome la mira extrañado por su comportamiento nervioso tan inesperado y la escucha atentamente.

_Mira Ranma no voy a irme con rodeos porque...si no te lo digo...no avanzare. Tengo que hacerlo...puede que luego me arrepienta pero es lo que realmente me pasa por la cabeza. _lo mira ya mucho mas seria.

El ojiazul la mira sorprendido por su actitud y no media palabra dejándola hablar, pues una interrupción ahora seria un paso atrás en su desvelo.

_Es inútil seguir así...yo...estoy enamorada de ti y no puedo evitar sentirme atraída...que por mucho daño que hicieras esa noche...dentro de mi reconozco que no fue culpa tuya, que nunca has querido dañarme pero...no puedo estar contigo hasta que este en paz conmigo misma. _explica la pequeña de los Tendo angustiada.

Ahora un desconcertado Saotome se levanta para acercarse mas a ella muy emotivo. La coge por los hombros e intenta hacerla entrar en razón.

_Akane pero ¿que es? ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Por favor...por favor... ¿tu sabes lo que significa esto para mi? yo..quiero ayudarte. ¿que puedo hacer para poder estar contigo?_le dice esperanzado intentando hacerla hablar.

_Tengo que ganarte. _le dice muy seria mirándole a los ojos.

_¿Como? _pregunta desconcertado Ranma.

_Tengo que pelear con vosotros y ganaros. Debo limpiar mi orgullo.

_¿Vosotros? _pregunta nervioso.

_A ti y a Shampoo.

_¿Shampoo? Pero...Akane...ella estará en china supongo. _dice cada vez mas nervioso.

_¿En china?

_Bueno...fue porque...en fin...en resumen...que esta en china. No vas a ir a china para pelearte con ella, es mejor olvidarte de esa loca y seguir con tu vida Akane. _se escusa Ranma sin querer contar aquel altercado con la amazona.

_Me da igual...iré a china a buscarla si es preciso. No se va a ir de rosas después de lo que me hizo. _dice muy seria pensativa.

_Pelea contra mi. Yo aceptare gustosamente el reto. Pero olvídate de Shampoo...es lo mejor por favor...seria como hurgar el dedo en la llaga.

_Es mi decisión.

_¿Que puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?

_Nada. Esta decidido.

_¿Y que vas a hacer? _pregunta nervioso Ranma.

_Voy a entrenar duro para recuperar mi identidad. No me gusta en lo que me he convertido y quiero cambiarlo. Voy a volver a ser Akane Tendo y hacer que me respeten como antes. _le dice firmemente.

El asombrado Saotome la suelta de los brazos y la observa pensativo dejándola pensativo. No comprende nada y es incapaz de mediar palabra.

_Quiero aprovechar el verano. He sacado buenas notas y necesito estudiar. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo paseando con los amigos y yendo a la playa. Quiero entrenar duro y fortalecerme, lo necesito.

_¿Quieres...que te entrene? _le pregunta extrañado.

_No...he pensado en alguien...es la única persona que puede ayudarme a ser muy fuerte. Es la persona mas sabia en artes marciales que hasta ahora he conocido. _explica la pequeña de los Tendo.

_¿Cologne? Estas loca después de lo que ha pasado con Shampoo.

_No es Cologne.

_¿Le conozco?

_Oh si, de veras.

_¿Quien es?

_Hapossai.

_¿vas que dejar que te entrene ese viejo verde? ¡Ni en mi sano juicio te dejare que ese pervertido te toque! _se altera el joven de la trenza.

_Es el único que puede hacerme mas fuerte que tu. Él me ayudara, estoy segura de que si le pido ayuda se prestara a hacerlo. Es el maestro de nuestros padres, sin el...no existiría nunca la técnica todo vale. Es la base de mi dojo y es la que debo de perfeccionar. _explica la peliazul.

El sorprendido Saotome la mira sin comprender nada de la situación pero pronto relaja sus nervios e intenta comprenderla.

Agotado por las emociones el chico de la trenza se sienta de nuevo en el banco de madera que hay en el dojo y respira profundo resignado.

_¿Y vais a entrenar aquí en el dojo? _pregunta triste Ranma.

_No, es probable que me vaya fuera a hacerlo. No quiero que me veáis, ademas tu presencia me distrae. _explica con un rubor en las mejillas la pequeña de los Tendo.

El joven de la trenza la mira sonrojado y se levanta de nuevo para suplicarla cogiéndola por los hombros.

_¡Por favor Akane no te vayas! ¡No puedo estar sin ti! Necesito estar a tu lado...déjame acompañarte...por favor. _implora el muchacho.

_No puedes. Vas a ser uno de mis adversarios y no debes de verme entrenar para que no sepas cuales van a ser mis técnicas.

_Si lo que quieres es pegarme...¡pégame! ¡ahora! No pondré resistencia...por favor paga conmigo tu dolor pero no te vayas.

_¡No lo entiendes! ¡ es por mi honor! ¿como voy a pegar a una persona que no va defenderse?

_Yo te hice daño y tu estabas indefensa. Estabas atada y no podías protegerte. Haremos lo mismo conmigo...es lo justo.

_Es...mi decisión. Si quieres ayudarme deberás respetarla. _le dice con determinación.

Un derrotado Saotome de nuevo se sienta pero abatido y en el suelo. Ya no intentaba convencer a su ex prometida que lo miraba pensativa.

La agitada respiración de ambos se va relajando y el joven de la trenza ya se resigna a la decisión de la bella Akane.

_Esta bien...lo respeto. En ese caso no podre hacer nada.

_No. Esta misma tarde se lo diré y veré que me dice...espero que acepte mi proposición. Intentare ser una buena alumna.

_Si...eso seguro.

_Levanta Ranma. _ofrece su mano al abatido chico.

Ranma acepta la ayuda de su ex novia y se incorpora lentamente mirando al suelo abatido. Su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos. Cuando el muchacho hacia aquel gesto significaba que algo le ocurría...y era verdad...de pronto comienza a escucharse unos sollozos que alertan un poco a la peliazul preocupada por el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma...

De improvisto abraza a la afligida muchacha fuertemente y explota a llorar sin poder contener mas la pena. La bella Akane se asusta un poco pero entiende la presión del apenado Saotome y se deja abrazar irremediablemente escuchando al chico.

_Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Por favor perdóname...se que te hecho mucho daño y que siempre he sido un estúpido...pero te quiero y no he podido evitar ser egoísta... _se desahogaba el joven de la trenza abrazando el cuerpo de su ex novia.

_Esta bien Ranma...esta bien. Tranquilo... _intentaba calmarlo dándole pequeños toques en su espalda con su mano.

El sentía el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de la peliazul tan frágil que era incapaz de soltarla. Le gustaba mucho sentir la sensación de invadir el cuerpo de la bella chica...se sentía protector y ni mucho menos le apetecía la idea de no dentro de mucho tener que pegarla en algún combate.

Después de unos segundos con un emocionado Ranma desahogándose se separan y el apenado muchacho se limpia los ojos reponiéndose poco a poco.

La peliazul lo miraba sonriendo con dulzura y le limpia las lagrimas de su cara con las yemas de los dedos.

Ranma la miraba embobado porque aquella sonrisa le volvía loco y sus mejillas se enrojecían al verla tan de cerca teniendo ese detalle con él.

_No me gusta verte llorar Ranma...pero...tienes unos ojos preciosos. Nunca te lo he dicho pero...eres...el chico mas guapo que he visto nunca. _le decía sonriendo dulcemente mientras le acaricia el rostro mojado por las lagrimas.

El emocionado Saotome la miraba con amor y vencido por sus sentimientos de nuevo la coge de la mano que le acariciaba el rostro con insistencia.

_Por favor no te vayas Akane...por favor...

_Es mi decisión. Lo siento.

Invadido por sus deseos y debido a la proximidad con el rostro de su ex novia el joven de la trenza la mira a los labios acercándose peligrosamente a estos pretendiendo besarla.

Al principio parece que la bella peliazul va a acceder pero agacha la cabeza en el ultimo momento antes de dejar que sus labios se posaban en los suyos.

La respiración agitada del decepcionado Ranma se va relajando asimilando el rechazo y la besa en la frente fuertemente comprendiendo el gesto de la muchacha.

Ambos permanecen de pie abrazados callados reflexionando sobre lo que va a ocurrir.

Dejan pasar unos minutos para que sus rostros se relajen y deciden salir fuera del dojo a seguir con sus obligaciones. Ademas la familia podrían estar extrañados del encierro en el gimnasio de ambos y no querían alertarlos.

Mas tranquilos salen al jardín de camino a la casa para descansar. La conversación va siendo mas relajada para quitar mas hierro al asunto.

_¿Entonces vas a decírselo ahora? _insiste Ranma refiriéndose a Hapossai.

_Si.

_Bien...pues esperare que me digas cuales son vuestros planes.

_Si. _dice sonrojada la peliazul.

_Vamos dentro. _se resigna el joven de la trenza iniciando la marcha y respirando fondo.

_Si... vamos dentro.

En la misma comida la pequeña de los Tendo ha aprovechado para pedirle al viejo ayuda sobre el tema sorprendiendo gratamente a todos por su vuelta inesperada a las artes marciales.

_Maestro...querría pedirle que me enseñase todo lo que sabe acerca de las artes marciales...quiero que me adiestre. Ser su alumna. _indica la peliazul con miedo a una negativa.

Todos en la mesa dejan de comer de imprevisto mirando embobados a la muchacha.

El viejo verde la mira muy emocionado y le responde muy animado.

_¡Akane! ¿quieres volver a entrenar? ¡eso es fabuloso! _se emociona el patriarca Tendo limpiándose las lagrimas.

_Si...quiero que el maestro me enseñe. _lo mira seria esperando una respuesta por parte del viejo.

_Claro Akane. Seria un honor para mi enseñar a la hija de uno de mis alumnos favoritos. _le responde inmediatamente.

_Gracias.

_¿Cuando quieres que comencemos el entrenamiento? _pregunta el anciano.

_¡Ya! Cuando sea.

_Mmmm, pues en el dojo mismo todas las tardes cuando Ranma finalice las clases. _explica el abuelo.

_No...le querría pedir irnos de viaje fuera, no quiero que nadie intervenga en mi enseñanza ni sepan como voy evolucionando...es algo personal. _dice tímidamente la peliazul.

_Ohh, bueno...pues en ese caso tendremos que prepararnos una tienda de campaña y mudas...ya veremos que comer por ahí... _anima el maestro.

_Esta bien, le pediré ayuda a Kasumi. _se predispone a recoger su plato aun sin terminar con ganas de salir de allí.

_Akane pero hija... ¿porque tienes que irte de casa? _le insiste un poco extrañado Soun.

_Pues porque es mejor, papa. Hazme caso y respeta lo que necesito por favor...no intervengas en esta decisión ni la cuestiones. _advierte a su padre.

_Esta bien...haz lo que gustes. Pero por favor tener cuidado y vuelve sana y salva. No os vayáis muy lejos.

_Estaremos cerca...no quiero perder tiempo ni dinero viajando. Simplemente no quiero estar aquí mismo. _explica tranquilizando a su padre.

El resto de velada transcurre normal. Ranma estaba muy serio mirando su plato de comida dándole vueltas y vueltas con su cubierto pensativo. Tenia la esperanza que el viejo verde se negase a irse fuera de casa para no perder a su ex novia de vista pero...por desgracia...acepto la sugerencia gustosamente.

Todos son perceptibles ante el desanimo del joven de la trenza sabiendo ya lo sentimientos de este por la peliazul y lo miran apenados, pero no le dicen nada para no atormentarlo mas sabiendo lo que al muchacho le incomoda que hablen de sus cosas en presencia.

El resto de tarde se dedican a preparar todo para el viaje de Akane y el maestro.

Kasumi ayuda a su hermana pequeña y mas tarde prepara la cena donde toda la velada transcurre tranquila pese a las ganas que tenían de impedir que la bella Tendo abandone su hogar.

Cuando todos terminan se van a dormir. Kasumi se queda arreglando la cocina para el día siguiente cuando es visitada en la cocina por Ranma.

_¿Ranma? ¿tienes mas hambre? ¿quieres un vaso de leche? _pregunta amablemente la joven de la cola preocupada por el muchacho.

_No puedo dormir. Muchas gracias Kasumi, un vaso de leche por favor. _explica el joven de la trenza abrumado.

Una vez que parecen que están solos Ranma se sienta en una banqueta para hacer compañía en la cocina a su ex cuñada quien terminaba ya con todo.

_¿Porque no puedes dormir, Ranma? ¿es por la marcha de Akane, verdad? _pregunta sin rodeos al preocupado Saotome.

_Si...

_¿Porque ha tomado esa decisión? ¿lo sabes?

_Pues porque quiere enfrentarse a mi y a Shampoo. Por lo que le hicimos. _dice muy deprimido.

_Lo imagine...sabría que en cualquier momento Akane decidiría vengarse. Es ya por honor...conociéndola bien era cuestión de tiempo.

_Si...pero esperaba que todo mejorase, no que quisiera pegarme.

_No quiere pegarte, solo quiere hacerse mas fuerte, Ranma.

_Ya...supongo...ella nunca desea hacer daño a nadie...

_...ni mucho menos a ti. _le dice mirándolo con complicidad.

_Ya... en el dojo me dijo...que me quería pero...que tenia que fortalecerse para sentirse mejor. Dice que no le gusta en lo que se ha convertido y que quiere cambiarlo. Yo opino que sigue siendo la Akane de siempre pero bueno...es su decisión y no me queda mas remedio que respetarla. _dice muy serio.

_¿Como? ¿Te ha dicho que te quiere así sin mas? _pregunta muy sorprendida.

_Si... _dice con las mejillas ruborizadas.

_Ya...eso es bueno ¿no?

_Si...oye Kasumi...voy a contarte algo...pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie...es que necesito desahogarme un poco. _dice con miedo.

_¿es por lo del día de la playa, verdad? ¿paso algo entre vosotros? _deduce rápidamente recordando aquella mañana que aparecieron de imprevisto sin haber dormido en casa.

_Si... _admite el joven de la trenza pensativo.

_Mmmm, ¿que paso?

_Nos besamos y después dormimos juntos. _dice muy vergonzosamente.

_Ohh, eso es...muy bueno, Ranma.

_Ella lo comenzó todo...yo solo me deje llevar.

La mayor de los Tendo lo mira esperando que le cuente mas cosas pero los nervios del tímido Saotome hacen ruborizarse pensando que quizás la chica espera que le cuente cosas que no pasaron verdaderamente.

_¡No no! ¡no es lo que piensas! ¡solo dormimos! _dice muy nervioso no dando malas interpretaciones a sus palabras.

_Tranquilo...imagino que no pudiste llegar tan lejos sabiendo el estado de Akane, aunque la verdad pensé que tardaría mucho mas tiempo en recuperarse...estoy muy contenta por ella que haya dado ese paso para consigo misma. _sonríe Kasumi orgullosa de su hermana pequeña.

_Si...es bueno supongo. Pero yo estoy hecho polvo...ahora no hago mas que pensar en ella y en volver a estar así juntos...y decide marcharse después de soltarme tan naturalmente que me quiere...es muy injusto, pero es posible que me lo merezca por estúpido. _dice un triste Saotome mirando fijamente a su ya vaso vacío de leche.

_No te martirices Ranma. Se paciente...y apoyarla. Ha avanzado mucho mas de lo que crees y si te ha dicho todo eso es porque te ha perdonado.

_No me ha perdonado. Quiere pegarme una paliza para vengarse.

_¡No digas eso! ¡No quiere pegarte! ¡solo quiere sentirse mas fuerte! _anima al angustiado muchacho.

_Ya...pero es que no puedo evitar sentir eso. No quiero que se vaya...soy egoísta y la quiero a mi lado. ¿porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado con nosotros?

_Porque sois un desastre en el amor. Los dos. Bueno...habéis dado unos pasos importantes estos días...porque supongo que tu también le habrás dicho de tus sentimientos... ¿verdad?

_Si...bastante claro. _admite muy ruborizado Ranma.

_Bien..ahora toca esperar...y aceptar el reto que te haga. _termina de recoger todo la amable muchacha.

_Bueno...me iré a la cama a intentar dormir...buenas noches, Kasumi. _se va a la cama un poco mas animado el joven de la trenza.

_Buenas noches Kasumi. Gracias por tu apoyo como siempre. Sin ti todo seria mucho mas difícil en esta casa. _le sonríe con gratitud el pelinegro.

_No hay de que. Descansa que mañana te espera un día un poco duro. _intenta animarlo como puede pese a todo la simpática chica.

_Si... buenas noches. _se va cabizbajo.

_Buenas noches Ranma. Que descanses. _se despide finalmente la bella chica.

La noche pasa y el pobre Saotome no puede pegar ojo. Por momentos siente la necesidad de asaltar la ventana de su ex novia y pedirle que no lo deje...pero sus nervios de acero logran bloquear sus sentimientos y finalmente cae rendido por el agotamiento.

Muy pronto por la mañana se levantan todos a despedir al maestro y Akane quienes ya estaban listos con todo el equipaje para su viaje.

Les miraban muy apenados sabiendo que pasaran una larga temporada fuera...quizás después del verano ya estén aquí si todo va bien...pero aun así...serian al menos 3 meses.

Todos se despiden a mucho pesar y animan a la muchacha menos Ranma que estaba en total descuerdo con la decisión de la peliazul muy consciente del estado del muchacho.

Finalmente parten y se despiden alegremente el abuelo y la bella Akane agitando su mano.

Muy erguido miraba conteniendo las lagrimas a su ex prometida y esta al mismo tiempo se va volviendo observando como poco a poco se alejaba de la figura del altivo Saotome quien no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Insatisfecho con su forma de despedirse de su amada la clama saliendo corriendo tras ella.

_¡Akane! ¡Espera! _sale corriendo tras ella.

La pequeña de los Tendo lo mira asustada pensándose que la delataría e intentaría frenar su marcha. El abuelo también se para mirándolo preocupado.

Queda de pie mirándola a los ojos muy serio conteniéndose las ganas de decirle muchas cosas y los ojos de la peliazul le indicaban un "no por favor".

_Akane...que tengas buen viaje. Entrena duro y vuelve pronto. _le sonríe dulcemente.

_Gracias. Eso haré. Voy a volver a ser muy fuerte. _relaja el rostro la pequeña Tendo.

_De eso no hay duda. Ademas...con lo marimacho que eres seguro que pronto volverás con mucha mas fuerza que nunca. _le sonríe con complicidad.

Akane comprende enseguida esas palabras de su ex novio sintiendo que la apoya y le devuelve la sonrisa muy aliviada.

_Claro. No me costara mucho vencer a un medio hombre como tu. Estoy segura. _le dice devolviendo su animo.

_Te esperare. Cuando vuelvas aquí estaré para que me retes. Luchare contigo con muchas ganas. Que sepas...que yo también entrenare duro para que no ponértelo fácil. _anima mas alegre Ranma ocultando su amargor.

_Ya...eso espero. _se va marchando alejándose del chico del a trenza que la miraba muy triste.

_¡Adiós Akane!

_¡Adiós! _se despide finalmente desapareciendo de su vista.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Supongo que nadie se esperaba que Akane se marchara y de nuevo se interesara por las artes marciales...pero si. Parece que la muchacha se va recuperando un poco, no?

jejeje como siempre agradezco vuestras reviews, ser pacientes que tengo mucho curro, ok? ya termine la historia de "quien soy" para quien no lo sepa puede pasar a leer el final.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


End file.
